After the Eternal Throne
by mickeymcp
Summary: The lives of Solasta and Gursan Dinn continue in a galaxy that is recovering after the fall of the Eternal Empire. The rise of the Eternal Alliance heralds the promise of a lasting peace between Light and Dark. Their story is a parallel tale alongside to Mags62's Eternal Alliance (which I highly recommend reading) and my heartfelt thanks to Mags for her support.
1. Chapter 1

The flicker of the new message indicator on the datapad caught Solasta's attention as she listened to the ex-Imperial officer who was in charge of Colonial Security Services. Since the defeat of Vaylin and destruction of the Eternal Throne nearly two months earlier the swell of small communities that appeared around the main base on Odessen needed to be addressed, and the officer in charge was proposing to implement zoning changes and modify the security teams charged with keeping everyone safe. Even though Solasta appeared outwardly attentive and interested in the man's monotone droning, the small green beacon in the edge of her peripheral vision pulsed, beckoned, and had her silently screaming inside her head for the meeting to conclude so she could read the message she had been waiting all day to receive.

Upon accepting Commander Rigg's offer of a promotion to oversee Odessen's security Solasta was given considerable latitude with organizing the Military Forces and Civil Peacekeepers for planetary defenses, Customs for import and export trade, and Immigration Services for the steady flow of galactic citizens that arrived each day.

Her first two duties came naturally to her as a seasoned soldier, however the latter required a full measure of patience that ground against her Cathar nature.

For those who arrived on Odessen's doorstep many were seeking refuge from the ravages of the war that had toiled for so many years. Some simply sought a better life and opportunity in the Eternal Alliance, while others simply hoped to hide a past that often took lengthy coordinated inquiries between the Intel Communities from the Eternal Alliance, Republic, Imperials, or any one of the governments that had sworn a fealty to Commander Miriah, before those who were unwelcome could be weeded out.

Today's briefing had all of Solasta's Sections Heads present to report their department's progress. Additionally, she had representatives from the Intelligence and Naval Branch to report back to Theron and Lana, and Admiral Aygo, respectively. Both liaisons were welcomed at these meetings to broker the flow of information between Branches - as were the people she sent to the other Branch's meetings - since she had no interest in playing the spy game, and knew she had no business or desire to involve herself in Aygo's affairs.

Her team's efforts kept her busy enough - she and Gursan were both happy with the balance they had struck between their new work and home lives.

"...and finally, the small hamlet of farmers and craftsmen that have collected around Arcann will be getting three additional security details to patrol the edges of their properties to make for around-the-clock surveillance. I would like to request one additional team to patrol through the village and ask you reconsider my suggestions for a curfew and property inspections if my officers believe there is probable cause for suspicion."

Solasta's eager anticipation to read her datapad was immediately doused in cold water at this statement. Looking Colonel Boleme in the eyes she deadpanned, "You had better rethink your strategy, Colonel. Commander Riggs was adamant that the settlers in Arcann's community be given a balance of autonomy and security while they adjust to their new lives. They are to be made to feel every part welcome and included on Odessen."

"General, with respect. The man who was hellbent on destroying the galaxy simply does not turn farmer - there is more going on in that village and _I_ intend to expose it before he has a chance to compromise the Alliance."

Solasta was about to speak but was interrupted when her datapad's alarm chimed to let those in the room know it was the top of the hour and their meeting was concluded. Her eyes darted to the pad before she looked around the table and said, "Meeting adjourned. Colonel Boleme, if you wish to continue our discussion you are welcome to stay behind."

A feeling of relief washed over Solasta as she watched Boleme pucker his face and scowl while he gathered his datapad and flexiplast sheets into a pile before carrying them out of her office. Sitting in her chair, she leaned back and forced a sharp _chuff_ sound from herself as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumbs.

 _Oh, Boleme why do you insist on these fanciful theories? You are exceptionally capable and brilliant ninety-nine percent of the time, then every so often open you mouth and let stupid fly out unexpectedly. If Arcann were up to something, the Commander's son would know instantly - and that would be the end of poor Arcann._

Remembering her datapad, she shot upright in her seat and grabbed it from the tabletop like a child greedily grabs at gifts beneath the Life-Day tree. Unlocking the screen she opened her comm's and read.

 _:begin_

 _Sol - ship is cleared for flight and is being prepped for departure. Confirm your leave for the next four days and we'll leave tomorrow night, instead of tonight. I've been asked to help Devin and Mia move tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _Your Kasi'rit_

 _:end_

Reclining in her chair again, she closed her eyes and growled low in her throat, disappointed at the change in plans.

Gursan's parents had finally agreed to leave Coruscant to join them on Odessen and move into the apartment that had been assigned to her and Gursan, which meant everything on the ship they had packed into boxes would need to be unpacked again. More than anything, she was looking forward to the time away from duty so she could relax in peace while they traveled through hyperspace, but now that would have to wait another day.

 _At least I can get the ship in order tomorrow before we pickup La'e s' Ba'e [Mother and Father],_ she thought.

* * *

Asleep on his back, arms and legs spread wide, Gursan snored loudly while Solasta laid wide awake beside him and waited to be sure he was soundly asleep.

Nudging him in the ribs with her elbow, she asked, "Can I load the ammo pack from a E-111 Stealth-X into a J-111 Enforcer?"

Gursan's snoring stopped and he licked his lips twice before murmuring, "No... don't go by the model numbers. Your E-111 is a Saboteur class rifle... only mix your ammo packs with other Saboteurs... like the D-212... Mmmm, now that's a sexy rifle."

Rolling onto his side, his breaths became slow and deep as he drifted back asleep while Solasta clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle the trill of laughter she fought to contain.

Creeping from bed, she picked up her clothes and kissed Gursan's forehead before silently padding out of their quarters. Dressing in the darkness next to the lounge in the common area of the ship, she grabbed her boots and slipped outside before putting them on. Riding her speeder under a full moon she sped from the outdoor shuttle pads where her ship was berthed and noticed the worn earthen speeder path was soon to be reconstructed by the large stacks of molded roadway tiles that dotted the shoulder of the path every few hundred meters.

Parking her speeder, she walked through the large blast doors into the shuttle bay, expecting it to be deserted and quiet. Instead she was met by the sounds of laughter, immediately followed by someone making a shushing sound, echoing in the large empty space of the hangar.

Solasta froze.

She didn't know why she did, but she did.

Focusing herself, she could feel her ears twitching in an effort to identify the sound makers and relaxed once she recognized Miriah and Corso's voices.

 _Why am I so uptight? What's so odd about me walking the base at a late hour anyway?_ she thought, and resumed walking in the direction of the hallway that would take her to the large courtyard inside the base.

Rounding the corner past the large power converter that had hidden her presence, Solasta stepped into the open across from the _Dreamweaver_ , Miriah's freighter, and watched as the Riggs' spilled out of the hallway holding hands and laughing.

Crossing the hangar, they met each other part-way across the room and Solasta asked, "Commander, did you need your ship prepped? I was not aware that- "

"Nope, we're good," said Miriah, and they continued past her _._

Solasta raised an eyebrow and frowned as she watched them walk into the _Dreamweaver_ and the heavy airlock door cycled behind them. Once she realized what was going on, she could barely contain the grin on her face.

Continuing onto the mess hall she stepped inside and found the entire hall deserted. Looking behind the long row of serving stations Solasta spied one of the night servers, a human female wearing a clean and neatly pressed white kitchen uniform, sitting and reading something on a datapad. As Solasta got closer to the night server, she could see the dark crescents beneath her eyes, betraying the woman's fatigue and making her look many seasons older than she probably was.

"Excuse me, do you have any Gorak?"

Looking up at Solasta the server smiled weakly and said, "I think the chefs have some cleaned but it's hanging uncooked in the coolers. If you don't mind waiting, I can flash-fry some for you."

"No that's fine- I'll take it as-is and cook it myself tomorrow." Grinning and rolling her eyes to add an effect of aloofness she added, "I forgot to get some from the General Stores earlier and we have guests coming over tomorrow."

The night server disappeared into the kitchen and Solasta waited patiently until the woman reappeared with a tightly wrapped bundle in beige waxed butcher's paper.

"Here you go, General Dinn."

"Thank-you... Linet," said Solasta, reading the name tag that hung crooked on the woman's smock.

Carrying her package outside to the benches that lined the stretch of balcony overlooking the great chasm between the base and the grassy field of landing pads on the far side, Solasta picked a seat that was far enough away from the illumination of the lamp posts and waited several minutes to be sure she was alone before unwrapping her Gorak pieces.

Looking around quickly a second time, to be sure she was truly alone, she hefted a piece of the raw breast meat to her mouth and bit into the flesh, letting the raw juices dribble down the sides of her mouth.

* * *

Gursan woke in the morning and found Solatsa balled up beside him, the covers on her side kicked to foot of the bed as usual.

Showering and dressing, he checked on her again and noticed that she had stretched out and was sleeping on her side, facing the wall away from him.

"Caffa's made for whenever you get up," he said.

Solasta mumbled something incoherent before half raising a hand and letting it flop back onto the bed beside her.

Gursan was gone most of the day helping Aric, Corso, and Logan move Devin and Mia's belongings to their new house. As he hefted the crates from the grav-sled into their home he noted that the basic arrangement of the housing pods and layout of the houses itself was the same as the one he and Solasta has been assigned - that his parent would be moving into.

Shortly before the dinner hour he returned to the _Rai' Enka'ri_ and found Solasta outside the ship's conference room, standing over a box of clothing that was still being unpacked. Walking up the ramp from the main door he had barely walked three steps into the common room when Solasta lifted her head and looked at him wide-eyed.

"You stink," she said bluntly.

"I've been outside in the sun all day helping Deviin and Mia move, of course I..."

Gursan's words trailed off and he stopped in his tracks as he watched Solasta's pupils dilate. She smacked her lips several times, like she had tasted something unpleasant, before doubling over and vomiting into the box of clothes at her feet.

"Are you okay? What's wrong, Hellcat?" Gursan exclaimed as he ran to her side.

"Wiping the gooey string of spittle the hung from her lip with the back of her hand she said, "I feel better now - my stomach has been upset all day with something I ate last night."

Looking into the box she sighed heavily. "Get the droid to wash these. I can't deal with this today," she mumbled as she wrapped her arms about her stomach and went back to their quarters.

Gursan got them away and safely into the hyperspace lane to Corellia as the ship's steward droid laundered the box of clothes. Solasta showered and laid down in bed, still feeling an uneasy rumbling in her stomach, and quickly fell asleep.

Hours later she woke and found herself in the fetal position, and the only sound to be heard was the soothing thrum of hyper-drive. Her eyes quickly adjusted to her darkened quarters as she stretched her legs out and rolled onto her back to see Gursan sitting up in bed next to her. Beneath his overhead reading lamp he held his datapad and appeared to be deep in concentration at what he read.

"Hey," she murmured.

Looking from his datapad to her, Gursan said, "You've been out for almost five hours. Feeling better?"

"Mhm-hmm."

Gursan switched off his light, slide down on the bed beside her, and no sooner had he got himself settled when Solasta rolled her body over his and straddled him.

In the dark Gursan could see the yellow halo's of her eyes burning brightly. If her slow rythmic purr didn't signal her intentions, the sounds of her claws ripping through his shirt material,and intentional raking of his flesh, certainly did.


	2. Chapter 2

_How can that... Cathar be so willing to just accept that Arcann and his followers are just ordinary farmers and crafters?_ wondered Colonel Boleme as he laid awake in bed, his mind still decompiling the day's meeting and abrupt manner with which General Dinn dismissed his request for more security forces to monitor Arcann.

Rolling onto his side, he checked the chrono that glowed weakly on the bedside table next to him and began to calculate how long he's been awake before sighing heavily and accepting that it had been several hours and he should be asleep. If it weren't for the fact he had just finished his duty rotation and would be spending the next three days enjoying some downtime, the early hour would have only doubled his frustration.

Carefully climbing out of bed so he wouldn't disturb his wife who lay beside him, he quietly dressed in the dark and was about to tip-toe from his bedroom when a hushed and groggy tone broke the silence.

"Hevarl, where are you going at this hour?"

"Just for a walk – I need to clear my mind or I'll just toss and turn all night," Boleme whispered back.

Stepping into the dark and narrow hallway he walked through the apartment to his personal office, grabbed the compact C202 Pulse Blaster from it's holster, and stuffed the pistol in the back of his belt beneath his shirt before stepping outside into the cool night air.

Passing through the deserted streets of the Base's shopping promenade, Hevarl peered into the darkened shops and considered the grain of sand that had worked its way beneath his trunks and had been chafing him for days. _The Sith Council would never have allowed Arcann to live. Even if he were spared by the Council, my concerns would have been taken seriously by Imperial Command. The Ministry of Intelligence would have assigned an agent to infiltrate the group, and I daresay a Note of Commendation would have been entered to my military record for reporting him._

The light inside the Caffa Connection caught his eye, so he walked over to peer through the front window and noticed the chrono on the wall. It was oh-four-thirty and he should be home in bed.

Inside the shop, the tall friendly Weequay male, who was the proprietor and also a Baker, was busy rolling out the dough for the fresh breads and treats he would soon put in the oven. The Weequay immediately noticed Boleme at his window and flashed him a broad smile and waved a large flour covered hand to him. Hevarl returned the wave, but not the smile, and continued walking.

 _The dossier we had on Dinn painted her as a calculating and ruthless soldier when she was Havoc Squad's CO, but she really seems to fall short in person. How can she and the Commander allow the monster that plunged the Empire and Republic into more than five cycles of war, then servitude, to simply roam free? Especially after what he put the Commander and her family through? This Alliance is doomed to fail and it will all be a result of their naive beliefs that we are safe from this man._

Wandering for several hours more, Boleme remained lost in his thoughts and was unaware that his subconscious had guided him on a seemingly random path to the edge of the base and on a course towards Arcann's small community.

* * *

Gursan stood at the counter in the ship's galley filling his dented, scratched, and well traveled mug with caffa. This was one of his last few reminders of bachelor life and Solasta regularly joked that the mug too closely resembled Gursan for her throw it out, and regardless of how she meant her words, he always took it as a compliment. Not because he saw any likeness between himself and the mug, but because it meant enough to give Solasta reason to think of him. Aside from the freshly brewed pot of caffa he was pouring, nothing appeared out of place despite the sounds of Solasta opening and closing the cupboards, and waking him only a short while earlier.

Walking up the short ramp to the cockpit and standing in the doorway, Gursan looked at her large frame compressed on the seat next to the narrow pilot's console and it never ceased to amaze him how she could find comfort in cramped spaces, or how she could stretch out the full length of her frame and dominate the bed one moment, then curl herself into a ball the next.

Solasta sat with her knees pulled up beneath her on the pilot's chair as she worked on her datapad and crunched down hard on the bone that she held between her teeth.

The corners of his mouth curled into a smile as he felt both his hearts fill with an immeasurable love for her, and for some inexplicable reason just being near her this morning had woken the urge to carry her back to their quarters for a continuation of the previous night's delights.

"Are you going to come in and sit?" asked Solasta as she looked up from her datapad, turning to face him with the little bone still between her lips.

"Yeah, I was just admiring my beautiful wife first," and sitting on the seat next to her he said, "I didn't know we even had leftovers or that you enjoyed sucking the marrow from bones."

Wide-eyed and looking a little stupefied Solasta slowly pulled the bone from her mouth and nonchalantly placed it on the plate beside her.

"Yes... of course... leftovers that I reheated. I didn't know if you would find this disturbing so I normally chew on the bones in private."

Gursan chuckled and shook his head. "All the crazy kark we've seen and you're worried about cracking a few bones?"

Turning her attention quickly back to the datapad in her hands she said, "Guess I must be self-conscious about it then."

"What are you working on?" asked Gursan.

"Just putting some finishing touches on my Security Plans for Commander Riggs' Leadership Conference. I'm going to propose that my team coordinates with Admiral Aygo to have a Cruiser stationed in orbit over the planet for the delegates to dock with. They'll be processed there and given security clearance before being shuttled down to the surface. Resources on the planet would be freed up to focus on the other civilian and commercial points of entry."

Gursan hummed his agreement. "That makes sense. Controlled access to the planet and a diplomatically inclined reason for having an armed warship in orbit for defense."

"I'm sure the Commander's mastery of the Eternal Fleet is deterrent enough, plus the Gravestone will be running patrols as well," added Solasta.

"Will Boleme be taking a break from his bizarre fascination with Arcann long enough to contribute a plan for domestic security?"

Solasta snorted and a sing-song trill of laughter filled the cockpit as she tried to catch her breath. "Yes, the Colonel has already submitted his plan; precise, well thought out, and efficient – much like the colonel, but without any bizarre."

"That's good I suppose. Once we reach Corellia, I'll take us down. Say, do you remember the hangar where we docked to visit my parents after getting soul-bound?"

Solasta nodded and said, "Yes. Why?"

"Well it's no longer the same dusty and forgotten military base. Since the Republic rebuilding began, they've reopened it and it's quite the bustling transportation hub now."

"Won't we be identified the moment we request clearance to land?"

"Nah, Tora was able to integrate the transponder from my old ship into the _Rai Enka'ri_ and the base is so busy now that we'll blend in with all the traffic; we'll look far less conspicuous than we did as a lone ship sneaking onto a decommissioned base."

"How did you even know about the base?"

"Repatriating Republic ships or the scrap from them doesn't pay anything. We're just expected to return anything found as good citizens, right? So, the base was a dead drop I used to transfer scavenged materials back into the Republic and collect my credits from the buyers. Major Couda, who I served with briefly after the Academy and you met on our last visit, got a share of the cut as a thank-you, of course."

A moment of silence passed between them before the tell-tale pang of the hyper-drive disengaging could be heard. The vortex of blue-white light outside the main viewports was replaced by the rush of stars and the thousands of ships traveling in the space around Corellia.

Gursan spun his chair to face forward and disengaged the auto-pilot. Assuming control of the ship, he began guiding their approach to the massive blue and green planet the hung below them. Solasta's attention turned to the com's panel as messages began to spill in, and a loud happy chirrup sound escaped her - something had caught her attention - before she feverishly pecked at the controls.

Solasta was silent for a few moments while she read, then blurted out loudly, "Gursan, turn the ship around – we need to go back to Odessen now."

Sitting up stiffly in his seat, Gursan's attention snapped to Solasta. "What's wrong? Is there an attack on Odessen?"

"No, but I can promise you there's going to be one."

"What's going on? What does that message say?"

Solasta cleared her throat and began to read the message from the screen.

 _:begin_

 _Miss Solasta,_

 _You're never going to believe what happened today after you left. Dad finally noticed how much time Torian and I are spending together and in front of EVERYONE he straight out asked Torian what his intentions are towards me, and guess what?_

 _Torian said when I'm old enough he wanted to make me his mate - his riduur (that means wife or spouse in Mandoa)_

 _I thought for sure Dad was going to lose it and start a fight but he remained cool. I on the other hand fainted when I heard Torian say he wanted to marry me. How kriffing embarrassing!_

 _I can't wait to tell you about all this when you and the Major return home. Isn't this exciting?_

 _Miss Calypso_

 _:end_

"Well... wow. Just wow. That's quite a surprise, Hellcat." said Gursan, slowly, with a tone of shock in his voice.

Solasta's head turned from the screen to look at Gursan. He watched as her pupil's collapsed and tightened into a thin slit of black and her yellow irises burned brightly. A low growl undulated from her throat and she parted her lips to flash her fangs before standing and stomping from the bridge.

Gursan switch the ship back to auto-pilot and gave chase to Solasta as she stormed through the ship.

When he found Solasta in the cargo hold she was hissing and swinging wildly, bare-knuckled, at the training dummy that stood near the aft bulkhead. Her blows hitting the dummy with enough force to tilt it on it's base several centimeters before it slammed back down onto the deck plates, and Gursan stood and watched a few minutes before speaking up.

"What is it Hellcat? What's wrong?"

"Caly is too young," shouted Solasta as her fist connected with the head of the training dummy. "If he's laid a hand on her, I swear to the Gods there isn't _anyplace_ in this galaxy that kid will be safe from me. Stupid child! Why does she think this is something to get excited about?" Using both hands she slammed her palms into the chest of the dummy.

Gursan watched as the training dummy rocked back to almost a forty-five-degree angle before it slammed hard back onto the deck, and remembering how much effort it took to move it into position he knew Solasta was especially stirred by her emotions at this news.

"You don't mean that, Sol. You don't think Caly's a stupid girl."

Solasta spun on her heels to face him. The brief glare she flashed him faded, her eyes returned to normal, and she resumed her normal subtle evasiveness to avoid prolonged eye contact with Gursan for a few seconds before her face drained into a frown and she let out a slow whimper that grew into a strained mewling.

Gursan crossed the room to her and taking her in his arms, hugged her close to his chest.

"Hellcat, she's got her father, uncles, cousins, and brother to watch out for her. Torian's an honorable kid, and he's not stupid either. He knows what will happen if he gets out of line with Caly."

Solasta looked up into Gursan's eyes then rested her head back on his chest and said, "When did _you_ become the pragmatic one in this bonding?"

"Guess maybe I'm all grown up now?"

"If Torian screws up, he'd better hope Corso, her uncles, cousins, or brother find him before _I_ do."

Kissing the top of Solasta's head Gursan squeezed her and said, "We need to get into an approach lane to land this crate. I'll contact the Port Authority and tell them we overslept and missed the hyper-drive disengage alarm. You go wash up and meet me back on the bridge."

Gursan stepped back into the cockpit to resume a course for Corellia and contacted the Port Master who was a stressed looking Twi'lek woman with pale green colouring, large dark circles under her eyes, and a busy preoccupation with her terminal. The apology for oversleeping their exit from hyper-space was quickly accepted and promptly forgotten as they were cleared and referred to the military base run by Gursan's friend.

Major Couda's image had just appeared on the holo as Solasta walked into the cockpit and sat down.

"Welcome back Gursan and Solasta. Put your ship down in hangar Kappa-Three, and I'll be out to greet you." The man's image flickered and disappeared without any further pleasantries or discussion.

"Your friend looks stressed," said Solasta.

"Ha, you should have seen the Port Master," joked Gursan, "I guess they've been more than a little overwhelmed by the surge in activity."

Gursan landed the _Rai Enka'ri_ in their assigned hangar and the heavy doors rumbled slowly to a close behind them. Once the ship's systems had powered down they walked to the airlock and Solasta keyed the door panel to lower the ramp, and the exterior opened to a rush of fresh air.

Stepping outside, Solasta reached for Gursan's hand and locked their fingers together as they walked down ramp and onto the tarmac, painted military grey, where they found themselves in an empty hangar.

No deck crew. No mech droids, or cargo containers, or cargo skiffs. Just an empty barren hangar.

Gursan called out, "Hello?" and they both listened to the sound of his voice echo back to them.

Solasta's ears stiffened as her acute sense of hearing caught the subtle hissing sound of the hydraulic bolts sliding. She began to turn towards the large durasteel door that connected them to the base just as the hinges began to groan and Gursan spun a half second later.

As the massive blast door slide open a Republic Forces Armored Personnel Carrier roared through the gates, then a second carrier, a third, and a fourth.

Instinctively Gursan stepped in front of Solasta and she stepped beside him saying, " _Kasi'rit,_ I don't need you to protect me."

"Sorry, just fell into formation out of habit."

They stood and watched as the APM's sped towards them and parked a short few meters away. Almost in unison, the large loading ramps on the rear of the vehicles lowered and armed troops poured out to take up a formation in front of them.

Gursan felt a bead of perspiration form and roll down the nape of his neck. Next to him, he heard Solasta breathing heavily through her nose and her low growl abruptly became silenced.

"Gursan, you're sweating," she murmured.

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure I am, why?"

Solasta made a few quiet retching sounds and Gursan turned to see the disgusted look on her face from having forced herself to swallow her own vomit back down.

"Are you okay," he asked, eye's wide and a concerned expression on his face.

Solasta nodded and they looked back at the formation of armed soldiers in front of them, neither of them moved.

When the soldiers in the middle of the formation spun on their heels ninety-degrees to make an opening they spotted Major Couda walking up the middle towards them. Behind the Major, they saw Republic Commando's flanking Gursan's parents and escorting them forward.

Major Couda approached them and gave a curt nod before pulling the round disk shaped holo-com from his belt. Holding it out towards Gursan and Solasta, he activated it and the device presented the image Supreme Commander Jace Malcom.

"Well done, Major. Remain vigilant with rooting out traitors to the Republic," said Malcom with an air of calm.


	3. Chapter 3

The night had begun its retreat and it would only be a matter of time before sun would breach the horizon to bathe the valley in it's glow as Hevarl crouched in the bushes a mere thirty meters from the edge of Arcann's settlement. In the past forty-five minutes he watched as several people emerged from their homes, walked to the side entrance of the large warehouse that sat in front of him and disappeared inside.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling sharply through his nose, he rubbed his eyes and could feel fatigue beginning to take root. " _I'm quite out of practice for this it would seem. I really should be home in my bed,"_ he thought, but curiosity had become compulsion and he wasn't ready to abandon his course. If he waited any longer the pale grey light that hung close about the world would fade away and the village would come alive with activity. If he was going to infiltrate the warehouse, he needed to shore up his courage and move now or risk losing his window of opportunity.

Pulling out his blaster pistol, he checked the charge and released the safety before creeping across the neatly trimmed grass that separated him from the building and pressed his body flat against the smooth brown ferrocrete wall. Testing the door, he found it unlocked and slipped inside where a wall of storage crates greeted him. His eyes scanned to the top of the stack, which he estimated it to stand nearly three meters high.

 _"Too high to open one and inspect the contents,"_ he thought and readied his blaster before continuing to his left.

As he crept along he could hear skiffs labouring in the distance and voices drifting overhead but the conversations were indistinct and disjointed by the odd acoustics the wall of crates created. It troubled him that he couldn't place the direction for the source of the voices, but as long as they weren't getting louder he felt safe.

Reaching the end of the row, he peered around the corner and realized there were actually several rows of stacked containers with a modest aisle between them that looked wide enough for a skiff or lifter to travel, and at the far end of the warehouse there were several loose crates waiting to be placed.

 _"Sneak past these aisles, get a few holo-cam images of the evidence, and get out before anyone finds me – Dinn will have no choice but listen to me now,"_ Hevarl thought.

Leaning around the aisle, he edged himself far enough to peek around the corner. Nobody was there.

Darting past the open space between the rows to the other side, he stopped and warily looked around the edge of the next aisle. Clear as well, so he made a dash for it.

Convinced that he had every right, on behalf of the Alliance, to inspect anything he wanted, Hevarl continued and the exercise quickly moved from a _'hold your breath and dodge to the next row'_ cautious advance to little more than a casual walk with a token courtesy look around the corner. When he reached the loose containers at the far end of the warehouse, he brazenly strode into the open without any regard for checking his surroundings.

"You should not be here," said a low gravelly voice.

Hevarl spun at once to his right, raised blaster pistol, and pointed it at the group of surprised settlers who stood frozen, surprised, and stared at him.

Training his sights on the plainly dressed man in brown robes with a shaved head, the disfiguring scars on the right-side of his face that drooped his eyelid, he knew he had found Arcann, and for a moment it felt as if time stood still and the air grew heavy as they stared each other down.

Opening his mouth to speak, Boleme's mouth fell agape as the blaster flew from his hand as Arcann disarmed him using the Force – Arcann's hand snapping from his side to catch the blaster in one smooth motion.

Hevarl regained his composure and demanded, "What's with the secret meeting? What's in all these crates?"

Arcann pointed at the waist high stack of containers closest to Hevarl and said, "See for yourself, Colonel Boleme."

Approaching the stack, Hevarl looked pensively at the seals that held the lid on the topmost container and asked, "How do I know there aren't explosives in here?"

A few settlers snickered and the dull expression on Arcann's face broke into a gentle smile, "Go on. Open it."

Unclasping the locks, he leaned away from the top and flipped off the lid where it made a dull thud on the earthen floor of the warehouse, which garnered more laughter from the settlers. When it was clear that nothing was going to happen, he cautiously peered inside the container.

"Revwien lettuce? You are packing these with Revwien lettuce? Where are the weapons and munitions?

"There are none. Just vegetables we've grown to supply the mess hall or crafted items for trade with the shops at the base."

Unable to think of anything to say, Hevarl stood there with a slack-jawed expression on his face that more than adequately spoke for him.

The tall red-head who stood beside Arcann furrowed her brow and spat out, "All you can see is a monster."

Several of the settlers began to squabble and Arcann raised his free hand to motion for silence.

"Morgan, they are right to see me that way. I _was_ a monster. They will never see me any different if I continue to let them believe I am one – you are free to leave Colonel Boleme, " and he held the blaster in his outstretched hand to return it.

Hevarl cautiously approached, took the pistol in his hand, and stared at it as if to weigh his next action.

"Colonel, I invite your men to inspect whatever they like – within common decency of course. You are welcome to return as our guest anytime you wish, but if you choose to trespass again I cannot guarantee your safety. Don't be mislead into thinking we aren't able to defend ourselves."

Hevarl looked up and sheepishly nodded that he understood before he turned and walked home broken and defeated.

* * *

"You son-of-a-Hutt. You better pray they take us down before I can get my hands around your neck," Gursan growling his words at Couda.

The holo-image Supreme Commander Malcom focused on Gursan and said, "Let's be civil Major Laikthur – or Major Dinn, as I understand you prefer be called now. My troops could have already taken you both into custody, and what would be the point of bringing you together with your parents if that were the intention."

"Then what is the intent then? Put my parents in prison for aiding us and charge us with desertion? Treason?"

Solasta whispered, "Technically, desertion is consistent with treas– " but stopped when Gursan shot her a stern look.

"No Major, nothing of the sort. Please accept the Republic Military's aid with reuniting you with your parents and efforts to help get them off world."

"Wait… What?" stammered Gursan with a surprised look on his face.

Looking next to Solasta, Commander Malcom gave her a quick nod and said, "As you well know General Dinn, we take care of our own."

"Why are you doing this? Any of this?" hissed Solasta as she fixed her stare on him.

"I trust today's generosity will be remembered if someday an opportunity arises where you could aid me in some small way."

"What about Chancellor Madon? Does he also share your– "

"The Supreme Chancellor isn't capable of finding his _own ass_ with both hands without someone giving him directions," said Malcom with an undertone of agitation in his voice. "I'm charged with safeguarding the Republic and don't have the luxury of time to wait until Madon figures out his roll in all of this."

Solasta raised an eyebrow at the disciplined outburst and studied Malcom for any hint of deceit but the considerable scar tissue on the side of his face made it impossible to detect any ulterior motive in his expressions, and his body language yielded even less.

"So, we're just free to go?" asked Gursan.

Malcom's face relaxed, "You are free to go. I would also remind you to remain vigilant with exposing anyone who would do harm to your Alliance or the Republic," and his image disappeared.

Major Couda turned to the soldiers and raised his voice, "Let's get to work Epsilon Company."

The formation dissolved into work details and the shipping crates filled with the elder Laikthur's belongings began to flow from the armored carriers, to cargo skiffs, to the cargo loader that moved everything into the ship.

Gursan rushed to his parents and asked, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"We're fine, son. Just a little shaken up from the ride," said Mr. Laikthur

Solasta put her arm around the shoulder of the petite grey-haired woman and said, "Let's get you on-board. Once everything we have everything stowed in the cargo hold, we're getting the hell out of here."

"I've never been so scared in all my life when all those soldiers showed up at our apartment. All those guns and they had us locked in that vehicle for… well it must have been hours. I was certain we would never see you or Gursan again," lamented Mrs. Laikthur as they walked up the ramp and into the ship.

"Your mother's exaggerating again," joked Gursan's father as they followed behind, "Two soldiers, one officer, and four lifter droids showed up at our door to move all our stuff – we never saw that company of soldiers until we were led out of the vehicle. The ride was less than twenty-minutes, and the only weapon we saw was that officer's sidearm."

Even before the last load of the containers was lifted into the _Rai Enka'ri,_ Solasta had the flight pre-checks done, engines idling, received clearance for departure, and demanded the base controller open shuttle bay doors.

When the third, and last, load of containers slid into the cargo hold she waited for the Republic solders to clear from beneath the belly of the ship before abruptly lifting off and forcing their flight path violently through the planet's thermal layers.

Once they reached the vacuum of space and the ship stopped shuddering Gursan asked, "How are we going to report this to HQ when we get back?"

"I suppose we disclose that we were detained at the base temporarily."

"Do we mention Commander Malcom and that he feels he's owed something?"

"You want me to report that Commander Malcom and the Republic Army help us move, and he now expects us to help him move some day?"

"That isn't what he's expecting. You know he'll want something in return, Hellcat."

"What Malcom did was a kind act and that's all. He's not foolish enough to think he would get anything in return that would have us risk ourselves for his kindness. I'm certainly not going to risk the Commander thinking that I've been compromised or there was an incident here, when…"

Solasta's voice trailed off and she paused a moment before leaping from the pilot's seat.

"Get-us-into-a-hyper-lane-and-home," the words spilling out of her mouth as she sprinted to the refresher to vomit.

* * *

"You can't keep avoiding Calypso by hiding behind work. We've been back two days – she wants to tell you about her and Torian, and the wait is killing the poor girl."

Solasta sighed heavily. She knew Gursan was right.

"I know, but I don't want to do or say anything that that would upset her. If she were four or five seasons older all this talk of soul-bounding would be something to celebrate, but she is still so young and innocent."

"I think Torian is talking about the future. Look, do you want her to be happy?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then maybe you tell her that – you want her to be happy but she needs to let herself grow, and mature, and learn more about life so she truly knows what she wants. Torian claims it is entirely up to whether Caly is willing to accept the offer, so she has time to change her mind."

"I could do that," and noticing the time on the chrono she pecked a quick kiss on Gursan's lips and grabbed her leatheris satchel with her datapads inside.

Solasta headed for the airlock but stopped short of the keypad. Her head became light and the ship's deck began to warble beneath her as she reached out to brace herself against the bulkhead.

Taking a quick breath, she forced the words from her mouth, "Gursan!"

Gursan heard and the tone in Solasta's voice told him at once that something was wrong. Rushing to the airlock, he was only a meter away when saw her double over, go limp, and fall forward onto the deck.

When Solasta regained consciousness, she found she was lying in the recovery position on her bed and ear's twitching could hear the familiar sound of Gursan's footfall approaching. Peering over the edge of her mattress, she noticed the cylindrical waste can that normally stood guard next to her dresser was now sitting on the deck beside her.

Gursan stepped into their bedroom with a cold compress in one hand and noticed Solasta studying the waste can

"You were having mild convulsions and retching so I pulled that over – just in case."

Pushing herself upright into a sitting position, Solasta said, "How long was I out? I have presentation to make this afternoon and can't miss this meeting."

Feeling her stomach somersault in protest, she laid back down on her side and _chuffed_ in frustration.

"Rest, you're not going anywhere," said Gursan as he pressed the compress against the back of neck. "I've already spoke with Aric and he's agreed to present your plans for the conference, so I forwarded him your notes."

A medical droid was dispatched from the base and for thirty-minutes during the afternoon she sat awake for an examination, otherwise she slept and Gursan doted over her. The droid's initial scans didn't reveal anything infectious or viral, but the droid took some blood samples to be tested regardless and noted it would book an appointment for her with a physician before it left.

* * *

Lana arrived at the small café on the promenade that she and Theron agreed to meet at when he finished the debrief meeting with the agent who had just returned from the Outer Rim. As she passed through the ornate gates of the beskar ore fence that enclosed the patio she recognized the new addition to the Alliance family and decided to introduce herself.

"You're Major Dinn's mother, correct?" asked Lana, knowing full well who the woman was.

Mrs. Laikthur's eyes lit up, "Yes, I am. Please call me E'lin."

"Hello, my name is Lana and I'm a friend of Solast'r and your son"

"Very please to meet you, Lana. Won't you please join me for some tea?"

"I would love to. My husband will be along shortly, so I haven't long though."

Taking the empty seat across from Gursan's mother, Lana motioned to the serving droid who brought her some tea, and as it arrived she asked, "I trust your trip from Corellia was relaxing?"

"Oh, it was once we put that unpleasantness with the Republic soldiers behind us – they gave us such a fright."

Her curiosity piqued, Lana raised an eyebrow and asked, "How so?"

"Well, you probably won't believe this but a dozen or more soldiers showed up at our apartment, unannounced and tracking dirt throughout the place, to move all of our belongings into one of their big vehicles. While that was taking place, we received a holo-call from a nice man named Malcom… or was it Jace? Well, he told us that all of that was arranged for us because Gursan and Solasta were a part of the military – they're not though, they're part of the Alliance here, right?"

Lana nodded and hummed a "Mhh-hmm," as she peered over the brim of her cup and sipped her tea.

"Once everything was loaded, they held us for hours in one of their vehicles before taking us to the spaceport where Gursan and Solasta were surrounded by dozens of soldiers, and who knows how many hours they were detained there before we arrived.

Lana murmured, "that certainly sounds terrible, E'lin. What happened?"

"Well, one of the officers – a man we hadn't seen before, pulled out his personal holo and that Malcom fellow appeared again. We couldn't hear what they were discussing, but it wasn't friendly. You could have cut the tension in the air with a vibroknife. When they finally let us go and we left the planet, Solasta must have spent an hour or more sick in the refresher. Poor thing must have been just as terrified as we were."

"Well, I'm glad to know you all managed to get away safely," said Lana as Theron arrived and joined them.

"This is my husband, Theron. Theron, this is Major Dinn's mother, E'lin," said Lana, introducing everyone.

A kind smile crossed Theron's face as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Are you ready to go Lana?"

Lana stood and placed the napkin that had been resting on her lap onto the table, "This was delightful, E'lin. Shall we meet here again tomorrow at the same time for tea?"

Locking hands, Lana and Theron walked from the patio into busy flow of pedestrians.

"What did I miss?" Theron asked.

Lana leaned in so only Theron could hear her and said, "Solast'r seems to have understated the situation when she reported a run-in with the Republic on Corellia. We have to look into this in greater detail."


	4. Chapter 4

Gursan sat reading his datapad and tried to ignore the soft muttering sounds Solasta was growling to express her displeasure at having to sit on an examination table for nearly an hour in the med-center, wearing nothing more than a green medical gown

"Quit that, this isn't so bad," said Gursan without looking up.

Solasta stopped her squabbling and grunted at him. "I hate being in here. How much longer is that doctor going to be?"

Gursan looked up at Solasta with a smile and said, "We met in an infirmary, remember?"

The scowl on her face deepened, "Technically, we met on a sparring mat at the Academy and _Ra z'isilas_ _kit_ [I kicked your ass] as I recall."

"Okay, but we didn't _really_ meet each other until that day in the infirmary – and the match ended in a draw, as _I_ recall."

Solasta _chuffed_ and rolled her eyes at Gursan as the privacy curtain parted and the doctor, an overworked and tired looking Kel Dor male, stepped inside. "My apologies for the wait," said the doctor as Solasta studied the deep creases in his deep tan coloured skin and how the breathing apparatus that covered the lower part of his face wiggled when he spoke.

"The blood sample the droid brought for testing has confirmed that you _are_ pregnant, which explains your nausea, General Dinn."

Gursan shot up from his seat, dropping the datapad that rested on his lap and the tell-tale sharp crunch sound of the screen fracturing could be heard as he stood next to his wife. A wave of confusion washed across Solasta's face, "That's impossible. I _can't_ have children. I was told it was genetically impossible."

The doctor looked to Gursan and back at Solasta and said, "I see. Well, you're welcome to a second opinion or you can wait six months and we'll know for certain who's right"

Solasta reached out and took Gursan's hand in hers, "Maybe everything I was told about my genetics was a lie?"

"Possibly, however there are some complications that may explain why you blacked out and convulsed yesterday," said the doctor as he stepped past Gursan and began working on the medical terminal that was in the corner of their little cloth cubicle.

The doctor displayed an imaging scan of Solasta's abdomen and made three circular motions around objects on the screen, which reminded Gursan of miniature Prisht fruit bunches, and explained, "You're carrying three kits, however two are considerably behind in development, even at this early stage. A scan of the fluids inside the amniotic sacs of the failing kits does contain material with a manufactured genetic flaw, so there may be _some_ truth to what you were told. All of this appears to be causing distress to the one viable kit, and yourself.

Currently, you have a number of options to consider. If you wanted to attempt carrying all three to full term we would need to begin aggressive treatments to both yourself and the kits you're carrying, and likely you would remain here in the med-center for the full term. Even then, there is no way to know if any would survive the full six months and the impact to your system is unknown. We could terminate the two that are failing and significantly increasing the odds of you carrying the third to full term successfully. Aside from more frequent appointments to monitor the progress of both you and the remaining kit, normal adjustments to diet and exercise should only be required. Lastly, we can seek additional consults from the Jedi and Voss healers, or send your file to the Selkath, who may be interested in treating you if they view this genetic irregularity as an interesting enough challenge for them. Would you like a few minutes to discuss your options, or prefer to go home and take a few days think about this? I would point out, the more immediate you choose a direction – any direction – the better your odds of success will be."

Solasta's answer was immediate and, "We will do what is necessary to ensure the success of our one healthy kit." The realization that she had not considered to Gursan hit as the words flew from her mouth and her head snapped to look him directly in the eyes. Squeezing his hand she said, "I never dreamed of having any kitlings, and to have even one is better than none, right?"

Gursan gave a strained smiled and kissed her on the nose. "I'm standing here selfishly worrying about what I'd do if something happened to you, but ultimately this is your decision. You know I've got your six, whatever you had decided."

The doctor nodded and said, "Very well, I'll see how soon we can perform the procedure. What of the remains? They may provide some insight into the genetic anomaly that– "

"The remains will be cremated and we will honor _Arkana_ [Earth Goddess] with the _Shka ya priyat mait ni'sha vsеg raya_ [Rite of Elyisum] by returning the ashes to the soil," said Solasta, her tone abrupt and with a military directness.

"I'll see to it that your wishes are respected," said the doctor and disappeared back through the opening in the curtains to make the arrangements while Solasta redressed.

When she and Gursan met the doctor in the small office near the main entrance to the med-center their appointment was already confirmed for early the next morning, and they left to return to the command center, Solasta's arm around Gursan's waist and his around her shoulders.

The afternoon sunshine filled the courtyard as they walked and neither of them spoke until Solasta broke the silence, "I guess you just can't trust mad scientists operating out of the sub-levels of Nar Shadda to be honest with you."

Gursan snickered. "Yeah, you just can't trust anybody these days."

* * *

"Caly, I think... "

"Miss Caly, this is certainly a surprise, but..."

Solasta sat in the booth, or nook she thought Calypso called it, and practiced what she wanted to say when Caly would join her at her next break from serving duties. Gursan had tried to coach her the night before on how to put aside the military directness of her approach to present a softer discussion, but neither of them were versed in diplomacy and today she couldn't recall anything they had practiced.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Calypso bounded excitedly through the dining hall with the widest smile and slid onto the bench seat beside Solasta.

Looking at the mug on the table Caly asked, "Would you like more caffa?"

Solasta shook her head, "I'm fine. I need to cut down how much I drink for a while, actually."

Caly couldn't hide her excitement as she gushed non-stop for half an hour about Torian and all the sweet things he had said to her, their walks together, and their regular routine of sharing lunch together. "You should have been there when Torian stood up to my father – he says honour demanded that he speak truthfully and state his request to take me as his mate," said Calypso, slightly winded but still jubilant.

Solasta noticed the round and innocent face she remembered had sharpened and Caly's _kii apala_ [child's fat] had eroded to reveal the fine features of a proper _merai_ _kith_ [young female]. She reminded herself that despite how mature Caly may think and act, and now looked like an adult, she was still too young to be considering marriage. "Calypso, you are a _yygru ona_ [young sister] to me and I so much want you to be happy, but you can't be certain that Torian is the right person for you this quickly or commit yourself to him so easily without a proper courting ritual. You still have time to meet other boys closer to your own age and perhaps meet someone you like _more_ than Torian."

Solasta waited for Caly's reaction and could feel her jaw tightening as she prepared herself for the defiant outburst she expected. It never came.

Instead Calypso's focus drifted and she became introspective for several seconds before speaking. "Why don't you like Torian? Is it because he's Mandalorian?" she asked.

Solasta was momentarily confused by Caly's questions but reached out her hand to cup the young girl's chin, "I do not dislike Torian. It's just that... for now, he's too old for you and I do not want to see you get hurt."

Calypso nodded slowly, slid herself to the edge of the bench, and stood.

Wearing a solemn expression, she said, "I'm overdue from break and should get back to work now," and turned to walk back to the kitchen.

Solasta watched as Calypso walked away and thought, _I've managed to hurt her, but at least she doesn't seem angry or shut-off from reason. Gursan will be happy it didn't become the worst-case scenario we prepared a defense for, since I can't remember what my counter to it was. My news will wait for another day._

* * *

Two days later the doctor cleared Solasta to return to duty and she sat in her office reading the morning briefs from her datapad as she sipped from the tall glass of Daelfruit juice that Gursan told her was a great substitute for her daily fixes of caffa. No matter how many times he tried to promote all the benefits for her and their kitling she couldn't help but turn-up her nose at it. The juice was sweet and palatable, but the texture of the pulp chunks was something she just couldn't get past.

Reading through Colonel Boleme's report, which she always found taxing so she purposely left for last, and thought, _Not a single mention in Arcann in his reports since we've returned from Corellia. I wonder what's changed with–_

Solasta's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the emergency kaxxon's sounding throughout the base and the emergency lighting bathing the room in a red hue as it replaced the regular yellow lighting. Dropping the datapad on her desk, Solasta rushed from her office to the large holoprojector in the war room and caught sight of the black armored security detail rushing Miriah and Corso to the underground bunker beneath the building.

"I need a SitRep now," called out Solasta.

The Duty Officer stood from his terminal and said, "Three ships of unknown origin exited hyperspace over the planet. They're not responding to hails and they've launched a shuttle, which just breached atmo – the admiral is scrambling the fighters to intercept."

Touching the relay on her headset she contacted Admiral Aygo and asked, "What's the ETA on our intercept?"

"Fighters will make contact in seven minutes and escort the shuttle to a location of your choosing. Whoever they are, they caught us with the Gravestone on the far side of the planet – we're bringing her around and into position now," was Admiral Aygo's reply.

"Fly them around until Dr. Oggurobb's new tech has scanned them. If the ship is clean, bring them into the main hangar, otherwise take them out to sea and burn them."

"Understood Dinn, we'll give them the full ten credit tour until we hear anything further."

As the Alliance's Chief Scientist promised, the new scanning tech did a quick job of determining the shuttle was only carrying the standard compliment of weaponry and Solasta was able to radio the 'all clear' to Aygo immediately - so quick that she was certain those in the shuttle didn't realize they were even being delayed. Solasta dispatched the ground forces to the hangar and set off to the weapons locker down the hall before joining everyone to greet the visitors.

"Sorry sir, Major Dinn's orders. I can't give you a plasma cannon." said the young lieutenant as he extended a shaking hand to offer Solasta a blaster pistol.

"Soldier, you realize that I _do_ outrank the Major?"

"Yes sir. The Major said you would say that. He also said you could only court-martial me once, but he could make my every day a living hell."

Solasta shook her head and _chuffed_ loudly as she patted the blaster pistol already strapped to her thigh and joined the throng of the soldiers that were scrambling through the base.

Striding into the hangar she quickly scanned the room. The flight deck had been cleared of non-essential personnel, a perimeter had been setup around the pad the ship would land on, war droids activated, and snipers were positioned on the balcony that lined the wall of the large room.

 _Aric's drills paid off. Everything is exactly as planned,_ she thought.

Within minutes the shuttle could be seen descending towards the mouth of the hangar and Solasta called out, "Weapons hot," and the sound of more than thirty safety's being disengaged simultaneously could be heard.

The ship's viewports were darkened so the pilot and passengers couldn't be seen as it navigated into the hangar and gently touched down on the tarmac. The boarding ramp unfolded from the side of the ship's fuselage and an advance team took-up a position to flank both sides as the whine of the engines subsided, and every weapon barrel in the hangar became focused on the position of the airlock.

The airlock cycled and a confident, very well dressed Sith stepped through the door and descended the ramp. Solasta recognized Empress Acina and holstered her pistol before stepping forward to greet the unscheduled guest.

"I see the Commander allows her pets to greet dignitaries," said Empress Acina with a disgusted look on her face.

Solasta ignored the comment and said, "Empress Acina, please accompany me to the holding area while your credentials are being processed."

"Be a good pet – run along and let your Master know that I have arrived," Acina said dismissively.

Solasta's back stiffened, adding to her height, and she could feel her ears flatten as a low undulating growl escaped her throat while Acina looked around the hangar at the soldiers assembled.

"This is no way for the Empress of the Sith Empire to be treated!" yelled Acina before she stepped past Solasta without any regard for the inflamed Cathar.

Walking forward, the soldiers in front of her parted and she assumed it was in response to her authority but it was to let the vanguard escorting Miriah through from the other side and Acina abruptly found herself face to face with Aric who put himself squarely in her path. Solasta exchanged a brief glance with Aric and it was enough to convey the state the situation, and she watched the subtle change in his posture.

In his low, rough military voice Aric barked, "You are a visitor here and one without prior clearance. You will be held here until– "

Solasta blinked at the blinding purple flash and the next instant Aric was flat on his back at Miriah's feet, a smoking black scorch mark on his chest piece the only evidence of what had happened.

Acina grinned wickedly as she raised her hand and began to pull small arcs of lightning playfully between her fingers, "I demand to know what this meeting is about and why…"

Baring her teeth and hissing, Solasta wasn't going to let the attack go unanswered when Acina's words trailed off. Wide-eyed and unable to move or speak, the spittles of lightning dissipated into thin air and Solasta turned to look at Miriah, but it was Devon who had appeared by his mother's side and held the Empress through the Force.

"Mom, I believe Empress Acina may have mistakenly crashed the party."


	5. Chapter 5

The security detail in the hangar were treated to a brief exchange of words between Miriah and Empress Acina that ended with the Empress backing down and accepting she had been dealt a healthy dose of humility. When it was all over Miriah's security detail, plus Devin, escorted her the short distance to the holding area and to everyone's surprise there wasn't a single outburst or any incidents while Acina sat and waited for her clearance to be processed.

Solasta spoke into the headset of her relay, "Stand-down and return to your stations. Squad Leaders, I expect your Performance Reports for tomorrow's review before end-of-day. Good job everyone."

The morning's excitement passed and the base unwound as everyone's adrenaline returned to normal, and everything returned a semblance of normal for a few hours before the chaos resumed shortly before lunch when the Alliance Cruiser, the _Morning Sky,_ appeared from hyperspace. The comm channels sprung to life as Solasta listened to the analysts outside her office repeat the story of Acina's grand entrance and explained why there were Imperial Dreadnoughts parked a few thousand kilometers away from the planet endlessly.

 _Why can't someone up there just make a general announcement so this story only gets told once,_ she wondered.

Opening her desk drawer and grabbing a handful of ration bars for lunch, Solasta settled in her seat to continue working despite wishing she could go to the mess hall to see if Caly would speak to her today. Since their talk regarding Torian, Caly would only politely acknowledge Solasta but was otherwise distant whenever she tried to strike up a conversation.

Throughout the day, teams of workers were taxied up to the carrier in orbit for their week long posting aboard the _Sky_ _to process_ travel documents and verify luggage passed security scans before a delegate was ferried to the planet by shuttle where bio-samples were taken and processed for the final validation before gaining admittance to the conference

Theron and Lana had insisted that this last step was completed on Odessen, citing it was at this last checkpoint where the delegates were completely cut-off from their ships. A sound tactical strategy that Solasta couldn't disagree with and caused almost no disruption to the plans already in motion.

It wasn't long after the _Morning Sky_ had settled into orbit around Odessen that the soft chime of the relay hooked over Solasta's woke her from a daydream, which she promptly forgot. Activating the device, she asked, "Yes?"

"General Dinn, there are dozens of ships appearing from hyperspace. The news agencies have arrived to cover the arrival of the delegates," the very efficient sounding Alliance officer reported.

"Very well. Admiral Aygo will sort out the airspace and get them organized for transfer to the _Sky_ , and we'll manage security once their on-board," said Solasta. Disconnecting the call, she sat there wondering why she had said airspace when the shuttles were in actual space.

The heads of the analysts in the war room nearest her office turned towards the high-pitched trills of laughter that floated through the open door as Solasta laughed uncontrollably at the thought of 'space-space' instead airspace.

The news junkets were setup outside the elevators on the deck designated for arrivals with hopes of capturing the delegates in the spotlight as they arrived, and let them show the galaxy that they were relevant to ongoing galactic rebuilding efforts and important enough to be seen at the Alliance's Leadership Conference. Everyone on Odessen expected this would quickly become a spectacular exhibition of fashion, drama, and rhetoric between the politicians from so many different worlds in one place, so Solasta's suggestion that the news agencies only be given access to the delegates while they were on the cruiser was an easily made decision that nobody disagreed with.

By late afternoon the first official delegate arrived, and unlike Empress Acina's spectacular arrival, Supreme Commander Jace Malcom had quietly arranged for permission to arrive a day early so he could reconnect with his son Theron before the conference began. Although Solasta knew he would be attending the conference, she was unaware of the early arrival and happened to be in the refresher when his shuttle arrived from Coruscant and requested clearance to land.

Jace left his shuttle and rode the elevator from the shuttle bay alone. _Glad I'll miss the crowds that are going to be packed onto this ship tomorrow_ , he thought as he adjusted the pack that was slung over his shoulder.

When the doors opened on the arrivals deck, the news correspondents jumped into action once they recognized the Republic Supreme Commander. Jace took a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator and began striding with military purpose across the deck, ignoring the reporters questions as he marched silently towards the Security Office ahead of him.

By late afternoon, Solasta dug around in her desk drawers in search of more rations bars and uttered a low grunt as she stared at the small mountain of foil wrappers that was heaped on the corner of her desk. She had eaten all of them and was still hungry. _I'll get something from the mess hall and stop at military stores for more bars on my way back,_ she decided and stood to leave when her holocom chimed.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Solasta as the image of a Petty Officer aboard the cruiser appeared.

"General Dinn, there's been an incident aboard the _Sky."_

Solasta sighed heavily and sat back down at her desk, "Understood. Give me the details."

For the next forty-minutes she dealt with an unfortunate Sullustan news correspondent who thought it would be wise to stand in Jace's way to get a comment from him and was promptly knocked backwards onto her ass. The recorded footage that Solasta reviewed showed Jace running through the poor reporter, but it also showed the female intentionally stepping into Jace's path at the last second and colliding with him.

"I will discuss this with Alliance Leadership when I have an opportunity, however you're on thin circumstance with your claims that Supreme Commander Malcom assaulted you," explained Solasta.

"Thank-you General Dinn, but I'm sure there must be some restitution for the insult and injury I've endured because of this," said the agitated reporter before she disconnected.

Starved and her mood thoroughly ruined at learning of Jace's arrival, she stood to leave when the holocom chimed again.

"What!" demanded Solasta in a raised voice as she answered the call.

The image of Lana appeared with a look of mild surprise and amusement as she raised an eyebrow, "The Commander requires your presence in her office."

"I will be there at once," said Solasta as she canted her forward with downcast eyes, embarrassed at her outburst.

Passing through the war room, Solasta turned into the hallway that led to Miriah's office and was surprised by nearly running headlong into the solid frame of a tall human male. Strange new changes in her hormones, the morning's excitement with Empress Acina, delays with feeding her hunger, and the Sullustan reporter souring her mood – the last person Solasta wanted to encounter was Jace Malcom, and yet here he was in the flesh before her. Solasta instinctively stiffened and could feel the fur on the back of her neck begin bristle.

Jace was equally surprised at meeting Solasta not less than thirty paces from Commander Miriah's office, where he had just met been ambushed by Miriah and her knowledge of the events on Corellia. It was made clear to him that his attempt to ally with Solasta was wasted and his face tightened in anger at her betrayal of trust.

Solasta was ready to take Jace's challenge; her eye's dilated, nostrils flared, and claws extended as if she were about to strike him.

They stood frozen with eye's locked on each other.

At the sound of Aric's steps behind her, Solasta cocked her left ear slightly as Jace looked past her to confirm his approach.

 _"Daniya, tya nei raj iz'maya zed, [Cousin, don't kill the enemy here,]"_ said Aric with a sing-song cadence that did not register to Jace's range of hearing.

Jace didn't react and Solasta knew he didn't understand what Aric had said or the joking nature it was delivered in, and taking a deep breath she relaxed and stepped aside to let Jace and Miriah's guard detail pass. When she connected Jace and being summoned to the Commander's office, she started to regret not listening to Gursan when he pressed her to fully disclose the details of their trip to Corellia. Now she worried about what Jace had said and walked faster to the Miriah's office. Approaching the open doorway, the petite raven-haired woman was seated at her desk.

"Thank-you for coming, Solasta. Come in," said Miriah as she beckoned her to have a seat.

Stepping inside the office, Solasta instinctively slipped into military protocol with a stiff disciplined salute before she sat prone on the chair across from Miriah.

Lana, who had been standing and leaning against the side-table next to Miriah, stood and addressed Solasta first, "We've come by some information that would indicate your trip to Corellia had more than just a 'run-in' with the Republic Military."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Solasta before taking a deep breath and launching into a detailed explanation of the brief encounter with Major Couda and Jace Malcom on Corellia while her stomach quietly groaned to be fed.

"Why does the account of the trip by Gursan's mother sound so much more serious?" Miriah asked.

Solasta paused for a few seconds and the memory of Gursan's father and his comments as they boarded the ship flooded back to her.

"I cannot explain the descriptions of events that E'lin Laikthur gave," said Solasta, "All I can do is speculate that she has exaggerated her experience based on Mr. Laikthur's comments that they were treated hospitably."

"Why didn't you share these details in your report?" asked Miriah.

"Commander Riggs – "

" – Miriah."

"Miriah, the Supreme Commander orchestrated the move of Gursan's parents and delivered them, and their belongings, to us at the base and _nothing_ more. If Jace Malcom has told you anything otherwise or that anything has been promised to him, he's lying. If he expects a favour in return, he'll get one in-kind and we will help him or his family move one day, but neither Gursan nor I will dishonour ourselves or compromise your trust by giving that man anything more in return than is fair. In fact, only thirty minutes ago, I might have killed the Supreme Commander where he stood if Aric hadn't intervened."

Miriah glanced in Lana's direction and saw the faint nod her advisor gave – Lana hadn't detected any deceit in her words through the Force.

Lana crossed her arms and said, "General Dinn, we know you're extremely private person, and I might even say shy in some cases, but you need to trust that you can share with the Commander and myself – on or off the record – so we can avoid misunderstandings like this."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll do better going forward."

A sly grin broke across Miriah's face before she said, "Your shift must be done by now. Go home, have a glass of wine, and enjoy dinner with Gursan."

Lana waited until Solasta left and was well outside Cathar earshot before turning to Miriah and saying, "I'm inclined to believe Solast'rs account of the events as the more accurate. As enjoyable as it has been meeting E'lin Laikthur for tea, she does seem prone to embellishment."

"So, we have nothing to worry about with Sol?" asked Mirah.

"She was truthful in all that she shared, but I did sense she is keeping something secret," murmured Lana.

Miriah knitted her brows and considered what Solasta may have been withholding.

* * *

Solasta raced through the mess hall and ordered four meals for take-away, collected two and a half kilos of raw Oro bird from the butcher station, and looked for Caly with hopes of trying to talk with her. _Caly must be off today or on a break_ , thought Solasta as she spun around to see if Caly was in her nook, but she wasn't to be seen anywhere in the dining area.

"Dinn," called out the server, and Solasta approached the counter to pickup her order. "I know you're hoofing it to the far landing fields, so I packed the everything in insulite containers to keep your guest's food hot and the raw Oro cool," said the young male as he handed two packs to Solasta.

Canting her head to the side in embarrassment, Solasta said, "Thank-you, I'm sure my guests will enjoy this," as she took the packs and left.

Sitting outside on the patio she opened the first insulite pack and began shoveling two of the servings of shaved roasted Ronto with gravy and Odessen grown vegetables into her mouth like a Nar Shadda street urchin. When she was done, she disposed of the empty pack and headed home with the still full one.

Aboard the _Enka'ri_ , Solasta handed the food to her steward droid and said, "Take this to the galley and keep it warm until Gursan arrives."

Since he wouldn't finish his shift for a few hours yet, she decided to try the exercises the doctor had given her to do and headed to her quarters to change into her exercise gear. Solasta undressed and reached for the one-piece bodysuit that she had laid on the bed but stopped and stood up straight to examine herself in the full-length mirror that hung on the wall. Standing naked in her quarters, she turned sideways to look at her belly, and smoothing the already short grey velvet fur on her stomach with her hand, she couldn't see any noticeable changes in her body. "By both estimates – the doctor's and mine – I should be well over a month already and showing," Solasta thought as she grabbed the bodysuit and pushed her feet through the leg holes.

When Gursan stepped through the airlock hours later, he noticed movement to his right in the cargo hold and went to see what was going on. Reaching the doorway, he stepped through the threshold and saw that Solasta had spread out the exercise mats on the deck and was poised in the midst of some type of stretch.

Solasta twisted herself around into a squatting position before standing and performing three quick backward walkovers with cat-like grace until she stood in front of him and kissed his chin.

"I need to shower, I don't want you to get sick – " began Gursan

Solasta grabbed the collar of his grey military shirt and kissed him deep before pulling away and whispering, "I'm fine. The doctor gave me some meds." Walking backwards while pulling Gursan by the collar, they stood on the mats, undressed each other, and made love like it was the end of the galaxy.

Lying naked in each other's arms on the exercise mats and enjoying the afterglow, Solasta whispered, "I picked up dinner for us if you're hungry. I know am."

"I got us an apartment on base and minutes from the med center," whispered Gursan.

* * *

By mid-morning Solasta had gotten herself out of bed, dressed, and was in the Antenatal Clinic for a checkup when she spotted Mia, Commander Miriah's daughter-in-law sitting in the waiting area. Remembering Lana's words from the afternoon before, 'almost shy in some cases,' Solasta decided to make a new friend.

Walking to greet Mia, Solasta canted her head foreword in greeting and said, "Hello. You are Devin's mate, correct?"

Mia looked up and a broad smile filled her face, and Solasta could feel the divinity of the other woman's pregnancy radiating from her. "I am, and you are General Officer Dinn. Devin's spoken kindly of you and your husband."

Solasta sat next to Mia and excitedly asked, "So, how many are you having?"

"Just one," slowly answered Mia, and thought, _what an odd question – I don't look that big yet, do I?_

"I'm… also having one," Solasta offered, and watched as Mia's expression became even brighter.

"Congratulations, I didn't hear the good news,"

"Oh, well we haven't told anyone yet – I don't want any special treatment or for Commander Riggs to think I'm unable to do my job."

Mia let out a little snort and giggled before regaining her composure again. "Well you'll only be able to hide it for so long, and it's nice the way people have treated me while I've been pregnant. It's almost like the baby brings out the best in _them_."

"Master Mia Riggs," the droid at the admin desk called out, "please proceed to exam room seven."

Solasta's eyes widened in amazement as Mia stood and the fullness of her baby bump was on full display. _If that's how big I'll get with just one kitling, what would I have looked like if I had all three?_ thought Solasta as she wrapped her arms around her midsection and stared at Mia's belly, amazed and realizing that soon she would look just like every pregnant woman she'd ever seen.

Mia took a few steps forwards before stopping and turning back to Solasta. "May the Force watch over you and your child, and don't worry about Miriah – from the stories Devin has told me, his mother has had more than her fair share of adventure while pregnant," before she continued onto her assigned exam room.

"General Officer Dinn, please proceed to exam room two."

Still rubbing her arm where the doctor drew blood, Solasta walked to the military stores to collect a full case of dried ration bars and carried them to the mess hall where she stopped to have lunch. Calypso was working her usual station on the service line today and Solasta tried again, unsuccessfully, to engage her friend in a conversation that went beyond basic pleasantries. When Solasta had finished eating and returned her tray to the disc conveyor, she collected her case of ration bars and headed to her office to drop them off and relieve Admiral Aygo from his shift of managing the arriving delegates.

As she approached her office an analyst's conversation caught her attention. "Empress Acina's been given clearance to depart and is currently on route from the Commander's office under escort."

Solasta dropped the case on her desk and hustled back through the war room and down the tunnel to the shuttle bay to see the Empress off.

In her lifetime, she had been called far worse and learned to overcome racial slurs a long time ago, but Acina's words stirred something in her that she hadn't felt since she was the awkward and shy _kith_ [girl] in school on Ord Mantell. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to see this Sith off.

Solasta met Empress Acina and the security detail at the intersection just outside the open blast doors of the shuttle bay and stood to watch the procession pass by her. Acina walked with her head held high and confident, and spoke to Solasta as she neared.

"Our apologies if your friend was hurt yesterday, pet. Honestly, we mistook that other Cathar to be your mate, but lesson learned; it shouldn't be assumed two Cathar in the same room…"

Acina's words trailed off as she raised one finely contoured eyebrow and the look in her eyes softened as her gaze trailed down to Solasta's abdomen.

"May I?" asked Acina as she reached out her hand, open-palmed.

Solasta's pupils narrowed and she took a half-step backwards.

A short chuckle escaped Acina before she said, "Don't worry, pet. I won't harm either of you. Children are a blessing upon the galaxy – even for the Sith."

Solasta took the same half-step forward and Acina gently placed her hand on Solasta's belly.

Acina looked up at Solasta with a genuine smile, "Your daughter is strong. She will make you proud."


	6. Chapter 6

The deck was cleared in the war room and Solasta stood at ease with her feet set shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind her back, and waited for the Commander's meeting to begin. Gursan stood beside her and was engaged in a loud, animated discussion with Nico Okarr, Aric, and Gault Rennow over the All-Star Huttball match that played the night before on the Holo Net. Once Theron arrived, everybody was present for the meeting.

Miriah's stepped forward to the center of the room, the chatter began to fade as Solasta looked around at the group assembled and realized that she and Gursan had been invited to a briefing that was normally reserved for the Commander's closest family and advisors - those who were handpicked by Miriah and Lana to carry out the Alliance's most crucial missions, and it filled her with a sense of pride at being recognized with this honour.

Everyone in the room knew the meeting was to decide a team for investigating the strange transmissions coming from Iokath and the hint of some secret weapon that lay hidden somewhere on the planet, so it wasn't a surprise to anyone when Miriah launched directly into a conversation about a recon mission to visit it.

"Now, a show of hands - who believes we should be on Iokath?" Miriah asked, and the response was unanimous with everyone raising a hand.

A slight agreeable nod from Miriah could be seen as she continued to explain the mission and her preference that her family not volunteer. Glancing around at the group, Solasta realized that likely eliminated Devin, Mags, Sarai, and possibly Aric and Maura - well maybe not Aric, there was a chance that he would still volunteer. _Silly Cathar stubbornness,_ she thought and bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing.

The humour in her thoughts sobered when she realized that this would leave Gault and Hylo, Nico, Torian, Gursan and herself for consideration. Admiral Aygo was present as well, but Solasta assumed he was there for transport and logistics.

The sober mood turned sombre as she fretted over the thoughts racing through her head, and she unconsciously slid her hand over her belly.

 _Will it reflect poorly on Gursan and myself if we don't volunteer? What if I do and the radiation is worse than they think, or what if there's leak in my armor? I can't intentionally put my kit in that sort of risk..._

Lost in her thoughts, it barely registered to Solasta that Torian had offered to go and was turned down by Miriah with a comment that made the room laugh. Refocusing her thoughts, Solasta briefly caught Miriah's gaze fixed on her before Miriah glanced away, and she wasn't sure if that was subtle encouragement for her to volunteer or confusion as the why she hadn't yet.

Solasta struggled with what she should do when Gault stepped forward, followed by Nico, Theron, and to everyone's surprise Sarai. Miriah's objections to her mother taking part in a recon mission were quickly quelled by the sound reasoning of the older Jedi, and after some discussion everyone was dismissed.

Solasta walked back to her office and spent the rest of the day wracked with guilt at having stood silent.

* * *

"Close your eyes," said Gursan as he led Solasta through the door and guided her steps before stopping a short distance inside. Leaving her with her hands covering her eyes, Solasta's ear twitched at the sounds of his footsteps echoing in the room as he walked a few step away and said, "Okay, you can open them now."

Standing in the center of the empty common room with arms outstretched, as if he was inviting the entire base in, Gursan said, "It's just enough room for the three of us."

The fading sunlight splashed across the bluffs in the distance outside the large bay window behind him, and Solasta instantly fell in love with the apartment on the view through that window alone. Walking around him and peering into the rooms that branched off from the main room, Solasta inspected the kitchen, refresher, main bedroom, and a smaller bedroom that would be enough for the baby. In all, the apartment was more spacious than most dorm-style barracks either of them had stayed in as grunts, but still a lot smaller than the _Enka'ri_.

"How did you get this apartment again?" Solasta asked.

"I mentioned to Captain Tanusha from Desert Company that we were looking for a place. When the _Morning Sky_ arrived, she took a transfer to it and said we could have the place."

"We can't just take this, Gursan. There has got to be other families ahead of us – those who will need it more than us," said Solasta as she stopped in front of the bay window and turned back to look at him. The waning daylight that filled the window behind Solasta left Gursan speechless, so he stood and crossed the room, placed his hands on Solasta's hips, and pulled her against him.

"I've already cleared it with Logistics and we're good. You're a senior officer and pregnant, so you should be close to HQ and the Med Center."

Solasta reached her arms around Gursan's neck and laid her head on his chest to listen to his hearts, "So, I guess we have a place of our own now."

Kissing the smooth brown hair that was pulled back and pinned smartly behind her head, Gursan said, "Now that the Commander's conference is over and all the delegates have left, we can start moving all the stuff we haven't unpacked from the previous attempts– "

"There isn't enough room for all those boxes and things here," Solasta said, interrupting him, "we'll bring only the things we really need or use, and leave the rest on the ship."

They were both silent for several seconds as they basked in the warmth of each other's embrace until the growl of Solasta's stomach filled the quiet of the room, and she lookup up into Gursan's eyes with an impish grin on her face.

"Let's go – sounds like somebody's hungry _again_ ," said Gursan as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Torian sat at the desk in his narrow bunk room that had just enough room for a gear locker, bunk, desk, and terminal, waiting for his holocall to connect. When the message _'Secured Comm Established'_ flashed on the terminal's screen he looked at the door of his room to double-check that it was locked before activating the small holo projector that was built into the desktop.

The imaging coil flickered briefly and the ghostly blue image of a woman dressed in combat armor appeared. Her face was tired and weary from years of hard won battles, but it could not mask the refined features that would have rivaled any of the aristocracy of Alderaan, had her life been given to a different path.

" _Su cuy'gar_ _Torian,_ " the woman said in Mando'a.

Torian's expression became serious with a confidence beyond his years as he greeted Shae Vizla, "Mand'alor."

Not sparing a moment for idle conversation, Shae's expression sharpened and she asked, "Do we have Commander Riggs' support to carry out your mission?"

"Yes. The Commander has offered a scout ship and the use of the base's resources to help me," said Torian with a quick nod, "have there been any reports of activity yet?"

"Nothing so far, only more boasts of restoring Mandalorian honour over the comm channels. We suspect he's operating along the Wild Space and Outer Rim border and is gaining supporters from a few of the smaller Clans," said Shae.

"Then I will begin my search there," said Torian

Shae had long held a soft spot in her heart for Torian, the young warrior who personified the _Mandokar_ [the essence of Mandalorian] through his loyalty, tenacity, and honouring of the Mandalorian ways - quite the opposite to the man they now searched for.

The corners of Shae's mouth softened into an uncharacteristic smile as she said, " _K'oyacyi._ [Stay alive.]"

" _Ret'urcye mhi,_ [Goodbye,] said Torian before disconnecting.

Looking at his chrono and realizing he would be late for dinner with Calypso at her parents, he sprung from his chair and pushed open the door to the small refresher in his room.

* * *

After a restless night from what Solasta could only explain to Gursan as a combination between butterflies and indigestion, she managed to fall asleep shortly before dawn. A few hours later, Gursan woke and crept from their bed, trying not to wake her as he got ready to return to duty.

When Gursan was dressed and ready to leave, he checked on Solasta again and decided to let her sleep instead of waking her for the prenatal checkup that was scheduled that morning. Contacting the med center, he rescheduled her appointment to later in the afternoon when the doctor would be conducting his patient rounds in the general wards, then notified the base that she would arrive at HQ closer to lunch.

Solasta woke a few hours later and scrambled out of bed, chiding Gursan for not waking her when he got up, then herself for oversleeping, before seeing the note he had left her explaining that everything was arranged for her. Making her way to the refresher, she turned on the shower and stood sideways next to the mirror to examine her belly while waiting for the water to heat up.

Riding her speeder to the base, Solasta decided that she owed Miriah an explanation for not volunteering for Iokath mission the previous day and went directly to the Commander's office when she arrived. Solasta approached the door to Commander Riggs' office and hesitated, unsure of how to speak her mind without it sounding like a terse status report.

She was about to turn around and head back to the war room when she heard Miriah's voice, "In or out, Sol. You're making my security detail nervous."

Peering around the HK droid standing guarding and into the office, Solasta saw Miriah sitting at her desk and staring back with a broad grin on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," said Solasta as she stepped into the office, "I just– It's just that– "

"Have a seat and relax," said Miriah.

As Solasta sat on the chair facing the desk she noticed the grin fixed on Miriah's face was unchanged and paused for a second, canting her head to the left curiously, as she considered what it meant.

"I need to explain why I didn't volunteer for the mission yesterday. It's not that I don't welcome a chance to infiltrate and gather intel on this secret weapon – in fact, it's the opposite I'm disappointed that I won't be going. It's just that I can't take this mission because I'm pregnant."

"I know," said Miriah.

Eyes wide and a slight cant of her head to the left, Solasta said,"You know?"

"I'm the Commander, it's my job to know. Plus, Mia might have let it slip after seeing how happy you were at your prenatal checkup," Miriah said before raising an eyebrow and smirking at Solasta.

"I can still do my job Commander. I won't let the Alliance down - you have my word."

"I know you won't. You know what else? You're smiling and it's quite pleasant," said Miriah.

Bringing her hand to her lips, Solasta drew her fingertips lightly across them and surprised herself. Instead of the garish display of fangs and teeth that she normally exposed when she tried to force a smile, her mouth was curled gently and she felt jubilant.

Solasta returned to her office and began reviewing the morning reports while she snacked on ration bars and drank her Daelfruit juice, which she discovered was much more enjoyable if she didn't actually try to drink the pulp. The challenge now was to make sure her glass was always washed out so she didn't draw a lecture from Gursan on the pulpy good benefits to herself and the baby if he discovered she wasn't drinking all of it.

* * *

Sitting alone on the med center exam bed in the late afternoon, Solasta listened to the usual sounds of med droids and sick people while she waited for the doctor to arrive for her check-up when the doldrum of her wait was interrupted by the rush of several people and the familiar hum of the repulsors from gravstretchers passing outside her examination room.

Moments later, Solasta's nose twitched at the scent of plasma and burnt hair, and her ears twitched at the sounds of whimpers and cries of pain nearby. Pulling her gown tight around her waist, she slid of the exam table and ventured outside her room to a flurry of med-techs and droids passing in and out of the rooms at the end of the hallway.

Walking towards the activity, Solasta became anxious at the distressing vocals of injured and pained Cathar thrumming in an effort to soothe themselves and each other as she got closer.

Approaching the doorway where two corpsmen had just exited with a stretcher floating between them, she looked inside to see an older Cathar female lying on the medical bed, covered with wet towels, and writhing in pain from the burns to the left side of her body and blood soaked projectiles that had impaled her. Solasta quietly entered the room and examined the exposed, pink, and raw flesh that had been simultaneously immolated and cauterized from the flash of plasma munitions. The lack of any singed fur around the edges further confirming that which she already knew.

Stepping to the side of medical bed, Solasta took the older Cathar's good hand in hers and asked, " _Sha nris a' ri?_ [What happened to you?]"

" _Ler kric tak nad'tep… tak nad'tep pon vidurti... enka'nei… shu? Shu raj Cathari?_ [They surprised the colony… the colony was beautiful… defenseless... why? Why attack our people?]"

" _Sho barikada? [Who attacked?]"_

" _Ra… Ra nei'zalku._ _Ot pon ii raj'selne… yygru… acyu… cije pust._ [I… I don't know. It was a slaughter...young… old… all dead.]"

Solasta gently squeezed the female's hand and leaned in closer to ask, " _Sho barikada ri?_ "

 _"Ler tvree a' Neo Istor … Mandalorian._ [They claimed to be Neo Crusaders … Mandalorians]

" _Neo Istor?"_

 _"Ja,"_ said the female before screaming as the med-droid attempted to peel a remnant of clothing that had been fused into the burns on her shoulder.

Solasta looked at the droid and hissed, "Stop that!"

The med-droid's head spun on it's stationary, barrel shaped torso to look at Solasta before it said, "General Dinn, this patient is to be prepared for a kolto tank," in it's dispassionate metallic voice.

" _Nei… nei kolto,_ " murmured the female.

 _"Nei kolto?"_

Head spinning back to look at the female on the medical bed, the droid said, "This patient continues to refuse treatment until her mate arrives, however a male by his name or description has not been registered with the medical center yet."

Squeezing Solasta's hand and pulling her even closer the injured female pleaded, " _Nei kolto... Nei nei'vas ra zhen_ [Not without my mate,] and Solasta understood what the droid could not.

Leaning forward to press their foreheads together, Solasta said, "She isn't waiting for someone, she wants to join him. Give her something to ease the pain and allow her a measure of dignity and peace," then she thrummed melodically to try and soothe the dying Cathar.

After the female passed into the Aether, Solasta rushed back to her exam room and quickly redressed in her uniform. She was marching towards the entrance, still buttoning her shirt, when a flushed faced and out-of-breath Corporal rushed into the med-center to meet her.

Saluting stiffly, the woman took a deep breath and wheezed the words, "General Dinn... alpha priority... message for you."

Solasta looked at the unoccupied consultation office to her left - the same office where she and Gursan had met the doctor only days earlier. She stepped inside and locked the door behind her while the Corporal stood watch outside. Within seconds, the Corporal could hear the muffled growls and cursing from behind the door she guarded, and several minutes later the door unlocked and slid open to reveal Solasta standing in the doorway.

"Orders, Ma'am?" asked the Corporal.

Solasta flashed her teeth and growled, "Find me Torian Cadera, then tell Major Dinn to meet me there."

Storming across the public square Solasta spotted Torian as he left the mess hall and began to walk across the grass covered park towards the main base. Further down the promenade to her right she could see Gursan weaving his way through the citizens who were shopping, and she increased her pace to a light jog.

"Mandalorian," she yelled at the top of her lungs, bringing stares and questioning looks from everyone within earshot.

Torian turned and stood his ground in the face of the Cathar who charged up to him, "Yes, General?" he asked.

"Wasn't driving my people to the edge of extinction three hundred years ago enough? Now your people seek to destroy us completely?"

Torian's expression dulled as he deadpanned, "The future of you and your people is of little concern to me."

Curious bystanders stopped and watched the heated exchange between the Torian and Solasta, and both the mess hall patrons and staff began drifting outside to the patio to see what all the commotion was about. Calypso followed her coworkers and tried to rush forward to reach Torian once she saw who was at the center of the crowd but was held back.

Struggling frantically, Caly cried out, "Torian! Solasta! Stop! Stop this now!"

"Mandalorians are nothing more than cowards who would kill the old, the defenseless, and innocent kitlings," hissed Solasta before uttering a long guttural growl as her claws unsheathed, "I'm going to gut you for what your people have done."

Gursan was running at top speed across the square towards Solasta and Torian and wished he was wearing his vanguard greaves for the hydraulic boost that would have helped him close the distance faster. Solasta picked out the scent of Gursan's sweat when he was a few meters away and could feel her throat begin to constrict and spasm as her saliva glands kicked into overdrive - her med's had worn off.

Watching Solasta collapse to her hands and knees when he reached her, Gursan called out, "I'm going to kill you," but before he could reach Torian, the young Mandalorian pulled his blaster pistol and fired.

Gursan stopped, stumbled forward a few steps, and fell onto his side next to Solasta.

Calypso shrieked and began to sob hysterically as she broke free and started running towards Torian.

Solasta wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and scrambled to Gursan's limp body and squawked loudly at the sight. Leaping to her feet, she was immediately tackled by the security detail that had arrived and watched as another detail swarmed Torian and disarmed him before pinning him to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Solasta stepped through the curtains to where Gursan's body laid and whimpered at the sight of him stripped down to the waist on a medical bed, his uniform shirt cut from him and discarded on the floor beside him. Walking through the mess of steri-pad packaging, spent tubes of kolto gel, and stim applicators that were strewn around the floor, she stood beside the medical bed and a soft mewl escaped her lips. She studied the raised red welt that covered the entirety of his chest, still slick and shining from the kolto that had been applied to the burns, and blackened around the edges as the wound met his tawny skin.

 _There was no way Torian could have missed Gursan's center of mass at point-blank range._

Her hand shook as she reached out and traced her fingers over the lines of the zabracki tattoo on his face, starting from his forehead, along the temple, and down his cheek until her fingertips rested on his chin. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead to his and whispered, " _Ra'tikaya ri,_ [I love you,]" before squeezing her eyes shut, drawing a deep breath, and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Straightening herself, she studied the serene expression on Gursan's face as she caressed his cheek, " _Ra vetar a'zalku eta uklan shen Ra'dah ot kasnj. Ra'ay bul ri sti._ [I hope to know this face when I see it next. I will see you soon.] _"_

Gursan's parents sat on a bench outside the examination room and waited for Solasta to finish saying her good-byes. E'lin Laikthur looked distraught and heartbroken while a tired looking Mr. Laikthur fixed a hardened expression on his face, trying to be strong for both of them. As Solasta emerged from the cubicle and crossed the room to where they were seated, they watched as a team of med-techs filed inside the cubicle to prepare the body.

When Solasta reached them, they stood and embraced each other for support in their shared grief.

"They wouldn't let us see him," rasped E'lin as she buried her face into Solasta's shoulder.

"It's part of military protocol because of the circumstances under which– " Solasta began to explain, but her words died in her mouth when E'lin shuddered and began to sob desperately. All Solasta could do was hug and console her mate's mother with a slow, deep thrumming.

When everyone had regained their composure Solasta escorted the Laikthur's back to their apartment, everyone silently mourning as they walked through the promenade until they reached the entrance to the apartment complex. Solasta hugged Gursan's parents and asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

E'lin nodded without raising her gaze and Gursan's father said, "We'll be fine. We have a number of holocalls to make."

As the elder Laikthur's walked to the doors, E'lin turned back to Solasta and said, "We've been prepared for this day for many years. We're happy you came into his life to give him child, and us a grandchild, before it finally did come."

Canting her head to E'lin, Solasta said, "It was Gursan who saved me, both in body and spirit. I was the lucky one."

The Laikthur's disappeared inside the doorway to their apartment building, leaving Solasta standing outside to watch the sun sink low in the horizon until the last sliver of light faded over the horizon and the base was left blanketed in a drab grey twilight. Solasta briefly considered visiting the Riggs' at their apartment to demand answers but decided against it thinking, _The day's been filled with enough emotion. I'll wait for tomorrow to get my answers - tonight is for prayer to the Cath'iri [Ancestor Spirits] to watch over Gursan on his journey._

Arriving at the _Enka'ri_ , the airlock door cycled behind Solasta and she started walking up the short ramp to the ship's mid deck when SeeToo walked stiffly from the galley to greet her. "Master Dinn has not returned from duty yet, Mistress. Shall I reheat dinner for you or wait for his return before serving you both?"

"Please prepare my meal only," said Solasta as she sat heavily on the couch. Pulling her knees up beneath her, she hugged her belly as it protested it's neglect loudly.

Numbed, she emptied her mind completely as she listened to the droid clattering around in the galley as it prepared her something to eat, and after several minutes she decided to replay the priority message she had received earlier, before leaving the med-center . Unclipping her personal holocom from her belt and keying her security code it unlocked and she noticed the dozens of messages waiting for her as she scrolled down to the one she was looking for. Selecting the message she wanted, she pressed play and the recorded image of Shae Vizla appeared, and began to speak.

 _Greetings, General and Major Dinn._

 _I would ask that you listen to this message completely and understand that it may be difficult given the circumstances._

 _By time you receive this, I expect some of the dead or wounded Cathar from the Akence Settlement will already be received at your medical facilities. It is important that you know the actions that led to these events are not sanction by me or the Mando'ade loyal to me._

 _Time is of the essence given this attack and I have a rather unorthodox request to make that should help us find those who are responsible._

 _I need you to provoke Torian and create an incident that leaves your Commander with no choice but to eject him from the Alliance. Given you're Cathar General Dinn, your actions would be natural and not an unexpected reaction - as would those of Major Dinn. Torian is Mandalorian and can defend himself, or take a beating if necessary, so don't worry about him - he's a tough enough kid and is expecting you. It is important that you do not kill him_ – _there just needs to be enough cause for his exile._

 _Once this is in motion and I have better intel, I will contact you, Commander Riggs, and her Spymasters to explain everything._

Shae Vizla's image disappeared and Solasta sighed as the holocom unit shut off.

* * *

The throbbing in Gursan's chest woke him and the steady pulse of a shuttle's hyperspace engine in his ears told him he was still alive and traveling someplace. Trying to move, he discovered that his muscles refused his commands and it felt like every nerve in his body had been set on fire - at best all he could do was groan as his hand slid off his chest and hit the durasteel slab that he laid on with a dull lifeless thud.

"Good, you're awake Major Dinn. I was afraid you'd sleep the entire trip."

Gursan was in too much pain to open his eyes, but he knew the sound of Torian's voice, "Kid, you're going to get a solid wallop upside the head when I can move," he groaned.

" _K'atini_ , Major. It's your own fault - why didn't you wear your armor? Even your cortosis suit alone would have helped dissipate the shock from the training blaster."

Gursan blew out a breath and winced from the chest muscles that re-ignited with pain, " _Now_ you tell me I should have worn armor? No kid, I'm going to kick you in the ass for hitting my pregnant wife."

"I never struck the General, but this explains why she doubled over and threw up in the grass. Congratulations to you both."

"Yeah, thanks. Get me a stim for the pain and help me sit up so you can explain to me what I just signed on for."

Gursan heard the pilot's seat creak, the heels of boots on the ship's deck plating, and felt the air stir as Torian walked past him. After a few minutes of cabinets opening and closing, Torian returned and said, "Apologies for making you wait, someone moved the med-kit," and Gursan listened to pop of the medical applicator cap as it was removed moments before he felt the sharp jab of the injector being applied to his thigh. Within seconds he felt the pain that touched every part of his body disappear and could breathe normally again.

Helping Gursan sit upright, Gursan examined the durasteel bench that he had been placed on, peered into the cockpit to see the blue-white swirl of hyperspace outside the view port before rubbing his face with his hands.

"You don't want to get into a habit of doing that, Major. Once the stims wear off your face will be tender from the removal and reapplication of your tattoos. Do you want a wet cloth to cool yourself?" said Torian.

"No," grunted Gursan as he scowled at Torian, "but I do want to know what the hell is going on."

Torian considered the question briefly before answering with a question of his own, "Why were you so quick to volunteer for this with so little information?"

"I love my wife and soon we'll have a child. If I can help you eliminate the Mando's that are killing Cathar, then _I'm helping you_ \- why are _you_ doing this?"

Spinning the pilot's chair around to face Gursan, Torian sat on it and said, "After Commander Riggs recovered the GEMINI droid from the factory on Darvannis, there was a stockpile of weapons left behind that the Mando'a liberated.

The respect the Commander has shown my people as we fought alongside the Alliance has impressed Mand'alor, and many of us younger Mando'ade wish to use our renewed strength to forge a stable and peaceful future. Khomo Fett, Mand'alor's second in command disagrees. He sees the weapons as an opportunity to rearm the clans and reclaim past glory through war and conquests - he isn't satisfied with finding ways to live peacefully and pursue honourable hunts.

Disgusted, Gursan scoffed at Torian and said, "So, the attack on Akence was to restore the honour of the Mandalorians?"

"Yes, but on this point General Dinn is correct – there is no honour in attacking a defenseless colony and killing its people."

"Then why do it?"

"That's difficult to explain and draws from a darker period of my people's history. There was a time when the challenge of hunting a cathar warrior was thought to be honourable, but it was motivated by grudges and politics."

Gursan's jaw tightened as he asked, "If Shae Vizla doesn't agree with this, why doesn't she just renounce or exile him?"

"It's not that simple. Trust me when I say that dividing the clans' risks more than it solves, so Mand'alor cannot speak out against him. When we find and kill Khomo, she will not speak against us and that will be a more powerful statement to my people."

"Okay, it's all political - I get it. So our mission is to take out Khomo - what's the plan then?"

"Initially, I was only tasked with a mission to locate Khomo and his followers, but he has shown his hand with the attack on Akence and my mission has now changed. Khomo seeks more followers for his cause and who better to recruit than the Mandalorian who just attacked the Alliance's General Officer, a Cathar, and killed her sympathetic husband?"

"Well, let's find him and take him out so we can head home," said Gursan.

"No Major. We find him and challenge him to one-on-one combat."

Gursan raised his hands to rub the heels of his palms against the dull throbbing that persisted in his temples but paused, deciding against it. "Kid, you want to find this guy and challenge him to a duel?"

"You do not understand Mando'a – but you will soon," said Torian.

Picking up the datapad from the flight console next to him, Torian handed it to Gursan and said, "As a new recruit you are expected to learn to speak Mandalorian as part of the _Resol'nare_. Study what you can find in the holo archives – beginning tomorrow that is the only language we will speak to help you learn faster. Also, as Chieftain of Clan Cadera you can't keep calling me 'kid' and I can't keep calling you Major Dinn, so you need to think of a new name for yourself."

Gursan took the datapad from Torian and stared at it.

Spinning his chair back to face the flight console, Torian uttered, "Khomo won't be satisfied with just one settlement - it's only a matter of time before he brings war to all Mandalorians."

* * *

The morning's mist clung to the fur on Solasta's face as she piloted her speeder bike, the cool droplets of water refreshing her after a night of barely any sleep. When she saw the freighter carrying the team bound for Iokath appear over the distant treeline, she rode into a clearing and halted her bike. For several minutes she watched it arc skyward, gaining altitude, until it disappeared into the clouds before continuing on her errand.

This morning the trip to the small secluded hot spring that Solasta visited when she needed to be alone with her thoughts seemed to take longer than usual, as though the speeder itself knew of the solemn purpose of their trip.

Soon enough, she arrived and parked next to a tree just inside the clearing of brush and trees. Climbing off her bike, she retrieved the small cloth pack from the storage hold and walked a short distance until she came to the lush section of grass that laid to the south of the spring. This was her favourite spot on hot days, or when the winds picked up, and the stand of mature trees would shield her with their shade or protect her with their thick trunks.

Kneeling on the grass and gently placing the pack beside her, she extended her claws and sunk them into the soil and began to work her hands in a circle. Carefully pulling back a sheaf of green grass and folding it over, she continued to dig in the rich brown Odessen topsoil until she had dug a small hole, forearm deep. Opening the flap on the pack, she retrieved two small white bio-capsules and one larger, caffa mug sized bio-capsule. Touching each capsule to her forehead in turn before placing them carefully into the hole, she scooped the mound soil back in place and rested the flap of grass back over top.

Solasta stood and looked to the spot in the sky where the sun would be hiding behind the clouds, and whispered, _"Khor Cath'iri, veisru tak tvy dom Cathari_ _srdi tak Aether. Ra dka pirff, Ra'pras arla ri._ [Honoured Ancestor Spirits, guide the souls of our people into the Aether. My little gifts, please forgive me.]"

When Solasta finally arrived at the base, she strode purposefully through the war room and walked directly to Commander Riggs office in search of some well-deserved answers to the questions that had kept her awake all night. When she reached the office she found Miriah was nowhere to be seen.

"The Commander has taken the day off and is currently at her apartment," said someone as they passed by Solasta and noticed her staring into the empty office, so she set a course to visit Miriah there instead.

Stepping off the lift, Solasta was acutely aware of the many security scans that were being run by the scanners in the hallway as she approached the Commanders apartment. The HK units that were stationed outside the door didn't pay any notice to her as she pressed the keypad and waited. Moments later Corso answered the door with a surprised expression at finding Solasta standing there.

"Hey C'uz. Come in, I'm sure we have some things to discuss," said Corso in his smooth drawl.

Ushering Solasta inside, she was met by Aric who had followed Corso to the door. Still crunching on some cookies, Aric pressed his forehead to hers and said, " _Ra'pras, Solasta._ _Cath'iri ta dka vonya – tya nei'tya ekto drkas_ i, [I'm sorry, Solasta. Our people are fewer today – don't do something reckless.]"

Solasta affectionately rubbed her cheek against Aric's and said, " _Sadis, cijelu ya vysa._ [Thank-you, everything is okay.]"

Corso stood and politely looked dumbfounded at not having understood the exchange in catharese before leading her down the main hall towards the common room at the rear of the apartment. As they walked, Solasta's senses were awakened by the tapestry of cooking scents that hung sweetly in the apartment – her stomach woke next and began to express its appreciation as well, and she placed her hand over her belly in embarrassment.

Emerging from the hallway into the apartment's common room, Solasta glanced at the holo projector that was quietly playing something she didn't recognize, then noticed Calypso reclined on the far couch with her back against Miriah, and Miriah's arms wrapped around her daughter for support and security.

Calypso glanced up at her father, her face still swollen and eyes bloodshot from crying, then noticing Solasta she forced herself from her mother's arms and bolted upright to her feet.

Solasta watched as the expressions on Caly's face moved through a range of emotions; surprise, empathy, and finally settling on anger.

"Get out! I don't want to see you! Torian had to leave and it's all your fault!" cried Caly as she ran towards Solasta with a sanguine look in her eyes.

Corso stepped forward to put himself between the two and caught Calypso before she could reach Solasta. Touching Corso's shoulder, Solasta stepped around him to take Caly by the shoulders, and looking into the young girl's eyes she said, "Caly, you need to settle down – we need to talk."

Calypso looked up, her eyes glassy and thick tears tracing down her cheeks before she threw her arms around Solasta's waist and cried, "I'm so sorry about the Major. I don't blame you for hating Torian, but it wasn't him – it was other Mandalorians... it wasn't my Torian."

Solasta glanced at Miriah as she sat forward on the couch, and the two women exchanged an unspoken acknowledgement between each other.

"Caly, I don't hate Torian and know he would never do anything like that. What happened yesterday outside the mess hall was planned – staged – and we needed everyone to believe it was true. The Major is still alive and he's with Torian right now, keeping him safe. We need to have a very serious talk with your mother about what's going on. You have to promise to keep all of this a secret and continue to act like Torian is not coming back so nobody learns the truth."


	8. Chapter 8

Walking back through the base, Solasta didn't know how much time had passed since she left for the Rigg's apartment, but it she knew well enough that hours had passed. Fortunately for her the humans and several other species would have chalked her absence up to grief and returning to her office so quickly would have been interpreted as showing a brave face, or having been afflicted by shock and denial.

Some species, like the cathar, who held different views on death wouldn't have given any of this a second thought. For a cathar, once the _tvy_ [soul] had left the body it was presumed to have entered the Aether and either reunited with clan ancestors or relegated to the equivalent of 'cathar hell' for those who had lived lives immorally or dishonourably.

Gursan's body, now an empty vessel, would be presumed to have been incinerated by the med center and his ashes returned to the earth in a private ceremony since there wasn't a shaman to oversee the rituals of a proper funeral pyre. As heartbroken as she would have expected to be, now was the time to rejoice and honour his memory for having died a warrior's death protecting his mate and children - the pride.

This was assuming he was treated to a cathar funeral. If they had observed a Zabrak funeral... well, she didn't really know what that would entail, but neither Mr. or Mrs. Laikthur had pressed the issue, so...

The kitling she carried would excuse her from the expectations of _tradition_ and allowing herself to wither so she could join him in the Aether, and this point had thrust her news of carrying a kit into the public forum. Fiercely private, this unexpected announcement dismayed Solasta but she knew it was necessary to maintain the façade of Gursan's death and pre-emptively position any explanations to why she wasn't following _tradition_.

If she wanted to pursue _tradition_ once her kitling was born she could give it up for adoption or raise her child herself until it was old enough to take care of itself, then follow _tradition._ If a shaman consented, she could bind herself and the kitling to another mate and strengthen another cathar pride. The struggle to rebound the galaxy's cathar population meant the latter options were always preferred, and the cathar struggled with these necessary departures from _tradition_.

All these considerations would have been real except Gursan wasn't dead.

To set things right he only needed to return before the kitling was born in four months' time - the ashes Solasta buried with her two unsuccessful kitlings was that of the old cathar female that she had stayed with in the med center and help ease into the Aether.

Solasta's true concerns were with Calypso and how all this would weigh upon the young human girl.

Where the stories of Gursan's sacrifice to protect his mate, pregnant with his child, began to circulate through the base, it also carried the dire consequence of painting Torian as a stereotypical Mandalorian brute who mindlessly struck Solasta and fired on Gursan. The initial whispers around the base or discussions that carried over the daily noise in the mess hall would be bearable, but if Caly had told anyone of her infatuation with Torian, the sideway glances and potential alienation would not be so easily ignored - at least not for long.

 _Calypso is strong but she is still young and in love. If this mission is drawn out, it will wear her down and the resentment she felt this morning at Torian having to leave will be real soon enough. You both need to return before this kitling is born._

Walking through the war room she received several solemn nods and sympathetic comments from her colleagues and those who served the Alliance. Solasta frowned, solemnly nodded, and murmured an appreciative 'thank-you' for what she thought to be the expected response as she passed through the room.

Approaching her office, she turned and walked through the open doorway to find Colonel Boleme seated at her desk, head down reading a datapad.

"May I help you?" Solasta asked dryly.

Boleme jumped, more from surprise than guilt, and the sound of his knee hitting the underside of the desk, followed by a sharp wince and some obscenities muttered under his breath.

"General, my condolences. The Major was respected by all who served with him," said Boleme as he leaned forward to nurse his knee.

"Colonel Boleme..."

"Ah yes. Well, I'm not versed in what the cathar grieving process is, so I endeavored to keep things operating in case you needed a few days," and holding up the datapad in his hand, he gave it a little waggle, "I was in here looking for the workforce numbers from the Commander's conference to include in the final utilization reports."

"Not the top secret nefarious plans of Arcann?" said Solasta light-heartedly.

Boleme stood and looked sheepishly at the desktop. "Yes. Well, on that account I appear to be mistaken."

"Oh?" asked Solasta, and she could feel her head cant curiously to the right.

"It does appear the man is trying in earnest to redeem himself," said Boleme, walking towards her with a limp that favoured his aching knee, "I've come to spend more time at Arcann's village – as a guest during my off hours – and have witnessed their efforts to build something for themselves."

Passing Solasta, he stepped through the doorway and paused before turning back to face her and said, "Congratulations from my wife and I - a child is blessing upon the galaxy," before delivering a quick curt nod, and Boleme was gone.

 _A blessing upon the galaxy - is that some Imperial saying or have I just been oblivious to hearing it my entire life?_

Solasta sat at her desk and worked for an hour straight before her stomach announced that it has successfully finished lunch at the Riggs and was ready for more. _Again? Already!?_

An amused grin crept across Solasta's face and a trill of laughter escaped her as she remembered, _babies need cake._

Stepping back into the war room she found Colonel Boleme and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder as she walked past. "You've got this Colonel – contact me if any situations arise," and made her way to the mess hall.

* * *

The lifter droids were to wide to fit through the airlock, and lowering the cargo lift to bring the droids onboard the ship would gain little more as they could not travel outside the cargo bay so Solasta and See-Too spent the evening packing up the bare necessities and loading them onto a grav-sled outside. With Gursan gone the number of items she would need to pack was nearly halved and made the exercise quick. She and See-Two would have everything moved to the apartment and unpacked well before the hour got late that evening.

Inside her quarters, Solasta reached for the small box of Gursan's belongings the med center had returned to her that sat on the desktop and she noticed the message indicator on his personal holo blinking. His holo with messages waiting didn't surprise her, it was the fact the device sat apart from the box containing the returned items.

 _Why wasn't Gursan carrying this?_

She picked up the device and sat on the edge of the bed, turning it over in her hands until she decided to switch it on. The rudimentary menu system showed no new holo-messages received but one recorded message saved – not sent. This was a common practice among Republic Troopers who found themselves in no-win situations and wished to leave a final message for posterity or a loved one. To ensure a sensitive position wasn't compromised or the message intercepted, it was simply recorded locally with the hopes that someday it would be recovered and delivered.

Solasta pressed play and the blue holo image of Gursan appeared, his face filling the projection field as if he had been leaning in close to the unit. As he spoke, he stared at Solasta as if he were speaking directly to her and not at the holo-device itself, sending a chill up her spine.

"I know we don't have time to say good-bye so I recorded this and will see you at the mess hall shortly. Hold on and don't let go, no matter what. I'll be back as soon as I can, Hellcat. I love you."

A brief flicker and Gursan's face was gone. Solasta blew out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as she hugged the holo-device to her chest.

 _Hurry home, Kasi'rit._

* * *

In the several days that passed, Torian had taken on a few more Mandalorian as part of the crew and was certain to include a few zabraki to prevent any suspicion of his new zabrak recruit following so closely on the heels of killing Major Dinn.

All that joined were much like Torian, last of their clan and looking to earn honour enough to take a mate and rebuild their numbers through having children or adopting. None who joined were told of their mission beyond the basic truth that they were trying to align themselves with Khomo Fett who also sought to renew the Mandalorian reach in the galaxy.

Having decided on the name 'Corr Rachnaar', which the identity forgers at Port Raga in Hutt Space were able to furnish him with all the necessary documents to assume the new persona, Gursan was known to the crew simply as Torian's first recruit for Clan Cadera. The crew, however, had taken to simply calling him _Jarma_ [Recruit] since he continued to struggle with the Mando language. Unlike the unintended butchering of the Catharese language that Solasta has been trying to teach him, his Mand'oa was becoming passable but a linguist he was not.

The meager crew were loud, boisterous, and not without spirited banter to encourage each other during the daily training sessions in the ship's cargo hold. Gursan knew the Mando's were a tenacious and indomitable people but their singular commitment to living the _Mandokar_ ideals eclipsed all else – species and gender was irrelevant. All was for the honour of the clan. All were equal. All were loyal Mandalorians.

So far, Torian had only been able to contact Khomo Fett once and the holo-call was brief. At best.

 _"Su cuy'gar_ Khomo Fett," said Torian with a firm but respectful tone, " _ni ganar yaim'ol at Mando'a at bu'lyrea na ha'yr Cadera adol kote be cayatr._ [if you have not heard, I have returned to the _Mando'a_ to rebuild Clan Cadera's through the glory of battle.]"

"I see Mandalore's _laandur_ _nakrava'ya'yr_ [delicate representative] has returned to his people and purpose. Shooting and killing an Alliance Officer in the heart of their base took _gett'se_ [courage] Torian, so your time away hasn't made you _dar'manda_ [not Mandalorian] it seems. Clan Cadera deserves _cin vhetin_ [a clean slate] – we'll talk again once you've proven yourself worthy."

When the call had disconnected, Torian simply relaxed and pressed his back into the pilot's chair on the bridge, pleased with himself. " _Olar mhi slanar._ [Here we go.]"

Gursan laid in his bunk and replayed the holo call over in his mind, recalling the chieftain of Clan Fett's hard face, broad flat nose, and the sharp expression in his beady eyes as he spoke derisively to Torian in a split of Mando and Basic. _Was it a mild insult directed towards Torian and his time with the Alliance_ , he wondered.

Shaking the question from his mind, Gursan roll onto his side and closed his eyes for some sleep before he returned to duty on the bridge.

 _Be safe Hellcat. I'll be home soon._


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks had passed before Torian could secure a contract of any real importance for their small crew, and in that time Gursan's grasp of the Mando language improved significantly with only a few mispronunciations or moments of hesitation to work through the correct words or phrases in his head first. He was adjusting well to his new language and the crew spoke it exclusively to each other – only resorting to Galactic Basic if they were dealing with non-Mandalorians.

Over those few weeks, the crew had spent their time collecting a few easy bounties on petty criminals or deadbeats who owed gambling debts, and occasionally transporting 'grey market' items between planets in Wild Space or the Outer Rim for those who had the credits to purchase them.

The Mandalorian rationale and objectivity applied to their employment opportunities impressed Gursan.

Those who could not negotiate or honor their debts deserved no sympathy and were hauled back to whoever brokered the bounty to be dealt with - theirs was a mission to apprehend, return, and collect credits when the contract was fulfilled. Grey market cargo was simply reasoned as products that were legal on most worlds and desired by buyers who could afford the credits to pay someone else to take the risk of transporting these items of a... questionable, but not illegal, nature.

Despite the fluid nature of their willingness to take jobs, smuggling Spice was an unquestioned forbidden - it was universally regarded as a black-market narcotic by the galaxy and Torian claimed no Mandalorian would lower themselves to get involved with it.

Their new contract seemed easy enough – a Hutt of no real importance claimed an artifact he saw at another Hutt's Stronghold belonged to his family and he wanted it returned, so they accepted the contract to liberate the item. The Mando objectivity to the entire recovery operation was quickly reconciled with a brief search of the HoloNet, which revealed the artifact belonged to some Sith family deep inside Imperial space, so neither Hutt had a right to claim it as their own.

In between these jobs, there were hours upon endless hours sparring in the ship's hold to hone their skills for battle.

* * *

Gursan slammed down hard onto the ship's deck, flat on his back and winded.

The sounds of the jeers and laughter from the other crew who were watching echoed in his ears. The Mandalorian armor he wore gave no better protection than his Republic or Alliance gear against physical abuse in hand-to-hand combat, but what technology the Mando's had developed in the armor to better dissipate blaster fire and retard lightsaber blades was a mystery.

All anyone would say - usually with a snicker or laugh - was, 'Imp's, Pub's, and their cortosis suits," leaving him to believe the armor plating was much more advanced than anyone knew.

Rolling onto his side he got back to his feet, sucked in a deep breath, and tried to shake of the dull pain that was creeping upwards from the small of his back to meet the throbbing in his shoulder.

 _"_ Go again," called out Torian from the stack of crates he watched from, "your last try for today at pinning your opponent, Corr Rachnaar. At least once."

Gursan gritted his teeth and absently reached for where his blaster pistol would normally have been.

His opponent eyed his movement and laughed, "You're too reliant on weapons, _Jarma_ [recruit] Rachnaar," she taunted.

Frustrated piled upon frustration at the crew not calling him Corr – his chosen Mandalorian name, he narrowed his gaze and squared his jaw at the woman.

He and Raena Sedaga were regularly paired together since she stood a half head shorter than him and was the closest match to his height and physical presence. The female human's deep brown eyes, now fixed on him and expressing a calm confidence complimented the copper-orange haired that was always pulled back in a tight braid which, with the exception of their daily training exercises when it was pinned up neatly, hung low on her back, reaching her belt-line.

Torian yelled, "Mandalorians - Attack!"

The crew roared and both Gursan and Raena rushed at each other.

"I know who you are, Corr," said Raena as she outmaneuvered his advance in a quick and fluid-like spin and moved behind him.

Gursan felt himself hesitate at the comment and it only took a fraction of a second for his focus to falter as he muttered, "You do?"

"Yes - your form and movements betray a Republic military training," and throwing her arms around him she locked him in a restraining hold, "your too dependent on your blasters, and when that fails you throw your armored ass around in a destructive rage."

"I did serve in the Republic Army for a short period– " Gursan said as he simultaneously threw his arms over his head and let his legs buckle beneath him. The sudden free-fall of his mass dropped him out of Raena's hold, and as quick as his ass hit the deck he reached back with his hands and grabbed her ankles to upset her. As the soles of her boots swung past him he knew she was deck-bound.

Rolling to his side and positioning himself to pounce on her, he discovered Raena had rolled into a crouching position just as quick as she touched the deck and was already lunging at him. Raena caught Gursan square in the chest with her shoulder. Driving him up and onto his back, she straddled his waist and raised her hands over her head, cheering in victory.

"Enough! Everyone back to work on preparations for tomorrow's mission," barked Torian.

Gursan slammed the heel of his fist onto the deck and spat out his words, "This is pointless – with our crew and weapons..."

Torian jumped down from the crates as the cargo deck emptied, while Raena stood and offered her hand to aid Gursan to his feet.

When both were standing Torian said, "Corr, the Mando'ade perfected killing Force Users through advancing their tech and the realization that your intentions are betrayed in the Force well before you act on them, so drawing a pistol at a distance is often futile when facing a Sith or a Jedi. When a Mandalorian Warrior is in close-combat and acting entirely on instinct, there is too little time for an opponent to counter. This is when a Mandalorian is the deadliest."

Standing prone and squaring his shoulder to Raena, Torian said, "Raena. Attack."

Gursan watched as Torian and Raena charged at each other. In a single fluid motion Torian evaded Raena's advance and slammed her down onto deck where he easily pinned the larger, more powerful woman with a grace that rivaled Solasta's cat-like reflexes. Gursan then realized he had been grossly underestimating the young man.

Climbing to his feet and offering Raena a hand, Torian smiled and said, "You still have much to learn. I'm due back on the bridge, so Raena, you will practice this maneuver with Corr."

They both watched the cargo bay door shut behind Torian as he left.

"Show me your attack stance," ordered Raena.

Gursan took up the standard Republic Army combat ready position while Raena walked behind him and snorted aloud at what she saw.

Stepping behind Gursan, she placed her hands on his shoulders and twisted them so they were angled slightly from where an attacker would be and hummed her approval. Pressing her body close against his back, she said, "You stand like a bucket-headed bruiser waiting to drive his shoulder through a herd of Banthas," and sliding one hand down over his hip, she reached into his inseam and pulled his leg to a more natural stance in-line with his newly positioned shoulders.

Her breath heavy in his ear and tickling down over his neck, she whispered, "There are faster ways to become joined to a Mando Clan, than struggling through the Resol'nare."

Eyes wide, Gursan shifted nervously to put a little distance between them but she held fast at the hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other.

Gursan tried to downplay his discomfort by quipping, "I suppose, but Torian isn't really my type," in a cocky tone.

"Then I guess that's good news for other suitors," softly purred Raena into his ear.

Closing his eyes and silently cursing himself for trying to be funny when it was clear the joke back-fired, Gursan said, "I'm already... uh, joined to another."

"I see. Where is this partner of yours, Corr? I see no rings to display your marriage - I think you want me to prove my worth as mate, first."

 _You might have to prove you are actually a woman beneath all that armor before anything would ever be considered,_ thought Gursan before smiling and saying, "Let's finish this lesson so I can prove I'm worthy to be a Mandalorian, first."

* * *

Uldisa shifted the fussing toddler on her lap while gently cooing, "Della Aurel, please settle down. We're here visiting and you need to sit still just a little while longer."

After several more minutes of Della struggling and disrupting the relaxed atmosphere in Mia and Devin's apartment it was clear she had too much energy to sit still, so Solasta stood and reached out her hands to Uldisa, motioning for for the toddler.

A look of relief appeared on Uldisa's face as she said, "Thank-you," and held up her daughter.

Solasta knelt and let Della explore the room within an arms length while they continued their conversation. Every so often Della would stagger like a miniature drunken dock worker over to where Declan slept in his bassinet to peek inside at Mia's sleeping son or between Mia and Solasta to pat their swollen bellies. Although Della couldn't speak yet, she was aware enough to know something special was going on with both women.

"Why doesn't anyone tell you the first two months of pregnancy is just one long hangover? I've never been so sick, or for so long, in my entire life. Surely this can't be good for the kitling," lamented Solasta, and the others laughed.

Uldisa caught her breath and said, "Only two months? I was sick for my entire first trimester - a whole three months, almost to the day, from when I learned I was pregnant."

"I guess technically I was too, since cathar pregnancies only last six months," said Solasta.

Mia's jaw dropped. " _Only_ six months?" she asked, as she laid semi-reclined with her swollen and pronounced belly dominating her slim frame.

Solasta started to nod as Uldisa said, "I promise you both, in that last month, all you'll wish for is that baby to be out of you."

Mia was already beginning to feel fatigued by the pregnancy, the repeated trips to the refresher every twenty-minutes, trying to navigate safely in her own apartment with the baby girth, and the feeling of being a captive in her own home as a result of the prescribed bed rest. She was thrilled to have Solasta and Uldisa visit every few days to bring speculative observations from around the base – or idle gossip, as Uldisa liked to call it to make Mia blush – and she certainly was thrilled to be pregnant, but she was also ready to _just have_ the baby.

Just three months along now, or half-way to full term, Solasta didn't know any better and was still laughing at Uldisa's comment when Mia asked, "Uldisa - how long after Della was born did you cut your hair?"

"The same day she discovered she could grab a fistful and pull it – hard!" Uldisa exclaimed, which drew a round of laughter from all three women.

The sound of Solasta's datapad chiming interrupted, and she picked it to read the message that had arrived. "The Commander needs me back at the base and I should go before Calypso comes home and finds me here," she said. Uldisa walked over to Della and scooped her up while saying, "We'll go too. This one will need her nap soon, and I'm sure Declan will be waking from his."

Solasta and Uldisa said their good-byes and walked together until they reached the split in the path that would lead one to the base, and the other back to the apartment complexes. Stopping, Solasta handed Uldisa the baby bag she had been carrying while Uldisa cradled her now sleeping daughter over a shoulder.

"Thanks for carrying this form me," said Uldisa before pausing and lowering her voice, and in a solemn voice asked, "How are you doing since... Gursan."

Solasta took a deep breath and said, "His mother has stopped her daily visits to the spot outside the mess hall where Gursan was shot, but now she seems aloof and uninterested in talking to me - I'm guessing she's reached the stage where she blames me for his death. Gursan's father is handling things better, but seems caught between wanting to support me and supporting Gursan's mother. I just hope, it doesn't complicate things for when ..."

"When what?" asked Uldisa, eyebrow raised curiously at why Solasta's words trailed off.

Solasta caught herself before she finished her sentence, almost saying, "when Gursan returns." Instead, she blinked rapidly a few times to gather her thoughts and said, "for when the baby arrives - I'd hate for this kitling to be born into life of guilt or resentment over the loss of her father."

Solasta pressed her forehead to Uldisa's and said, "Thank-you for asking. I'll be fine," before they walked away to their respective destinations.


	10. Chapter 10

"Commander Riggs is waiting for you in the holo-theater," said the blue-skinned Togruta male with broad and enthused white tribal markings adorning his face and head montrals.

"Thank-you, Lieutenant," said Solasta, passing the young man and walking the short distance through the adjacent hallway carved into the stone from the war room to the meeting room a short distance away.

Stepping through the doorway and pressing the panel to close the door behind her, Solasta looked at the large antique Alderaanian Oak table that dominated the circular meeting room and saw Commander Riggs, Lana, and Calypso seated at the far end of the room, engaged in discussion. Striding towards the table, a gift from House Organa for all the Alliance's efforts with helping that planet rebuild, she studied the wine-coloured stain it was finished in and let her eyes trace the inlaid gold design of House Organa's Crest which wove around the holo-emitter built into its center. Arranged in a semi-circle around the table were three rows of chairs; each row elevated on a riser for people to sit higher than the previous to create auditorium style seating and giving the room it's namesake.

First to notice Solasta's arrival was Calypso. The young girl rushed from where she sat to greet Solasta with a warm hug while Commander Riggs and Lana both stood and smiled warmly to welcome her. When Caly relaxed her hold and took a step backwards Solasta leaned forward to press their foreheads and realized the young woman had grown a full head taller since the last time they had seen each other.

"How are you holding up, Miss Calypso?" asked Solasta using the playful pomp tone they spoke to each other in.

"Some days are easier than others, Miss Solasta. I... I just miss Torian something terrible and I worry about him all the time. I also miss being able to talk with you."

Solasta grinned weakly and said, " I miss the Major too, but it will all be over soon and we can openly be friends again," then in an upbeat tone, hoping to share her optimism, "hopefully today we learn that they're coming home."

"Do come sit with us General Dinn," called out Lana, and both Solasta and Calypso started walking towards the seats around the holo-table.

"You're looking well, Solasta," said Miriah as she reached out a hand and placed it gently on the protruding bulge beneath Solasta's uniform shirt.

Solasta placed her hand over Mirah's and said, "Keep your hand here a moment and you'll feel her move - she's been doing somersaults all day. She must know we are going to get an update on her _B'ae [Father]_ today.

* * *

El'in sat at the small dining table in the kitchen of their apartment. She had sat there all morning, despondent and idly turning her caffa mug repeatedly left, then right on its wide base, ignoring the grating sound it made on the table-top and staring at the opposite wall until her husband entered the room. His movement through the doorway broke her trance-like stare at the invisible spot on the wall that she was focused on and she slowly turned her head to his direction, expressionless.

Although Chaen Laikthur knew his wife was hurting for the loss of their youngest child, and the last of the Laikthur Clan, he could not stand to see her suffering day after day. Before retiring, he had been a simple fabric merchant his whole life and was by no means trained to help with his wife's psychology, but he knew doing nothing would not solve her ever-deepening depression either, so today he spoke from both his hearts.

"He is gone, E'lin. I know you're hurting, but you must continue on and honour the life he lived."

E'lin cast her eyes downward in equal parts anger and surrender at the truth of her husband's words. "She couldn't even give Gur'santhar a son…"

"Solasta will give us a granddaughter, and she will be no less a warrior according to the old ways," Chaen stated slowly and deliberately, conveying the end of the discussion.

"…but the child will not be Zabra– "

"The child will be loved and you need to decide if you want to be a part of your granddaughter's life when she arrives. Accept what has come to pass, because I can't stand the thought of losing you too."

E'lin stood with tears in her eyes, crossed the room to her husband, and broke into a sob as she threw her arms around him. Chaen kissed the top of her head and held his wife tight, trying to give her some of his strength.

* * *

Gursan rolled onto his side and curled into the fetal position. Forcing his eyes closed tight, he tried hard to push the memory of the sparring match with Raena earlier in the day – the mixed smells of her hair with the sweat from their bodies, and physical contact as they grappled. His body had awakened with a longing to be with Solasta and the dull distant desire that gnawed at him would not allow him any peace.

Lying in his bunk he thought, _not once since Sol and I have been together have I needed to gratify myself, and I'll be damned if I do it now on a ship full of Mandalorians. She has never shunned me in the bedroom, no matter how tired or mad at me she was – the harmony of mates she called it – and I will endure for her._

Rolling from his bunk to his feet, Gursan threw on his pants and boots, and decided to walk the decks until his frustration had passed. The ship was a mid-size transport and it did not take long before he found himself on the bridge where Torian relaxed in the Pilot's seat, staring at a small holo-image of Calypso that he held in his hand.

"Missing the comforts of home?" asked Gursan.

Torian looked in Gursan's direction and a broad smile filled his face before he announced loudly, "Come in Corr – join me."

Gursan approached, clapped a hand on Torian's shoulder and said, "At least you have a holo to remind you of who's waiting for you."

Torian's smile faded and a solemn expression washed over his face. "This must be difficult on you, Corr. Trust me, I long to be with Calypso."

An uncomfortable silence dropped between them as Gursan thought about his struggle with the longing for his wife before he cautiously asked, "Torian… you and Caly aren't…"

"Of course not," said Torian with a chuckle and a shake of his head, "she still has a year before she is an adult. I simply miss our time together walking the promenade, eating lunches together, and talking until the late hours."

Gursan blew out a heavy breath in relief before saying, "You need to be careful with Calypso and sensitive to her culture, because there isn't any shortage of people who are looking out for her. My wife included."

"Another year and Calypso will be sixteen – an adult who can make her own choices," said Torian.

"I understand," said Gursan, then corrected himself, "Well, I _now_ understand how early an age Mandalorian's start training their children to become adults at sixteen, but non-Mando humans start later, live longer, and tend to be over-protective of their children until they are well into their twenties."

"Fair enough, but I have already committed myself to waiting until Calypso and I are bound together, and she's yet to give an answer on whether she'll even be my mate," said Torian.

"Well, just be careful all the same. I would hate to find myself between my wife and my Mandalorian brother," said Gursan as he patted Torian's shoulder before turning and leaving the bridge.

Now that Gursan knew he was not alone in his misery, he could feel the fatigue of the day setting in as he walked back to his bunk. He had just reached the refreshers when the door to his right opened and out stepped Raena wearing her robe, her long orange hair, wet and unbridled from it's usual braid, hanging low to her waist. The startled expression on Raena's face quickly changed to an impish grin as she grabbed Gursan by the collar and pulled him back into the refresher with her and closed the door.

The shock at coming face-to-face with Raena momentarily confused Gursan. He gave into his instincts and the burning carnal needs as he fought to pull off her robe while Raena's tongue explored his mouth. Within seconds Gursan's body had awoken as he ran his hands over the bare shoulders and down her back – no matter what he may have thought she appeared to look like in Mando armor, any questions regarding her femininity were answered as his hands explored her body, while she pulled at his shirt and fought with the belt on his pants.

Regaining his senses, Gursan opened his eyes wide in horror at the realization of what he had allowed himself to become engaged in. His view filled by Raena's eyes pressed closed tight and the mottled brown freckles of her forehead and cheeks creating a patchwork on her sun kissed skin as their mouths roiled with passionate kisses.

Pulling himself away from Raena, panting and holding her at arm's length he said, "No. I can't."

"Corr, it's plain we both want this," said Raena with a sly grin as her eyes glanced down at the pronounced bulge in his pants.

"I have a mate and I love her. What I want… " and Gursan rubbed his palms over his face and blew out a heavy breath before looking Raena in the eyes, "what I _think_ I want doesn't matter against what I have waiting for me. I _cannot_ do this… I'm sorry."

Gursan turned and left the refresher, and found a secluded bulkhead in the drive section. Sitting on the deck with his back against a support strut, the thrum of the hyper-drive drowned the sounds of his sobbing as he cursed himself for his weakness.

* * *

The image of Shae Vizla appeared - wearing her usual intense and focused expression, "Su cuy'gar, Commander."

"Hello Shae" replied Miriah. Lana, Calypso, and Solasta stared plaintively at the image of the Mandalorian Leader.

Looking at the audience, Shae's brow furrowed as she noticed Calypso. "Commander, who is the young woman who has joined us today?"

"This is Calypso, my daughter. Torian wishes to claim her as his _riduur_ _[mate]_ when she's of age."

"Ah. Well good for Torian," said Shae with a tone of approval before resuming her taciturn expression and launching at once into business. "My apologies for the time it has taken to coordinate this call. Shortly after Darvannis, Khomo Fett started becoming vocal with a bravado fueled by the weapons cache we recovered on that planet. He has begun rallying Mandalorian's to his cause that our people should reassert themselves in the galaxy through battles and conquest. My people are honourable, hardworking, and eager to test themselves in battle, but resurrecting the Neo-Crusaders, and these new atrocities against the Cathar, does nothing to further my people."

Solasta leapt to her feet as Shae's eyes glanced down to the prominent baby bump, "Let's not forget it does nothing to further _my_ people – the Cathari have barely begun to rebound from the near annihilation by _your people_ ," snapped Solasta.

"Yes, of course, General Dinn," said Shae with a subtle and respectful nod, "Our people, is what I meant. This does nothing to further _our_ people."

Solasta glowered at Shae, only relenting when she felt the gentle touch of Miriah's hand on her shoulder. Expressing herself with a loud, sharp _chuff_ at the Mandalorian leader, Solasta turned and took a few steps away from the table and grumbled in catharese under her breath.

Calypso slowly raised from her seat and stood next to her mother and asked, "It's been weeks – are they okay? Where are they? Will they be home soon?"

"Torian and his crew have been running silently for a few days now – I don't know where they are exactly, but their last position had them near Hutt Space."

Miriah watched as Solasta stepped back to the table, stiff and tense with the cackles of her fur standing on end as she leaned forward and raised her voice, "You don't know for sure where Gursan and Torian are? Do you know if they're even still alive?"

"They are still alive. It is standard practice for Mando's who are hunting to send a short encrypted comm burst at regular intervals as a check-in. We are receiving an encrypted message from Torian's ship consistently every few days, and I'm arranging to have these communications shared with you. Just don't expect anything more than the ship's transponder or be alarmed at the different sources the data will be relayed from – we have spikes into almost every communication array in the galaxy, including the Alliance's."

Lana stood and stepped forward, "Have these directed to Theron Shan and myself at once."

Shae gave a nod to acknowledge the request and the call ended.

Once the holo clicked off, Lana spoke, "Solasta, start dispatching technical teams to inspect our communication's network – "

"I'm already ahead of you, I'll have every spike deactivated at once," interrupted Solasta as they both punched furiously at the datapad in her hands.

Miriah studied Caly's tired and strained face, her daughter's eyes wet, glassy, and full of frustration. Caly stared into her mother's grey-silver eyes, and without looking away Miriah said, "No."

Both Lana and Solasta stopped keying their datapads and looked up at the Commander, and in unison both asked a very surprised, "What?"

"Once the comm tech's have found the spikes, I want you to coordinate with Doctor Oggurob's engineers to ensure they are only passing harmless encrypted comm traffic – no access or hooks into higher systems. If Shae Vizla is willing to trust us with the comm traffic from Torian's ship and the knowledge of the spikes, then I want to repay the trust – providing there is zero risk to the Alliance's operations."

* * *

Solasta spent the days following the holo-call with Shae Vizla sulking in her office, drinking her Daelfruit juice, reading reports, and visiting Mia with Uldisa. Her nights were spent alone with their steward droid in the apartment, mindlessly watching the HoloNet and wishing for an update of any kind since it was clear Gursan and Torian had not completed their mission, and were now somewhere in Hutt Space doing only Gods knew what.

Just as Shae had said, the data from Torian's ship was nothing more than just the transponder codes with the date and time sent, a future date and time for the next check-in, and a source code ident-value. These values changed with every new encrypted message and confirmed that the ship was still intact and travelling between systems, but what it did not reveal was if Torian, Gursan, and their crew were still alive – a question Solasta had to force from her thoughts, and something she prayed Caly hadn't considered yet.

The gentle chime of her console interrupted her thoughts, and she keyed at the screen to open her comm's to find an update from her doctor at the med-center.

 _:begin_

 _Gen. Dinn_

 _Your kitling continues to progress well; continue with your current diet and exercise routine. Attached is a holo of her progress, which has better definition and clearly shows she has developed two hearts – borrowing from her father's Zabrak physiology. The rest of her development appears to be cathar and healthy._

 _Dr. Amika Atoki_

 _:end_

Solasta grinned happily to herself at the news and thought, _I wish there was a way to send this message back through the spiked comm's system to let Gursan know how well his daughter was doing._

Ears twitching, Solasta heard the slight crackle in the base's public address system a half second before the alarm klaxons sounded an emergency and she launched herself at full speed to the war room.

"What the kark is going on, Major?" yelled Solasta to the Duty Officer who was busy talking into his relay as he mashed the keys on his console's screen.

"There's been an attack outside the base – shots fired at Commander Rigg's entourage," yelled back the Officer, "We're about to put the base in lockdown."

"Major, if you put the base in lockdown, you'll leave them trapped outside – double the security forces around the base and scramble fighters to escort the Commander's speeder back to base. Begin a full download of perimeter sensors and encrypt for Theron Shan to review."


	11. Chapter 11

"Talk to me, Major. I need a SitRep." called out Solasta over the buzz of activity in the war room.

"Bravo Team was on patrol a few klik's away and are enroute to rendezvous with Major Jorgan," was the answer from the Duty Officer.

Solasta frowned.

Corso's call to the base alerted everyone of the attack on Miriah and now he was racing his speeder across the Odessen countryside while Aric was still out on his own trying to catch the sniper who had shot at them. Aric was Havoc Squad and Solasta knew he could hold his own in any situation - what she didn't know was if the shooter was alone or if Aric was rushing into an ambush, and that had her anxious.

"Get a gunship to Major Jorgan's position," she ordered.

Hands cupping her kitling bump, Solasta paced back and forth in front of the massive holo-table, her boots heavy on the durasteel floor plates elevating the tension in the room and making the analysts even more anxious by the minute. Her eyes never leaving the coordinate markers on the luminescent blue topographical map that showed the troops converging on Aric's position while a solitary marker bee-lined a path directly to the north gates of the base as two fighters departed from the fields to intercept and escort.

Only once Corso arrived with Miriah did Solasta stop her patrol and leaned forward on the table's edge, her jaw squared and the pupils of her eyes mere black slits, at the mass of markers converged on a single location twenty-five kilometers to the north-east. Looking up at the Duty Officer she didn't get a chance to open her mouth to speak before he called out an update - he had been anticipating the moment, "Gunship has picked up Major Jorgan and they're inbound to the main hangar. The Major's speeder is a Jawa's trophy now, Sir."

"Major Jorgan was fired upon?" exclaimed Solasta as she stood upright and stiffened.

"No sir. Major Jorgan rode his speeder into an early grave– " and holding his hand to the headset hooked over his ear, he listened intently to whoever was speaking to him before yelling, "Base security reports that Mr. Riggs _literally_ carried the Commander over his shoulder to their apartment – her personal security detail could barely keep up, but they have everything buttoned down now."

Solasta stood silently for a few moments to struggle with the hormones that were compromising her thoughts and pushed down the overwhelming desire to mewl.

Once she regained control, she said, "I'm going to meet the Major - radio me if there are any updates," and she strode through the doorway and into the hallway that would take her to meet Aric. Once out of sight of the war room, she blew out her breath and panted as she tried steady herself and bridle her emotions.

Arriving at the hanger as the gunship began its approach, Solasta watched as a security team rushed past her to join the swell of flight deck crew that gathered at the landing pad. As soon as the ship's landing struts contacted the ground the boarding ramp lowered to expose the main airlock. The wide munitions hatch that ran along the side of the ship retracted next and Solasta watched as Aric tossed his speeder out of the open door into a heap on the deck where all its insides spilled out beside the mangled frame.

Dropping down from the open hatch, Aric stormed across the hangar as the deck crew rushed past him to inspect the speeder. A med-tech approached and pulled out his scanner, but decided otherwise when the visibly agitated cathar furled his brow, curled his upper lip, bared his fangs at the poor man and hissed, "I'm fine."

When Solasta was close enough to Aric she asked, " _Nei sao vas tak stjolkk hra tak iz'mayu?_ [No luck with the hunt for the enemy?]"

" _Nei nir'zi. Nei ran,_ [No scent. No tracks,]" spat Aric as his ears flattened.

" _Adina?_ [Droid?]" said Solasta, more a question than suggestion.

" _Nena... Nena ii adina,_ [Maybe... Maybe a droid,]" grunted Aric as he continued past her towards the tunnel that led to Miriah and Corso's apartment complex.

Solasta watched Aric's back as he marched determinedly through the hangar and trilled softly with laughter at the shocked faces of the Alliance troops who quickly side-stepped the enraged cathar. _I wonder if I have the same affect on people when I'm angry,_ she mused before returning to the war room.

She had barely set foot inside the large room when a junior analyst ran up to her and saluted sloppily before blurting out, "Sir, the attack occurred in the section of perimeter sensors that were offline for maintenance."

 _The shooter was either lucky or knew exactly where to wait between the base and Arcann's community,_ thought Solasta. "Then have the sensors logs encrypted and downloaded from the communication satellites and any ships in orbit, and send them to Theron Shan," said Solasta.

The analyst presented another rushed salute and said, "Yes, sir," before turning and rushing away.

* * *

 _This plan is simple and elegant_ , thought Gursan as they squatted on the roof of the warehouse at the spaceport and took turns peeking over the massive climate conditioning units to spy on the lifter droids loading the crates into the skiff.

Arrive at Tatooine and sneak aboard the automated supply skiff that would carry them from Imperial occupied Mos Ila to the Hutt's stronghold in the far western Dune Sea where it would arrive after nightfall. While the skiff would wait until the crews arrived in the morning to unload it, they would not be sitting idle waiting for the first light of day.

The resident Hutt, and target of their bounty reclamation, was away visiting the casinos on Nar Shadda so the stronghold would be empty of guests and sycophants, and only staffed by a scarce number of slaves. As soon as the skiff was secured inside the main walls, Torian, Raena, and Gursan were to locate the bounty and liberate it while Eetan; a male Zabrak, would disable the internal sensors to create a route to the rooftop, and Gerea; a female Mirialan, would stand guard to watch their backs.

Once they had their objective secured, they would all escape to the roof to jump into the shuttle that would be waiting to take them to the spaceport, and from there they would head off-world to collect their bounty.

Three quarters of an hour into their wait, Gursan was contemplating the twisted comfort he found in the fact Mando armor wore just as poorly in the Tatooine heat as Republic and Alliance armor did. The little joy he found was cut short when Gerea motioned the 'go' signal and they all activated their jet packs to fly down and inside the cargo hold of the skiff before the heavy door closed behind them.

Inside they all settled in for a long ride and waited.

The skiff's engines began to wind up and after a few sharp jolts they could feel themselves moving; laterally away from the dock, a slight turn to the right, then forward momentum to their destination.

"We've got a few hours to kill, maybe I'll strip off my chest-piece and bask on deck for a few hours - it wouldn't shock _anyone_ , right Corr?" joked Raena.

"Shut up," snapped Gursan, and Torian raised an eyebrow as his eyes shifted curiously between the two.

An hour passed. Even though the cargo hold was mildly climate controlled the air was humid and stale with so many people in the little space that wasn't occupied by shipping crates. The monotone drone of the engines had lulled Eetan to sleep, Gerea and Torian sat comparing their blasters pistols and telling stories, and Raena was busy running a ragged and dirty cloth over her Electrostaff. Gursan sat propped against a crate that was simply marked 'Meat' in basic and he tried not to think about what that meant as he rested his head on his hands, trying desperately to forget how claustrophobic he was beginning to feel.

Gursan had lost track of how long they had been traveling when Raena rested her staff against the hull of the skiff and stuffed the cleaning rag into the pouch on her belt. Standing, she stretched her arms overhead and groaned before walking the few meters that separated them and sat down heavily on the deck beside him.

"Tell me, Corr. Your mate, if she's real, what is she like?"

Gursan looked sardonically at Raena and rolled his eyes before saying, "She's real. She's a true warrior; strong, fast, honourable, and as gentle as a kitten when she wants to be."

"So, where is this warrior partner of yours?" asked Raena with a mocking tone in her voice.

"She carries our child and could not join me in the journey to learn the Resol'nare."

Without hesitation Raena at once asked, "Is she pretty? What does she look like?"

Gursan didn't get the impression she really cared about anything he had to say, but answered anyway, "She has what you might call a non-traditional beauty, but to me she is beautiful in every sense of the word – why do you want to know?"

"Ever since the other night, I can't stop thinking about you Corr. I need to know who this female is that could have such a hold over you – what colour is her hair?"

Gursan shook his head slightly and sighed. Raena was the _last_ person he wanted to discuss Solasta with, but recalling his wife brought him some measure of comfort so he continued. "Okay. Since we're not going anywhere for a few hours, I'll play along. She's mostly grey– "

"Your wife has grey-hair already?"

"Uh... prematurely grey," Gursan recovered quickly when he realized he was describing Solasta's fur that covered the majority of her body, "It's a genetic thing that runs in her family – but she's still got a lot of brown in her hair still."

They continued to talk for nearly an hour, Gursan carefully guarding the catharese details of Solasta, and sharing stories of how they met in boot camp and created a largely fictitious life together that spanned the years leading up to his decision to join Torian. In all the lies Gursan manufactured, the one truth he shared was his hope to complete his Mandalorian recruitment in time to return to see his daughter born.

"Very well, Corr. You seem to have enough details about this mate of yours to make her sound real enough. I would like to meet her one day – if she really _does_ exist," joked Raena before she stood and walked to the stack of crates where she left her gear. Sitting down, she closed her eyes and tried to rest.

The twin Tatooine suns dipped beneath the horizon and night advanced across the Dune Sea like a pack of starved Akk Dogs on prey as the skiff arrived at the Hutt's stronghold – not that anyone inside the skiff knew it, but the deceleration and jerky turns as they docked told them they had arrived.

They waited an additional hour to be sure the docks would be deserted before loading their packs onto their shoulders and sliding their helmets over their heads and fastening them into place. Opening the large cargo door and sneaking into the main building, Raena took the lead while Gursan followed and Torian watched their backs as everyone split up to complete their tasks.

Progress was slow to start as Eetan sliced into, and learned his way around, the Hutt's security system, but after waiting for the 'go' signal at the first half-dozen sensor junction's their pace picked up. They began approaching checkpoints only to hear Eetan's voice over the comm-relay confirming the security had been disabled, followed by Gerea's voice acknowledging she would advance to remain close behind.

Reaching the great hall, they were met with massive ornately decorated doors that were closed to them. Raena gave the universal hand signal for 'stop' and Torian whispered into his relay, "Hold up while I check the floor plan."

Pulling out his datapad, Torian swiped through several screens of schematics for the stronghold until he found the one he was looking for. "We go through these doors, walk approximately forty paces and to our left we should see the artifact - it's a Sith mask or helmet from the description we were given."

The red light on the panel next to the doors blinked from red to green and the soft hiss of the lock pins sliding could be heard – Eetan had opened it and would now work on disabling the remaining security sensors that blocked their route to the roof.

Cautiously the small group entered the hall and surveyed the large room that was lined with dining tables and chairs all neatly arranged around them, exotic draperies that were undoubtedly ruined beyond repair by the environment, and countless trophies lining the walls. The interior of the room was covered in the same white plaster that was used to construct every dwelling on Tatooine, and despite climate conditioner units, filters, and daily washes by slaves, the exposed portions of wall were sand stained giving everything an appearance of being dirty. Overhead, the sparsely placed lighting had been reduced to its minimal setting and feebly pushed a yellow glow into the darkness, but it was enough for the visors of their helmets to enhance for perfect visibility.

Reana gave the 'move forward' signal and the three cautiously crept beside the tables on their left, careful not to make any noise as they reached the alcove that contained the treasure they were there to liberate.

The Sith artifact was a large crimson and gold coloured helmet which, unlike the bucket or bowl shaped helmets most were designed to be, this was a bellow shape that reached to the shoulders and chest. It so fully encased the wearer's head that there wasn't any definition of where the neck and shoulders began or ended, and the face-plate was a simple dark tee shape. The helmet looked as beautiful displayed on a bust in front of the rich burgundy cloth that hung on the wall, as it did out of place in the otherwise garishly decorated hall.

"That's not a Sith helmet," whispered Torian into his relay, and after a short pause he said, "Something's very wrong here. Radio for extraction and tell everyone to meet on the roof now – we need to get out of here."

The electric crackle of a lightsaber springing to life broke the silence and the both Gursan and Torian drew their blaster pistols while Raena pulled her Electrostaff from the leatheris harness that was slung over her shoulder and held it ready for battle.

From the far end of the room on an elevated stage where the Hutt's repulsor sled would have sat, the silhouette of a robed figure with glowing orange eyes wielding a red bladed lightsaber walked forward and force leapt to the center of the room. Weapons raised, the Mandalorians fell into a defensive line to face the Sith who stood before them.

"Stand down Mandalorians," echoed a voice from the direction of the mask.

The Sith lowered his sabre and with a brief sputter it extinguished, and all heads turned in the direction of the helmet.

The helmet wasn't displayed on a bust, but rather a person who had stood partially hidden behind the rich cloth drape so that only their upper chest and helmet were exposed. Now the figure stepped forward and revealed they were outfitted in a full set of antique styled armor painted the same crimson and gold to match the helmet.

"Torian Caldera – you've worked hard to make your Clan known again among the Mando'ade, but are you ready to join the rebirth of the Neo-Crusaders?" asked the armored stranger as he approached.

Torian stood firm and called out, "I would know who I'm speaking to before answering any questions."

The figure reached his hands up and removed the helmet to reveal a bald human cyborg with brandings on the parts his face that were not covered by implants.

As the cyborg pulled a portable holo-projector from his belt the sounds of heavy footfall approached from the hallway and Eetan and Gerea were escorted into the hall by four guards also dressed the same crimson and gold armor. Tossing the holo towards the ground a meter away from Torian, it activated before landing and began to float on its own small repulsor. A moment later the projector flickered and the image of Khom Fett stood before them.

"Torian Caldera. Why haven't run back to Shae Viszla?" asked Khomo in his pitched and nasal voice.

Torian answered without any hesitation, "My time on Odessen has convinced me that Mand'alor would make us all slaves to the Alliance. I have disagreed with you on many things Khomo, but on this we are allied – we must conquer the galaxy and bring glory back to our people."

"Then you and your band of misfits are ready to join the _true_ Mando'ade?"

"What of the Sith?" asked Torian without taking his eyes of Khomo.

"Torian, the Sith are cousins to the Mando'a – don't make the same mistake your father made."

Gursan watched as Torian balled his fists at this comment; he didn't know why, but he knew a raw nerve when he saw it and Khomo just poured a shot of Ithorian whiskey all over it.

"Myself and my crew are all eager to bring glory to the Mando'a and rebuild our clans – what is it you offer Khomo Fett?" asked Torian with an glacial coldness.

"Conquest, strength, and honour through grinding all those who would challenge us beneath our boots – the galaxy will bow down before all Mando'a, but first you must prove your loyalty and earn your place among the faithful."

Unflinching, Torian answered, "Whatever your test, we will be victorious."

Khomo grinned wickedly as he said, "We will strike at the heart of the Alliance and you will make a trophy of the Cathar you failed to kill."

Gursan could feel his fists balling and felt the same burning of whiskey over an exposed nerve of his own.

"I'm exiled and without clearance – " Torian began cautiously.

Khomo laughed. "There are others on Odessen that feel the same as you or still have family in the Empire, Torian. A little _persuasion_ from our Sith cousins will get us the clearance codes we need. Return to your ship and prepare – I will be in contact soon."

The holo blinked and Khomo was gone.

The Cyborg slipped his helmet back over his head and said, "Time for you to leave," as the Neo-Crusaders parted to let them exit the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why? Why do we have to go back to Odessen?" Gursan demanded aloud as he paced the ship's cockpit before remembering the crew were rushing around the ship stowing their gear. If he wasn't careful, they would easily overhear his conversation with Torian.

Outside the ship's main viewport Tatooine hung in the distance. Even from the night-side of the planet it glowed eerily like a blood-red harvest moon as a few solitary ships hung suspended above it's atmosphere. Torian sat in the pilot's chair preparing their hyperspace routes, and without looking up from the NavCom console said, "If Khomo had been on Tatooine I could have challenged him then and there. He wasn't, so we need to continue playing this game until we're face-to-face with him."

"It will be a bloodbath if we go," began Gursan under his breath, "We will be turning this crew into corpses, or worse – murderers."

Torian chuckled at this, and Gursan raised an eyebrow at the amused reaction.

"Corr, we're already a crew of murders as far as the galaxy is concerned – it's how most races regard the Mandalorian people already," and raising his head to look Gursan in the eyes he whispered, "Technically, I already murdered you."

Gursan stared at Torian with a stupefied expression for several seconds as he thought on this before saying, "If we go back to Odessen with ships full of Mando'ade before we're done this mission, the base security is going to descend on us like a swarm of wingmaws and nobody will be able to stop the inevitable slaughter on both sides."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Torian playfully before returning his attention to the NavCom. "What if we offer Khomo a plan to land in the far shipyards and infiltrate the base from there? We will be far enough away from the main security forces that I can confront Khomo in relative seclusion."

Gursan was nodding thoughtfully as he raised his hand to scratch his chin and considered Torian's idea. "If Khomo can get clearance codes to land on Odessen then he can probably get the base layout as well - he'll know landing in the main hangar will be suicide. Your plan is technically sound – he will have to see that and agree."

"Exactly what I'm hoping," muttered Torian as he looked up and smiled at Gursan, "See Corr, us young Mando's aren't so green after all, are we?"

Grinning wide, Gursan punched Torian's shoulder hard, a Mandalorian show of affection, but something still bothered him and it took only a few seconds for him to find the words to express it. Dropping his voice to a whisper, Gursan asked, "What about the crew? Won't they turn on us once you call out Khomo? They're all expecting to become Neo-Crusaders, right?"

"Once I challenge Khomo, they'll be forbidden to interfere - as will his Crusaders. If I win; Manda'lor will restore our crew's clan names, which is what most of them want. If I die? You will challenge him next. Hopefully I will have tired him enough to give you a chance."

"Hey– " objected Gursan.

"You've come far in your training Corr, but you're still no match for Khomo Fett and I can only pray that I am."

Gursan turned to leave the cockpit, feeling jubilant at the ingeniousness of the plan, when Torian's words struck another thought, "What do you mean Mand'alor will _restore_ their clan names?"

"Corr, our crewmates all have colourful backgrounds and may not be of the most upstanding members of their clans. The promise of something bigger drew them to join us - to follow me."

"What do you mean?" Gursan asked as he took a few steps closer to Torian, narrowed his gaze, and whispered, "What about the honour of the Mando'a? What's wrong with you?"

"The Resol'nare are the ideals by which we live by but not all Mando'ade can live up to them when they and their families are starving or debts need to be paid.

As for me? My father chose not to side with the Sith against the Republic and raised an army against Manda'lor the Vindicated, and for that, I have been branded a traitor's son. Among the Mando'ade we believe who _you_ are as a father is more important than who your father was, and Shae Vizla has faith in who I can be. Even to Khomo Fett, who I _can_ be matters more than who my father was – except he seems unable to forget what my father has done."

As stoic as Torian portrayed himself to be, Gursan could see the pain and loss in the young man's eyes as he spoke, and "I'm sorry Torian - I didn't know," was all he could say.

* * *

"It would seem our mole has turned assassin. I want that person caught and locked in the brig or dead in the morgue before anyone else is shot at."

Solasta plainly stated her orders and said no more.

At o'seven hundred hours in the morning it all seemed surreal that a little more sixteen hours earlier someone was in the wilds of Odessen shooting at the Alliance Commander in broad daylight. Solasta looked around the table at the faces of her Section Heads and measured everyone's reaction, but all she saw was the same confusion and disbelief that had stared back at her an hour earlier from the mirror in her refresher.

"If our assailant could outrun Major Jorgan, they must have had a speeder. I'll check with the yards to see who's signed out, or returned, a vehicle in the past week," said Colonel Ganila, the Head of Civil Security Forces – a fiercely serious male Duros with deep green skin and eyes that burned like two precious Corusca Gems set into his large bulbous head.

Colonel Boleme motioned towards Major Threne, Lana's liaison who wore a rank as a formality only, and said, "We will build a list of those who recently arrived on Odessen from Customs and cross reference with intel records to see if any new arrivals have reason to make an attempt on the Commander's life."

Last to speak was Colonel Roteia, the Head of Trade Affairs and ex-Zakuulan military logistics officer. "I will send representatives to the speak with our merchants - it would be wise to begin vetting their buyers and suppliers from off world."

Nodding her approval, Solasta dismissed everyone to their tasks and returned to her office to begin working on the mountain of communications to update the allied planets and begin coordinating changes in security protocols for catching their traitor. The sheer volume of messages and holocalls that had flooded in overnight from Alliance Leaders was overwhelming, and before Solasta knew it her chrono was chiming to remind her of the weekly prenatal checkup at the medcenter. Making a frustrated ' _mrrrr'_ sound at not having actually started any of her actual work for the day, she locked her desktop consoles and left for her appointment.

Stepping off the elevator and through the security gates to the open air outside the main base, Solasta blinked once as her eyes adjusted to the bright mid-day sunlight. Hesitating, she clutched her unborn kitling and surveyed the citizens who passed as they rushed around their daily lives, and the fear struck her that any one of them could be waiting, watching, scheming to make another attempt on Mirah's life. Eyes darting around the crowd, Solasta spied Sarai and Maura walking through the crowd towards her. The tightness in her neck and shoulders released, and with a slight shiver her fur settled back into place before she canted her head forward and said, "Hello Master Chantalle and Colonel Jorgan," as they passed her, smiling in return.

Sitting on the exam bed with her legs swinging free over the edge, Solasta pulled the thin green cloth gown tight around her as she waited for her doctor to arrive and exam both her and the feisty kitling that was doing somersaults in her belly. "We'll go eat soon," she cooed as she rubbed her hand over her stomach and felt a fist, or a foot, press outward against her palm. Purring slow and rhythmically, Solasta's small gymnast seemed soothed by the deep thrumming that would be reverberating throughout the core of Solasta's body.

The slight crackle in the public-address system overhead piqued Solasta's attention, and within same split second of her ears pricking forward and purring fading, the emergency klaxxons began to broadcast throughout the base for a second time in as many days.

Sliding off the exam bed, Solasta pulled the relay from its case that hung on her belt and clipped it over her ear. Opening the door to her exam room an peering outside into the hallway she watched as patients and medical staff all looked around equally confused at the alarm.

Pressing the button on her relay, she asked, "What is going on?"

"General, there's been an attack in the main courtyard and the base is in lock down," was the answer from someone who was shouting over the loud discord of the war room as voices shouted in the background.

"I need you to unseal security door..." and she looked at the closest exit from the medcenter at the end of the hallway, "...bravo-twelve-foxtrot."

"Negative Sir, only the Emergency and Triage Centers are open for the wounded - you'll need to wait for the timer to finish before the doors unlock in the patient examination wing."

Dressed and pacing in front of the main foyer blast doors for an entire hour while the automatic locks counted down their timer, Solasta grumbled loudly and growled at the stream of updates that had streamed in over her relay.

Maura had taken a bolt to her knee. Master Chantalle had minor shrapnel injuries. Commander Riggs was hit twice – once in the shoulder and once in the side. Everyone was alive and being rushed to her location, except there was still twenty-two minutes and thirty centimeters of reinforced blast door separating them.

Raising her voice and sputtering a litany of Catharese curses, she noticed the faces of those around wore the same expression as the soldiers who side-stepped Aric in the hangar the day before. She didn't find it amusing today and she didn't care.

* * *

Solasta laid on her side, awake and staring at some invisible spot on the wall, unable to sleep.

Unable to get the image of Miriah in her kolto tank, twitching like some ill-fated dreamer who struggles but can't wake from their tormentor, or of Maura in her kolto tank, her leg raw, bruised, and swollen. Corso with burns across his back where blaster bolts penetrated his jacket and the underlying cortosis liner.

Unable to shake the feeling that she had failed her duty to keep her Commander, friends, and new family safe. If it had not been for the chance visit to the base by Arcann and his swift actions with cutting down the assassin droid that had taken up a vantage point above the cantina, the number of injured would have been considerable, and fatalities would have been assured.

Unable to ignore the fear that Gursan was forever lost to her.

Her kitling was unusually quiet and placing her hand on her belly she thought, _sleep while you can little one, the galaxy is a dangerous place and will not spare the weak or the cathar,_ before submitting to the torrent of hormones besieging her emotions, and Solasta let herself mewl uncontrollably until she tired herself and slept.

Waking before dawn to the familiar sound of her chrono, she pressed the snooze button and settled back to sleep. It took less than thirty seconds before her eyes were forced open by the pressure of her child resting on her bladder and she shot out of bed desperate for the refresher.

 _I couldn't have just five more minutes?_

Once she was washed, dressed, and ready for a day of picking up the pieces of the second failed assassination of Miriah, Solasta walked through base alone. This was her favorite part of the day. Only a few shops had any lights turned on or activity inside as shop owners readied themselves for another day. Odessen was asleep and everything was still, quiet, peaceful.

Inside the main base, she was walking to her office adjacent to the war room when she noticed light seeping through the flexiplast window and illuminating the darkened hallway at the far end of the Science Section, so she decided to investigate. Approaching the window, she watched Aric sift through the remains of the droid that were sprawled out on the workbench before him and noticed his nictitating membrane; his third eyelid, was slow to contract when he blinked. He had not been to bed, most likely having sat there the whole night, and was exhausted.

Solasta left and returned to where Aric was still hunkered over mess of droid parts that were spread out before him. It was clear Aric was deep in concentration when his ears didn't twitch at her approach and he failed to notice when she sat on the stool next to him.

Solasta murmured, " _Adina, [Droid,]_ " and silently wished she had been wrong. A droid only meant the traitor was still out there and would be planning to strike again.

Even though her presence could not have been missed by Aric's Cathar senses he still didn't acknowledge her, so she held the hot caffa out and waited until the scent registered with his nose. Raising his head, he turned to look at the cup being offered to him with fine narrow slits for pupils, and she grinned when his focus passed the caffa mug and settled on her protruding belly.

" _Nris ekto?"_ _[Find anything?]"_ she asked in catharese, in case anyone was listening; casually or intentionally, as he took the mug from her and drank. The comfort it brought him was less evident in his satisfied sigh he made, but more evident in the subtle smoothing of his fur as his nerves had been stimulated.

"Just parts," Aric murmured quietly so that only she would hear. He also answered in basic, which meant he didn't have anything to report, "I'm not sure what I expected to find – I just knew that I had to look," his attention drifting back to the parts on the workbench.

Solasta nodded and said nothing. While she liked to believe she shared Aric's commitment to safeguarding Miriah and her family, she knew his familial ties and big-brother affection for Miriah would make the events of the past few days weigh much more heavily on him. Solasta knew his brooding cathar disposition would deepen until the person or group who orchestrated these attacks was caught, and Maura would make sure his health didn't suffer for this obsession.

"I have to get back to the war room. The other alliance planets are reporting in today about any similar activity on their worlds," she said as stood.

Aric shook his preoccupation with the droid and said, "You look good, Sol. Any word?"

Solasta knew he was asking if there were any updates from Gursan or Torian, and she just shook her head. Aside from the updates on their movement every few days from the Mando encrypted comms, there hadn't been any news. She had let go of the bursts of optimism every time she received a new message – they were always work related and the disappointment only added to her emotional fatigue.

"Hang in there. Let me and Maura know if you need anything, okay?"

Solasta smiled weakly, trying not to display her feelings, before she left him to his task.

 _What I need is my mate and the father of my kitling._


	13. Chapter 13

Life on Odessen slowly returned to normal in the days that followed the 'incident' in the courtyard with most citizens falsely believing that they were safe since the assassin droid had been caught, and so the nightmare seemed to end just as quickly as it had begun. Inside the main base, the days that followed the attack gave birth to an overwhelming amount of activity while Miriah floated in her tank of green kolto and healed from her injuries.

Lana and Solasta quickly realized that since the Eternal Alliance was still in it's infancy nobody had though about succession plans should anything happen to Miriah. Of course, there were redundancies, fail-safes, and a chain of command, and all those served to ensure functional continuity of the Alliance, and were working flawlessly in Solasta's opinion, but the both agreed none of those could replace Miriah's presence as Commander.

As second-in-command, Lana made a valiant attempt to fill-in for Miriah during her absence, but Lana struggled with filling so large a void while juggling her own duties. Theron seemed the logical choice to fill-in for Lana as Executive Officer while his wife acted as temporary leader of the Alliance, but he was so deep into his investigation of Miriah's attacker that he was scarcely seen in the base, and when he was, he either was rushing off someplace or had locked himself inside his office. Solasta did her best to support Lana but her focus was the security of Odessen, and the broader Alliance within the galaxy was something she wasn't prepared for.

Both women rose to the challenge and the days in-between Miriah's recovery were a welcome distraction that benefited them both; Lana from her absent husband and partner in intel brokering business, and keeping Solasta from dwelling on how desperately she missed Gursan.

Four days after the attack, Miriah's kolto tank was emptied and she was removed to complete her recovery.

"I bet fifty credits that Miriah is sitting at her desk before the day is done," said Solasta as she stood at Lana's desk, handing her one of the new datapads Nico had acquired off-world for the Alliance once it was decided the existing equipment couldn't be trusted after Theron's betrayal.

Lana looked up from the flexiplast sheet she was reading, wide-eye and wearing an expression of shock, "I will not wager on the Commander's return," as she took the datapad from Solasta.

Solasta turned a downcast gaze to the table-top of Lana's desk, embarrassed at having made such a suggestion, "Lana, I didn't... I didn't mean any disrespect to the Commander or yourself."

"Now, had you said before mid-day, I might have believed you were being serious," said Lana in her usual deadpan tone.

Looking up, a trill of laughter escaped Solasta when she saw the bemused smirk on Lana's face.

"You have been keeping your appointments at the medcenter despite our unexpected workload, I trust?"

Rolling her eyes, Solasta chuffed softly and said, "I have received reprimands from my doctor at both visits, and one threat of being relieved of duty at the first sign of distress to myself or the kitling. That aside, I am approaching the end of my second trimester and everything is going well so far."

"You and your daughter's health are of paramount importance. Once Miriah returns - whether it is today, or not - things should settle down and we can all resume our _new_ normal routines."

"I look forward to when we catch this assassin so we can all go back to _just_ normal," said Solasta over her shoulder as she left Lana.

Solasta walked down the hallway and returned to her office thinking, _with all the long hours we've been working I hope she and Theron are finding time for each other between both their schedules – they seem quite distant these days._

Logging into her console, Solasta was presented with a message from Aric requesting more resources be given to his investigation of the dismantled assassin droid. His marathon effort in the Science Section earlier that week paid off and they were rewarded with a clue as to its origin – an Imperial held planet named Umbara. Beyond this name, Solasta did not have any details since all information was at once marked as confidential for Lana, Theron, Aric, and Miriah's access only.

The security analysts were tasked with scouring the computer and communication systems for any previous access for, or communication attempts with, Umbara. Any new inquiries made by someone using Odessen's network, besides those four, would trip silent alarms and force an immediate comm trace to hopefully catch their shooter.

Solasta had lost track of time and it wasn't until Lana rapped gently on the door frame to her office that it occurred to her that the hour was late and the day teams had already left for home – or wherever they went after their shifts were done.

"I'm going to pickup my dinner and go home. You should do the same," Lana said lightheartedly as she continued down the hallway.

Switching off her console and sweeping the large pile of military ration bar wrappers from her desk into the waste bin, Solasta went home to the dinner that See-Two had waiting for her. Sitting alone and eating it on the couch in the apartment's common room, she watched the last rays of daylight retreat across the bluffs outside her large window and tried to think about what she and Caly could talk about at lunch the next day.

A small light of hope that arose from all the attention these 'incidents' received was the distance Solasta and Calypso had been maintaining for appearances over Gursan's death and Torian's exile seemed unnecessary. The events from nearly two months earlier were quickly forgotten with the attacks being the newest, most current, news to gossip about, and they agreed to start meeting each other publicly again. This was a huge relief for both and made visits with Mia easier since they no longer would have to coordinate around each other's schedules. Anyone who might be paying attention would reason the near attempt on Caly's mother's life had washed away any grudges.

The next day at lunch they both sat quietly and picked at their food, not sure what to say to each other and both frustrated at wanting the same answers to where Torian and Gursan were but unable to discuss it. To anyone watching, it oddly served as a natural looking awkwardness.

" _Someone_ sent me flowers," Calypso blurted out, breaking the silence.

Wide-eye with pupils dilated, Solasta sat forward and eagerly whispered, "He did? You've heard from _him_?"

"No, but there was a card with the flowers. Has _someone_ sent you any?"

Solasta looked solemn as she shook her head, then a soft trill of laughter escaped her, " _He_ is still courting you – _he_ should be presenting you gifts – but _we're_ already soul-bound, so it is unnecessary."

A deflated sounding "Oh," was Calypso's response before she looked at her chrono and said, "I have to go – Declan should be waking from his nap soon." As she slid sideways out of the booth to stand, she hesitated when Solasta reached out and took hold of her wrist.

" _They_ will be home soon and all of this will behind us," said Solasta as she uncharacteristically locked eyes with Caly – not as a sign to challenge, but an attempt to show her support and concern.

Calypso understood the gesture and giggled at the overt and dramatic look on Solasta's face, "Thank-you. I know they will be. Don't furrow your brow though Miss Solasta – you look angry."

Remembering how Torian's flowers had surprised her, then how they delighted Mia when she thought they were for her, Caly checked her chrono again and decided she had time to make one quick errand.

"Did you want to include a card?" asked the florist, and elderly Nautolan woman with tired and limp head tendrils. "No thanks," chirped Caly as she turned to leave, but she paused and said, "wait, yes I would actually."

 _Miss Solasta,_

 _Flowers aren't just for courting. They are for everyone._

 _Especially someone who is about to have a baby._

 _Miss Calypso_

* * *

A week passed and Mirah's return to running the Alliance had been fraught with stiffness and pain as she continued to mend, and she would tire easily so her time was split between the office at the base and with working from her apartment. Today Miriah spent the better part of the day working from the base before she left for her apartment, and the undeniable scent of the pheromones that followed her and Corso through the hallway – and the sly grin on Aric's face as he escorted them – confirmed to Solasta that Miriah was mostly back to her old self again.

Less than an hour later, the movement of Lana racing past Solasta's office door caught her attention and she let her gaze drift from Chaen Laikthur to the window behind him. Lana was smiling from ear to ear, excited about something as she stopped to speak briefly with Theron before she rushed off towards the war room.

The sound of Chaen's voice recaptured Solasta's attention, "E'lin is struggling with accepting that Gursan is gone. She wants to be a part of your life – the baby's life – and she fears too much time has passed to make amends."

Solasta closed her eyes and gave a small nod. "We can get together whenever she is ready – your apartment, our… my apartment, or someplace else if that makes it easier. We are still family and E'lin has nothing to make amends for, we all have grieved the loss of Gursan."

"Thank-you," said Chaen as he stood and awkwardly leaned forward to press his forehead to Solasta's, knowing it was a significant expression in Catharese, before stepping outside her office where the waiting Aytch-Kay droid escorted him back to the base entrance.

Returning to her stack of flexisheet reports, Solasta resumed reviewing the progress with implementing the enhanced security protocols that she and Lana had developed when her data console began to chime weakly to announce an incoming call.

Pressing the receive button onscreen, Solasta said, "Dinn here, go ahead."

"General Dinn, have _The Dreamweaver_ prepped for flight immediately. An agenda is forthcoming," answered Lana.

"At once. What is the flight plan or destination?"

Solasta was met with silence. Lana had disconnected, but it didn't matter, she could guess where they were headed.

Umbara.

* * *

Standing in line at the cantina that was mid-way between the base and the housing complex, Uldisa scrambled to find her comm unit with her free hand while holding Della on her hip. Seeing her friend struggle, Solasta reached over to take Della from Uldisa just as the petite blonde woman pulled the small device from her pocket and mouthed the words, "Thank You."

Answering the call, the small device ceased its shrill chirping and Uldisa said, "Hello?"

As Della straddled Solasta's hip, arms outstretched, pouting, and wanting to go back to her mother, they could hear Therias' voice at the other end of the call. Not that it took a cathar's sense of hearing since the speaker on the comm device was loud enough for anyone nearby to hear him.

"Where are you right now? Where's Della?" he asked slowly.

"We're both having lunch with Solasta, why?"

There was pause in Therias' response, during witch Uldisa looked at Solasta and raised her eyebrows with a questioning expression on her face. Solasta simply shrugged her shoulders in return.

"Are… are you okay?"

Uldisa's expression changed to a look of confusion as she answered, "Yes –"

"Good. I'll see you at home when I'm off-duty," said Therias quickly before disconnecting their call.

Uldisa knitted her brow and said, "I wonder what's gotten into him."

Again, Solasta shrugged.

The cantina's serving droid arrived to lead them to their table and Solasta handed Della back to Uldisa. The small girl buried her face under her mother's chin before peeking out at Solasta with a wide toothy grin as they walked past booths filled with Odessen's workers who were all having their lunches as well.

Buckling Della into the high-chair, Uldisa sat next to Solasta and lowered her voice to a whisper, "So, any updates on the mission to capture the traitor? It's been three days,"

"We can't discuss this outside the base," snapped Solasta is a hushed voice.

"C'mon, it's all we talk about in the communications center – popular theory is that it's some Sith," begged Uldisa

"If the comm's center doesn't know anything yet, then I definitely don't – everything comes through you before it comes to me. Now stop this and let's order, _we're_ starved," said Solasta as she rubbed her belly.

Solasta got home after her shift and ate dinner alone on her couch while watching the shadows stretch across the bluffs outside her window. The HoloNet played in the background and her attention was torn from the setting sun outside at hearing a report that a small Wookie settlement had been attacked by a group claiming to be Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, and her heart ached for the families who would now know the same pain as her people.

The sound of her chrono's alarm woke Solasta sometime after she had gone to bed. Feeling groggy, as if she had just laid her head on the pillow, she slapped at the device on the bedside table but the chiming persisted. Sitting up in her bed and looking at the chrono she realized that she had been asleep less than two hours, and the alarm was the datapad that sat next to the chrono. Switching on the overhead light panel, she picked up the device and unlocked it to be greeted by an encrypted message from Aric.

 _:begin_

 _Traitor has revealed himself; Theron Shan is to be marked as an enemy to the Eternal Alliance._

 _Issue a bounty for his arrest or proof of death to the Alliance Worlds, and update security forces to shoot on sight._

 _:end_

Solasta's eyes widened in disbelief and she read the message a second time to be sure she hadn't misunderstood it. Leaping from bed to get dressed she paused in front of her closet and clutched her belly before blowing out a loud _chuff_ and padding quickly to the refresher.


	14. Chapter 14

Learning the truth was supposed to set us at ease.

Finding the traitor was supposed to renew our certainty that this place is our sanctum from the evils of the galaxy.

Nothing could have been further from the truth.

* * *

Solasta waited in the main hangar for _The Dreamweaver's_ return from Umbara and prepared herself for the mission team to arrive, broken and disheartened.

Despite Theron's treachery and escape, the team was coming home _alive_ and had given a name to the person who would threaten the Commander of the Eternal Alliance. If Miriah, Corso, Lana, and the Jorgan's couldn't see past their failure, as Solasta suspected they would call it, the rest of Odessen at least breathed a collective sigh of relief - then held their breath again. The monster that had taken residence beneath our beds in the dark and scraped its claws along the floor had been chased from it's hiding spot and into the light - now it hid in some unlit corner of the room and time would flush it out again so we can dispatch it forever.

Solasta pushed these dark thoughts aside as Miriah's ship approached.

Nodding to the Deck Chief, he called the three companies of soldiers into formation, and with military precision the soldiers arranged themselves and stood at a parade rest, waiting for the ship to land. The honour guard consisted of a company from the naval branch, military branch, and civilian security branch. The hallway from the hangar to the war room was lined with Jedi and Sith dressed in ceremonial robes with heads bowed, and Solasta walked past them in awe as she returned to the war room.

Looking around the war room at the analysts who worked busily at their stations, Solasta called for everyone's attention.

"We know who our traitor is. All the idle discussions end here, and now. I expect each of you to be professional and do your jobs when the Commander and her team arrive - anyone who cannot, is free to leave the command center now. Any who stay and cannot comply will deal with me later."

Solasta looked into the eyes of each face that stared back at her and enunciating her words clearly to be sure her fangs would be prominent, "Very well. As you were," and the room returned to it's buzz of activity.

Within minutes someone called out, "Commander's ship is secured."

Solasta's gaze sharpened as she examined the room for people's reactions. When she was satisfied everything was under control, she made her way to her office. Everything was normal.

It wasn't long after she began reading the perimeter security scan reports that Solasta's ears twitched and she could identify the cadence of Lana's boots on the floor in the hallway as they grew louder, then softer as she passed by. Within seconds, Lana could be heard returning. Her pace steady and purposeful as she passed by Solasta's door, then lost in the sounds of the war room as she strode into the tunnel that led to the secure elevators.

Lana remained absent for short debriefing that Aric and Maura delivered a few hours later. On Umbara, Theron Shan revealed himself as traitor and architect of the attempts on Miriah's life, and in the process fired his blaster pistol at Miriah. Lana had thrown herself in the line of fire and her heroic actions undoubtedly saved the Commanders life, although Solasta was certain Lana was not feeling very heroic for all that she lost in those precious few moments. Whether Theron had been allied with the rogue Sith Lord that had swayed the miners on Umbara remained to be seen, but they did learn the Sith's name from the data they had gathered on their mission - Darth Sciberras.

Solasta stood with arms crossed and listened intently, but in the back of her mind she could not reconcile the actions of Theron shooting at Lana, deliberately or otherwise. _I understand Lana's actions and would jump into blaster fire to protect someone if the need arose,_ she thought, _but injuring - shooting at a mate was... an affront to the Gods._

The days that followed their return were subdued and rift with dark bilious tension that roiled beneath everyone's surface.

Aric redoubled his efforts with the obsession to catch the traitor who now had a name, his brooding worsened and both his temper and patience shortened with the soldiers in the security details under his command.

Lana, the consummate professional and Sith replaced the empty and broken places inside herself with a seething anger at the betrayal by her husband.

Corso's laid back and easy-going nature was replaced with a quiet reserve and sideway looks of suspicion at anyone he didn't recognize or know well enough.

Miriah was the grounding that kept everyone, especially Lana, moving forward and she did the only logical thing she could think of doing at such a time. She moved forward with Mia and Solasta's baby shower that she had been planning for weeks, and arranged for the husbands and fathers to spend the afternoon together.

* * *

Solasta picked up the maternity shirt and ran the pads of her fingers over the soft smooth material before slipping her arms into the sleevs and buttoning the front. On duty she wore Gursan's uniform shirts, which normally would have been over-sized for her, but fit well enough over the baby and helped her still feel connected to him. Looking at herself in the mirror she was overcome with sorrow and regret that Gursan would miss today as well. While she would be at Master Sarai's for the shower with the females of Miriah's family, everyone's mate would be at Logan and Elara's house to drink beers and bullshit, and Gursan would have loved to been a part of that.

Smoothing the material over her belly she was greeted with a foot slowly stretching outward before a quick kick surprised her, and rubbing her hand over the spot where she had been kicked she whispered, " _Vysa_ _pya'ri_ _kith_ _,_ _Ra_ _z'ana_ _skaa_ _._ _Ra_ _zalku_ _ri_ _zhna_ _ri_ _pirff, [Okay baby girl, I'm getting ready. I know you need your presents,]"_ and grinning to herself, she thought, _and cake._ _  
_

Walking the short distance to Master Sarai's apartment, she tried to recall her research from the night before on the HoloNet, but her affliction with _kii si'ved [baby brain]_ had made most of the information she learned seem distant and lost - something she found was occurring more and more lately. Growing up in a retirement village with elderly parents and elderly neighbours didn't lend itself to baby showers, nor had a lifetime of military service, but what she could remember involved gift giving and eating. The latter activity she would have no problem with, but the gift giving before the arrival of kitlings didn't seem to make sense - she recalled some adage about counting Oro Bird chicks before they hatched - but who was she to judge a human tradition.

The door to Sarai's apartment opened and Solasta was greeted by Mia. Unable to hide her surprise at how low and pronounced Mia's bulge appeared to be, and without looking away from Mia's belly she asked, "How many weeks left?"

"Supposed to be seven, but we'll see. She's _really_ acting up right now," and taking Solasta by the wrist, Mia giggled and led her into gathering.

As both woman stepped into the room where everyone sat and chatted, Solasta could feel herself stiffen as her pulse began to race - she had stared down swarms of colicoids, addressed thousands of soldiers, and survived in the trenches of some the of galaxies least hospitable planets, but a room full of people who simply wanted to socialize made her pause and consider a hasty retreat.

Mia watched Solasta's reaction and nudged her before whispering, "We'll eat and talk, and then open gifts."

Before Solasta could answer her stomach growled its appreciation. Loudly. Wide-eyed and shocked, Solasta could only mutter, "Thank you."

Holding a plate and looking at the assortment of sandwiches, cakes, and sweets that had been prepared, Solasta casually scanned the room and admired the pink decorations that brought a warm glow to Master Sarai's apartment as she looked for Gursan's mother. She knew E'lin had been invited and was hopeful that she would attend so they could begin repairing their short-lived relationship in a casual setting, but was sadly disappointed to not see her among the guests.

The afternoon unwound itself lazily as treats were eaten and the guests mingled until it was time to open the gifts, and both Mia and Solasta smiled sweetly as tiny outfits were held up for the room to gush and coo over. The number of gifts that Solasta received surprised, overwhelmed, and delighted her, and for a few hours she managed keep positive despite catching herself wishing Gursan was there to see everything. The afternoon had been going well until two small cradles were brought out and Solasta couldn't stop her tears from welling up as she mewled softly at the sight of the light blonde wood shining beneath the lights, pink bedding on a tiny mattress, and between the slats pink ribbon had been woven.

Turning, she hugged Miriah and hoarsely whispered, "Thank you."

Calypso and Miriah exchanged a smile, that confirmed between mother and daughter, that this was exactly what everyone needed to forget their worries for at least a few hours.

As gifts were lovingly packed into the cradles, Mia and Solasta stood in front of their guests.

"Thank you all for such a wonderful time. The food and cake, and... well, just everything," gushed Mia, "I never had family before, and it just always amazes me that I belong to such a great group of people now."

Solasta nodded excitedly, she too felt the love of this group, especially now. "I agree," she said, smoothing her top over her kitling, "this has been... amazing!"

Calypso beamed a wide smile as she said, "Awww, we loved it too. I can't even tell you how much fun it was to do the food," and her light-hearted laughter trailed off as Mia groaned and bent forward slightly holding her belly.

Solasta reacted and reached an arm around Mia to catch her at the waist as Magdalane rushed to Mia's other side.

"I think my water broke," gasped Mia over the silence of the room.

Then the room was quiet no more, replaced with the flurry of activity as everyone cleared a path to the door for Mia and Magdalane.

Solasta stood dumbfounded, watching as the rest of the women calmly returned to packing items together instead of gathering family and rushing to the medcenter. Confused, she turned to Maura and canted her head curiously to the left.

Maura smiled warmly and explained, "It's her first one. She's got a good many hours of labor in front of her now, and she's better off on her feet once they check on the baby in the medcenter."

Solasta knitted her brow and still felt a little lost.

Gently placing her hand on Solasta's shoulder, Maura explained, "Everyone will go down there, but since there's a little time, we'll get as much done here as we can. C'mon, I'll help you get all these goodies back to your place."

Feeling reassured that everyone's casual reaction was normal, Solasta relaxed as Lana picked up the end of the cradle opposite Maura saying, "I'll help. We almost live on top of each other."

Arriving at Solasta's apartment, she opened the door and led Lana and Maura inside where they placed the crib on the table that sat in front of the couch as Solasta placed the bags she had been carrying next to the crib. Lana straightened and looked out the window at the picturesque landscape outside. "So that's what the view on this side of the building looks like, we..." and Lana's voice faltered, "I... I look out over the park between the buildings."

Neither woman brought attention to Lana's brief brush with melancholy, instead Solasta placed her hands on Maura's shoulders to press foreheads. Being practiced in the custom, Maura closed her eyes as she tilted her head back and hummed her contentment as their foreheads touched. Lana's poise was a little stilted when Solasta pressed their foreheads together, but Lana at once understood Maura's reaction at the unobtrusive, affectionate contact that left her with a warm feeling.

"Thank you again for a wonderful day, and for helping me bring all of this home," said Solasta as they walked back to the apartment door.

Maura laughed. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again once this baby arrives."

Returning to her couch, Solasta picked up a gift bag that had tufts of pink tissue paper poking out of its top and settled on the couch before reaching inside to pull out something called a receiving blanket when the door chime announced a visitor. Standing to answer the door, she expected to see Maura or Lana had returned and was surprised to see Gursan's parents standing in her doorway.

Chaen stood beside his wife with one arm hooked around her waist, and E'lin held out a small box, wrapped in white paper and trussed in a pink ribbon that had been tied elegantly into a bow, towards Solasta.

"I'm sorry we missed today," said E'lin as her hands began to shake, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being mad. I'm sorry... for..."

Taking E'lin's hands in her own and steadying them, Solasta said, "There is nothing to be sorry for. Please come in, we need to talk."

Escorting the Laikthur's inside, Chaen helped Solasta clear the couch and table of the gifts so they could all sit comfortably, and once seated, Solasta spoke. "I have been keeping a secret. A secret I'm not authorized to share but one I can no longer keep from you, and one you must swear to keep even though I find I cannot."

Chaen leaned forward, "Of course, Solasta. What is it that has you acting so serious?"

"Gursan did not die in that courtyard and may still live, but for the safety of his mission you _cannot_ say anything. _"_

They talked for hours as Solasta tried to explain, as best she could, what had taken place over the past few months without divulging any sensitive information, even though she could be court martial or executed for the little information she had already shared. Once Gursan's parents recovered from the initial shock, they were ecstatic at the possibility that he could be coming home after his mission - which Solasta had to repeatedly warn them that there was also the possibility he might not. Her initial fear that they would be furious at being lied too wasn't realized, and yet somehow, they easily accepted the lies for the sake of a mission. Solasta knew it was fueled by hope for Gursan's return and she had just risked wagering everything on that.

 _You need to come home soon, Kasi'rit._

Night had cloaked the base in darkness by time Chaen and E'lin were ready to go home, and Solasta wouldn't let them leave without a security droid to escort them and repeated promises to never divulge their conversation.

Sitting on couch, Solasta reached over to switch on the HoloNet and noticed that there was a secure message waiting for her, and decrypting it, she sat back to the recorded image of Shae Vizla.

" _Su'cuy_ [Hello] Commander, General, and Calypso Riggs.

I have confirmation that Torian and Gursan have made contact with Khomo Fett and will soon be counted amount the ranks of the Neo-Crusaders.

Khomo has continued to broadcast his propaganda over Mandalorian comm channels, claiming a glorious victory for the Neo-Crusaders over the Wookies in their hunt on Dezenti Prime. You will be glad to know _our_ people were not among the Mando'ade there, and Khomo lost a considerable number of warriors in the venture.

From Torian's check-in data you will have noticed their ship appeared to be sitting idle in Hutt Space for more than five days so I directed a transport to pass by and make inquiries, to which they were told - by Torian - that everything was okay and they were just conducting a survey," and raising an eyebrow, Shae said, "I'm not sure what they're doing, but I know they're not surveying an area of known space.

Since that time, they have resumed traveling and although it may be too soon to be sure, their hyperspace jumps may be bringing them back to your corner of the galaxy.

Until there is more to discuss, _Ret'urcye mhi._ [Goodbye.]"

The holo darkened and Solasta wasn't sure if Gursan was any closer to coming home, but she prayed to the Gods for his and Torian's safe return, and the safe arrival of Mia and Devin's daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Arriving exactly one hyper-lane jump short of Odessen, the blue-white vortex of hyperspace rushed past the ship's viewport and a momentary flash of bright white revealed the blackness of space with ghostly white specks of white light, as if someone had stuck pin-holes in the fabric of the galaxy.

Gursan switched off the auto-pilot and brought the ship to the rendezvous coordinates where less than a dozen ships were all parked at odd angles to each other in a haphazard flotilla. Except for one ship, clearly bearing Imperial registry, all the Mandalorian ships bore the faded and worn white Mandalorian _Kyr'bes_ crest, a skull and two large tusks, with the Neo-Crusader's wreath added to encompass the symbol.

"Look at the damage on those hulls," mused Torian as they got closer.

Many of the ships had heavy blaster cannon scoring along their sides and on their decks, and one ship had a section torn away to expose internal cabins to the vacuum of space while gold and blue sparks twinkled in the darkness around the torn and twisted gashes in the hull - any contents or occupants within had long since blown into space.

The sharp chip of the comm's panel broke their captivated stares as the crew crowded the cockpit to look at the tangle of ships. Eetan returned his attention to the comm's console and keyed the panel before calling out, "incoming holo."

The crew cleared the deck before the holo-comm was switched on and Torian was met by the images of Khomo Fett and Darth Sciberras, together on Khomo's ship.

Torian's eyes sharpened as he spoke, " _Su cuy'gar,_ Khomo. We have come as requested - why the wait for nine days?"

Crowded into the narrow stairway leading from the cockpit, Gursan and the crew waited quietly and listened. Peering over the threshold of the top step and peering into small bridge, Gursan thought he saw a scowl on Khomo's face but he couldn't be certain since Khomo always wore the expression of someone who was simultaneously angered and disgusted at having stepped in Bantha shit.

"I just wanted to keep you safe while our Sith brother _negotiated_ for the Odessen landing codes," said Khomo in his pitched whine, and motioning to Sciberras, "which is taking longer than it should, but I'm assured we will have them before the day is done."

"I spent more time and effort cleaning up that mess the Alliance left on Umbara and re-routing shipments to the Hutts," lamented Darth Sciberras - the same Sith they encountered at the Hutt's stronghold on Tatooine.

"Yes, yes. You'll get your chance to avenge your trashed transport," dismissed Khomo. "Torian, take a position alongside my ship and I'll extend a docking harness. We have much to plan for your return - the Alliance won't be expecting what I have in mind."

* * *

Tilting her head back and yawning, Solasta still hadn't recovered from staying up all night to check on Mia's progress with giving birth to Merida every few hours. Maura had warned it would take hours, but Solasta didn't expect it would take fourteen hours, when her research on Cathar labor had indicated the average duration was three hours.

 _Why do humans need so much time to deliver their offspring?_

This had thrown both her and her kitling's schedules out of kilter for three days now. When her kitling should be sleeping at night she was active and kept Solasta awake, and during the day the kitling was all but inactive, causing Solasta several panicked moments until she felt a hand or foot stretching out to push against her belly.

Hearing the familiar sound of boots approach, Solasta turned her chair to see Lana appear in her doorway, the warm smile on Lana's face looked at odds with her drawn and tired expression.

"Come with me," said Lana as she tapped the door frame.

Standing, Solasta followed Lana through the hallway and into the conference room that looked out on the war room. Inside the hollowed-out alcove of rock sat Miriah and Maura, who were laughing at something one of them had said, while Aric stood prone with his arms crossed over his chest, and the banks of lights suspended overhead illuminated him in an oddly angelic glow.

Solasta took a seat next to Miriah and Maura while Lana stood inside the doorway and keyed her authorization code into the panel on the wall to enable privacy protocols – part of the new security measures.

Simultaneously, the heavy durasteel door closed and locked as lights inside the room dimmed while the bank of windows that separated them from the war room changed from clear to a semi-transparent slate colour as the outside changed to a silver opaque so that anyone outside could not see those within.

A high pitch hum that only registered to Aric and Solasta's ears emanated from the speakers overhead to nullify any eavesdropping devices as Lana joined everyone at the table and sat in the empty seat where a datapad had been left, identifying her spot.

Once everyone was seated Miriah gave a slight nod towards Aric and said, "I'll let you start."

"We have reason to believe Shae Vizla's hunch that Gursan and Torian are heading back towards Odessen is accurate," said Aric with his abrupt military tone.

Solasta sat forward in her seat, eyes bright and filled with excitement, "You've received a message?" the words spilling out of her mouth as she hugged her belly. Turning to look at Miriah, she asked, "Does Calypso know yet?"

"No, we haven't received any messages from either of them, and nobody outside this room; besides Devin and Mag's, know anything," continued Aric.

"Devin and Mag's both felt a shift in the force – as if something significant is approaching Odessen," said Miriah.

Solasta's ear pricked forward and she slowly asked, "An invasion force?"

"Possibly, but unlikely. Both Khomo and Torian know that leading Khomo's ships here in force would clearly get our attention, and Miriah would make short work of them with the Eternal Fleet," said Lana.

Solasta looked to Lana, at Aric, then to Miriah, and asked, "Then what?"

Trying to sound upbeat, Lana said, "Through the Force, the anticipation of loved ones being reunited can be more significant than an entire fleet of ships," but the pain in her words betrayed her heart.

Solasta's eye softened and a soft, sad, _mrrr_ escaped her as she felt the hurt reflected in Lana's face.

"If they're coming back and plan to land on Odessen, they'll need clearance codes and those would have been changed after Torian left, and then again after Theron's..." and at this Aric hesitated, trying to find the right words to be sensitive Lana, "Departure."

Maura put her hand on Solasta's shoulder and began to say, "We'll have all the comm's monitored for anyone transmitting– "

"This could also expose another traitor in our midst... maybe unravel a larger conspiracy," interrupted Aric, excitedly.

Maura looked at Miriah and grinned knowingly at Aric's obstinate pursuit of unmasking anyone who would threaten her sister, or the Alliance.

"We are dealing with separate events, I hardly expect there is any connection to Theron – we cannot begin to suspect everyone, Major," said Lana.

A distant look took over Solasta and her nose twitched as she ran through various scenarios in her head of why they would return unannounced, but she couldn't bring any of them to a logical solution. "Why would they come back covertly? For what purpose? If they were successful or had failed, they could just break the comm silence and come home."

Lana sat back in her chair and sighed. "Other than getting close to Khomo Fett, we don't really know what Torian's plan was when he left Odessen, and who knows how it may have changed in the time they've been away. The simplest explanation may be, if they return claiming to represent the Neo-Crusaders after being exiled by Miriah, we could take Torian and Gursan into custody and have justification to pursue Khomo."

Solasta considered Lana's words, but something about this possibility seemed… impossible, and she quietly grumbled her dissatisfaction.

"Once we know the codes have been transmitted," said Aric as he unfolded his arms to lean on the conference room table, "we'll know where the incoming ship, or ships, will be landing and can have a strike team greet them."

In less than two hours they nailed down their plans with a few provisions to account for both the offensive and defensive capabilities of the different landing fields around the base. They then spent an additional twenty minutes heatedly debating Miriah's plan to lead the forces once the exact landing spot was known. Aric begrudgingly accepted after Miriah promised to have stealth generators at the ready and take Corso with her.

Adjourning their meeting, the filed out of the conference room and each began their tasks to catch a new traitor.

* * *

Therias sat at the communication console in his apartment and entered his personal code to access a secured channel, and contacted Darth Sciberras.

"My Lord, I have transmitted the codes as you have... requested," said Therias with a hint of discomfort in his voice once the blue luminescent holo-image of the Sith Lord appeared.

"Excellent. Let that Twi'lek know her family have be _released_ from their lives of indentured service," hissed the Sith.

"My wife and children – they are still unaware that I survived the attack on Korriban?"

"No Therias, they do not know you survived. I thought about telling them to see the torment in their faces, but their belief that they would be _joining you_ was much more satisfying," said Sciberras with a dark vehemence as his eyes began to glow a brighter shade of holo-blue.

"My Lord?" Therias asked sharply as he sat forward.

"Not to worry, I understand you have a new family should you decide to double-cross me or if I need another favour in the future," said Sciberras, sounding amused before ending the call.

Therias sat for several minutes, numbed and staring at the inactive holo projector before him.

He had chosen to abandon his life after Arcann's attack on Korriban over seven years ago, and in doing so left his first wife and family behind. It was best for everyone he reasoned – the long hours serving the Empire, the daily arguments of how Therias put his work before his family, an unhappy marriage, and the sons he missed watching growing up. They would be happier thinking all his efforts in the Imperial Navy had been worthwhile and he died protecting them. They might have even thought him a hero.

He convinced himself that was the turning point for a better life for everyone, and now he sat in silence and tried to process the weight of what his actions would bring.

In making himself a criminal he sealed the deaths of his first wife and their two sons, and now he would forever live in fear for Uldisa and Della's lives. If he ran, there wasn't any guarantee Sciberras wouldn't hold them hostage and demand another favour. If he stayed, it ensured that Uldisa and Della would be cast-out and ostracized until they left Odessen.

Opening the desk drawer, he retrieved the half bottle of Corellian Brandy and blaster pistol he kept hidden inside. After pouring himself a dram of the rust-coloured liquid and downing it one gulp, he accepted there was only one way to insure Uldisa and Della's safety, and hopefully atone for what he had just done.

 _:begin_

 _Send security to the apartment when you receive this message - do not come yourself._

 _I love you and Della both – please forgive me._

 _:end_

* * *

The subtle increase in soldiers in the war room didn't seem to be noticed by anyone, and not a second thought was given to Miriah, Maura, Aric, Lana, and Solasta's lingering presence around the room, despite them having no clear reason to be idling near the banks of consoles.

Solasta's datapad flickered to life in her hands and the incoming message indicator blinked. Unlocking her device, she opened her messages to read a note from her head of civil security,

 _:begin_

 _Gen. Dinn, there's been an incident at the apartment of Therias Varin. Your friend Uldisa and her daughter are safe, and being attended to by Crisis Services. I regret that Therias' injuries were fatal._

 _:end_

Scanning the room, Solasta was about to call out to Miriah when she noticed Aric, who had been casually strolling behind the communication officers, stop suddenly as his hand shot to the relay over his ear. His head bent forward to read the datapad in his hand, and within seconds he straightened and look over his shoulder at a station he had previously walked past.

Turning, he walked back and stood next to a short female Twi'lek and leaned against the console. Discreetly pulling his blaster, he pressed it to the woman's head and quietly spoke to her as two security guards approached and stood behind her chair, waiting.

Cautiously, the woman keyed something into console then slowly raised her arms.

After their spy, or traitor - a thorough interrogation would determine which - was removed from the war room and escorted to the brig, they reconvened in the meeting room to review when and where the landing codes directed the incoming ships to land.

Standing around Aric's datapad as it lay on the table, they agreed that their guests would be landing after dark in the shuttle fields that were to the east across the great chasm that regularly served as the Gravestone's berth when she was docked for repairs.

All there was to do now was coordinate flight traffic with Admiral Aygo's team and prepare the ground assault teams for their mission to greet Torian and whoever he was bringing home with him.


	16. Chapter 16

"I still think you should stay here," said Aric as he checked the charge in his blaster before holstering it.

Miriah leveled her gaze at Aric and said, "I'm going," her tone making it clear this was not negotiable.

Shrugging at Devin and Corso, Aric took up the lead position as they left the shuttle and filed down the ramp into the clearing where they had landed. While everyone's eyes adjusted to the low light, Aric was immediately able to begin scanning the clearing for the barely perceivable path he knew would lead them less than a klik to the landing fields. When Aric found their route, he motioned everyone forward as Corso spoke quietly into his relay to confirm the other two companies were on target to take up positions at other vantage points near the landing fields. Once there, they would wait for the signal to advance on the ships.

Admiral Aygo took up a position in the traffic tower with the team who marshalled flight logistics while Calypso begrudgingly agreed to stay behind at the base to monitor the operation with Solasta in the war room. Solasta was accustomed to military operations and the need to trust those in the field could all do their jobs and did her best to ease Calypso's anxiety, but it was clear the young woman was not happy about having to wait until they secured Torian before she could see him.

After an hour of waiting, a voice called out over the relay, "Welcoming Committee, this is Tower One. Several ships have emerged from hyperspace on schedule and two have transmitted the flagged codes for your position. We have green-lit them for landing and they should be touching down in approximately twenty minutes."

Aric readied his macrobinoculars and crawled up onto the small knoll that rose to the right, and rolling onto his stomach, he began periodic scans of the sky around them. Corso crawled up to take a position beside Aric and spoke into his relay, "Ready check, welcoming committee – guests of honour are inbound."

Holding the bottle to her lips, Miriah drained the last of her water before crawling up and taking position beside Corso. Eyes closed and motionless, Devin knelt on a small patch of grass and continued to meditate next to their packs on the ground.

Twenty-three minutes later, the lights from two ships could be seen approaching at a slow deliberate rate of descent. An unmarked mid-sized freighter was followed by a small private cruiser with a gaping hole in its side and the Mandalorian symbol clearly painted on the hull in white.

The freighter was first to land and Miriah's brow creased as she became suspicious when the boarding ramp didn't lower and the engines continued idling long after most pilots would have begun powering down their ship.

"All teams, be ready to move on my signal," said Miriah in a low voice over her relay.

The cruiser approached next and began to drift thirty-degrees downward, its direction changing to put it on a collision course with the freighter. The whine of the repulsors struggling to maintain attitude was drowned out by the deep groans of the ship as its structure protested the terrestrial forces that threatened to shear open the already exposed hole in the hull.

An excited voice spoke over the relay almost immediately, "Cruiser PeeThree-EightyFive, this is Flight Tower. Adjust your course and regain a neutral pitch immediately. I repeat, Cruiser PeeThree-EightyFive this is Flight– "

The roar of the cruiser's engines opening full throttle drowned out any sound from their relays as it drove itself downward and into the landed freighter. The tortured screams of metal twisting upon itself as the two ships were married into a mass of flames were silenced by the deafening explosion that followed, and the ensuing shock-wave leveled the brush around the fields, knocking the hiding security forces back several meters.

From a low orbit the explosions lit up the night sky and Khomo Fett was enraptured with delight at his cunning.

"See Torian - you route you enemy to where you want them to be. We _let_ the Alliance intercept one set of our landing codes and now their entire base is moving to get that mess under control – I wonder how many were already there waiting."

A young and heavily battle-scarred female sitting at a console called out, "We've been ordered to clear the airspace and land immediately."

Khomo chortled loudly before turning to face Torian, "See! Now they are eager to invite us to land." Turning back to face the female, Khomo yelled, "Take us to the far landing fields."

Gursan stood with the rest of his crew on the bridge of Khomo's ship, grinding his jaw beneath his helmet and flexing his fists in anticipation.

* * *

"Who fired? Who fired?" Aygo could be heard yelling over his headset.

"All fire suppression teams, move to the eastern landing fields immediately. Stand-by teams, you are to report immediately for active duty," someone from the war room announced over base's address system.

Winded and disoriented, Aric was first to his feet as he looked around to see Devin, Miriah, and Corso stirring beneath tree branches that had blanketed the area. "Everyone okay? Company Leaders report in your status. Aygo, nobody fired – the ships… the cruiser lost control and rammed the freighter."

Solasta ran from the war room and out through the secured elevators to stand at the edge of the railing that ran the length of the promenade. Grasping the handrail, she visibly shook as she stared across the chasm and watched the flames from the burning ships as they danced wickedly, licking the sky above the tree-line. All around her, the emergency klaxon's harkening out their electronic bleating in a staggered cadence that reminded Solasta of two birds, one calling and the other answering through the dense jungle of Zakuul.

As Calypso caught up and stood beside to Solasta, wide-eyed they both watched another ball of flames push skyward as the rumble of another ship on the landing field exploding could be felt. "What happened, Solasta? What does this mean?" Calypso begged desperately as she grasped Solasta's arm.

Turning and looking at Calypso, Solasta could the see the tears building in Calypso's eyes. Her own expression grave and pained, and she could not find any words to explain what was going on when she could scarcely make sense of it herself.

 _Gursan and Torian are... gone. Calypso, E'lin and Chaen's hopes crushed and their hearts broken… again. Theron's treachery and betrayal... Therias' choice to end his life without leaving any explanation, and Uldisa desperately clinging to Della as if all they had left in the galaxy was each other…_

Solasta's thoughts raced through her head and something inside her pragmatic cathar, disciplined military mind cracked just a little, but it was enough for the tired, worn, and aching in her heart to split it wide open. Pulling the relay from her ear without saying a word, she handed it to Calypso as she slid her other hand over her belly. Once Calypso's hand closed around the device, Solasta's lips parted and she began to pant uncontrollably as she looked around wildly until she picked a direction and ran.

Calypso gave chase, but even pregnant, Solasta was too fast for her to keep up. Feeling winded and a stitch in her side start to ache, Calypso stopped at the edge of the catwalk that spanned the gorge between the base and the airfields, and watched as Solasta disappeared into the tree line.

Pressing the button on the relay hooked over her own ear, Calypso spoke, "Uncle Aric? Devin? Anyone? Solasta has run off. She's on the landing field side of the Gravestone's spot and running through the woods."

 _I have to get to my ship. Me and my kitling will be safe once we're on my ship. We'll go somewhere and be safe,_ thought Solasta, over and over as she ran.

As the _Rai Enka'ri_ came into sight, her pace quickened and she didn't think anything strange of the group of black robed figures, or the soldiers in armor, standing beneath their ship hulls – Admiral Aygo would have grounded every ship within a thousand klik's by now.

All she could think of was getting on-board her ship and leaving as she ran across the airfield, cutting through the neighbouring berth.

Khomo stood apart from the group of Sith, Crusaders, and Mandalorian's, and scanned the distance as he spoke triumphantly into the relay in his helmet, "See how distracted the entire base is? Republic and Imperials, their methods are all too predictable – they'll be so busy sending soldiers to contain that fire that there will hardly be anybody left to put up resistance."

Torian stepped forward from his crew and started walking towards Khomo, mentally preparing what he would say to issue his challenge, when Khomo turned and called out to Torian instead, "Perhaps I've been wrong about Clan Cadera. It seems your luck has turned around – your prey comes to us!"

The motley collection of Sith acolytes, Neo-Crusaders, and Torian's crew watched as Khomo spun around with his back to them once again, pulled his pistols from their holsters, and fired a shot from each at someone running across the field a dozen or more meters away.

Solasta's fur stood on end as the first bolt hit the ground behind her. Startled, she leapt nearly two meters before the second bolt tore through her right thigh and knocked her to the ground. Shocked, she stood momentarily then collapsed to her hands and one good knee as her injured leg hung useless beneath her.

A piercing yowl of pain cut through the night air.

Khomo shot again, the bolt hitting the ground next to her and leaving a fist sized pockmark in the ground.

Looking down to see why her leg burned with pain, she then realized that she had been shot. Grabbing the mass of muscle held loosely in place by the remains of her uniform pantleg and thin strands of sinew and flesh, she held it against bone to try and preserve what muscle remained and slow blood loss.

Gursan took a step forward to go to Solasta but Torian held his arm out and blocked him.

"Khomo Fett," yelled Torian, "I challenge your leadership of the Neo-Crusaders," as he walked out to Khomo.

"What?" exclaimed Khomo as he holstered his pistols and turned around to face Torian, "You challenge me with what? The _Geroya be Haran_? [Game of Annihilation?] Do you think you are Mando'a enough to erase _me_ from history?" screamed Khomo, his voice becoming shriller with each word as spittle flew from his lips.

"No Khomo Fett – I challenge you for your life or your oath that you will give up this dream of resurrecting the Neo-Crusaders."

"Enough! We don't have time to play your _stupid_ Mandalorian games – my Masters demand the failure of the Alliance after their traitor failed to kill the Commander. _I_ will have retribution for the disruption of my operations on Umbara," shouted Sciberras.

Khomo ignored Sciberra's ranting and made a beckoning motion to Torian, yelling, "Very well, _arue'tal._ [traitor's blood.] Come to your death."

Torian drew his vibroknife and began his charge at Khomo.

Darth Sciberras extended his arm and opened his palm wide, snatching Torian from his feet with the Force and throwing him several meters into the side of a shipping container loaded on a flatbed skiff. Torian's impact left a sizeable dent in the container as his body dropped to the ground and he laid prone where he landed.

The seconds of silence between the calls of the klaxons lasted an eternity and the deafening silence was palpable as each Mandalorian froze in disbelief at the interference and disrespect by the Sith Lord in a Mandalorian matter of honour.

Sciberra's acolytes could sense the subtle shift in the force as one lightsaber ignited, then another, and another.

The clearing between the ships erupted into a full-scale fight between the Sith and _all_ the Mandalorians as Torian's crew and the Neo-Crusaders merged into a single cohesive unit – Crusader or not, disrespect of the Mando'ade customs offended both equally.

Khomo watched the fighting for a few seconds before he turned his attention back to Solasta as she struggled to crawl to her ship.

Striding to Solasta, careful not to get within striking range of her claws, Khomo laughed and drew his pistols. "You will make a wonderful trophy cathar. In killing you, I will ride this galaxy of both you and your next generation – I think I'll display you both as trophies."

The Sith that advanced on Gursan swung his lightsaber wildly, and just as Gursan was trained to do, he timed his rush for when the Sith dropped his shoulder on the follow-through before passing himself behind his opponent's back. As they both spun on each other, Gursan acted on pure instinct and punched the Sith in the throat before his thoughts betrayed him. The lightsaber sputtered out and dropped to the ground and the Sith clutched his hands around his neck, gasping for air as Gursan smashed the forehead of his helmet into the Sith's face and caught the bridge of the man's nose, exploding it and spraying blood over both of them.

"Finally, Corr – you did it!" cheered Raena as she swung her Electrostaff to bludgeon the Sith that laid writhing at her feet.

"Stop swinging when you begin making jam," called out Gursan as he activated his jetpack and launched himself at Khomo Fett.

Pulling his lightsaber from the chest of the Neo-Crusader he had run through with one hand, Sciberras raised his free hand and flicked his wrist to swat Gursan from the air with the Force.

Gursan's flight arc twisted and he found himself bouncing along the ground well wide of where Khomo stood. Skidding to a stop he rolled, pushed himself back to his feet, and was greeted by Sciberras who had Force leapt to him and unleashed arcs of purple and white lightening over his armor. Dropping to his knees and stiffening, Gursan shrieked in pain.

Disoriented, Torian began to push himself to his knees with one hand as he hugged his ribs – broken from his impact with the container – and staggering a little, he stood and looked around at the fighting.

Torian's movement caught Khomo's attention as he paced in front of Solasta, and calling out over his shoulder Khomo said, "See Torian! See! First you must maim your prey so they cannot run."

Solasta had gone into shock and shivered as she fought the fatigue that was advancing through her body, she looked up to see Khomo's blaster pointed at her face.

"Well come on beast - attack me! Make this hunt memorable!" he goaded her.

"Do it Mandalorian. Shoot me. Shoot the pregnant and unarmed cathar to claim your coward's trophy," she said, and hissed at him.

"I tire of you, little Mandalorian," growled Sciberras as he ended his lightening barrage and tossed Gursan using the Force. Sailing through the air and landing flat on his back to the right of Khomo, his armor still smoking, Gursan groaned in pain as he strained to roll onto his side and raise his head. Reaching out his hand to Solasta he called to her.

" _Nnidarna ni! Nidarna ni Solasta!_ [ _Look at me! Look at me Solasta!_ ], he pleaded.

Solasta did not understand Mando'a and canting her head left she tried to identify the distorted voice coming from the warrior who laid sprawled and had spoken her name.

Pulling off his helmet, Gursan's voice was a raspy croak without the relay amplifying him, " _Bic malyasa'yr cuyir tayli'bac – yir malyasa'yr cuyir tayli'bac, shi nidarna ni._ [ _It will be okay – everything will be okay, just look at me._ ]

Something in the Mandalorian's eyes and his voice seemed familiar, but his tattoos were… wrong. Burnt flesh, blaster carbine, and plasma filled her nose, and she could not trust the scents she was smelling, but something about the warrior made her think about Gursan.

 _I'm in shock and confused… Gursan is dead and this is just wishful thinking. We will be together soon._

" _Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar, Solasta_ , [ _I love you, Solasta,_ ] gasped Gursan before he lost consciousness, his body going limp upon the ground.

Raena swung her staff wildly in a deadly frenzy as she fought her way to Gursan, and hearing him call out to the injured cathar made her pause. Listening to his words, she realized who this cathar was and why his mate couldn't join him. Raena now understood a great deal more about Corr Rachnaar.

Firing his blaster, Khomo left another large pockmark in the ground next to Solasta as dirt sprayed up into her face. "Cathar - you, your child, and all your kind will die, and there's nothing– "

Khomo's words were cut-off abruptly as a flash of something metallic moved behind his helmet. His body stiffened then crumpled listless beneath him to reveal a tall, broad-shoulder female Mandalorian brandishing an Electrostaff with charged metal spheres, roughly the size of Varactyl eggs, at either end. Solasta stared and would have sworn the female was laughing, but if she was, it ended abruptly as the red tip of a sabre bloomed from her chest and shrank again as the blade retreated, leaving a glowing red hole in her, and her armor.

Grasping her hands to her chest and dropping to her knees, in perfect Basic the female Mandalorian said, "Enjoy each day and seek to grab every experience possible. You will survive to see another day, mate of Corr Rachnaar." before falling forward across Khomo's legs.

Solasta looked up into the face of Darth Sciberras, his eyes burning bright orange with hatred as he glowered at her. "If nothing else, at least I will get to end you," he growled as he raised his lightsaber over his head to strike. Solasta could only think about how the Sith's eyes reminded her of the twin suns that burned relentlessly over Tatooine and how nice it would be to feel the sand between her toes one last time.

Walking towards where Solasta sat crumpled on the ground, Torian hugged his ribs with one hand, drew his blaster pistol with the other, and aimed at Sciberras, "Give up Sith. Your brothers and sisters are dead, and you are alone."

Turning to face Torian, Sciberras lowered the saber and laughed. "What will you do? You have slept through this battle and wake now feeling... brave?"

Sciberra's answer came in the sound of blaster rifles and pistols being readied and the distinct _whoosh_ of vibroswords and staves cutting through the air. Turning to his left to see who approached, the remaining Mando's and Crusaders slowly advanced towards him, and behind them laid the broken bodies of his acolytes.

Laughing harder, Sciberras Force leapt over Solasta and she watched as he ran off in the direction of the base along the same path she had taken to get there.

Torian turned his back on Solasta and put himself between her and his people. "Those of you who are _true_ Mando'ade and seek honest, honourable hunts for the glory of their clan, know this is not right. This cathar carries a child, is unarmed, and injured. There is no honour in killing her."

Stopping in their tracks and lowering their weapons, a Crusader said, "What will we do then, Torian?"

"Seek out Manda'alor and tell her what happened here tonight. She will welcome you back and restore your clans. Leave now before the Alliance soldiers arrive - I will ensure the injured or dead are returned."

Walking over and dropping down beside Solasta, Torian's breaths were pained and shallow as he hugged his ribs. Solasta pulled herself up and leaned against Torian with her head resting on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she hugged her belly with one hand, and gripped her thigh with the other.

"Help will be here soon, General Dinn. You know the Commander and her team are looking for you," said Torian as they listened to the engines from Khomo's ship grow fainter in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

E'lin Laikthur twisted in her seat to look around the patio at the handful of people sitting outside the Graveside Cantina, so named for its location at the end of the row of shops on the promenade nearest the Gravestone's berth outside the Alliance headquarters. Whenever the massive gunship was docked and on display, the lineup for the cantina would stretch thirty or more people deep outside their front door, but the Gravestone had been away on patrols over Odessen for several weeks now and if Solasta was approaching, or had arrived, she would have been easily spotted.

"What time did Solasta say she would meet us?" she asked, sitting and watching the column of smoke rising in the distance.

"Eight ay-ehm sharp. She told me she had a surprise for us," said Chaen, twisting his wrist to read his chrono without spilling his fork loaded with food, "it's eight forty-five now, so we were right not to wait to order breakfast."

"Do you think that fire they've been fighting has anything to do with her not showing up?"

Chaen grunted, "I wouldn't be surprised if that's what's been holding her up this morning. If she is not busy at the base, she could still be sleeping - those explosions woke the whole base and the damned sirens kept everyone awake half the night," he said, motioning with his fork in the direction of the treeline where the black sooty column rose.

Another half hour passed and the serving droid had cleared their empty plates and brought them their bill. Sitting silently and not speaking, Chaen finishing his morning caffa while E'lin enjoyed her tea as two Alliance Troopers approached. The first checked his small hand-held data device, looked at E'lin, then looked at Chaen before looking at his hand-held again and nodding to his partner.

The second Trooper spoke up, "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Laikthur? We've been dispatched by Miss Beniko to escort you to General Dinn's location."

Chaen settled their tab with the concierge droid and they began following the Trooper who had spoken with them while the other followed a meter behind them. They had not traveled far across the public park that occupied the center of the promenade before they both suspected where they were headed. Once the med center came into view, E'lin's voice faltered as she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"There was an incident last night, but everyone will be okay," said the Trooper from behind them.

Inside the med center, they passed several Alliance soldiers all lined-up along the benches in the hallway, covered in ash, soot, and looking exhausted. Some had breathing masks over their nose and mouth to flush smoke from lungs with fresh oxygen, others with large white bacta pads pressed against body parts to heal burns, and all had been fighting the fire that had raged through the night.

Taking the lift to the third level, they stepped out and into a quiet and empty hallway where the Troopers led Chaen and E'lin to a room with a single male Zabrak sleeping inside. E'lin leaned against Chaen and gasped, and Chaen put his arm around his wife and help steady her as they approached the shirtless male who had raised welts and discoloured skin that glistened from the kolto spread across the burns on his chest and face.

Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, E'lin's weight and movement woke Gursan from his light sleep. Opening his eyes and smiling at the sight of his parents, he said "Hello Mother."

Tears welled in E'lins eyes as she ran her palm over his cheek and managed to whisper, "Welcome Home Gur'santhar."

"Your _j'ati_ and _jato_ [personal and clan tattoo's] are gone," said Chaen as he studied the foreign tattoos on his son's face.

"They all were recorded and will be re-inked once my skin heals."

"What happened?" asked E'lin as she touched her fingers to the strange tattoos that marked Gursan's face.

"A Sith Lord lit me up like a Life Day holo tree with lightening which caused a slight arrhythmia in one of my hearts. The doctors had to restart them both to stop them from working against each other... and I cooked some skin – nothing serious though."

E'lin's eyes were red and glassy from the threat of tears at the mix of joy and shock of Gursan's injuries, "How? When? When did you come home?" she begged, unable to take her hand from her son's cheek.

"I'll explain everything once we've debriefed the Commander and her team. For now, I'm home to stay."

"Solasta was supposed to meet us for breakfast but never showed. Has she been here with you?"

"She took a blaster bolt in the leg and is still downstairs in Urgent Care – both she and the baby are both going to be fine."

* * *

Solasta woke relaxed and disoriented, and found herself unable to open her eyes; they simply did not respond to her, so she listened to the soft hum of equipment and the sounds of low voices talking somewhere nearby.

 _Is this how one is welcomed to the Aether?_

Her thoughts felt shrouded in a fog and she could not decide if the battle between Sith and Mandalorian that had unfolded in front of her was a dream, or if it was an echo of a memory from some other battle she had been in. The soft throbbing in her right thigh was real enough, though. In her mind, she was still clutching her leg and leaning against Torian when glimpses – flashes – of the moments after she was overcome with an urge to lie down and wait for the Aether to take her rushed back.

 _Caly? was that Calypso's voice I heard?_ thought Solasta, as an image of Torian and Calypso hugging seemed familiar.

 _Aric too – growling and arguing with Khomo? But I saw that Mandalorian strike down Khomo... but there was more fighting after I closed my eyes, wasn't there?_

 _Miriah came to me and told me that everything would be okay. Maybe it was a spirit from the Aether trying to calm me... No, it was definitely Miriah.._. _maybe._

 _Devin was there too. He carried me to that Mando who called out my name and told me it was Gursan... or was that a spirit from the Aether reuniting me with Gursan?_

Drifting back off to sleep, her thoughts were slow and peaceful, and she remembered the sensation of floating through the wilds of Odessen. _Did that spirit carry me to wherever I am now?_

Solasta slept in a dreamless state, only blinking awake when she felt someone's hand rest on hers. Eyes focusing, she saw the familiar white sterile wall of the med center across from her before her eyes drifted to the left and fixed on the sight of Miriah's warm and reassuring smile. _I wasn't dreaming. I am alive – Gursan is alive!_

Swallowing hard, Solasta said, "Tell me he's going to be okay," her voice rough and scratchy.

"He's going to be just fine," answered Miriah.

Solasta rolled her palm upward and closed her hand around Miriah's, the gesture or the pleading in Solasta's eyes expressing an unspoken question that Miriah answered with, "I promise."

Closing her eyes and cupping Miriah's hand with her own, Solasta thread their fingers together and squeezed to express her gratitude. Licking her dry lips, her voice coarse, Solasta asked, "What happened?" as her ears twitched at the sound of Miriah dragging the nearby chair closer to the bedside.

"Caly showed up before us and Khomo grabbed her. When Aric saw that he... he lost control and went wild like I have never seen him. Not even when– "

"I'm sorry," interrupted Solasta

"Why are _you_ sorry, Sol?"

Her eyes still closed, Solasta waggled her eyebrows and said, "I'm sorry if our being cathar scares you."

"No, that's not it. Nobody sees either of you as simple as that," said Miriah, and she sat thoughtfully for a moment before continuing, "where you appear awkward with being yourself among the rest of us, Aric has always seemed determined to avoid acknowledging himself. Almost as if he's convinced himself that he isn't cathar."

"Mhmmm... he's perfected fitting in a little too well - I never got the hang of it, even from a young..." Solasta's words trailed off as she remembered the Sith with burning orange eyes running away from her at the landing pads. Opening he eyes wide and looking at Miriah, she exclaimed "Sith! There's a Sith here – not the good kind – running around!"

Miriah chuckled. "We caught him and he's currently Saresh's neighbour in the cells."

Solasta sighed in relief as she settled back into her pillow, relaxing as Miriah continued, "Aric seemed just as shocked at himself once Khomo was dead. With that done, we shuttled Gursan, Torian, and the injured Mando's to the med center. Devin used the Force to race back to the base with you."

Opening her eyes and looking at Miriah in surprise, Solasta said, "Devin carried me?"

"You had lost a lot of blood and the shuttles hadn't arrived so Devin scooped you up and carried you back. Mag's repaired your leg since we couldn't sedate you or drop you in a kolto tank."

"If I'm not sedated, why am I so relaxed?"

"Every few hours a Force Healer visits your room to cast a pacification field around you. You were a little uncooperative when you arrived and we were concerned about you and the baby, but I can understand how Gursan got his scars now."

Solasta mumbled a soft _pah_ sound, "Gursan and that damn story about his arm."

"It's sweet in a way. He's proud of it. It's something you gave him that nobody else has," said Miriah as she placed her free hand softly on Solasta's belly, "like a daughter."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Solasta closed her eyes and drifted peacefully asleep, purring softly to herself at the thought of Gursan cherishing his scars as something more than just badges of honour to feed a silly male machismo.

* * *

When Solasta woke again a day later she found herself curled in the fetal position and hugging her belly. Opening her eyes, she found Gursan sitting in the chair at the foot of her bed reading his datapad. Eyes wide and heart pounding, she rolled herself into a sitting position and began making a high-pitched excited chirping sound at the sight of her every reason for living.

Looking up, the broad smile he reserved just for her appeared as he placed the datapad on the side-table next to him. Standing, he walked to the bed's edge and sat next to her.

Solasta's chirping had broke into a loud throaty purr as she grabbed the front of his medical gown and pulled him forward so she could rub her cheeks against his, marking him with her scent until Gursan took her chin in the palms of his hands and kissed her full on the mouth.

When their lips parted, Gursan pressed his forehead to Solasta's and whispered, "Hello Hellcat. I've missed you."

"I missed you too – stranger who looks nothing like _my_ _Kasi'rit_ but sounds and smells like him," said Solasta before gently biting his bottom lip. "Did you see how much you daughter has grown since you saw us last?"

"You look even more beautiful than when I left. I'm glad to be home with both my girls," said Gursan as he placed his hand on the belly protruding from beneath her medical gown.

The new muscle that had been encouraged to grow through the Force and the small amount of bacta that was infused into Solasta's thigh was still tender, untested, and would need many weeks of physiotherapy before she would be back to her old self. Gursan supported her as they leaned against each other for the short trip to the refresher, and he had just eased Solasta slowly onto the edge of her medical bed when Calypso and Torian rounded the corner into the room.

Caly rushed to Solasta and threw her arms around her, careful not to bump her injured leg. "I was worried about you, Miss Dinn." Wrapping one arm around Calypso while she steadied herself on the bed with the other, Solasta said, "I'm sorry that I ran off, Miss Caly. It was foolish of me."

Gursan and Torian each extended a hand so they could clasp each other's forearm in a handshake. " _Su cuy'gar, Jarma,_ [You still live, Recruit,]" joked Torian.

Balling a fist and raising it to punch Torian's shoulder, Gursan thought better of it, realizing neither of them were in physical condition for joking around and sat carefully next to Solasta on the bed instead. Resting her head on Gursan's shoulder, she reached over a hand to let their fingers entwine and lock.

Sitting in the chair that Gursan had been in, Torian said, "I'm leaving at the end of the week to meet with Shae Vizla and the Mando's who have returned. You have completed all six tenets of the _Resol'nar_ and have earned your title of Mandalorian. Will you be coming so Corr Rachnaar can claim his place among the _Mando'ade_?"

"I think we can let Corr Rachnaar rest alongside Raena Sedaga and the other honoured _Mandoa,_ " said Gursan as he craned his neck to kiss the top of Solasta's head.

"Corr Rachnaar?" asked Solasta.

"Yeah, that was my undercover Mando name," and looking at Torian, Gursan said, "maybe I should keep it since Gursan Dinn was killed."

"Corr? No. It sounds too much like Corso, and that would just be... weird."

"I researched that name for hours. It's an old, respected, and strong traditional Mandalorian name," said Gursan with a tinge of hurt in his tone.

Torian laughed and slapped Gursan on the shoulder. "If you haven't picked a name for your daughter yet, could I suggest Raena?"

Gursan shot Torian and dirty look; he hadn't spoken to him about Raena, but it was clear Torian had noticed something between them, and sounding a little disappointed, he said, "I guess Gursan is home."


	18. Chapter 18

Sciberras paced in his cell, spitting, and cursing like a caged animal - like the animal he was. The bright lights overhead gave him no dark corners to seek refuge in, no shadows to conspire with, and even though he seethed with contempt for the Alliance, he could not summon the Dark Force to his side and this only angered him more.

In the two days since he had woken in the small Alliance prison cell, he had only been visited by guards delivering his meals, and the guards refused to answer Sciberra's demands to speak with the Commander or be set free. Each time they arrived with a tray of food, he would raise his hand with crooked fingers to call his dark spirits to weave their fingers through the minds of his jailers, and each time he tried, no spirits heeded his command and came to his aid.

 _I threw the Alliance's droids and soldiers to their oblivion in that abyss, strode through their base unchallenged by any of their defenses, and that little whelp of a Jedi caught me with ease. How did he just pluck me from my feet and choke me unconscious?_ _How? HOW!_

The sound of his neighbour shrieking a bloodcurdling cry broke his thoughts as Saresh chose today to begin a new strategy of getting attention and staying relevant in the galaxy. In her mind, word of her behaviour would certainly be spread by the guards until someone from the Republic heard of the deplorable conditions she was being subjected to, and demands for her release were sure to follow. _  
_

"What is that unbearable noise?" demanded Sciberras as he glared across the hallway that separated them.

At the sound of her new neighbour finally speaking, instead of muttering to himself, Saresh rushed to lean close to the bars of her cell. Wild-eyed, she called out - aloud as much to answer Sciberras as to announce to the whole of Odessen, "Commander Riggs will not keep me locked up here. I _will_ be heard and the outcry from the Republic will force her to release me," and leaning back, she unleashed another loud scream.

"Shut up!" yelled Sciberras, shaking his fist at her.

Saresh paused to gather her breath, "Join me and together we will be heard!"

Sciberras studied the face of the unwashed and haggard looking Twi'lek woman and asked, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am Saresh Leontyne, former Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

"This is unacceptable! How dare they detain me with the likes of _you_?" roared Sciberras.

Saresh resumed her screaming, ignoring Sciberras' ranting.

Picking up his tray, complete with dishes, Sciberras hurled it at the wall causing a thunderous crash as the metal tray bent and its contents bounced around the concrete floor. When this did not bring him peace and quiet, he began launching the meager items of his cell against the bars of his cell. When this did not silence Saresh, he upturned his bed and tossed it against the wall, splintering the frame. Grabbing a thick section of broken rail that previously supported the mattress and wielding it like a bat he began beating the durasteel bars to his cell while Saresh continued to vocalize a range of screams and shrieks from hers.

More than forty-five minutes of this hellish opera had elapsed before Devin strode through the security door at the end of the hall, slamming it behind him and bringing silence to the block. Striding towards both prisoners, his hood pulled low over his eyes and the black robes he wore billowing like a kite-tail behind him as he marched towards them. As Devin neared Sciberras' cell, purple and red tendrils of ghostly Force sprouted beneath his feet and wove a lattice around his legs.

Pulling the hood back to reveal his glowing purple eyes, Devin asked, "What is the problem here? Who cannot act like the evolved creatures they are, rather than rancor?"

Recognizing the Jedi who had caught him, Devin's Dark Side aura momentarily confused Sciberras before he straightened his back, stared defiantly, and took on a dismissive tone as he spoke, "I can speak however I like - You have imprisoned my body, but I still have a voice."

Devin heard Saresh's agreement from behind him as she supported her new comrade in defiance.

Drawing himself closer to Sciberras, Devin's voice lowered to a growl as she said, "You trespassed on our planet and brought violence to my home. You are beaten, yet you refuse to acknowledge it."

Sciberras took a step back, raised his hand and crooked his fingers at Devin. "I _demand_ to be allowed to leave. I will never come back - you _will_ allow me to leave."

Devin chuckled as the watched the Sith Lord's eye glow a dull orange before they returned to their soft grey. "You haven't figured out how to master the Force here - and leaving? That will never happen."

Incensed at Devin's words and hoping to awaken the Dark Forces he had, until recently, commanded, Sciberras sprayed a mist of spittle as he yelled, "This is a backward planet with people who don't know they should fear Sith or that they should put stun collars on their prisoners! I cannot believe anyone _chooses_ to stay here! They are fools who cannot see your Commander is nothing more than a whore with no business ruling anything - you should have just killed me and saved me from _THIS_!"

Sciberras waited for Devin's response and watched as Devin's eyes grew brighter and changed from purple to a bloody crimson. "Your wish is granted," he roared as his words rang in an other-worldly voice through the Force. Devin's Force aura grew brighter until he became a blinding beacon of light. When it receded, all that was left of Sciberras was a small pile of ashes on the floor of his cell.

Saresh had been shielding her eyes with her arms and gasped loudly when she lowered them and saw what remained of her Sith friend.

Without turning to look at her, Devin called out, "Have you something to say to me?"

Her hands clasped to her mouth, Saresh could only shake her head in response.

"Let this be a warning - my mother is a very generous person, but I am not."

* * *

Della sat snuggled beside Solasta on the semi-reclined medical bed. The little girl who normally was active and adventurous was reserved and demure by comparison today, acutely aware of the serious mood that had settled around the grown-ups as they spoke in hushed tones. She missed her daddy, her mummy was sad, and now she was visiting her giant cat friend in the med-center, and even at her early age she understood that something serious was taking place.

Uldisa had pulled the chair to Solasta's bedside and sat with her knees pulled up while she fidgeted with the balled-up tissues in her fists.

"I just can't figure out why – everything was good between me and Therias, and he doted endlessly over Della. Nothing was wrong. All he left me was that message," motioning to the datapad in Solasta's hand.

Glancing down at the message, Solasta read it again and gently shook her head. "I don't know what to say 'disa. None of this makes any sense. Maybe he took the betrayal of one of his team as his own failing?"

"Therias told me stories of life in the Empire - the deceit, paranoia, and distrust of everyone for everyone. He felt... he felt as though all that was behind him and the Alliance was different, that nothing here would ever be as bad as that," and wiping the fresh tears in her eyes with her tissue, her voice became hoarse, "Maybe you're right, maybe letting his guard down and having his trust betrayed left him feeling as though he failed but surely he knew we would love him no matter what."

Solasta continued staring at the pad and neither woman spoke for several minutes.

Aric heard the soft sobs coming from Solasta's open door and stretched his hand out to stop Maura from walking inside. Maura looked questioning at Aric and watched as he gently rapped his knuckles on the door frame and called out, "Room for a few more visitors, Sol?"

Solasta looked to Uldisa and watched as the blonde woman quickly dabbed the tissue to her bloodshot ice-blue eyes and nodded.

"Of course, come in!" called back Solasta.

Uldisa straightened her legs and stood abruptly, "We should get going, we'll talk again later."

"You sure?" asked Solasta as Uldisa reached beneath Della's arms to pluck her off the bed and lifted her daughter to her hip.

Uldisa turned, picked up her bag, and rushed from the room with a polite, "Hello Major and Colonel Jorgan," without making eye contact or waiting for a reply.

Maura crossed to the far side of the bed and motioned for Solasta to show her the healing thigh while Aric stood and crossed his arms. "We didn't mean to rush away your guest– " began Maura before she was cut off by Aric.

"It's probably better we did though, Sol. Lana's been able to dig up information that may explain the motives for our Tech to transmit codes to Fett and for how Fett did manage to land after they staged that accident - incidentally, we lost three Alliance ships, an entire ground crew, and two soldiers in the fire-fighting efforts."

Solasta pulled back the medical gown to expose her thigh and watched as Maura's brow creased at the sight of the wide electronic bacta cuff that covered her injury. "Do you mind if I remove this and check your leg?"

"No, go ahead - what has Lana found, Aric?"

"Well, everything seems to point back to Sciberras, our Sith friend, and two sets of codes were sent that night - both originated from Therias' work manifests and his terminal in their apartment.

Lieutenant Martesi, our tech, has confessed to her crime claiming her parents were to have been freed from slavery on Korriban in exchange for the code she transmitted. Sciberras recently purchased the parents, and they have since turned up dead.

The second set of landing codes were transmitted to Khomo by Therias himself, and his story is a little more interesting. Therias went missing after Arcann's attack on Korriban over seven years ago and declared dead. He left behind a wife and two sons who have recently turned up dead, and we're guessing Sciberras was involved with that too since it can't be pure coincidence."

Maura had disengaged and removed the cuff that injected micro-amounts of bacta directly into the muscle to aid repairs and was looking at the bare patch of healed flesh. "Mag's does good work," she muttered as she gently prodded the underlying muscle with her fingertips.

Solasta rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands and sighed heavily. "Let's not share this widely Aric. While Martesi's crime is clear and confessed, she has lost her family thinking they would be freed, and I can only ask the Commander to consider this and be merciful. Therias has already forfeited his life and the lives of his previous family as a result of his actions. Rather than stain Uldisa and their daughter with his disgrace, perhaps our knowing his betrayal is enough."

Aric squared his jaw and said, "You want to keep this quiet and ask the Commander to be merciful? We can't simply ignore what Therias has done, Sol."

"Lieutenant Martesi will answer for her crime and it will be clear to everyone that treachery will be punished. If blackmail was the motivation for her crime, making that public may just deliver the message 'don't get caught' and whatever she hoped to gain has been lost - the parents are dead. Therias has taken his life and cost three others their lives. If we charge and sentence him posthumously, maybe that's enough? Why make this public and punish the mate and child he left behind?"

Aric considered Solasta's words but did not look any less satisfied with her explanation, "You would put your friend above the truth?"

Solasta motioned Aric to her and said, "I'm not suggesting we do anything dishonest - just be discreet. Ultimately it is the Commander's decision and I will execute her orders as she see's fit." Taking one of Aric's hands in hers, she began massaging his palm and slowly coaxed his claws from his fingertips. Maura raised a curious eyebrow at what was going on.

"I'm told you killed Khomo bare-handed and are troubled by this," said Solasta as she looked briefly into Aric's eyes before glancing back at his hand.

Aric gave Maura a sideways glance and scowled, realizing his wife had told Solasta about the struggle with his thoughts.

" _Eta_ _pon ri kaz raj?_ [This was your first kill?]" joked Solasta

Aric scoffed at Solasta's teasing tone, "You know it's not."

Letting go of Aric's hand, Solasta watched his claws retract as she asked, "Then what troubles you?"

"Khomo regained consciousness and grabbed Caly. I lost control and gave into my anger... emotions... I was unhinged," said Aric as his voice lowered.

"Aric, accept your – _our_ – nature. We live with warring hearts and you can only deny it for so long before nature reminds us of who we are. _I think_ you have spent so long trying prove yourself that you've forgotten yourself."

Aric chuckled then said, "That's nonsense."

"Is it? You seem so driven to prove the cathar belong here that you often don't act like a cathar. Do you give into your night-time urges?"

Shocked, Maura raised an eyebrow and Aric canted his head downward in embarrassment.

"No, I mean do you let yourself run at night? Hunt any of the wildlife on Odessen - hunt the woods with nothing but your claws? Let yourself just run until you exhaust the fire that burns inside each of us?"

"No, never," said Aric as he raised his eyes to Solasta, "Do you?"

Solasta placed her hands on her belly and let out a trill of laughter, "Not lately, but I used to hunt regularly or just ran for hours. It helped center my temper and let me speak my mind without any... with fewer emotions getting involved. You should speak your mind more and bottle your feeling less."

"I'm going to get a fresh bacta cartridge," said Maura as she walked around the bed towards the door.

Solasta's voice dropped to a whisper as she said, "Plus, it helps with the _other_ night urges too - we both need to be gentle with our fur-less mates," and she snorted aloud at her joke.


	19. Chapter 19

Chaen yawned, stretched, and staggered a step as the bumped into the wall, the smell of nuna bacon and fresh brewed caffa filling the hallway as he walked to the kitchen. Since Solasta had shared the secret of Gursan's mission, he no longer woke several times through the night to E'lin weeping or sitting quietly in their common room and staring out the window at the night sky. Now that Gursan had returned they both had been sleeping comfortably throughout the night, and this morning he wasn't sure if he had overslept.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen of their apartment, Chaen was surprised at the sight of at least a half-dozen loaves of sweet bread cooling on the counter. Standing with her back to the doorway, E'lin busied herself cooking at the counter-top range, the smell of spiced eggs filled his nose and made his mouth water. "How early did you get up?" he asked, realizing that he hadn't slept-in.

E'lin turned and smiled at her husband, her hair pulled back and knotted loosely in a bun while strands of grey hair hung askew across her forehead, stuck to the white flour dotting her skin, and looking healthier than she had in months. A broad grin filled Chaen's face as a lightness filled his hearts as he looked on her face, pink and flushed from the heat of pan of eggs she was busy scrambling.

"A few hours ago," she said as she motioned to the table with the spatula in her hand, "set out some dishes and we'll have breakfast while everything's still hot."

Opening the cupboard and reaching in for some plates, Chaen asked, "What's with all the bread?"

Stirring the eggs in the pan, E'lin said, "Solasta goes home today and I wanted to be sure they have enough fresh loaves while she recovers."

Solasta slid to the edge of her medical bed and let her legs dangle over the side. The therapist had seen her twice and in as many days and she could now bend her leg at the knee with only a little discomfort as the muscle in her thigh pulled taunt and prickled with pain. Leaning forward slightly, Solasta began to mewl as she tried to look over her belly at the toes she was wiggling somewhere beneath her.

Walking into the room, Gursan took one look at Solasta and asked, "What's wrong?" as his paced quickened across the room to her side.

"I– I– I can't see my feet," said Solasta between sucked breaths as she tried not to bawl aloud.

Gursan felt confused as he studied the hurt look on her face before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "They're still there, I promise."

"I know. I just can't see them right now, and for some reason that is upsetting me," Solasta whispered.

Sliding the small military gear bag off his shoulder and placing it on the bed, he sat next to Solasta and wrapped an arm around her waist. Holding her close, he waited for the emotional moment to pass.

Taking a deep breath, Solasta looked up to the strangely tattooed face of her husband, "What took you so long to get here?"

Wiping the tear stains from fur on her cheeks with his thumbs, Gursan said, "I stopped for caffa and got caught up in a discussion with a few of the guards from base security - that Sith Lord is gone. Devin incinerated him yesterday."

"Which Sith Lord?"

"Uh... the one from the landing field?"

"Oh. Did he try to escape?" said Solasta with a confused look on her face.

"According to one of the guards in the prison block, the Sith and Saresh were causing some sort of ruckus and Devin went in to stop it, and, well... poof – no more Sith."

"Did we get a chance to interrogate him? Get any intel?"

"Nope and weirder still is his ship had _no_ usable intel either - the ship's systems weren't wiped and there's been no sign of tampering. It's as if the Sith just flew around between systems without communicating with anyone except Khomo Fett. They're saying even Empress Acina can't actually confirm this Sith Lord or his claims of ruling Umbara."

"So, Devin just vaporised that Sith?"

"Yeah, pretty much," and leaning towards Solasta and lowering his voice, almost if Gursan was telling her a secret, he said, "I know Devin is the Commander's kid, but damn he's scary when he goes into Sith mode."

Solasta sniffled and cleared her throat before saying, "Devin is a wonderful person once you get to know him and he's been there for us more than once - he's hardly intimidating unless you push him into being Sithy."

"You're going to judge what is intimidating? This from ex-Captain Dinn? Who, as I recall, got in the face of a recruit and dress them down to the point they literally wet themselves in parade formation?"

"That was years ago, and– "

"Ready to get dressed and go home?" interrupted Gursan, not wanting to hear another re-telling of the recruit who overslept and arrived for inspection with his shirt-tail untucked.

Nodding eagerly and grinning, Solasta was pleased at the thought of leaving the med center and going home.

Gursan unpacked the clothes he had been instructed to bring. As he leaned over to help pull the maternity dress over her head, the gold pendant that hung around his neck signifying their bonding slid free from beneath his shirt and dangled between them.

"You found that?" asked Solasta.

"Yes, it was on dresser and easy to spot, unlike finding anything else," and reaching into his pocket, Gursan removed Solasta's matching pendant and clipped it around her neck as he asked, "Where'd all those baby gifts come from?"

"Commander Riggs held something called a baby shower for Mia and I – it was fun and a little strange at the same time."

Taking Solasta's hands in his and gently pulled her to her feet, Gursan took a step backwards and coaxed Solasta to take a step. Standing flat on her left foot, she arched her right foot as she carefully put her weight on her toes and took one gaited step forward. Limping gingerly forward a few more steps, she stopped and let out an aggravated _chuff_ before furrowing her brow, parting her lips to show her gritted teeth, and mewled loudly as she forced her leg straight until her heel touched the floor and she stood flat on both feet.

Almost immediately she closed her eyes and growled as the bacta cuff around her thigh responded with a soft _hiss_ and a dozen fine medical syringes penetrated flesh to deliver the green healing fluid to the forced tears in her thigh muscle.

Unfazed by this, Gursan waited until she opened her eyes before asking, "You okay now?" Solasta nodded slowly, but the tense clenching of her jaw told him she was in considerable pain.

Grabbing the empty gear bag, Gursan offered his arm and slowly led Solasta, who walked with a pronounced limp as they left the med center.

* * *

The lid closed on the military foot locker, the clasps locking into place with a lazy click, and Della began slapping the top of the grey painted chanlon case with her open palms while she danced a little jig on the spot and sang nonsensically in delight. Uldisa dabbed at the corner of her bloodshot eyes and smiled at her daughter's enthused song and show.

The grief counselors suggested she try to find small gestures to bring closure to Therias' death; changing the look of their apartment, removing foods or drinks that only Therias liked, but she could only think of one way to embrace acceptance and move forward.

Pack everything of his into crates and get rid of it all at once.

 _It will be easier for both me and Della if there aren't any reminders around,_ " she told herself as she cleaned out closets, cupboards, and their shared dresser in their bedroom until it was done. Feeling satisfied that she had everything packed, Uldisa checked the finely crafted chrono on her wrist - a gift from Therias after Della was born - to see how soon the droids would be at the door to collect the crates and sighed heavily. Unclasping the wristband, she planned to put the gift into one of the crates but instead she checked the time again before slipping it into her pant pocket. The droids would arrive before she and Della were due to visit Solasta and Gursan at their apartment for lunch, but now that the hour approached she found herself less and less motivated to go.

 _"Why does Sol' get her husband? Gursan leaves on some secret mission, returns to nearly get them both killed, and now they're sitting at home together. Therias and I did everything the Alliance asked of us_ _– we worked the comm's center, never took any risks, and now Therias is... gone."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the chime of her computer console announcing a message. Standing, she walked to the desk and pressed the keypad to wake the display.

 _:begin_

 _We're home now - come over anytime!_

 _Sol_

 _:end_

Uldisa stared at the screen, her eyes tear-filled with anger - rage - at a galaxy that would reward both her high-risk military friends with their lives, while robbing her of a husband, her daughter of a father, and both of them of any answers to explain why he chose to leave them. Sitting heavily on the chair, Uldisa steeled her elbows on the desktop, buried her face in the palms of her hand, and wept gently at her own shame for feeling jealous of Solasta and Gursan.

The soft slapping of her daughter's hands on her leg caught Uldisa's attention and she looked down into the soft round face of her daughter, the child's confused expression at her mother crying instantly transformed into a wide toothy grin at her mother's attention. Reaching down with one hand, Uldisa smoothed the cow-lick twist of hair that stood-up - a remnant of Della's earlier nap, before twisting on the seat and keying a response.

 _:begin_

 _Della's missed her nap and is miserably over-tired now. We'll have to do this another time._

 _Sorry._

 _Uldisa_

 _:end_

* * *

Solasta woke alone and was surprised at herself for not waking up when Gursan had gotten up, but the smell of caffa wafted into their room and she knew he was close by. Pushing herself to sit upright in bed, she tucked their pillows behind her back, slowly stretched her legs out, and rubbed her belly before picking up the datapad from her nightstand table. Re-reading Uldisa's message from the day before, Solasta felt disappointment fall over her again at having been being lied to. Della had been a delightful baby since birth who never fussed, no matter how tired she was, and even if Della was in a difficult mood, Uldisa knew she they would both be welcomed regardless.

Closing Uldisa's message, Solasta moved onto the new messages for the day and was going to start with the current intel briefings regarding Odessen's security that Colonel Boleme had meticulously summarized for her, but the encrypted message that was flagged as high priority from Lana got her attention, and piqued her curiosity, first. The Chiss. Theron was on a Chiss world according to Lana's network, and the only question was whether the Chiss were aiding him or if they were unaware they had the Alliance's most wanted on one of their planets.

Solasta began mentally working through the questions of how and why Theron would go to the Chiss when Gursan strode through the doorway to their bedroom carrying an armload of baby gifts and placed them on the bed beside her.

"Okay, we need to go through these so you can tell me who each came from and what takes place at a baby shower... and why so much pink," he said as he pressed their foreheads and kissed her nose.

"Blue for male and pink for female - the human equivalent of orange for the Sun God and brown for the Earth Goddess, I guess." said Solasta with a slight shrug.

Sitting on bed beside Solasta, Gursan handed her rectangular clothing box with a large pink bow on it's lid, "Did you have a good sleep? It's already mid-day."

"What? How could you let me sleep this long?" said Solasta as she placed the gift box onto her belly and ignored it as it slide onto her lap.

"I was next door helping Torian move in and didn't expect you to sleep _this_ long to be honest - your body's still healing and the baby would have woken you if she was hungry."

Solasta grumbled softly and said, "Help me up to the refresher before we go through these," as she placed the gift on the bed beside her and gently pushed on Gursan to get him off the bed.

Sliding off the bed and onto his feet, Gursan reached for Solasta's hands and helped her maneuver herself to the edge of the bed. Pulling her to her feet, Gursan asked, "Do you think Aric will listen to you?"

"Maybe. Probably not. Aric's too rigidly attached to his military discipline, but hopefully he will sharpen his claws."

"...and that's a cathar metaphor for... doing better?"

"No, I mean maybe he'll sharpen his claws - they're dull and neglected," said Solasta as she raised her hand and unsheathed her own thin razor-sharp claws from the tips of her fingers. "A quick and clean kill is merciful for any prey, but I would have loved to been awake to see Aric cleave his claws through Khomo's flesh."

As Gursan slid one arm around Solasta's waist he remembered the invitation he had received earlier, "The Commander has invited to dinner tonight."

"Is it okay if we decline? I'd like to spend my first _proper_ night at home with my mate."

Chuckling, Gursan said, "If anyone would understand that, it would be Commander Riggs. I'll message our regrets."


	20. Chapter 20

It took more than two hours for Solasta and Gursan to go through the mountain of baby presents that filled their apartment, Solasta taking her time to explain who had given each gift, the peculiar rituals that took place at a baby shower, and sounding a little disappointed, she shared that Gursan missed an afternoon of drinking with the other mates and fathers - this activity seemed to have been key to the baby shower, but she couldn't explain why. When they finished with the last of the presents, they decided to re-arrange the apartment to prepare for their kitling, something Solasta had already done while Gursan was away with Torian, but she was happy to do this again so he could take part in the coming of daughter.

"Once the kitling is born, we will have to rent a room at the cantina so we can perform the Rite of the Morning Light and welcome her into the galaxy. I'll need to find a Shaman and we should pick someone to be her _Tvy N'enk'ri_ [Soul Guardian]," said Solasta as she unfolded a stack of tiny pink socks and rolled them into tiny pink balls.

Gursan picked up the baby crib, still decorated with pink ribbons, and paused, "What's a T'vee Nen-kree?"

"It's the person who the parents pick to be a kitling's spiritual protector," said Solasta as she rubbed her hands over her belly, "it's a mostly forgotten cathar tradition these days, but if she wishes to celebrate the _Shka ya Raiya mitra_ [Rite of the Sun] and be accepted as an young adult, she'll need her _Tvy N'enk'ri_ to stand with her as she's judged by her elders."

Without hesitation Gursan said, "What about Devin? What you said earlier – you're right, he's been there when we've really needed him and I can't think of any else I'd rather have protecting my daughter's spirit."

It was agreed. Once their daughter was born, they would ask Devin if he would accept the honour of being her _Tvy N'enk'ri_.

As Gursan moved about the apartment, Solasta followed closely behind him, claiming it helped stretch and exercise her thigh muscle, but secretly she didn't want to be apart from him. Having him in her sights brought a measure of peace, so she quietly limped around the apartment behind him and mentally scolded herself for being so uncharacteristically dependent on needing to be near him.

When everything was exactly the way they both wanted it, Gursan helped a physically drained Solasta walk to the common room and eased her down onto the soft and inviting couch. Groaning as she tucked her legs carefully beneath her, Solasta slumped exhausted into the welcoming embrace of the cushions, and unpinned her hair from the tight military bun she was wearing it in. Shaking her head, her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders as she grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her chest.

"Wow," exclaimed Gursan as his eyes widened, "I didn't realize how long your hair has grown – was I gone _that_ long?"

Running her fingers through her hair, Solasta paused and looked down at the thick handful of shoulder length brown hair that she held in her hand, "You haven't been gone that long. I just haven't cut it since you left and my hair grows quickly. Do you think I should cut it?"

"No, not unless you want to. I'll go make dinner while to contemplate this serious decision," said Gursan, and he kissed the crown of her head before walking to the kitchen.

Solasta curled up on her side and fell asleep with her arms still wrapped around the pillow, which was how Gursan found her when he returned carrying two steaming dinner bowels of Ice Tromper stew. Putting the bowels down on the caffa table, he gently nudged her and said, "Wake up. Time to eat."

Drunk with sleep, Solasta pushed herself upright, stretched her arms over her head, and yawned loudly. Gursan sat on the edge of the couch beside her and handed a bowl of stew to her before grabbing the holo-projector's remote and switching on the HoloNet news to entertain them while they ate in silence. When Solasta had eaten only half of her stew, she unfurled her legs from beneath her, stood and placed her bowl on the table

Gursan watched her and asked, "Not hungry?"

"My tummy is full – for now," said Solasta as she picked up the remote from the table and it pointed at the holo-projector, shutting it off.

"Hey! The highlights of last week's Huttball matches were about to come on," protested Gursan as his feet slid from where he had propped them on the table and he sat forward on the couch, placing his bowl on the table next to hers.

Aiming next at the large window that faced out to the distant bluffs she clicked again and the glass shimmered briefly as the privacy coating polarized and blackened the outside pane. Last, she pointed at the ceiling and pressed the remote repeatedly until the lights dimmed to little more than a warm glow.

Placing the remote on the table, Solasta turned to face Gursan and unclasped the shoulder straps of her maternity dress, letting it slide over her body until it pooled around her feet on the floor. Embarrassed and feeling like amateur in front her husband, who still wore the zabraki facial tattoos of a stranger, Solasta covered her breasts with one arm as she cupped her belly with the other. Embarrassed, she canted her head down and to the right, "I must look hideous and huge."

"Solasta, you're beautiful and I don't think I could love you anymore than I do right now."

"Even with my belly?"

"Yes, even with your belly. You're carrying our daughter. The one we thought we'd never have, but against all odds, we _are_ having," and beckoning for Solasta he sat himself on the edge of the couch.

Solasta shuffled forward, pulling her dress along the floor with her as she continued to hold her arms tight around herself.

Reaching out with his hands, Gursan ran his fingers through the short grey fur along the back of Solasta's leg until he reached the bacta cuff attached to her thigh. Detaching it, he placed the cuff on the table and let the sweet-scented musk of Solasta's fur drown his senses as his face brushed against her leg. Pressing his lips against the exposed rectangular strip of milky white flesh that allowed the cuff to have direct contact with her skin, he tenderly kissed it.

The warm tickle of Gursan's breath on the naked flesh of Solasta's thigh woke her neglected cravings. The new and unusual sensation of his warm lips kissing her bare thigh sent an electric charge through her entire body and to the very tip of every hair. Moaning loudly to express her pleasure, she reached down to cup Gursan's cheeks with her hands and gently guided him to his feet so she could kiss him. At first, her kisses were gentle but the months apart melted away and she began to purr a slow, deep melodic rhythm as her mouth became more demanding.

Solasta drifted to sleep feeling satiated, peaceful, and complete with Gursan's body molded against her back. His arm slung overtop of her and his hand spread wide on her stomach to feel the occasional foot or elbow that would press outwards. Purring softly, she felt Gursan's lips press against the fur at the base of her neck, causing her to shiver at the tickle that shot along the length of her spine.

When Solasta woke in the morning, she pulled her housecoat around herself and padded to the refresher before returning to the common room of the apartment. Grinning at the dirty dishes that still lay on the caffa table and her maternity dress still bunched up on the floor, she eased herself onto the couch and picked up the remote to turn on the holo. As the image flickered to life, displaying the system menu, she made a soft _chirrup_ sound at the curious new message from Uldisa that was timestamped sometime in the early hours of the morning.

Opening the message, she was greeted by the tired and haggard image of Uldisa's face – her eyes swollen and face ugly from crying while a service droid moved around in the background of her apartment.

 _"General Dinn... Solasta. It seems Major Jorgan had openly disagreed with the Commander yesterday in the main hangar and called out the tech who transmitted the landing codes to the Mandalorians who had invaded. The Major seems to have implied her advisor - Therias - was also involved._

 _I don't know if it's true, but it would explain his decision to end... things._

 _Many people couldn't help but overhear the Major and now I'm receiving threats against both me and Della, and someone's painted the words 'die traitors' across the front of our apartment unit. I wanted you to know that I have contacted my family on Zakuul – even though they disowned me when I left to join the resistance, they have agreed to let me come home._

 _Della and I will be gone by time you receive this, but please know it was an honour serving with you._

 _Please forgive... us."_

Solasta sat stunned as Uldisa's image disappeared and the display returned to the holo messaging menu. _Oh Aric, what have you done? This is not what I meant when I said you should speak your mind more._

* * *

The day after Lana's discovery that Theron was on the Chiss world named Copero, Miriah had been poisoned by chocolates that were laced with a low dosage of toxin that had made her ill and severely weakened her long before any permanent damage was done – thankfully. This new attack on the Commander turned everyone's diet upside down as all food and provisions where scanned thoroughly and multiple times throughout the base. Not wanting to risk the lives of his wife or unborn daughter, Gursan ensured that all the food in the apartment was at once scanned, then scanned again before they prepared any meal, then again before they put a single fork-full into their mouths.

Lana's request for Solasta to aid with planning a small incursion team to extract Theron from Copero was a welcome step to returning her days back to normal day, and she strode excitedly into Lana's office with only a slight limp in her steps.

Sitting across from Lana, Solasta asked, "How did the visit with Aristocra Saganu go?" having read the debriefing notes from Miriah's meeting with the Chiss Ascendancy's delegate.

Lana's concentration was fixed on the data console she was reading, and without looking up she said, "The Commander managed to be her usual engaging and charming self, despite how weak she was. Still, the meeting was productive – Saganu assures us that the Ascendency will overlook a small tactical force if the Alliance were to visit Copero and capture Theron."

"That's excellent – what do they want in return?"

"Nothing so far. Saganu hinted that the Ascendancy have rules against harbouring war criminals and they desire to have Theron off their planet." Lana finally raised her head and a wry grin gathered across her mouth, "We'll have to wait and see though. Nothing's ever straightforward with the Chiss."

Solasta's ear twitched, she could feel the seriousness of Lana's mood through the Sith's rigid body language and the hardened expression on her face.

"One additional piece of intel that we learned from Saganu – Theron has taken up an apprenticeship at a small family-owned candy shop on Copero, and there are strong indications that he laced the chocolates with the poison that were received especially for, and I personally delivered to, Miriah."

Solasta's fur bristled as a rage filled her heart. Even though she knew Theron couldn't have known Lana would have been the one to pick up the chocolates from the shop, it still angered her that somehow; deliberately or not, he had made his mate appear an accomplice to the act.

After several hours of planning incursion tactics and running simulations, Solasta was beginning to tire and Lana's mood still hadn't lightened. They had at least two viable approaches that did not require direct involvement from the Chiss, but both women agreed if the Chiss could offer any small assistance with infiltrating Copero, their estimated odds of success grew exponentially.

"Go home, Solasta. We've done all we can do for today," said Lana with the same sober expression she had worn all day.

Stepping into the hallway outside of Lana's office, Solasta came face-to-face with Colonel Boleme as he was leaving to go home as well. The lanky and balding man smiled broadly as he instantly recognized the tall cathar standing before him. "I trust my updates have been to your standards, General?"

Grinning back at Boleme, Solasta leaned forward to press her forehead to his and whispered, "Thank-you," before continuing down the hallway, leaving Boleme wide-eye and confused.

* * *

Over the next few days, Solasta's leg healed rapidly, a benefit of the bacta cuff and being cathar, and her limp became less noticeable but she was getting frustrated at being side-lined as her doctors delayed approving her return to duty so close to the kitling's due date.

Unofficially, she returned to the base to work on the Copero mission once Miriah had given her approval. Even though she was still not cleared for active duty, she could not help but feel elated at being a part of things again, and the small puckers of muscle that still had not healed completely seemed trivial as she walked home.

The first step of the plan called for Torian to visit Nar Shadda and bid on legitimate cargo tenders to secure them a contract to transport something – anything – to Copero. He had been successful and was travelling back to Odessen with a crate of clothing to help disguise their infiltration team, and passing Torian's apartment door she wondered when he would be home.

Keying the pad on her own door, she passed through and into her apartment. At once her nose filled with the scents of a Ronto roasting in the kitchen as she placed the small pack that she carried her datapad in on the small table inside the door. "I'm going to take a nap before we eat dinner," said Solasta as she passed the doorway to the kitchen where Gursan was busy preparing the vegetables to go with their dinner, and headed down the hall to the bedroom.

"I'll come wake you when it's ready," Gursan responded without taking his attention away from the knife and cutting board in front of him.

Once everything was cooking, Gursan began to pull out dishes from the cupboard when the door chime sounded. He put the plates he was holding on the table and headed to the apartment door where he was met by Torian, dressed in an Alliance formal uniform – tacked to perfection.

"Kid, you look good," exclaimed Gursan as he slapped Torian on the back and teased, "You must have a big date."

"I do, but first I wanted to get this to the General," said Torian as he handed Gursan an ornate box.

A broad toothy smile grew across Gursan's face, "Oh, she's going to love this," he said as the recognized the label that he barely recalled mentioning once to Torian while they were away.

 _That kid really does remember everything,_ thought Gursan as he recalled Torian lamenting about having perfect recall of everything he's seen or heard."She's sleeping right now, but I'll make sure she gets them as soon as she wakes," said Gursan, and he knew Solasta would treasure the thin wafer cookies that were individually dipped in exotic chocolates.

"I scanned the package as best I could, but once it's unsealed, it might not be a bad idea to scan it again," warned Torian, and Gursan nodded in agreement. "I'm off mate – wish me luck," said Torian as he turned and began walking towards the lift.

"What do you mean? Caly is already in love with you," replied Gursan. "The Commander is on your side. They're just being cautious – and take flowers," called out Gursan as Torian stepped into the lift.

Turning back Gursan, Torian smiled and gave a thumb's up.

 _I'm glad I didn't have to impress anyone for Solasta's hand,_ thought Gursan as he closed the door, _by all accounts, anyone who's still alive and served with Sol's father has summed the man up as a bastard. I'm sure wouldn't have stood a chance._

When dinner was ready and the table set, Gursan went to wake Solasta but found her sitting up in bed reading. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," said Solasta as she motioned for him to help her up. As Gursan took Solasta's hands she pulled him hard, off balance, and onto the bed to kiss him deeply.

When their lips parted, she whispered, "We'll eat later."

* * *

Gursan woke and thought he had dreamt the cat-like chatter he had heard somewhere in the apartment, and feeling the bed beside him for Solasta, he realized that he was alone and heard the sounds again in the dark. Sitting up, he could see light bleeding weakly down the hallway from somewhere down the hallway outside their bedroom. Climbing out of bed and following the sounds of someone moving around in the apartment, Gursan found Solasta pacing around in their common room while she held her tummy with both hands, and he noticed just how low the kitling now sat on her hips.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Stopping her pacing as she stood behind the couch, she turned to look at Gursan with wide dilated pupils, panting uncontrollably.

"Somethings wrong," she managed to say before wincing in pain and vocalizing nonsensically in a serious of haunting cat-like sounds. Squatting suddenly and unexpectedly, Solasta threw her arms over the back of the couch with claws extended and ripped into the fabric as she let out a pained _yowl_.

Gursan ran to her side and noticed the small puddle of clear liquid that had gathered beneath at her feet. "You're in labor, Hellcat."

"You don't think I know that?" growled Solasta as she looked up at Gursan, "We have to go to the med center – we have to go now."

"This is part where Devin usually shows up - do we wait?" joked Gursan.

Raising a hand, claws still extended, she growled, "Now."

At the med center, Solasta paced in her birthing room, panting, and occasionally pausing to throw her arms over the exam bed to squat and grunt as her body instinctually tried to push through the contractions. The doctors ensured her that everything was progressing correctly and it wasn't a full hour since they arrived before Solasta gave birth.

Exhausted, Gursan and a med tech helped her onto the exam bed where she sighed a heavy and contented breath. The small kitling, it's fur coated in a slick substance and easily the size of a nekarr kitten, wriggled in the doctor's arms as she tried to gently rub the small body dry with a towel before wrapping a clean towel around the kitling and placing it on Solasta's chest.

Solasta lift the corner of the towel to expose the small grey ball of fur, dappled with white dots, that shuddered and mewled in protest at the cool air.

"She's tiny... beautiful," murmured Gursan, and Solasta look up to see tears welling in his eyes.

"She'll grow big soon enough," reassured Solasta, "What will we name her?"

Staring at the tiny miracle that Solasta held, Gursan said, "Aissa."


	21. Chapter 21

The hour was late, or early depending on one's preference, as E'lin leaned against Chaen and sighed. The gallery window that separated them from the nursery gave a perfect view of the newest additions to Odessen lying bundled in their shallow infant beds beyond the pane of clear flexiglass.

"Which one do you think is ours?" asked Chaen, jokingly.

"Don't be silly. You know exactly which baby is your granddaughter," said E'lin as she gently patted Chaen's chest, "There's only one cathar baby in the whole room."

They stood there and admired the dozen or so sleeping newborns of different races while a nursery droid glided between the rows of beds to take scans and update charts for it's tiny patients when a tired and familiar voice said, "Go home and gets some rest." Gursan approached his parents from behind, and joining them at the viewing window, continued, "Both Solasta and Aissa are healthy and asleep, and I'm going to pass out in the chair in Sol's room."

Seeing his parents out of the med center, Gursan returned to Solasta's room and quietly stretched out in the chair next to her bed and fell asleep for a solid three hours before the soft pleasing doorbell tones of their private maternity room woke him. Jumping to his feet, his military training carried him to the door, eyes wide and awake before he was _awake._ Punching the buttons for the door release, the door slid open with a soft _hiss_ to reveal a maternity droid with Aissa bundled in a tiny pink blanket and sleeping in the soft cushioned carrier affixed to the droid's mid-section.

"Good Morning- " began the droid before hesitating as it ran its facial recognition protocol to verify Gursan's identity, "Major Gursan Dinn. It is time for the morning feeding."

Gently scooping Aissa from the baby carrier, Gursan mumbled a gruff, "Thank-you," before turning away from the door and returning to the side of Solasta's bed. Cradling Aissa in one arm, Gursan stared down at the grey-fuzzed face of his sleeping daughter as her eyelids twitched and the serene look on her face changed to a subtle grin as the edges of her mouth curled, then relaxed. After a few seconds, Aissa's eyes opened and her blue eyes stared up at Gursan and seemed to search his face as her lips made a smacking motion. Reaching over and gently rubbed Solasta's shoulder as she slept on her side, facing away from him, Gursan said, "Wake-up Hellcat, time to feed Aissa."

Solasta's eyes fluttered and she blinked awake. Rolling over, she looked at Gursan and grinned as she took Aissa from him and snuggled her daughter next to her on the bed.

Sitting heavy back onto the chair, Gursan said, "I'm getting my tattoo's fixed today - I don't want her to get used _this_ look."

"Her vision is cloudy, blurry, at best. She's learning about her world through sounds and smells for at least a week before her sight sharpens," whispered Solasta.

"I just want to be _me_ again," murmured Gursan.

Corso had one arm hooked around his wife's waist and gently tugged her against his side before reaching up to the chime button on the door keypad with his free hand. Looking at the name 'Private - Dinn' listed on the small display on the panel, he was about to press the chime button but before he could, the door slid open and Gursan stood on the other side.

Gursan was quite surprised to see them so early in the morning before they were to leave for Copero to capture Theron, but ushering them inside Solasta's room with broad smile, he said, "Command Riggs, Corso, please come in. We've just finished feeding and changing."

Corso gave a friendly nod and asked, "Private Room?" as he followed Miriah inside.

"Yeah, an upgrade from my parents. They wanted some privacy with their new granddaughter."

"Ah, I thought maybe Sol had enlisted the baby already," joked Corso.

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Solasta was folding a pink blanket around Aissa when she looked up and let out a pleased _chirrup_ sound at the sight of Miriah and Corso walking towards her. Miriah's eyes widened at the sight of the new mother sitting upright so soon after giving birth. Sitting herself on the chair next to the bed, Miriah's eyes lit up as the small bundle of pink blankets was scooped up off the change mat on the bed and handed to her. Smiling down at the sleeping grey kitling in her arms, Miriah said, 'She's just beautiful," before looking up at Solasta's proud and fatigued eyes.

Clapping his hand to Gursan's shoulder, Corso exclaimed, "You've done great, Gursan."

Solasta raised an eye in skepticism to Miriah as she stretched out her legs and reclined onto the raised bed. Miriah closed her eyes and subtly shook her head at Corso's comment with a sly grin on her face. Unspoken, they both understood that showing up and simply fretting throughout the entire birthing process wasn't something to be congratulated for.

"I'm so glad she arrived before you left," said Solasta, a gentle smile settling on her face as Gursan hovered around them. Corso nudged his wife, wanting to hold the baby, and as Miriah opened her eyes and shifted in the chair to pass the kitling to him, Solasta said, "Cuz, she may not be a Mantellian, but she's still one of us."

Corso's gaze softened as he looked wistfully at the sleeping newborn in his arms. "I always love more cousins... she's really something, Sol."

Gursan puffed up his chest to speak but his voice took on an unexpected worrisome tone as he said, "Her name is Aissa," and watched as Solasta's eyes closed and her body relaxed on the medical bed.

Miriah turned back to look at Solasta and knew her friend was just tired, her muscles weary, and her whole body going through so many hormonal changes after having given birth. "We should get going, but I'm so happy she's here and safe," said Miriah in a soft soothing voice as Corso placed Aissa in the nearby newborn bed, which looked more like a clear crate with soft molded sides and edges.

They were almost out the door when Solasta's eyes snapped open and she called out, "Stay sharp out there."

Miriah turned to meet her eyes and they shared a long look before Miriah nodded solemnly.

* * *

The sound of mewling seemed soft, distant at first, but quickly grew close and intense, waking Solasta from her nap. Blinking her eyes open to focus her vision, she looked around to find Gursan had left her, and looking over at the wriggling pink blanket and grey kitling fuzz mass in the crib that had been wheeled next to her bed, her nose twitched and she immediately knew what all the fuss was about. Solasta slid out of bed and retrieved the change supplies from the cabinet that sat against the wall and laid out everything she needed on the change table before collecting Aissa and changing the soiled diaper. As she began dressing her daughter in a clean sleeper, she thought, _"Wouldn't Empress Acina get a kick out of the two of us - the Commander's pet, dressing her 'pet' in baby clothes."_

No sooner had she finished changing Aissa when Colonel Boleme and his wife stopped by with a gift for Odessen's newest citizen. Awkwardly lifting the tube shaped fine cloth that was folded neatly inside the gift box, Solasta held up a decorative orange and brown pattern garment and politely thanked them while her head canted down and to the right, exposing her embarrassment. Sensing Solasta's reaction, Boleme's wife said, "Poor thing, you don't even know what this is, do you? You wear it over one shoulder, opposite the hip the loop rests on, and the baby rides inside. The cloth is wide and thick enough that you can nurse anywhere and still have your privacy." Solasta's eyes widened with a new understanding and she vigorously nodded her appreciation.

After the Boleme's left, Solasta had an hour of rest before Calypso came to visit on her lunch, eager to see a kitling since her cathar cousins were much older than herself. Sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling Aissa tenderly in her arms and staring down at the sleeping baby in her arms, she said, "I can't believe Colin and Calleigh were ever this small. Aissa is so tiny she could be a doll."

As soft trill of laughter came from Solasta, "Your Aunt Maura is human, so they may have been normal human sized babies when they were born. Cathar can have litters of four, or even as many as six kitlings, so they need to be small. Don't worry though, in two week's time, she'll more than double her size."

"More than double?" asked a inquisitive sounding Calypso.

"Yes, and by five weeks she'll have caught up to a human baby. Make sure to let Aissa smell so she learns your scent - in a cathar settlement, the whole clan raises the _kii_ [children] and I want her to know you are family," said Solasta as she began to pack her and Aissa's stuff into the travel bags Gursan had brought with them to the med center.

Calypso asked, "Like this?" as she held Aissa up to meet her cheek and could feel the tiny black nose twitch as she gently rubbed her it across Aissa's face.

Glancing up between stowing handfuls of baby clothes, Solasta said, "Perfect. It would probably work better if you were unwashed for a few days so she could smell your _real_ scent, but this will do since nobody's going to stop bathing for a week."

Gursan returned and walked into Solasta's room, stood at the foot of her bed, and waited. Solasta easily heard his approach even before he had stepped inside the room and said, "Where'd you get too? I thought you would miss us getting discharged from here," as she leaned over the travel pack with her back to him.

Calypso was first to notice the change in Gursan and exclaimed, "Oh, Major!"

Solasta turned, looked at her mate, and her words caught in her throat as she studied him. The tattoos that he had worn as a disguise for his mission with Torian were gone and he had his original tribal face tattoos once again inked into his flesh. Furrowing her brow and intensely examining his face, she studied him for a full minute before finally saying, "You've changed them. Added something around the edges of your cheeks," as she drew on her face with her forefingers to illustrate the new lines that intersected with the lines along his cheek and curved upward towards his eyes.

"Yeah. I added something to honour the birth of Aissa - how could you tell?"

"I wouldn't be a very good mate if I didn't notice something like that," said Solasta as she nonchalantly went back to packing the small baby bag with Aissa's things. Too many nights while Gursan was away she laid in bed trying to recall his face, and there were many nights when his image wouldn't form in her mind. Like an adolescent in love for the first time, the panicked torment of not being able to remember the face of the one she adored forced her to sit up late and endlessly replay his last holo message so she could memorize every detail of his face, every accent and shading in his tattoos. She promised herself to never admit to Gursan that she had fallen into despair and considered that he was never coming back.

When a med-tech arrived to confirm Solasta and Aissa's discharge to go home, Solasta picked up the bacta cuff that she had worn around her thigh from the bedside table and said, "Here, you can take this back. I won't be needing it anymore." The tech's gaze narrowed as he studied the chrome and black electronic medical device that she held out for him. After several seconds, he said, "Ma'am, that's not one of ours."

Solasta looked at the cuff again and said, "It isn't? Where did it come from then?"

"No clue - let me check with medical stores to see if they have any information," said the tech as he took the cuff and left.

Placing Aissa in the nursery bed, Calypso said, "I have to get back, but I'll stop by your apartment tonight if that's okay. Congratulations again you two." Calypso pressed her forehead to Solasta's, hugged Gursan, and headed back to the mess hall for her last week of work before returning to school.

Nearly thirty minutes later the tech returned carrying a small grey resinite case in one hand and placed it on the bed next to Solasta. Gursan scrambled from this relaxed slouch in the chair, feet propped up on the bed, and sat prone as he watched the tech. Pointing at the case, the tech said, "It appears to have arrived in this, but there isn't any source-ident data to tell us where it came from. You may as well have the whole thing - the cuff is inside." When the tech had left, Gursan grabbed the arms of the chair and dragged it, and himself, across the floor to Solasta's bedside.

Solasta opened the catches on the case and lifted the lid, and like a couple of kids on Life Day, they cautiously peeked inside at the bacta cuff that sat half in the notched foam padding that was inside, and next to the cuff was a single unmarked holo-data micro spike. "Give me the spike," said Gursan as he pulled out his personal holo communicator from the case that hung on his belt. Picking up the wafer thin micro-spike between her forefinger and thumb, she passed it to Gursan who turned it over in his hand to quickly examine it before sliding it into the data port in the round base of his communicator. Holding the holo flat in the palm of his hand, Gursan was about to switch it on when Solasta spoke, "Shouldn't we have security or Dr. Oggurob examine this first?"

"If this was something dangerous, why would it be with the bacta cuff? Seems the cuff would be the deadlier of the two, right?" said Gursan as he loaded the recording that was on the spike and pressed play.

The holo emitter powered up and projected the image of a woman, but not the typical ghost blue holo image of someone being recorded, this woman's image was solid and a cohesive deep blue rendering that seemed to sparkle, making it appear as if this wasn't a recording at all, but rather the woman was a part of the holo system itself.

" _Hello General Dinn-_ " began the woman, and Gursan paused the recording. "What am I looking at?" asked Solasta as they looked at each, both sets of pupils dilated in wonder and shock.

Gursan gave a half-shrug and said, "I don't... it looks like a recorded hologram. This should be impossible, you can't take a holo-recording of a holo-projection - the camera can't interpret the light matrix of the projection to record it."

"Press play," said Solasta. Gursan stopped the recording and the communicator went dark briefly before he started it again, replaying the image of the woman.

" _Hello General Dinn. My Tharan and I owe you a debt of gratitude for approving the grant for his research. We apologize that the credits weren't actually spent bacta technology research, but once we heard about your unfortunate accident, we knew there must be something we could do to help. The cuff inside is a prototype that I insisted Tharan complete for you_."

When the communicator went dark Gursan switched it off, looked at his wife, and said, "You gave someone credits to do research?"

"No. Well, yes. I mean... sort of? With my investments in bacta, I was asked to sit on an advisory committee for granting research funding. Twice a year I'd receive a batch of a half-dozen proposals and give a recommendation of yes or no, but I've never met this... woman or anyone named Tharan."

Gursan looked back at the communicator in his hand, "You're right. We need to get this to Dr. Oggurob."


	22. Chapter 22

Uldisa sat curled up and draped herself over the back of the couch so she could watch the Sun Generator's intensity increase, then dim again, as the radiant glow from the generator feebly attempted to push back the maudlin shadows clinging in the spaces between the polished onyx buildings that stretched endlessly into the clouds covering Zakuul. Even though she knew the winter season had arrived on Odessen, she longed for the touch of the warm rays of the planet's sun on her face, even if it was only for a few moments outside during the cold walk to the base's Ops Center or to the mess hall for lunch.

Della played next to her on the rug that covered the floor of the large common room that, as a child, Uldisa remembered her parents hosting lavish gatherings for dozens of guests. These days, the fashionably decorated room sat dark for most of the day and dimly lit by emergency generator during the evenings while crews from the Alliance restored Zakuul's cities. The cargo ship Uldisa managed to buy their passage to Zakuul on managed to lose all their luggage, so all Della only had some old toy dolls that were made in the likeness of the Eternal Empire's Royal Family and a half dozen Knights of Zakuul dressed in the brown and gold ceremonial armor. Senya's likeness was of a younger woman with a smooth features and dark brown hair that was worn in a bun even then. Uldisa was careful to remove the Valkorian doll, dressed in white and gold finery with hair that was less salt and more pepper, and the small blonde female child doll that was a bright and innocent looking Vaylin.

When Uldisa wasn't watching the small artificial sun as it burned a few klic's away from her parent's apartment, she let her mind wander, recalling the stories Therias had told her of Dromund Kaas - capital world for Valkorian's first, failed, Empire. The first time he had spoken of it, they had just finished making love in the grass clearing next to the little natural hot spring that Solasta, her ex-Commanding Officer and friend, had told her about in the wilds of Odessen's forests. Blanketed in passion's afterglow as they laid naked in each other's arms, Therias' dropped the guarded and stiff mood that his Empire had demanded of him and uncharacteristically began rambling about the endless rains, fog, and lightening storms that perpetually plagued the planet Kaas.

She closed her eyes and imagined that day again. The day that she liked to believe Della had been conceived - it had been too perfect a day for her not to have been.

Therias sat upright and pointed behind the treeline at the small ridge that was no more than a meter high where a steady stream of water flowed over it's edge and said, " _That waterfall over there_ \- _I remember days from when I was stationed on Kaas City and the rain against my windows ran as a solid sheet just like that, and we had massive spires that would reach to the skies and collect the lightening so we could harness the electricity to power the city. It's truly a marvel to see, and I will show it all to you one day._ "

The soft chime from the chrono on the wall to announce the top of the hour invaded Uldisa's thoughts. Opening her eyes to look at the time, she realized that her parents would be home soon and she hadn't started dinner yet, so with a heavy sigh she stood from the once exquisite couch that now was dirty and faded, and headed to the kitchen to prepare a meal for the family to share, and to prepare herself for the daily rhetoric from her father.

* * *

Solasta's eyes opened wide at the shrill message alert that announced a priority communication was received and began to drift back asleep when the high pitch mewling of Aissa snapped her mind awake. Climbing out of bed, she blinked slowly once to adjust her eyes to the dark apartment before walking into the hallway where she heard the message alert a second time and paused for a second while she tried to decide whether to get her datapad or her daughter first.

Scooping the fussing kitling from her crib, Solasta cradled Aissa over her shoulder and rubbed her back as she padded into the common room and sat on the couch. Picking up the datapad from the table in front of her with her free hand, she fumbled with the onscreen pass-code and noticed the hallway light come on seconds before Gursan walked in the room and sat beside her.

"Here, let me hold her," said Gursan as he rubbed his eyes with one hand and motioned to Solasta to hand him their daughter with the other.

Solasta carefully passed Gursan their daughter before unlocking the security code on her datapad and opening the new message that arrived. "Oh... this is a surprise," she murmured as she studied the message.

"What is it?"

Solasta looked up with a blank expression and said, "It's an advance report - Empress Acina attempted to seat herself on the Iokath throne and is dead."

"Do we need to do anything?"

Solasta returned her attention the to datapad and keyed a few strokes onscreen before saying, "No. There will be a news release to the media in a few hours and Devin was also notified, so he'll update Miriah before they reach Copera."

Holding up the mewling kitling in his arms to face him, Gursan said, "Well _Saa Zel,_ [Sweet One,] should we go back to bed?"

Aissa wailed loudly, causing Gursan to wince and hug her close to him.

* * *

Uldisa had just gotten the dishes from the cupboard to set the table when she heard the apartment door open and the unmistakable sounds of her father's heavy feet walking through the main vestibule into . "What's to eat? I'm starved," called out her father, his voice carrying through the unit.

"I'm getting it started now," Uldisa called out in response as she stepped back from the counter and looked through the open doorway of the kitchen to see her father standing in main gathering room watching Della playing on the carpet.

"Dammit child," yelled her father and she could him storming down the hall towards the kitchen. "What have you done all day, and where is the rest of Della's toys? I know which pieces you've taken away from her again," he demanded as Uldisa stood with her back to him, stirring a pot filled with broth so it wouldn't boil.

"I've been entertaining your granddaughter all day and filling out applications for employment when she napped," answered Uldisa.

His voice dropping to little more than a growl, Uldisa's father spat out his words, "There was a time when every Zakuulan spent their days entertaining, or being entertained, in the luxury of our homes and the great halls. Now look at us - your mother cleaning the homes of our neighbours while most of us are in the rubble working alongside the droids that used to serve us _,_ rebuilding those same great halls and spires _your_ Alliance Commander destroyed with our very own fleet."

Uldisa dropped the pot-spoon into the broth and spun on her heels to face her father. "That's not true! Commander Riggs took _control_ of the Eternal Fleet to stop the attacks after Vaylin died."

"That's Empress Vaylin," growled her father as he raised the back of his hand to her and hesitated. Like many of those who were not gifted with the Force, or honoured to serve in the Eternal Empire's Security Forces, Uldisa's father had been a thin and soft man, but the months of having to now perform manual labour had turned the sinewy frame into an impressively toned physique. When he didn't see any fear or shock in his daughter's eyes, he dropped his hand and sighed. "We were happy. Safe. All that changed when the Outlander murdered Emperor Valkorian, Force watch over their spirits, and all these unwanted aliens came pouring into our galaxy."

"The _old_ Arcann murdered his father and became a tyrant, and _Empress_ Vaylin was nothing more then a homicidal sadist - where Arcann drained the galaxy's resources, Vaylin broke it's spirit," said Uldisa, disgusted with her father's disillusioned ideas.

"You're so smart, girl? Your Commander has given us back Senya to keep Zakuul in-line while she keeps Arcann a captive on Odessen, and safely under her boot, in case we don't."

"That... that's simply not true! Arcann is a free man who chose to make reparations, start a new life there, and allies himeself with Commander Riggs!" protested Uldisa.

"Well if that's true, then let's just go visit Senya to get her to confirm your story."

Uldisa simply sat and stared blank-faced at her father, unable to answer, fearing how Senya would react to her presence after Therias's betrayal.

"I see. Well then, I guess what they say must be true and we have _you_ thank for this," grunted her father.

Tears erupted from Uldisa's face as she rushed from the kitchen, picking up Della who still had dolls in her hands, and rushed to her room where she locked the door behind her. _"Coming back here was a mistake Della. First chance we get, we're going to Kaas City to find someone who knew Therias and can help us,"_ she thought as she hugged her daughter.

It wasn't long before she heard her mother return from her day of cleaning and in less than a few minutes the silence of their apartment erupted into a heated argument between her parents.

* * *

"Just the caffa?"

"Yes," grunted Solasta as she fussed with the blanket wrapped around Aissa.

Gursan knew Solasta had to be hungry, but chose not to press the questions and turned away to walk over to the serving stations in the mess hall. The priority message that arrived early that morning and woke Aissa had left the kitling inconsolable, and she in turn kept her parents awake with her steady mewling. Sitting in a quiet nook in the mess hall, Solasta waited for a jolt of caffa to make her feel half-way alive again while Aissa - finally - slept in her arms. Closing her eyes and relaxing, her ears twitched at the sound of someone approaching and she heard a female's voice with a very subtle, but distinct catharese accent say in basic, "Your kitling is beautiful."

Solasta opened her eyes and looked up at the cathar female who peered out from behind the hood of a jacket that was pulled low over her face and said, "Thank-you."

"Are there many Cathar here on Odessen?"

"Many have come after Commander Riggs proclaimed the Alliance a safe haven for all races committed to peace. Odessen has become a sort of pilgrimage for our people since the defeat of the revived Mandalorian Crusaders in the landing fields and death of Khomo Fett at Major Jorgan's hands."

"Do you know Aric Jorgan, or where I might find him?"

Solasta studied the face of the stranger and thought, " _she looks too gaunt and malnourished._ " For many who had newly arrived, they were used to living on boot-strings and scraps, and she might just be looking to make a new life for herself. The young female's green eyes stood out brilliantly against the short grey fur, and Solasta couldn't detect any deceit in her body language or facial expressions, but chose to err on the safe side, "No, can't say that I do."

The young grey cathar's ears twitched beneath her hood at the sound of footsteps approaching. "Well, it was nice to meet you - sorry to have taken up too much of your time," before pulling her hood even lower over her eyes, and briskly walking away.

"The Major asked me to bring you this while he gets you a tray with some breakfast, and he says, no complaining. Who was that?" asked Caly as she put a mug of caffa on the table in front of Solasta.

Solasta looked at the mug in front of her, then at Calypso, before saying, "I don't know - just someone asking if there were many cathar on Odessen."

"The Major told me you just came from visiting Dev - is everything okay?" asked Calypso.

Solasta took a quick sip to test how hot her caffa was before taking a couple big gulps and returning the mug to the table. "If you haven't caught the Galactic News this morning, Empress Acina is dead and we needed to check with your brother to see if there was any reaction," and Solasta guessed Calypso hadn't hear from the surprised expression on her face. "Well, there hasn't been any reaction or Sith civil war, so I guess we wait to see who ascends to the _old_ Empire's throne."

Gursan joined them and gently placed the two trays of food on the table, trying not to wake Aissa. "You need to eat something, Hellcat," said Gursan.

Calypso stood and silently mouthed, "Hellcat?" to Solasta while Gursan slide in the booth to sit between them, and Solasta mouthed, "I'll tell you the story another time," as Gursan settled himself, pulled one of the trays of food to him, and began shoveling his breakfast into his mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

When the secured elevator jerked to a stop, Solasta and Gursan stepped off the grey, worn, durasteel platform and started to make their way through the war room towards the far hallway that lead to the Alliance base's science section.

Those in the room seemed indifferent to Solasta's presence, analysts continued to work busily at their terminals without looking up as she passed by, soldiers approaching from the other direction stiffened and saluted smartly, yet it somehow it felt hollow to her. Only six weeks had passed since Solasta was injured when Torian and Gursan returned to Odessen but today she realized how uninvolved she had become in base operations. Despite Solasta's repeated offers to assist Devin with running things while Miriah was chasing down Theron on Copero, he politely thanked and reminded her to enjoy the maternity leave, saying he would contact her if he needed to.

Noticing Solasta looking wide-eyed around the room, Gursan asked, "Miss all this?"

"A little," said Solasta, glancing meekly upward to see a warm gentleness in his eyes as he looked back at her. "A lot," she admitted, "but I think the doctor will clear me to return to duty in another week."

"Then we better get that corner of your office setup just like we did for Laynie..." Gursan's words trailed off as he realized what he had said. Since Laynie had left with the young Padawan that showed up the previous year, neither Solasta or Gursan had fully recovered from their broken hearts, and it had been many months since either had spoke of her. Solasta could sense the change in his mood and took his hand in hers, squeezed softly, and said, "It's okay. We both miss her. If Laynie could still be here, they would have been the best of sisters."

Gursan squeezed her hand in return as they kept walking deeper into the base and into the science section. The lighting in the main lab that was carved deep into the Odessen bedrock was dimmed, except for the science stations that had focused lighting systems that reminded Solasta of surgical lightheads, and filled with lab benches, data consoles, and scientific specialists from both galaxies. The atmosphere of the room was one of focused seriousness that made you instinctively lower your voice as though you were in a library. Hands still entwined, they strode up the durasteel steps to Doctor Oggurob's raised research area, presumably so he could quickly glance around the room at the other scientists even though the Hutt's enormous height would have already given him that advantage.

"What have you learned, Doctor Oggurob?" asked Gursan.

The giant leathery green skinned slug-like creature shuffled slowly on his rounded base to turn from his research console, the irises of his large disc shaped eyes a much duller yellow than Solasta's own, dilated to express his joy. "Hello Dinn's, it is good to see you both again. I would like to thank-you for bringing me such an rare and unique find," said Oggurob in his deep throaty voice that had the distinct Hutt tonal reverb that left Solasta with a buzzing in her ears.

Gursan couldn't contain the wash of excitement over his face, or in his voice, as he quickly spoke, "So there _is_ something with that bacta collar we brought you?"

"What? No, that thing is rudimentary, uninspired," and the Hutt's mouth curled down at the edges as a low grumbling sound welled up from low in his enormous belly and ended in a _'uuchk'_ sound in his throat to express his disgust, "and common."

Gursan threw his hands up and shrugged, and said, "I don't understand? If you think the cuff is trash, what did you find that's so interesting?"

"Well, I suppose all the micro-injectors to deliver bacta was an amusing adaptation," said Oggurob with a dismissive gesture of his hand, "What has my creative juices flowing is the message that came along with it. I should very much like to meet whoever created the tech that allows a person to obfuscate their identity so completely by overlaying a holo projection within a holo recording,"

"That is not a real person Doctor – it's an AI," said Solasta

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The likeness of a human is convincing, but she lacks many of the facial tics of a real, live, human."

"Well, I'll have to trust your instincts on reading human body language. They all look alike to me," said the doctor with another dismissive wave of his hand.

"So, _what_ have you learned in the week since we brought you these items from the med center?" blurted out Gursan, his tone impatient and agitated.

"Well, I've confirmed the bacta collar is exactly what it claims to be and I've just learned our mystery woman in the holo isn't a real human. Isn't this exciting?" oozed the Hutt as he beckoned the nearby hovering droid carrying a clear container of water to him, and made a low gurgle of ecstasy as it misted him with cool water to settle his over-stimulated mind.

"What about this person named Tharan that the woman – the AI – refers too?" asked Gursan.

Doctor Oggurob paused mid groan to consider the question a few seconds before answering, "Before the Eternal Empire invaded our galaxy, there was a bright star in the scientific community named Tharan Cedrax. He was hardly taken seriously then, and nobody's heard from him since, but it could be him I suppose."

Solasta couldn't ignore Gursan's foul mood as they walked back to their apartment but waited until they were in the lift and the door closed behind them before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Miriah and her team are coming back from Copero empty handed. I was hoping we could at least report something useful, even if unrelated to the hunt for Theron."

"I can look back through the grant requests I've been sent over the years to see if there's anything that stands out for an advanced medical cuff, or a virtual med-tech," said Solasta as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I meant to ask you - how or why are you even involved with any of that if you just own some shares in bacta technologies."

Solasta canted her head down and her eyes shifted away from Gursan, "...because we own _a lot_ of shares."

"How much is _a lot?_ "

"When my father died he had a life insurance policy through Republic Services, and the sale of their house on Ord, bought a modest investment in a small company that was establishing itself in the bacta industry. I've invested my monthly military allowance and re-invested the stock dividends since there was nothing for me to do with the credits while I was in Havoc Squad," said Solasta.

"So. How much do you have invested?"

" _We_ have one of the more significant stakes in Asodey Bacta Research."

"You're killing me, Hellcat. Stop dancing around the question. _How_ _much_ does that translate too?" groaned Gursan as the door to the lift slid open.

Stepping out and walking down the hallway towards their apartment, Solasta's voice softened to a whisper and she said, "I think three hundred million credits? Maybe more? I haven't checked the portfolio in some time in case the activity tips off the Republic and they seize my account."

Gursan stopped walking. Stunned.

Solasta kept walking and their hands slipped apart, Gursan's hand falling back to his side as he asked, "Why... why are we still in the military? Why not cash out everything and retire. We could... Go _anywhere_ in the galaxy and leave this life behind."

Solasta stopped a few paces from him, turned and said, "We have a home, a family, and many friends here. You would just leave all this?"

"But –"

"Okay fine, let's sell everything and run away. Where do we go?"

Gursan didn't answer, but Solasta knew he was working through the possibilities in his mind from his hundred parsec stare, and it took several seconds before he finally said, "Everything that matters to me _, to us,_ is here on Odessen."

"See?" said Solasta between the soft trills of laughter, "We're happy here and the credits are safe in the Galactic trust."

* * *

"Okay, why the name Hellcat?"

"Caly, you've known that Gursan has called me that for over two years now."

"But you've never told me _why._ You keep saying _some day_ ," said Calypso as she held Aissa close to her face, her caramel-brown bangs gently brushing against the kitling's nose and helping to imprint Caly's scent into the tiny baby's memory.

Solasta furrowed her brow and thought for a moment before a soft _chuff_ blew through her lips and she said, "Fine. I would have been four or five seasons' older than you are now when I left for basic training and shortly after I left the Separatist's started another civil war on Ord Mantell. One of their first attacks destroyed the village I used to live in and many people I knew were killed, including a young cathar who I had promised myself too."

"Your first boyfriend?"

"Yes. When I learned of his death, I..." Solasta stopped to draw a deep breath. Uncomfortable with having to make the admission, as much as to Calypso as to herself, "I collapsed in my grief and another student in my dorm came to help me. It was Gursan who came to my aid, and in return I attacked him."

Calypso tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear with one hand while she cradled a purring Aissa in her other arm and said, "You must have felt really bad about it afterwards."

"No. I was angry, then sad, then for many too many seasons of my life I didn't feel anything. I accepted that I would be alone, and probably die alone fighting any one of the Republic's enemies," said Solasta as she continued to fold the small baby outfits that were still warm from clothes dryer. "Anyhow, Gursan said I had fought like a cat straight from hell, and has called me Hellcat from then on."

"Everything worked out for the best though, right? You and Gursan found each other again."

"Caly, this is one of the reasons I worry about you and Torian. You may think this is everything you want _now_ , but there could be so much more waiting for you, somewhere out in the galaxy. Hopefully you don't have to wait as long to find it, as I did."

Calypso returned her attention to the cooing baby in her arms and said, "Will Aissa's fur grow out with the same white spots? Do you think she'll be as tall as you?"

Solasta interpreted the change in conversation by Caly as an obvious, and tactless, sign that the young human wasn't in the mood to feel as though she was being lectured. "Aissa's kitling fuzz will grow out and her own patterns will emerge, and no I would not wish my size upon her."

"Why not? You're not _that_ tall Miss Solasta," said Calypso as she rolled her eyes, "You're roughly the same height as my Aunt Mags, and that's pretty normal."

"Normal for a human. I should be the same size as your mother."

Raising her gaze to meet Solasta's, Calypso's expression became stern, and with a wisdom beyond her years she said, "Well you can't change that and you should have learned to accept it a long time ago."

Solasta trilled with laughter at realizing that Calypso was right and that she was the one being lectured.

* * *

Uldisa pulled the black cloth wrap tighter around her and Della, keeping a brisk pace to avoid giving anyone a reason to believe that they did not belong there. Passing by strangers who loitered by the fires that burned inside the sparsely discarded plasteel crates and barrels littering the streets that endured in perpetual darkness, her arm burned and ached at the weight of her daughter, who slept soundly with her head resting on her mother's shoulder as they moved deeper into Zakuul's underbelly.

Only occasionally glancing up to check that she should could still the gaudy hot pink and yellow luminescent glyph sprayed onto the buildings, a graffiti symbol that served as her guide to a way off Zakuul, she carefully avoided the darkened alleys where stim junkies plied their vices or gangs waited for victims to rob or rape. The Old World was the foundation on which Valkorian's second great city, the Spire, was built and quickly became a haven for the planet's worst criminal elements, and the place that even Zakuul's elite force sensitive Knights would not visit unless they traveled in numbers.

Uldisa trudged on until she came to a narrow crossroads and froze in the intersection. Searching for the next ugly road-sign, a shuffling sound to her left caught her attention and she looked to see the shapes of two people crawling out from beneath some overturned crates that were stacked into a shelter. As the forms rose to their feet, she quickly examined their mismatched, ripped, and stained clothing that they wrapped themselves in, and a quick look at their sunken and dead eyes was all she needed to send her into a panic.

Looking over should to the right, she caught the glimpse of the same pink and yellow artwork peeking from behind a stack of garbage at the end of the dead-end ally next to her. Turning, she hurried down the ally while a voice growled out from behind her, "Where ya' going? Wait up, I have a question for you."

 _"This is defensible - I can put Della down and they won't be able to flank me to get to her,"_ thought Uldisa as she held Della tighter and began to jog into the alley while two sets of heavy footfalls chased from behind. When she got closer to the marking on the wall, she noticed it had been sprayed onto a door that was constructed to look like it was part of the wall.

Pounding on the door with her free hand and gasping to catch her breath, she managed to yell, "Passage - I've come for passage off Zakuul."

In the eternity of a few seconds wait, the door hissed and opened slightly to reveal a tall ashen-skinned Rattataki male with black tattoos covering his face, his black hair pulled back tight, and wearing a black leatheris jacket. "Yeah? What do you want?" he asked as he eyed Uldisa up and down with a contemptuous expression on his face.

"I was told that I could get a shuttle off Zakuul. Please– help me," she pleaded as she motioned wildly over her shoulder at the approaching assailants.

The Rattataki scowled and grunted something in his native tongue before stepping through the doorway far enough for the barrel of his blaster rifle to be seen by whoever was behind Uldisa, and the footsteps abruptly halted. "Get inside," he growled.

The pitched shriek and sounds of dishes breaking woke Uldisa's father from a dead sleep. His feet hit the floor as he threw himself from the bed and he was running down the hallway from his bedroom, fearing someone had fallen and hurt themselves - or worse, something had happened to his sweet little Della. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he roared as he rounded through the doorway into the kitchen and found his wife collapsed to her knees.

His wife looked up at him, her eyes swollen and red from crying, and she held out the handwritten note that had been left for them.

 _Please forgive me. I won't be coming home._

 _Uldisa_


	24. Chapter 24

Uldisa hurried inside the doorway and stopped suddenly to blink a few times, momentarily stunned at how much darker it was inside than it had been outside in the dimly lit alleyways of Zakuul's 'Old World'. The door shut behind her and the weak light that bled in from outside vanished, leaving her almost blind as her eyes adjusted to change. She had begun to see the outline of shapes in front of her when a sharp nudge from behind, as the Rattataki urged her forward with the stock of his blaster rifle and said, "Go straight ahead."

Walking forward, she looked around to see that she was inside a massive warehouse filled with empty racking units that stretched from the floor to the ceiling like a scaffolding, and the dank smells of rusting metals, machinery lubricants, and stale air filled her head as they walked between the rows. Glancing through the empty shelves, Uldisa could see dozens of rows of the same racks and the far wall had a number of dimly lit offices where the outline of people could be seen inside, but who or which type of species they were, couldn't be made out.

"Turn here," grunted the Rattataki, and the barrel of the blaster rifle appeared beside her, motioning for her to turn right.

Uldisa obeyed and turned up the aisle where she saw a large hangar door opposite her on the far wall, half opened to a breathtaking view of the Zakuulan early morning city skyscape and glints of metal from the streams of shuttles that created silvery strands through the pale sky. She had been so focused on the sights outside the hangar door that she didn't notice that the rows of racks had ended and she had stepped into an open area that had been converted into a landing pad.

The Rattataki escort grabbed Uldisa's shoulder, startling and halting her, as he pointed at an empty spot on a bench that was next to them and said, "Sit here. Wait."

Uldisa sat and looked around, noticing for the first time the rows of benches where other Zakuulans sat and waited in the dimly lit warehouse. Pulling back the black wrap that covered her shoulders and concealed Della, she examined the faces of those closest to her but did not recognize anyone - the lost and desperate expressions they wore were all too familiar though. Shifting Della onto her lap, her daughter woke and began to whine in protest at having her sleep disturbed. Digging in the leatheris satchel that hung over her shoulder for some sweet biscuits, Uldisa watched as a shorter, rounder looking, Rattataki male approached and engaged in a heated conversation with the tall Rattataki who carried the rifle - their hands waving and motioning towards her, making it obvious who they were discussing.

When they finished their exchange, the short male approached and spoke to Uldisa in a heavily accented, and broken Basic, "The child– it is yours?"

Uldisa caught her breath at the sight of the man's dead milky left eye. The extensive scarring on the left side of the man's face that made his black tattoos appear twisted and melted into the flesh. Souvenirs from some past vicious attack. Regaining her composure, she nodded slowly to acknowledge that the child cradled in her lap and eating a biscuit, belonged to her.

Pointing a grey thick finger at her, the man barked, "It is your responsibility– yours!"

Uldisa nodded slowly again and pulled Della closer to her chest.

Hours had passed, or Uldisa supposed it had been hours, based on the pale grey skyline that became dotted with bright yellow spots from the sun generators that powered the planet. Della was wide awake now and making a game of playing peek-a-boo with the strangers who also waited, and her infectious smile brought more than a few grins and looks of relief from the worried faces around them. The game, and everyone's mood, took a drastic turn when the sound of the hangar door motors broke the uneasy quiet and the hydraulics struggled to open the large doors that screamed of metal on metal as they slowly pulled opened completely and an aged transport shuttle glided roughly through the threshold, landing heavily on the crude landing pad.

"Get read to board," yelled the short, fat Rattataki as he waved to the shuttle's pilot and gave him a thumb's up.

Once inside the ship, they were herded into an empty storage hold without any benches or chairs to sit on, and Uldisa clapped one hand over her mouth while she covered Della's with the other, to try and block the overpowering smells of body odor and bio-waste that coated the air. Once they made the jump to hyperspace, Uldisa couldn't fight off her exhaustion and fell asleep waking in a panic a few hours later when she couldn't feel Della sitting on her lap or next to her. Looking around, terror stricken, she blew out a breath of relief when she found Della sitting with an elderly couple sharing their lunch with her. Noticing Uldisa staring, the elderly man gave a weak smile and gently nodded , and Uldisa settled back, closed her eyes, and let herself relax enough to sleep again.

The next time Uldisa woke, the slow shuddering of the deck plates beneath her quickly became violent shaking until everything came to an abrupt standstill, and even before the engines could begin to power down, the Rattataki had the outer door opened to herd everyone outside. The transport had landed at the edge of a clearing that ringed a dense jungle and the sky was covered with thick grey clouds that made it impossible to know what time of day it was - or if it was even daytime for that matter. Even though it wasn't raining, the wet grass and sucking sounds the soil made told Uldisa that it had been raining heavily, as the passengers were led to the far end of the clearing, away from the transport.

The tall Rattataki with the blaster rifle spoke aloud, "Welcome to Dromund Kaas. Those wishing to go to Kaas City - fare is now doubled."

Uldisa panicked as she watched the elderly couple and a few younger, wealthy, Zakuulan's step forward with credit sticks gripped in their hands.

"I- I can't afford anything more. Please just take me to the city. Once I find my husband's family, they send you the credits," pleaded Uldisa to the short fat Rattataki, who remained impassive to her pleas.

"Credits. Double or you stay here."

Turning to those who could afford the extortion, Uldisa pleaded to them, "Please - I promise to send you the credits once I have them," but they simply cast their eye away as if she and Della didn't exist.

A darkly wicked look came over the man's face, "Maybe the child?"

Pulling Della closer to her and taking a step backwards, Uldisa shook her head sharply.

"No? Then you and child be staying here. Someone will be along to collect you soon."

* * *

The chime sounded and E'lin bounded from the couch, nearly sprinting to the door with the vigor of a young zabrak.

Nearly a month had passed since Aissa had been born, and she was finally coming to spend the day with her and Chaen while Solasta and Gursan went to the med center for Solasta's last check-up to be cleared for returning to duty - at least that's what they hoped. E'lin had spent hours researching cathar culture and child-rearing the night before and was fascinated with the fact kitlings were taught to walk almost immediately to survive in the savannahs and wild uplands of their home world, also named Cathar. According to what E'lin had read, Aissa was now old enough to begin learning so she decided her gift to Gursan and Solasta was to teach Aissa to walk.

Lightly tapping the control panel on the wall next to the door, the door to their apartment opened to Solasta, dressed in an Alliance cold weather parka, unzipped to show her smartly pressed uniform beneath, Gursan looking relaxed in his civvies and holding a travel bassinet with a thick pink fleece blanket to protect a sleeping Aissa from the cold air and lazy snowflakes that began falling overnight. "Come in, I've been excited since I woke," said E'lin as she stepped aside and beckoned them in.

Handing the bassinet to Solasta, Gursan stepped to the nearby kitchen doorway and leaned in to look around before asking, "Where's dad?"

"He hasn't returned from his morning walk yet. He was going to bring back caffa's for all of us," said E'lin as she followed Solasta into the common room.

Solasta placed the travel bassinet on the low table that sat next to the couch and Aissa's feet began to kick, making the soft, thick, blanket that covered her pop up and down while she momentarily fussed before falling silent again. Pulling back the blanket to peek on her sleeping daughter, Solasta said, "She's been fed, changed, and should sleep for the next hour or so."

"Sit and visit for a while. Your father will be home soon," said E'lin, sitting back on the couch and motioning for them to join her.

Solasta grinned and nodded her head gently in appreciation, but did not move as Gursan said, "We'll visit when we come back. We can't be late for Sol's appointment."

E'lin watched from the common room as Gursan and Solasta let themselves out and waited a few seconds to be sure they were gone before she turned back to the bassinet and sleeping kitling. Leaning forward, her eyes softened as a warm smile appeared and she whispered, "Rest little one. Your papa will be here when you wake, and we'll get you started on the basics of standing up."

The scanner arm on the medical bed passed slowly over Solasta's head as she laid perfectly still and watched it slid back into it's resting position against the wall, and she waited a few seconds longer before sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Looking at the doctor who was conducting her examination, she said, "All clear for duty, Doc' ?"

Without looking up from the datapad he was busy poking, the doctor stated, in a matter-of-fact tone, "Let's wait another two weeks, then do a reassessment of your fitness."

"I'm not some _new boot_ , fresh from the academy, and unable to hack my commitment to the military," said Solasta, stiffening her back with pride.

Sighing heavily, the doctor knew Solasta could be difficult and prepared himself for an argument that would likely end in him having to pull his medical privileges, "No, but you hadn't recovered from the serious trauma to your leg; which I'm quite frankly surprised didn't need to be replaced by cybernetics, before you went into labor. Everything is quiet for the moment, so enjoy a little down time, General Dinn. Doctor's _orders_."

The walk back to Gursan's parents was quiet and neither spoke, except for the throaty grumblings from Solasta, and the occasional frustrated _chuff_ , as they trudged through the fresh snowfall that had begun to drift lazily down on Odessen. Gursan was content to wait it out and let her lament in her cathar way until she was ready to talk, but he didn't have to wait long.

"It's not fair," spat out Solasta as they walked into the foyer of the apartments and pressed the call button for the lift. "You get to start detailing security for the new settlement - Haven, they're calling it? While I get to sit at home and read reports, second hand, like an outsider looking in on the base's operations."

"It's only temporary, Hellcat. In a few weeks you'll be back at your desk," soothed Gursan, as the doors opened and they stepped inside to ride up to the third level.

After an awkward silence and a few heavy sighs, Solasta leaned into Gursan to kiss him on the chin, but he caught her cheeks in the palms of his hands and pulled her lips to his for a gentle kiss. "It's all going to get better, I promise," he whispered as the lift bounced to a stop and the doors opened. Walking to the E'lin and Chaen's apartment, Gursan pressed the chime button and waited a few seconds before Chaen's voice spoke over the intercom, "Come in, it's unlocked."

"Welcome back," E'lin happily chirped as she put Aissa on the floor and stood back to watch her granddaughter mewl excitedly, stand upright, and patter a few meters before falling forward on her hands, up-righting herself and pattering forward again a few meters towards Solasta and Gursan.

Solasta's eye's widened, arching the fur on her brow, and her mouth fell agape. Shocked. Turning to look at Gursan, she growled, " _Sha nya dom kasi ri la'e?_ [What kind of stupid is your mother?]"

"Sol..." he began to answer, his focus drifting from Solasta's face to the hackles of fur on her neck that now stood on end.

Turning her attention back to E'lin, Solasta asked, "Why? Why would teach her to walk so soon?"

"I read that it's customary for cathar to teach their young to walk almost immediately after they're born."

Gursan knelt down to catch the little grey ball of fur who was stripped down to her diaper as Solasta threw her arms in the air, and said, "Like... hundreds of seasons ago, and for families that chose to live as nomads between the cities! Aissa would have figured this out on her own in a few months," her voice rising in tone and speed as she spoke.

Chaen stood and put his arm around E'lin. "We were only doing what we thought was normal for her - something we thought you would appreciate."

Solasta could see that her mate's parents did not mean any ill intentions and were hurt by outburst, and with a light shudder she smoothed the fur around her neck and blew out her breath slowly. "I'm sorry for getting upset. We appreciate what you have taught Aissa, however she would have been okay to wait a few months too. Now there will be no keeping her still."


	25. Chapter 25

Solasta woke feeling Gursan's body pressed next to hers, his hot breath in the mess of her long brown her hair as his lips tried to find the back of her neck, his hand stroking the short grey fur on her belly. Rolling over to face him, Gursan swept the strands of hair from her face and kissed her quick on the lips before gently pushing her to lie back. Sitting up he pressed soft kisses on her lips and the heat from both their bodies became undeniable as their mouths became ravenous.

Climbing over top of Solasta, he kissed the fine fur on the side of her neck and was rewarded with a soft gasp. Sliding his body down over hers, he pulled up her nightshirt to place gentle kisses over her belly while reaching his hands up so his fingertips could gently stroke the soft fur along her sides and teased the sides of her breasts beneath the light fabric of the shirt. Solasta's breathing began to race and she fought not to laugh as her stomach muscles tightened in spasms from the tickling of his kisses and breath. Sliding himself towards the edge of the bed, Gursan grabbed at the waistband of her trunks with both hands and pulled at them, Solasta wiggled herself to assist, as he continued exploring with soft kisses.

Grabbing a fistful of bedsheets in each hand, Solasta arched her back and the deep groaning purr of pleasure that began welling in her throat was interrupted with a sudden silence – holding her breath, ears twitching, and listening intensely to the sounds in the dark.

Reaching down and grabbing the short horns on the crown of Gursan's head, she raised his face so their eyes met in the dark and said, "Aissa's awake."

Gursan's eyebrows arched, surprised, before falling into a deep furrow of defeat.

Pulling himself up beside Solasta he fell heavily onto the bed next to her and blew out a heavy, disappointed sigh as his body hit the mattress. Lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, waiting for what they both knew would come next, Gursan said, "I was a little offended when you asked me if my mother was stupid the other day, but now I'm starting to understand why you did."

For several seconds later they listened until the sounds of claws hooking into fabric could be heard and the bedsheets pulled to one side to support the weight of the kitling scaling the bedside, mewling inquisitively as she pulled herself over the top of the bed. Scampering between her parents, Aissa nuzzled each of their faces before pouncing around on the folds of bedsheets that was jumbled on the bed and purring happily. After fifteen minutes of the kitling rolling around on the bed between them Solasta slid out of bed and redressed in her trunks as Aissa crawled to the edge of bed, watching her mother with wide blue eyes that glowed softly in the dark.

"Sleep. You have to go tour the Haven site tomorrow. I'll stay up and tire her out," said Solasta as she scooped up Aissa with one hand, picked up her data pad with the other, and walked out to the common room.

* * *

Uldisa and the dozen Zakuulan's who were left stranded waited beneath the tree canopy at the edge of the clearing. The deep guttural growls, pitched screeching, and occasional roar from creatures deep in the bush didn't make sitting in the tree line desirable, but once the heavy rains returned, getting drenched and risking sickness from cold, soaked clothing was even less desirable.

In the first hour they waited, two young men in their early twenties attempted to scout deeper into the dense bush and were away from the group for only two or three minutes before the screams of the men could be heard through the steady pattering of rain hitting the tree fronds above them. One of the men came running back, screaming and holding his arm as blood soaked through the length of his sleeve and fingers, but the second was never seen again.

Uldisa couldn't say how many more hours passed as they waited in the rain beneath the trees, Della sitting on her lap and fussing from hunger, before movement in the trees across from the group caught everyone's attention. The group watched as two large transports approached on a course parallel to the far edge of the clearing and Uldisa realized that a vehicle path had been concealed by clever cutting into the wild forest, the small clearing they sat in had been carefully manicured into the trees on purpose – everything about their capture had been calculated and detailed, not clumsy and amateur as it first appeared to her.

Speeding across the clearing, the transports cut a wide arc in front before coming to rest with their cargo doors facing them, the engines throttled down to a rhythmic thrum, as the heavy gantry ramps hissed and lowered. Uldisa counted the six heavily armored guards with blaster rifles who filed hastily from the lead transport as a petite, bald Rattataki woman with dull blue-grey eyes followed casually down the ramp behind them. Unlike the busy black and grey tattoos of the guards; the one's not wearing helmets at least, the woman had delicate bloodstain coloured tattoos that framed her eyes and chin with intricate designs that reminded Uldisa of streaks of lightening.

A grey-haired man stepped forward and pointed a finger at the woman, "This is illegal. We have all paid our fares for transport to Dromund Kaa-aaaaah!"

The man's words fell short as the Rattataki woman pulled her blaster, fired a single plasma bolt through the man's chest and laughed maniacally as his body hunched forward and fell to the ground. A grey-haired woman howled in pain as she rushed to the body and Uldisa pulled Della's face close to her shoulder, turning away, trying to shield her daughter from the sight of the man crumpled on the grass.

"Any more questions or complaints? No? Good. Strip down and line-up, so I can see what kind of talent I have to work with," said the woman as she slid her pistol back into its holster and looked at the group of Zakuulan's who cowered together.

Uldisa nervously put Della down on the grass and mouthed the word _stay_. Della looked up at her mother and understood that the serious expression on her face, and the tense mood of all the adults, meant this was not the time to disobey.

Disrobed, everyone stood in a row and tried to cling to the little modesty they had left by covering themselves with their hands while the Rattataki woman walked up the row and examined everyone.

One blaster shots rang out as the Rattataki woman muttered aloud, "too old," and the grey-haired woman fell beside the body of her husband. A second shot rang out, "damaged goods," and the young man with the injured arm fell.

Uldisa cradled Della on her hip with one arm and tried to cover herself with the other as the Rattataki approached her.

"What's this?" barked the Rattataki as she grabbed Uldisa's arm and pulled her forward roughly off balance, nearly causing Della to fall from her arm.

"I… I didn't think you'd need a child to undress."

"What?" snapped the Rattataki as her intense gaze shifted from the orange Havoc Squad tattoo that covered the ball of Uldisa's shoulder, to Uldisa's eyes, then at Della who was looking curiously back at her.

"What?" repeated the Rattataki, "Of course not, we're not savages," and snorted a laugh in amusement.

Looking back at the tattoo, "You're Havoc Squad. There are so many Imperials and Sith that are going to pay handsomely to meet you."

"I'm not anymore – there isn't a Havoc Squad anymore."

"I know there isn't, but I have many clients who still hold a grudge against Havoc for the murdered family members, lost credits, or the premature end to careers in the military or among the Sith Council. All courtesy of Havoc Squad's meddling in the Empire's affairs."

"I… I had nothing to do with any of that," Uldisa nervously protested.

Releasing her grip on Uldisa's arm, the Rattataki took a step back and examined her body with a discerning gaze, not unlike a rancher sizing up a Ronto for its value and pedigree. "Some _modifications_ by my doctors to remove the evidence of the child and you will be my star attraction."

Reaching for her blaster, a cruel smile crept across the woman's lips. "Now, what should we do about the child…"

Uldisa wrapped both arms around Della and turned away from the Rattataki, pleading, "She's only a child – she's innocent! I will mind her. I promise, she won't cause any problems."

"See that she doesn't, and to be sure she isn't a problem, we'll have a slave collar fitted for her – not sure what the shock would do to someone so small, but I guess we'll find out," and the cruel smile was replaced with a wide wicked grin.

Stepping back to address everyone, the Rattataki woman announced, "You are all _my_ slaves now. You will call me Mistress Kaliyo."

* * *

Pulling her legs beneath her as she sat on the couch, Solasta watched Aissa follow clumsily on uncertain legs behind the disc shaped mouse droid that was performing its nightly task of cleaning the apartment floors. Satisfied that neither the droid nor Aissa were in danger of injuring each other, she switched on her datapad and began re-reading Colonel Boleme's days old report of the most recent incident over Odessen.

 _:begin_

 _Odessen Orbital Station, Peloare._

 _[13h22] Secured the Windwalker in main hangar bay for emergency refueling before ship is scheduled to return to Alliance Base space docks. Major Aric Jorgan requests visual inspection of fuel storage tanks to confirm standing fuel levels and reserve levels._

 _[13h24] Deck Crew begin fuel tank inspection and diagnostics of hyperdrive systems._

 _[13h25] Major Jorgan communicates fuel calculations to flight control for independent verification._

 _[13h28] Deck Crew communicate the discovery of a bomb planted inside the fuel storage tanks to Flight Control. Flight Control requests and receives confirmation of findings three (3) times._

 _[13h29] Flight Control communicates findings to Major Jorgan. Flight Control communicates a Priority Alpha alert station-wide and orders all ships in immediate vicinity to travel to a safe distance of one (1) million kilometers from Station Peloare._

 _[13h29] Major Jorgan pilots the Windwalker to high orbit while Flight Control clears airspace over Odessen in preparation for Escape Pod launches._

 _[13h34] Escape Pods (count 4) breach atmosphere; landing trajectories vectored and communicated to Responder Teams for retrieval._

 _[13h35] Bomb aboard Windwalker detonates in high orbit. Logistics calculate destruction of ship to be; 86% lost upon initial explosion, 11% of remaining debris incinerated during re-entry of Odessen's atmosphere, and remaining 3% to be dispersed over a three thousand (3000) square kilometer unpopulated area to the south of the base._

 _…_

Solasta was interrupted by the sounds of tired mewling and the kitling's claws trying to hook into the couch fabric as Aissa, who finally exhausted herself, struggled to pull herself up next to her mother. Reaching forward, Solasta scooped her daughter up and onto her lap where she snuggled into a ball of grey and white spotted kitling fuzz. Once Solasta was certain Aissa was sound asleep, she carefully cradled the kitling in her arms, stood, and started to make her way to Aissa's room. Passing the large window in the common room, she saw the first light of morning as it touched the tops of the cliffs across from the base.

"I figured I'd find you both asleep on the couch," said Gursan as they met in the hallway. Leaning down, he kissed the top of Aissa's head before kissing Solasta on the nose, "I'll grab something to eat at the mess. I'll see you tonight when I get home," and left to start his day.

Trying not wake Aissa, Solasta carefully changed her into a clean, dry diaper and thought to herself, _no more napping during the day – you're going to be miserable for a few days, but by Gods you're going to sleep at night._ Not wanting to risk waking Aissa by twisting and contorting her limbs into a sleeper, she was tucked into her crib with a warm blanket wrapped over her, and Solasta returned to the common room to flop down on the couch. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep instantly.

The sound of soft knocking woke Solasta and she shot upright, blinking rapidly to focus her eyes, confused – had she been asleep for minutes? Hours? She had no idea. When it registered that someone was tapping on the apartment door, she leapt up and raced silently through the apartment on the balls of her feet with a murderous intent if whoever was there woke Aissa.

Pressing the door release, it began to slide open. Furious, Solasta grabbed the opened edge and jerked it hard to force it completely, and was met with a warm smile from Alliance Commander. Feeling herself relax, Solasta grinned and greeted Miriah with a gentle cant of her head.

"Come in, Commander," she said softly and stepping aside, inviting Miriah in. "It's been a long night. Aissa is finally asleep, so I was going to murder anyone who woke her," Solasta went on to explain as the two women sat across from each other in the small apartment kitchen.

Miriah laughed softly and said, "I remember that feeling," as her eyes studied Solasta, and Solasta became acutely aware that she had just answered the door in nothing more than a nightshirt and sport trunks, hadn't brushed her hair, smoothed her fur, and had no idea what she must look like.

"How's it going? Do you need anything?" asked Miriah in a casual and caring tone.

Blowing out a breath of relief, Solasta admitted, "I need a shower and something to eat."

"Go and shower. I'll have something ready for you by time you're done," said Miriah as she made a shooing motion with her hands. Sensing Solasta's uncertainty, Miriah chuckled. "I do _know_ how take care of a baby, if she wakes."

Solasta blinked slowly and nodded, "Thank-you. Gursan went back on duty and I haven't found my– "

"Just go, hon. See you in a few," said Miriah as she stood and opened the door to the refrigeration unit.

Standing in the shower unit, Solasta let the hot water soothe the knotted muscles in her neck and shoulders for a good ten minutes before she lathered her hair with shampoo. _I need to figure out how my ancestors dealt with kitlings walking so early. Maybe they had kitling sized playpens like a prisoner holding cell? Environmentally controlled, unclimbable walls, and a roof_ , she thought but quickly shook the idea from her mind as over-tired nonsense as she rinsed her hair.

Miriah was waiting in the common room with sandwiches and had warmed up some soup by time Solasta made her way back from the refresher. "There now," said Miriah, "Sit and eat with me." As Miriah ladled out soup into bowls, Solasta politely took a bite of her sandwich then fell hungrily into it and felt considerably better once she was done.

"Day off?" Solasta asked.

Miriah nodded and asked, "Feel better?"

Solasta picked up her bowl of soup and held it on her lap as she settled back on the couch. "I can't even begin to tell you how much better I feel," murmured Solasta as she rested her eyes and nodded off to sleep.

Miriah sat and watched in equal parts amusement and amazement at Solasta's slow motion crash and grinned, reveling in the fact those days were behind her and Corso. Carefully, so she didn't wake Solasta, Miriah collected the bowl of soup that balanced precariously on her knee and took all the dishes to the kitchen before quietly letting herself out of the apartment.


	26. Chapter 26

"Get yourselves dressed and into the transport. I don't want to give any of the clients a preview – or any ideas to my men," yelled Kaliyo as she slapped a guard who was staring lecherously at a pair of young women, hard across his face.

"Last one aboard wins a blaster bolt," said Kaliyo as she brandished her pistol and chuckled low, maniacally.

Della sat and picked blades of grass as Uldisa dressed quickly, the hairs on the back of neck standing on end at thought of what their psychotic captor had planned for them. Picking up Della and hugging her close, Uldisa smiling weakly, trying to reassure her daughter that everything was fine as she found a spot in the line of people filing into the transport. They had just gotten inside and sat next to a chiseled jawed dark-haired man who Uldisa would have guessed to be a few years younger than herself when the sound of a single shot from Kaliyo's blaster startled everyone. As if choreographed, everybody stiffened on their seat in unison before heads snapped to look out the back of the transport and watch one of the young woman fall to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain as her hands clasped the plasma scorch on her leg.

A second round fired. The woman fell backwards. Her writhing stopped.

The lecherous guard who had been mesmerized at the sight of her naked body moments earlier kicked at the body with the toe of his boot, Uldisa assumed to check if she was alive but from the disappointed expression on the Rattataki man's face, it was clear she was dead.

"There's your prize for being last," said Kaliyo. The callous expression on her face unchanging as she holstered her pistol.

Uldisa's hand shot out and grabbed the wrist of the dead woman's friend who had turned on her heels and took a step towards the back of the transport. Bleary-eyed from the tears that had welled up, the young woman looked at Uldisa and their eyes met. Uldisa simply shook her head and pulled her to sit beside her on the bench.

"My sister– " the woman whispered, her voice unsteady.

Clasping her hand, Uldisa squeezed it tight and whispered back, "She's gone. You need to be strong. Survive."

As the gantry lift on the back of the transport raised, Kaliyo's voice could be hear as the rear door shut with a metallic clang, "Look at that, both a Vine Cat and Sleen have already sniffed out the body. Who wants to bet some credits on whether they fight each other for the body or just tear it apart and share it?"

The woman beside Uldisa shuddered and sobbed into her hands as the mag-locks hummed to life, sealing them inside, and a dome light on the ceiling filled the interior with a dull yellow glow. The engines on transport roared to life and the vehicle jerked forward as the heavy band of inter-locking treads hummed beneath them, racing up to speed. Within minutes, and without warning, the vehicle pitched hard up an incline, throwing all the passengers off balance and into each other's laps.

The overhead comm speaker hissed and crackled to life and Kaliyo's voice began speaking to them, "If you look to your left, down in the ravine you will see the Vine Cats, Gundarks, and Yozusk's all eager to greet and have you for dinner."

A few people looked to the windowless wall of the transport and stared at the grey interior with wide, terror filled eyes, imagining what was waiting for them outside.

"There are no fences to keep you captive on Dromund Kaas, just walls to keep the wildlife out," continued Kaliyo, "in fact, the last Mandalorian Great Hunt nearly a decade ago saw almost half the contestants quit when bounties were issued for a few Sith and Imperials who were out here."

* * *

No!

Gursan was using his Drill Sargent tone; hard and authoritative, as he stood in the apartment hallway and blocked block Solasta from leaving. Raising his hands, a white insulated travel mug of caffa in each as he motioned for her stop, "I'm being serious, Hellcat. You're not leaving."

Solasta paced the hallway with Aissa asleep in her arms, her undulating growl expressing anger and frustration, and making sharp hissing sounds at Gursan every time she came near him. After her third trip to the common room and back she spoke.

" _Rýchlo Kasi'rit._ [Move, Gursan.] _"_

"No. You _are_ _not_ leaving. Even if I did move, what do plan to do?"

" _Eto yygru zhna a' nrisu ii nyru,_ [Those youth need to be taught a lesson,] _"_ growled Solasta between bared fangs and clenched teeth as she spun and walked away.

Taking a few steps forward while her back was turned, Gursan shortened the path she was pacing and said, "You have no business getting involved in this. They will be dealt with by their parents and the school administrators."

Solasta turned and paced back to Gursan, stopping midway down the hallway to examine the growing distance between him and the door, and the shrinking between her and Gursan. " _PAH!"_ she shouted, and turned to walk back towards the common room.

Gursan followed, his pace determined to meet her from behind before she could turn. Placing a hand on her shoulder, carefully so he wouldn't spill the hot caffa in the cup he was holding, he directed her towards the couch. Solasta's fur stood on end and she hissed sharply but followed his guidance. Once she was seated, she looked up and bared her fangs at Gursan as tears welled-up in her eyes, her shoulders heaved a few times and she broke into a thick mewling cry.

"Calypso doesn't deserve…" she croaked between heavy breaths, "…she didn't deserve to be assaulted by those other girls who still think of Torian as an exile. She has decided not to return to school – what will she do now?"

Sitting next to Solasta, Gursan put the caffa's on the table and pulled her close to him, feeling her tremble against him. "No. No, she didn't, but its happened and now it will be dealt with," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Here, I brought back a caffa for you," he said.

Solasta just shook her head.

"What's wrong Hellcat?" he asked as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, he was relieved that her anger had finally broke but shocked at the dramatic swing in her mood.

Solasta looked at the cups on the table, her lips parting and the edges of her mouth curling to show her disgust, "Something's changed since Aissa was born. I just can't stomach the caffa from the Mess Hall anymore."

Aissa yawned wide, the tip of her small rough pink tongue flicked up and curled before she closed her mouth, smacked her lips, and snuggled back asleep in Solasta's arms. When they were sure she was asleep again, Gursan said, "I'm not talking about the caffa - what has you so bothered today?"

Solasta took a few slow, deep breaths to control her breathing and stop herself from hyperventilating before saying, "I was about Calypso's age when my friends turned on me. I did not look like them and my parents could not afford to dress me like them. We could not afford the same luxuries their families had, and they made me feel like an outcast. I was so alone. I don't want that for Caly or Aissa – or anyone else."

"I didn't know that about you, Hellcat. Kids are brutal to each other and growing up sucks, but living through those things mold and shape us to be stronger," Gursan soothed as he thought, _General Dinn, you're nowhere close to being ready to return to command duty._

* * *

The steady hum of the transport softened and the slight change in momentum told Uldisa they were slowing. Overhead, the speaker crackled to life and Kaliyo's voice returned, "Welcome to The Emperor's Flame. This beautiful estate, built deep in the wilds of Dromund Kaas' jungle belonged to Sith Lord Grathan until his untimely demise at the hands of Darth Baras' apprentice. It has fallen into disrepair over the years and may not be as glorious as it once was, but it's home to all of you now."

The unexpected and sudden stop rolled everyone forward, sideways into their neighbour, and woke the child in Uldisa's arms in a fit of screams. Della's high pitch cries replaced the uncomfortable silence that had hung heavy in the transport's cabin and the atmosphere became charged with anxiety. Uldisa hugged her daughter, rubbing her back to soothe her. As the rear door opened and gantry lift began to lower, the Zakuulan's gathered what little they had and stood.

Slowly, everyone exited the transport in single file, Kaliyo waiting for each person to approach her so she could assign them their new profession, 'kitchens' for some, 'housekeeping' for a few others, and 'companion' for every young, attractive male or female. When it was Uldisa's turn, Kaliyo's crooked grin spread wide across her face and she pointed at an elder, blue-skinned Twi'lek woman that stood nearby, saying, "Give the child to Leina. She and the droids will watch her while your working. I expect you'll be busy until the novelty of a member from Havoc wears off, so we'll start you off with one hour a week to visit your daughter and we'll see about increasing that when business slows."

Uldisa tightened her grip, pulling Della closer to her chest as she studied the sad looking Twi'lek wearing a shapeless brown frock and slaver's shock collar. The woman's blue skin was an unhealthy pale tone, her Lekku limp, listless, and she had the stooped frame of someone who had been broken long ago. The clicking sound of strap on a holster broke Uldisa's stare and she turned her gaze back to Kaliyo who was patting the blaster strapped to her thigh. "You can either give Leina your daughter, or we can do this the easy way."

Every step Uldisa took towards the Twi'lek woman felt heavier than the previous as she forced herself to walk to the woman. Hugging Della close so she could whisper in her ear, Uldisa said, "Mummy has to go for a little while, but I'll come see you soon. Promise me you'll be a _very_ good girl." Della wrapped her arms around Uldisa's neck, hugging back and nodding her head. When she reached the Twi'lek, Uldisa gave another quick hug and placed her daughter in the arms of the waiting woman, careful to turn her face and look away so Della couldn't see the tears that streaked down her cheeks.

Uldisa had gotten a few meters away when Della realized that she and her mother were being separated and began a pitched shrill shriek, calling out "Mama" between breaths. Turning and forcing herself to smile through the tears and pain, Uldisa blew a kiss, and made a soft shushing sound. Watching as the Twi'lek turned and walked into the nearby building, Uldisa wondered if she would ever see her daughter again.

"See how easy that was?" said Kaliyo as she approached Uldisa, "Come with me and I'll take you to Doctor Jatota for your procedures. In a week you'll be up on your feet and ready for your grand unveiling."

* * *

Gursan looped his arm around Solasta's back as they walked through the heavy snow that had fallen the night before. A silence hung over the base and neither spoke as they listened to the crunching sounds underfoot, stopping occasionally to kick the buildup from their boots. The morning hour was getting late but the wintry weather had kept most inside and the public square was empty, the only evidence that anyone had been there were the narrow paths the maintenance droids had cleared in the walkways, leaving the rest of the grounds an untouched and pristine white, as if they were covered with a sugary white fondant.

Stepping inside the doorway to the cantina, they stomped their feet gently on the mat to knock any loose snow off, and walked towards the counter to order breakfast. Pulling back the thick soft yellow fuzzy blanket that had a corner folded over Aissa's face, Solasta was rewarded with a pair of bright blue eyes, open wide and staring back at her, as she scooped the bundle of blankets the kitling was wrapped in.

"You sure you don't want to go to the Mess instead? There will be more people we know there," said Gursan.

"No. I like the caffa here better," said Solasta as she spun around to face the table nearest the catina's front window, "besides, I can try to talk with the young Cathar woman that- " Solasta's words fell short and she murmured a disappointed 'mrrmm' sound. "She's not here again today."

"Young Cathar woman? Grey fur with... uh, cathar markings?"

Solasta turned her head back to Gursan, wide-eyed, and said, "Yes, every day that I've come here, she's watching people from the table at the front - you've met her?"

"Aric chased down a Cathar woman resembling that description a few days ago and shot her. She's recovering in the Med Center, and it turns out she's his sister."

"WHAT?" snapped Solasta over-top of the sounds of the cantina, and getting a few surprised stares, before softening her voice and continuing, "Aric's sister? Why didn't you tell me?"

Gursan leaned in to Solasta and lowered his voice, an empty gesture since he could have stood where he was and whispered, and she would only have to focus on his voice to hear him perfectly, "We've both been so tired at the end of the day and focused on Aissa... it's been in the Security Reports from Boleme - haven't you been reading them?"

Pulling the relay from its pouch on her belt and clipping it over her ear, she keyed her security code and waited. "This is General Dinn. What is Major Jorgan's current location?" Gursan watched as Solasta's pupils narrowed to mere black knife slits, her irises burning brightly, and the muscles in her jaw twitching. "Yes. Thank-you, Lieutenant."

Snugging Aissa back into her carrier and folding the blanket back over top, Solasta looked at Gursan and said, "We're going to the Mess."

Solasta pushed her way through the group of people lined up at doors to the Mess Hall with one hand, Aissa's carrier in the other, and marched up the aisle between the rows of tables with Gursan following in hot pursuit. When he caught up, he placed one hand on her shoulder, stopping her briefly, and said in a low voice, "Aric's probably not in the mood right now –"

Half-turning to face her mate, the set determination on her face told Gursan she wouldn't be talked down from this. Glaring at Gursan for a moment, she handed him their daughter and said, "I'll choose my words carefully and be as diplomatic as possible."

Resuming her brisk stride to the table where Aric, Corso, and Maura sat, she approached and swatted Aric hard on the shoulder. The throbbing in Aric's arm from having given blood to transfuse into his new-found sister had faded but it reignited in a sharp jolt of pain down his arm. Spinning around in his chair and standing, he flashed his teeth and chuffed defiantly at Solasta.

The ensuing heated exchange in Catharese between the two was too fast for Gursan, or anyone else at the table, to follow. Maura might have been the only other person to understand what they were saying, but the half-shrug that she gave confirmed she was just as lost on the conversation as he was.

 _"Ri kasi'rit kar nema ri stlosta vii ii Cathari? vii ri ona? [You dumbass how could you shoot at a cathar? at your sister?]_ " growled Solasta.

 _"Ra tya nei zalku ena ra ona,_ _[I didn't know she was my sister,]_ " snapped Aric.

They didn't speak for several seconds as their eyes remained locked on each other, and even though it would have normally been a sign of a challenge between two Cathar, there wasn't any tension in the body language or air between them.

After another ten or fifteen seconds, Solasta punched Aric hard in the arm again and said, " _Vysa, shu tya ri stlosta vii ii Cathari? [Okay, why did you shoot at another Cathar?]"_

 _"Ra tya nei zalku ena ii nya'mayu? ii iz'mayu?_ _[I didn't know if she was a friend? a foe?]"_

Another long silence passed between them before Solasta blew out a long, resigned breath, and pressing her forehead against his, she said, _"Ra drabat, ii syn'ya dom Cathari chast sana tep. [I am happy, a daughter of Cathar has come home.]"_


	27. Chapter 27

_"I'm sorry for your loss Colonel Boleme. The rapid degradation to Merrique's valve became too much of a strain for her heart to take."_

The doctor tried to explain, but whatever he told Hevarl after that was reduced to a jumble of babble as his thoughts spiraled away from him and his heart emptied. When the doctor left him alone to say goodbye to his wife, all he could do was sit there. Numbed and feeling all alone in the galaxy.

Hevarl raked his hands over his face to rub away the tears that had begun to dry on his cheeks, the salty mix pulling his skin tight as he thought, _"When we were young, this had been the source of so many contentious arguments, and for all my urging for her to see a surgeon and have the procedure done, we've had nearly forty years together to have it all end in less than a month."_

The slight deformation in one of his wife's heart valves caused a life-long irregularity in her heartbeat, left her quick to tire, and prevented any chance of an application to the Imperial Academy from ever being approved.

 _"I can serve the youth of the Empire while you protect the whole of the Empire."_

The memory of Merrique's words still echoing in his ears forty years later.

She believed her life could be just as fulfilling working as part of the Children's Academy facilities team. Her defiance to have the surgery meant she would never achieve a position above a basic-level custodian, and Hevarl would never achieve a command of his own, instead rising slowly through Imperial ranks and always under the thumb of someone else because of her social status. It all seemed silly that the past held so many arguments, yet if she had simply done what he asked, they could have served the Empire to their full potential, together.

Although their life together in the Empire had been a modest and comfortable one before Valkorian's children exploded onto their their galaxy, it was Merrique's insistence they join the Alliance that had opened doors to a future the Empire would never offer them.

 _"If it wasn't for General Dinn storming the wilds of Odessen during Vaylin's invasion to route the enemy, leaving Admiral Aygo to coordinate forces by himself, I never would have been given the opportunity to prove_ _myself,"_ he thought. He found it odd that after more than thirty-five years of service to the Imperial Army the only genuine praise that had meant anything to him came from Aygo.

 _"How could the Empire have overlooked your talent for all these years, Major?"_

It was then that he was recognized for his ability, not some Imperial notion of a perfectly disciplined social system. Indeed, the openness of the Alliance to draw in so many different alien races, abilities, and resources seems to be a source of strength and success compared to the Imperial notion of effacing any diversity.

Hevarl and Merrique had enjoyed their life together and their twilight years would have been rewarded in a few weeks when General Dinn returned to duty. He planned to submit his retirement and recommend Major Siavonna as his replacement. The young Major; everyone seemed young to Hevarl, was an efficient Nautolan who always anticipated his needs before he knew it himself, and he knew she would serve the General well in his place.

" _It's not fair. All the years we waited and planned for retirement to do the things we wanted,"_ thought Hevarl, and the news that they had been approved to take a residence in Arcann's village once he retired had lifted Merrique's spirits for a few days, but the brief glimmer of hope that she was on the mend faded quickly. By the week's end her condition had worsened and Hevarl had begun to fear the inevitable would come to pass. Now he sat next to the woman whom he loved since first laying eyes on her as a young man of twenty-two, desperately wanting to believe she was asleep and would wake at his touch so he could say all the things he never found the time or courage to say.

"Please accept my sympathies for your loss and know that she is at peace in the Force, as our Jedi friends would say," said the familiar low gravel-toned voice.

Hevarl was so lost in grief he didn't hear Arcann enter the private med-bay room and stand beside him. Flushed face, his usual trained inexpressive disposition was washed over with a distraught pain as he croaked the words, "Thank-you."

"Come, Morgana is waiting at the speeder to take us home. You will be among friends tonight and can return to pack your belongings, or I can send a group from the village, when you are ready."

* * *

Kneeling in front of the hallway closet, Solasta rummaged inside and pulled out the stack of storage crates that were shoved in there since she and Gursan moved from her ship to their apartment. Loosening the metal locking clasps on the top crate, she cracked the lid open, peered inside, and _chuffed_ softly. Slamming the lid closed, she put the crate on the floor beside her and pushed it away before reaching for the locks on the next one.

The spurious decision to clean out the closet was to take her mind of the wailing mewls of Aissa who was protesting loudly at having been put down for her nap.

"Every day. Every day since Aissa learned – been taught – to walk by E'lin, we go through this when it's time to nap," Solasta grumbled to herself. "Thanks the Gods, E'lin redeemed herself by teaching me how swaddle Aissa in a blanket. At least the daily interruptions to her exploration of all the same rooms in the apartment has changed from a marathon to wear her – and me – down physically to a simple endurance test of Aissa's lungs."

Pulling the last container across the floor to her, Solasta reached for the locks on the crate and released the lid, opening it wide enough to look inside she gasped and threw it open to stare wide-eyed at what lay inside.

Unable to move, Solasta sat frozen for several minutes before she slowly and cautiously reached into the crate, like someone reaching into a sleeping Rancor's mouth, and touched the ball of soft brown material that lay inside. There atop her father's Republic Naval medals, mounted on deep blue Saava Silk and framed in Kriin-wood, was an old familiar friend.

Ainsley.

Drawing her fingertips across the soft material, she scooped up the stuffed brown Manka Cat toy and studied the frayed strands of yarn fashioned as whiskers and the threadbare patches where Alayna had snugly wrapped her arm around it, carrying it close to her everyday for the months she was with them. Holding the toy to her nose, Solasta breathed deeply to draw the lingering scent of little sweaty hands and a beatific aroma of Laynie. Grasping the toy to her heart, she closed her eyes tight to keep her tears at bay and swallowed hard around the lump in her throat.

 _"Gursan, I'm not sure I'll ever love you more than I do right now for keeping this."_

The wailing mewls ceased instantly as Aissa's young ears twitched to try and locate the barely perceivable sounds of approaching footsteps, and Solasta smiled to herself, knowing the cries had been conjured for attention; not because Aissa was in any real distress.

Creeping silently on the balls of her feet and peering over the edge of the crib she was greeted with a pair of tired blue eyes, wet with tears, that brightened at sight of her mother's face.

 _"Ztrav moiya, dka ah, [Hello there, little one,]"_ whispered Solasta.

Aissa began a soft cooing mewl while she tried to wiggle free of the blanket binding her while Solasta stared adoringly at her for several seconds before reaching in with one hand to unfasten the blanket, and the soft cooing changed to a strong, rough, and unpracticed purr. Solasta unbound enough blanket with one hand for Aissa's arms to wriggle free, and reaching in with the other hand she placed Ainsley into the open outstretched hands that grasped at the air in hopes of getting picked up.

Aissa grabbed the toy and pulled it to her to face, nearly crossing her eyes as she canted her head from side-to-side, staring inquisitively at it. Burying her nose into the Manka Cat, she snuffled loudly and thoroughly investigated the scents that lay within the toy before pressing her cheek hard against the toy's head and hugged it close her chest.

Solasta watched as heavy eyelids slowly blinked until they shut and the steady rise and fall of Aissa's chest confirmed she was asleep.

Relieved that Aissa was finally settled for the next hour, Solasta returned to the hallway and groaned aloud at the mess she had made.

"I really should clean this up while Aissa sleeps, but I think I'll take a quick nap and deal with this later," she began to mutter but was interrupted mid-thought when her ears pricked forward at the sounds of… construction? No, not construction. Voices were outside the apartment, in the main hallway, and someone was softly banging on something.

Padding to the door, she opened it to see Torian next door replacing the security locks on his door and Calypso watching.

"Improving security? I like it," Solasta said.

"Where's the baby?" Caly asked excitedly as she peered around Solasta into the apartment.

"Asleep, finally. I was going to take a nap, but heard voices out here and wanted to make sure everything was okay," Solasta told her, and Caly noticed the fatigue in her friend's eyes.

"I'm done, sorry if we disturbed you," said Torian, his tone apologetic, as he packed his tools into the carrying case on the ground beside him, "I just wanted to get this in place."

"I'm all for anything that keeps Calypso safe," Solasta told them, then pressed her forehead to Caly's and said, "Now, I'm napping."

"We'll be quiet," Caly told her with a grin.

Narrowing her eyes, "Not _too_ quiet," warned Solasta before a trill of laughter broke the seriousness and both Torian and Caly laughed.

Stepping back inside her apartment, Solasta glanced over her shoulder at the young couple and smiled warmly, making Caly giggle again.

* * *

Uldisa forced her eyes open.

Waking herself at once like someone who has had a glass of freezing water thrown on them and ripped from a night's slumber, not like the Princesses in the stories she read to Della; gentle eye fluttering, graceful stretching, and dainty yawns.

Pushing herself upright on the uncomfortably firm mattress, she let her fingertips glide over the coarse, unrefined grey cyrene silk cover sheet beneath her. Looking around the dimly lit room she studied the discoloured water stains on the walls, dressing cabinet against the wall at the foot of the bed next to a closed door, and no other furniture. To her right, another closed.

Turning her eyes back towards the cabinet she spied a security camera, high on the wall in the corner, that was angled down to maximize the view of the entire room and a dim red light on its casing told her she was being watched.

"I demand to see my daughter right now!" she yelled into the camera, to anyone that might be watching.

Uldisa waited a few minutes but a response never came.

Sliding off the bed to her feet, she groaned at the stiff uncertain leg muscles that wavered to hold her upright. The cool ferrocrete floor beneath her feet sent a chill through her core and she wrapped her arms around herself until the slight shiver faded away. Taking a few steps on legs that seemed unfamiliar to her, she approached the door closest to her; the door to the right of the bed, and pressed the button on the control panel to open it. Slowly the door slid open, the worn and tired mechanism grating loudly as the runner dragged on its guide rail. A rush of warm musty air rushed past her and a pale-yellow light flickered, then switched on, revealing a bare room with a shower stall, sink, and toilet. Her refresher. Pressing the console again, she closed the door and walked awkwardly to the dressing cabinet and pulled the heavy doors open to reveal a wardrobe of blue, white, green, pink, and yellow semi-transparent zoosha fabric dresses; each an exact replica in style, but different in colour.

Looking at herself in the mirror that hung on the back of the door, Uldisa gasped at the image staring back at her.

Dressed in one of the shapeless pink dresses was someone who might pass for one of her much younger cousin. The transparency of the material could not hide that she was naked beneath the garment and it began to make sense why her legs did not want to cooperate. Her hips, which had broadened after the birth of Della, were surgically reshaped to almost the same size they were when she was in her early twenties. Stomach, flattened. Any evidence that she had nursed, removed; her breasts firmed and larger than they had ever been.

Drawing her hands over her face to study the features of the stranger in the reflection, she was in shock and disbelief that it was her behind this mask. The fullness in her cheeks replaced by sculpted high cheekbones that did not belong to her. Nose thinned and the soft rounded jaw chin was now sharp, pointed, and the new near-perfect symmetry of her face looked unnatural.

 _"What… what has that psychopathic monster done to me?"_ thought Uldisa as she slammed the cabinet door shut.

Remembering Della, she gritted her teeth and turned her attention the door beside the cabinet. Raising her hand and balling it, she slammed the heel of her fist hard against the door, screaming, "Let me see my daughter! Do you hear me? I want to see Della _now_!"

After several minutes, Uldisa stopped to catch her breath and could feel her throat becoming dry and hoarse. Raising her hand again, she made a fist but before she could strike the door it glided open effortlessly.

"I see you're finally up, Havoc. It's about time," said Kaliyo, a wicked grin on her face and fixed glare on Uldisa.

"What have you done to me!" demanded Uldisa.

Beckoning her to follow her, Kaliyo waited until they were both in the large gathering hall outside Uldisa's room before speaking, "You just need to look in the mirror to see the improvements. I personally oversaw all the changes that transformed you from some dumpy bodied Nerf to a near-human goddess."

Uldisa struggled to keep up as they walked through the dimly lit hall that had been filled with miss-matched carpets, dirty and work couches, and a cantina bar with a serving droid. The cacophony of designs and colours clashed violently and gave the room a horrendously garish appeal.

"Would you stop dragging your ass!" Kaliyo barked over her shoulder and a guard nudged Uldisa, hard from behind, to encourage her forward.

"I think Doctor Jatota has outdone himself with you – it cost thousands of credits more than usual, but I know you'll earn back what I paid him. Oh, one thing you won't see in the mirror – you were too short for my liking, so we had your legs lengthened eight centimeters and your brat can look forward to being an only child."

Kaliyo punctuating the last comment with a snicker.

"You what?" blurted out Uldisa.

Ignoring the question, Kaliyo continued, "The rules here are simple. Our guests and their needs come first. They agree to some simple terms of service, in which it clearly says that they cannot damage the goods – that's you – in the course of their stay, and gifts they bring for you are the property of the estate – that's me. You will greet guests in the common hall, entertain them in your private room, and unless you're visiting your kid, you will stay in your room at all times. Meals twice daily, clean linen weekly, and toiletries as you need them."

"Where's my daughter? Has she been taken care of this past week?"

Kaliyo snorted loudly and stopped suddenly, Uldisa almost walking into the back of her. "Week? The extra work it took to make you _passable_ put you in a bacta tank for a month, but yeah, your brat has been taken care of," and Kaliyo motioned to a large window that looked into a classroom, of sorts.

Uldisa looked in to see the old Twi'lek woman she met when she arrived sitting on a chair and reading to the six or seven children who were seated on the floor in front of her. Pressing her hands and face to the glass she studied the face of each child, looking for Della. All the children were dressed in the same loose fitting brown frocks, their hair shorn so that it was difficult to tell them apart, pale sickly skin and dark circles beneath their eyes to illustrate they had not seen sunlight for weeks.

Spotting Della, she raised her hand to bang on the glass –

"The room is sound-proofed, idiot. Nobody will hear you," Kaliyo spat sarcastically, "Go inside," and pointed at the door next to the window.

Pressing the door console impatiently, Uldisa stepped inside before it opened completely and called out, "Della – come see mummy."

The children looked up at Uldisa but none moved until the Twi'lek woman closed the book, rest it on her lap, and said, "Della. You may go visit with your mother."

Della stood and stared warily at Uldisa, not moving and not recognizing her mother.

"Come to me Della. Come see Mummy," coaxed Uldisa, but Della just stood and studied her. Confused. Turning to Kaliyo, Uldisa asked, "What have you done to these children?"

"Nothing. In fact, I'm going to prepare them for a better life."

Uldisa cast a dubious look at Kaliyo.

"They're getting an education and being groomed to replace you."

"They're just children! You can't be that depraved to – " growled Uldisa as she turned to square her shoulders and face Kaliyo.

A broad grin filled the Rattataki's woman's face. "You really are stupid, Havoc. I grew up in the back alleys of Corellia and deepest levels of Nar Shadda, and gave up my childhood to just survive. These children will have a better fate – they aren't going to be bought and sold like property. It's now their destiny to become the highest-class courtesan's the Empire has seen – when they're old enough. Just remember that every time you're lying on your back earning your keep. Your giving your daughter a better future."

Uldisa couldn't begin to comprehend what sort of hell Kaliyo's life was, but she could recognize the fervor, conviction, and belief she had in her own words – she truly believed she was going to improve the lives of these children by making them _her_ slaves. It was the same type of disillusion many of her fellow Zakuulan's embraced when they believed in Arcann, then Vaylin's, rule.

"Anyway Havoc, you should hurry up and visit. You've already wasted fifteen minutes just dragging your ass here from your room, and now talking to me. Your first guest will be here soon and we still need to get you ready."

Uldisa rushed to Della and it took another ten minutes before she understood that it was her mother, despite the changes to her appearance. They spent the rest of their visit with Della showing her around the classroom, looking at the finger-paint artwork Della had made, and small cot she called her bed.

The other children in the classroom slowly gravitated to her, and Uldisa made sure ask each child their name. A few meekly answered and went back to sit in the circle, but a few stayed with her and Della, just to be near or to touch her and feel some connection to a parent. Anyone's parent.


	28. Chapter 28

Stroking the thumb-sized tendrils on his chin, the tall thin pure-blood Sith looked at this reflection in the dirt-frosted reinforced transparisteel window that looked out over the busy courtyard below and admired himself. His supple crimson skin, loving cared for by the team of slaves that washed and moisturized it daily, had begun to show its age with the pronounced droops in the tendrils that accentuated his face, but despite this he managed to prove himself more than accomplished with his lightsaber, not having to encase himself in one of those hideous masks and breathing apparatuses that many of the other Sith Lords had.

Greater than that was his masterful outmaneuvering of the other Sith Council members, before and during the collapse of the known galaxy when the Eternal Empire invaded, to out live them. Now he reveled in having taken his place upon the Imperial throne by simply exercising patience, and some carefully placed words to Acina that _anyone_ could sit on the Iokath throne to control the Eternal Fleet.

The bright red eyes that stared back in his reflection, glowing to display his heritage for all to see, caught the accident below him as one heavy transport rear-ended the vehicle in front of it and the drivers, both hulking Rattataki males, climbed out and began shouting blame at each other. The disagreement quickly digressed into a bloody fist fight and Vowrawn flashed his bright and perfect white teeth in a smile and thought, _"I may not need to do anything but wait to let these savages kill each other."_

Waiting was a practiced art and his ally.

Kaliyo straightened her jacket, adjusted the facial and ear piercings, took a deep breath, and pressed the door control. Walking into the room, the petite grey-skinned Rattataki female looked over the Emperor's personal guard dressed tall red helmets that fully concealed their faces, red armor that was partially covered with long flowing red robes over-top, and standing like statues. She knew they were fully aware and ready to react should she make the slightest aggressive motion, not that she had any plans to do so.

"Welcome my Lord and Patron, Emperor Vowrawn."

"You've kept me waiting Mistress Djannis. That is not wise to do," said Vowrawn, crossing his arms as he turned to face Kaliyo.

Kaliyo bowed deeply and said, "I wanted to be sure everything was perfect for you, my Emperor. You will be pleased with the meeting I've arranged with the member of Havoc Squad that has joined my girls."

"You've done as I've instructed? Nobody has interrogated her?"

"Nobody has talked to her since she arrived," said Kaliyo before coyly adding , "We'll, I've spoken to her – just a little girl talk about your generous endowments and how adventurous you are."

Vowrawn let his sharp gaze burrow into Kaliyo, "You have failed to bring me anything useful on the weaknesses of the Alliance so far. Pray this woman who served with the Alliance and Havoc Squad can offer me more."

Kaliyo's tone turned defensive as she snarled, "All the security codes were changed after I was asked to leave and it's not my fault that moron Theron Shan turned traitor, forcing the Alliance to rotate everything again."

The abrupt and impudent tone raised the smooth ridge of where an eyebrow would have been on most humanoids. Vowrawn's tone was slow and measured as he said, "Your usefulness may come to an end soon if you continue to fail me. The Council is already outraged at allowing you to setup your operation in what's left of Lord Grathan's estate, even as disliked as he was among his fellow Sith, and your eviction would be welcomed."

 _"It may surprise you to know how many of your council and military officials have enjoyed a stay here,"_ thought Kaliyo as she turned to lead Vowrawn to his encounter, "This way, Emperor."

* * *

Nose buried in her datapad to catch-up on the many Alliance Operations that were ongoing, Solasta was only vaguely aware that the humming of the lift had ceased and doors had opened when a welcome and familiar scent ignited her senses. Looking up she smiled at the tall Zabrak male in alliance uniform with a heavy grey cargo bag slung over his shoulder who stepped inside, past the other apartment to stand beside her.

Opening her mouth to speak, the Zabrak gave a quick nod and spoke before she could make a sound, "General Dinn."

Raising an eyebrow, Solasta said, "Yes Major– "

"Do you live in this building?" he asked, a mischievous grin crossing his face.

Canting her head curiously to one side, she knitted her eyebrows and answered, "We do– "

"Oh, you don't live alone?"

The lift ceased it's climb again and Gursan arched his eyebrows and opened his eyes wide to pass some unspoken message to Solasta. A broad grin erupted on her face as the door slide open and people began to step out of the lift. She understood.

"Yes – I mean, no. I do not live alone. I live with my two room mates, but one is staying with her Elder-parents, I believe they're called, and the other has not yet returned from his deployment to Haven."

The doors slid shut again, leaving them alone in the lift. Gursan dropped the heavy cargo bag from his shoulder and stepped towards Solasta, backing her up against the wall of the lift. Leaning in, he kissed her roughly on the mouth. Throwing her arms around his neck she pulled him deeper into their embrace and began a slow gentle purr as he pressed his body against her. When their lips broke apart, Solasta sighed softly as Gursan whispered, "Then let me steal this moment from you."

Lying entwined on the bed, Gursan pulled the sheet over himself to capture the warmth of their bodies; still unable to convince Solasta to turn the thermo in the apartment up a few degrees, and her jibbing him to "grow a coat".

"I miss you both when I'm away," said Gursan, breaking the quiet afterglow.

Solasta shifted to untangle their limbs and crawled beneath the sheet so she could feel Gursan's body against hers. Kissing his chin, she said, "You'd better get dressed and leave before my mate comes home and catches us. He's the jealous type and I don't like your odds."

"You're quite the comedian, General Dinn," chuckled Gursan before kissing her forehead and asking, "What did I miss while I was in Haven?"

When Solasta finished her soft trills of laughter, she thought for a moment then answered. "Aissa is trying to speak, so I'm trying to teach her to say Mother and Father in catharese– "

"Catharese? Why not teach her basic?"

"It will be easier for her to pick-up because it's all sounds."

An dull silence fell between them until Gursan asked, "Isn't speaking basic just making sounds too?"

"It is," answered Solasta and she bit her lip as she thought of how to explain what she meant. "Catharese is mostly spoken right from the vocal chords, but basic requires a lot of shapes with the mouth to enunciate the words. Aissa doesn't know she even has lips yet so catharese should be more natural – does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess so. What else did I miss?"

"Torian stopped by regularly to check on me and Aissa, and to remind me to scan all our food - he says you asked him too?"

"I did ask, but I'm sure he would have come over regardless. We're as close as brothers after all the time we spent hunting Khomo Fett and clan is so important to the Mando'ade that it accounts for two of the _Resol'nar_ [Six Acts] that governs them, so we're sworn to watch out for each other as family."

Solasta looked adoringly at her mate for a few seconds and said, "You should have gone to meet Shae Vizla and claimed your title as a Mandalorian. Regardless of why you left with Torian, you have earned this for yourself."

"Not until the day I know my wife and daughter will be welcome to attend the ceremony."

"But you've– "

"But nothing. I pledged myself to you long before I went off with Torian."

Solasta softly chuffed, frustrated at Gursan's stubbornness and reassured by his devotion.

"Master Magdalane and Aric discovered that someone had been poisoning the caffa. Based on what they found, it was affecting those with weakened hearts and Master Sarai, Corso, Admiral Aygo, and several others were at the Med-center pretty regularly."

Gursan whistled low, "Kark, that sounds serious. Any fatalities?"

"We can't be sure, but Colonel Boleme's wife joined her ancestors after some heart complications. He retired immediately and has gone to live in Arcann's village. When I contacted him to see if he would be interested in having his wife's body re-examined, he politely declined and said whatever we learned wouldn't change things."

Gursan snickered and Solasta dug the tips of her claws into his arm, "That's not funny, _Kas'rit_!"

"I know it's not, it's very tragic and we should go visit him to pay our respect. It's just that Hevarl Boleme going to live with Arcann is quite an unexpected surprise."

"It was. A more interesting outcome, and this is confidential information, is that Corso became bed-stricken for a few days and there is a tenuous strand of evidence to suggest the woman on the prep staff is linked to Theron. Miriah _lost it_ and took the Iokath fighter to Zakuul and broadcast a challenge for Theron to meet her."

Sitting upright, pushing Solasta aside in the process, Gursan muttered, "Karking kark," as he shifted to face her. "This was obviously all censored from the HoloNet. What- what happened?"

"We don't know. In less than thirty-six standard hours her ship returned to Odessen with her sedated in the cockpit. Even Miriah doesn't know who sent her home."

Gursan laid back next to Solasta. Pulling her body close to his, nuzzling her face against this cheek, she whispered, "The galaxy seems to have to end of surprises."

* * *

Uldisa sat on the edge of the bed, knees together and back straight just Kaliyo had instructed her to, after some encouragement with the back of her hand, and saying she would be right back with her first guest. Uldisa didn't know how long she sat, but she didn't dare move and risk the beating she was promised if she 'screwed this up'.

When the sound of the door's mag lock disengaging caught her ear, she stiffened, afraid of what would come next. The door slid opened and a tall, svelte looking Sith dressed in a deep purple robe filled the doorway and Uldisa recognized the recently self-appointed Emperor of the Imperial people.

Stepping through the doorway, two guards from Vowrawn's retinue followed him inside and took up guard on either side of the door while Kaliyo followed in behind carrying a chair. The dim lighting of Uldisa's room grew brighter and the dull electrical hum grew louder before a distant pop was heard and all went dark for a few seconds before the weak pale-yellow emergency lighting switched on to illuminate the room.

Dropping the chair on the floor, the dull thud on the ferrocrete drawing a startled gasp from Uldisa, Kaliyo growled, "Why is it so damn hard to keep these damn generators running," before storming from the room, the door shutting and locking behind her.

Vowrawn pulled the chair over to face Uldisa and looked at it with mild disgust before sitting down.

"You're a very rare bird who's flown very far from home. You claim to have served with Havoc Squad," said Vowrawn

Uldisa held Vowrawn's stare and answered, "I have made no such claims."

"Then why does the Mistress Djannis think you have?"

"I served under Colonel Dinn, Commander of Havoc Squad until _Monstrous_ Djannis killed her team. I was proud to serve and got myself tattooed to honor Havoc."

Raising his hand, palm held upwards, he snatched Uldisa to her feet and dangled her so that her toes scrabbled to touch the floor. "You should show your _Mistress_ more respect."

Standing to face Uldisa, his stale tepid breath upon her face as he hissed, "I am inclined to believe you little bird. Your name and face doesn't appear in any of the Imperial Intelligence files for the known Havoc members." His gaze drifting to the Havoc Squad tattoo that was visible beneath the zoosha fabric sleeve, he drew his fingers over the design before grabbing the material of her dress and ripping it apart at the sleeve until it was only held on by the threads of the opposite shoulder, "Whether or not you know it, the brand you decided to give yourself may be the most provocative thing you could wear in Imperial space."

Wide-eye and scared at the forces that held her immobile, Uldisa pleaded, "If you know I'm not Havoc, then let me go. Let me daughter go! Send her back to Zakuul!"

"You're not Havoc. You have been a busy bird working for the Alliance though," said Vowrawn, chuckling low and flinging her to bed with a flick of his wrist. "I believe we should conclude our business before moving onto the pleasure. You will answer my questions and tell me all that you know."

Uldisa drifted back to consciousness when the lights in her room were restored, her vision blurred by the pain that coursed through her body. Lying face down on the bed she turned her face to look at the Sith Emperor, the muscles in her neck burned from the repeated force chokes she had endured, to watch as he redressed in his robe and tied the gold waist-cord into a large decorative knot.

Vowrawn dropped a credit stick on the bed next to her saying, "Give this to your Mistress. There should be more than enough to cover the cost of your medical care."

Uldisa struggled to reach for the credit stick, the taste of blood in her mouth, and unable to close her crooked and broken fingers around the small electronic wafer. Her vision dimming as she heard the door open so Vowrawn and his guards could leave.

Closing her eyes tight, the bitter sting of tears rolled down the bridge of Uldisa's nose, across her cheek, and onto the bedsheet beneath her as she as heard the heavy clomping of Kaliyo's military boots approach the still open door.

"What have you done? I'll be lucky if she's out of a bacta tank by next week!" shrieked Kaliyo.

Vowrawn's gaze fell on Kaliyo and she meekly bowed her head, "My Emperor, you are not supposed to damage the companions after you have engaged with them."

The slow, dark, chortle of the Sith's laughing echoing in Uldisa's ears as she fell unconscious.


	29. Chapter 29

Head down and reading the datapad in her hand, Major Siavonna stepped into the General's office to deliver the overnight reports and stopped dead in her tracks only a meter from the desk that faced her. Dropping her hands to her side, the datapad gripped tightly in one hand, she stood prone and saluted stiffly with the other while staring intently on some distant point beyond the far wall.

"I wasn't aware the General had arrived yet."

Solasta looked over-top of the datapad she held in her hand and said, "At ease, Major. When we are alone you may address me directly."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied the young Nautolan, dropping her salute and adopting a relaxed stance as her gaze drifted to Solasta at her desk. "I was going to organize the morning reports for your first day back, but I didn't expect you in the office for another hour yet, Ma'am."

Sitting back in her chair and pointing to the corner of the office where the playpen was setup, Solasta said, "My daughter decided that 'oh four-hundred was an acceptable hour to start our day."

Siavonna's smooth brow raised and she turned to look at the small bright-eyed cathar child who peered over the playpen's edge, canting her head left then right, curiously trying to understand who or what this strange new person was.

"Ma'am, my apologies if I've woken- "

"No apologies needed. She's been awake this whole time," said Solasta before _chuffing_ softly to herself.

Approaching and placing datapad on the desk, Major Siavonna asked, "Is there anything else, Ma'am?"

Solasta studied the young and confident Nautolan woman standing before her. The large black eyes, long head tentacles wrapped with brown and red ceremonial leatheris bands, pleasant green skin with a mottling of brown spots on her cheeks - freckles Solasta supposed, and dressed in a black and green Alliance uniform that was squared away to exact specifications.

"Colonel Boleme recommended you highly before he retired and I've reviewed your records, Major. You have an exemplary record from CorSec and were decorated several times for keeping your head during different bombings on Corellia," said Solasta as she stood and held the other woman's gaze.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank-you, Ma'am."

"Major Athoe Siavonna," said Solasta with a formality that made Siavonna snap crisply to attention, "I hereby promote you to the rank of Colonel and assign you the portfolio of Civil Security Services," and handed a pair of gold pips to her.

"Thank-you. I will not fail you, Ma'am" said Colonel Siavonna, saluting with a broad grin across her face.

Solasta returned the salute before sitting back on her chair. Pushing the datapad that she had been reading across her desk with the tips of her fingers, she asked, "Now then, can you explain to me why a number of these Ops have not been be updated in the daily briefings I've receive on my terminal at home - the plans to send an operative to infiltrate Zakuul and search for Theron Shan? Commander Riggs making an unscheduled trip to Zakuul, then mysteriously being returned to us? the details of interrogation of our would-be caffa poisoner?"

"Major Jorgan's order, Ma'am. Specific details for those, and a half-dozen more operations, were confined to the base terminals as a precaution."

Solasta's expression turned to stone, her upper lip curled and displayed flashes of fangs as she said, "In the future, you will ensure that I am notified when any classified information is being buffered or you will download it to an encrypted datapad and _personally_ deliver it to me. Understood, Colonel?"

"Yes, General Dinn."

Turning to pick-up the datapad that she shoved across the desk, Solasta said, "Dismissed and close the door on your way out."

Sitting down, Solasta switched on the datapad and resumed reading the details on Missy's upcoming mission to infiltrate Zakuul and find Theron. The few sightings of Theron on the planet didn't provide any concrete proof that he was there, but Missy's records, what little there was left to recover from the SIS databases, were impressive enough that Solasta was confident that the younger cathar was more than capable to flush him out if he was there. Closing the briefing and leaning back in her chair, she bit her lower lip and began working her mind through all the details of Theron's betrayal - firing his blaster at the Commander on Umbara, his involvement with the Chiss on Copero, and now his presence on Zakuul. Her mind was of a military mold, not political, and she was struggling to build a tactical profile of where all this was leading when the familiar mewls of a hungry kitling broke her concentration.

 _"La'e. La'e. La'e. [mother]"_ said the small voice.

 _Solasta softly sung, "Ja? Ta ri rend? [Yes? Are you hungry?]"_ as she looked at Aissa hanging on the inside of the playpen wall.

 _"Ja! Ja!"_ was the response and Aissa began shaking, impatiently waiting to be told she could come out and Solasta could only grin at the sight.

 _"Sana a' ra. [Come to me.]"_ she called out and watched as Aissa scaled over the wall before she could finish her words.

* * *

Hevarl poured some sweetener into his caffa, stirred it, and tapped the spoon on the lip of the mug before reaching across the counter to grab the plate of toast that had just been buttered. Grabbing his breakfast, he walked through the small bungalow he had begun to call home and stepped into the sunroom and sat in his favourite chair, one of the few belongings he brought from the apartment.

He took a sip of his hot caffa and put the mug down on the table before half-turning in his chair to call out for Merrique to join him and watch the morning sunrise when the words fell short in his throat, remembering he was alone.

Settling back in his seat to watch the streaks of golden light creep along the ground outside, his thoughts turned to how much he anticipated the change in seasons. The new growth and budding life that was easily encouraged with a little sunlight and warmth would be upon Odessen soon. Merrique on the other hand, despised this time of year with the plant pollen assailing her allergies or the unpredictable changes between rain, snow, heat, or sometimes all in the same day, and preferring the heat of summer. It was another one of those odd things that set them far apart, yet made their love all the stronger.

The silent reverie of another day dawning in the settlement was interrupted by the soft chirrup of the holo. Picking up the remote from the table, Hevarl pointed it at the small table-top emitter that sat next to his caffa mug and answered the call he had been expecting. The holo-projector took a few seconds to cycle up before the blue ghostly image of a young chiseled-jawed Imperial soldier with carefully manicured hair appeared.

"Good Morning, Uncle Hevarl. Sorry to have woken you so early but I just wanted to be sure you were still coming," said Merrique's nephew with a cold Imperial efficiency that Hevarl did not miss.

"Good morning, Captain Dobran. I was already up - still running on military time here, and yes I will be there."

"Excellent, we have taken care of all the arrangements," said the young officer without looking up from the console he was working at, "There will be a shuttle waiting at the spaceport to bring you to Kaas City when you arrive on Dromund Kaas,"

"You shouldn't have. I could have easily caught a ground transport into the city."

"Nonsense. It is the least we could do, Uncle. We will see in three days then." Glancing up briefly and giving a curt nod before disconnecting, Captain Dobran was gone.

Sitting back and relaxing, Hevarl couldn't help but wonder why Merrique's family felt the need to have a gathering for her when they never seemed to be able to make time for her in life. Although he did not relish any thoughts of returning to Imperial space, even with Emperor Vowran's act of clemency for any soldiers who left Imperial forces to join the Alliance, he was willing to do this as a gesture to show respect to her family.

* * *

Solasta refastened the clasps on the military blouse that had been tailored with panels on either side that opened to accommodate nursing mothers. When she was done, she carefully swaddled Aissa in a blanket, even though it wasn't necessary since the kitling was drunk with sleep, and laid her down in the portable crib that sat next to the playpen when she heard Aric enter her office. Pulling up a chair, Aric sat and waited until Solasta turned her attention to him, a soft smile was on her face as she canted her head forward in greeting.

"What's up?" she asked as she returned to her desk.

"I wanted to update you with some intel," said Aric as he returned the gesture.

"Aric, it seems there's been quite a bit of intel omitted from my reports."

"It seemed a necessary precaution to limit the sensitive details on some operations to only authorized base personnel. I suppose the message may have gotten lost with Boleme's sudden retirement - understandable given the circumstances. Everything is available to you here in the base, but there's one item you won't find. I've deployed a detail of troopers to Zakuul to locate any information on who tranq'd Miriah and sent her back to Odessen on auto-pilot."

Sitting back, Solasta thought about Aric's words for a few moments. "And Miriah knows of this?"

Aric didn't need to answer, the shrug of his shoulders told Solasta that he had not.

"Don't you think she should know? Things have settled down enough that I'm sure she would be fine with knowing what's going on. Besides, if they find something, she'll learn of it then, and I'm not sure she will be so understanding at that point."

"You're right," murmured Aric as he stood and the slight vibration from the datapad in his hand made him look down, the notification of a message from Miriah herself. "By the way, anytime you need a sitter, we'd be happy to stand in," he said as he started towards the door.

Solasta let out a soft trill of laughter. "You would have to lock up her grandparents somewhere to get a chance," she answered as he left her office.

Sitting back in her chair, she let out a deep contented sigh. It was good to be back in the thick of things.

* * *

Falling.

Not from some great height or at breakneck speeds that would whip her hair around or flail her limbs uncontrollably, just simply falling as one might imagine falling through space if they stepped outside their ship in an evac suit. Her body jerked at the feeling of consciousness seeping into her mind, and Uldisa felt her descent slow until the sensation of floating became very real.

Opening her eyes, the viscous green fluid rushing in and blurred her vision, she gasped sharply and her body instinctively spasmed as her mind registered the fact she was submersed. Taking a few deep breaths from the oxygen mask affixed over her nose and mouth, she calmed herself and let her body catch up to what her mind already reasoned.

Blinking several times to adjust her eyes to the warm itch that the that bacta evoked, she turned her head to examine the bruises that ran down the length of her arm; the break above the elbow was set and mending, the heavy binding around her wrist that served to hold her and the tubes that feed her medicines in place, the swollen and bruised fingers on her left hand throbbed as she repeatedly balled her fist and stretched them out straight. Turning from her hand, she tried to locate the source of the low thick mumbling sounds of voices deadened through the dense liquid and Kaliyo's face came into focus first. The grey-skinned Rattataki's facial tattoos looked inky black instead of wine through the fluid and her piercings shining bright as the med-bay lights and the bacta created the illusion a silver-white glow around them. Her expression uncharacteristically soft and warm and in her arms she held Della.

"Oh look, your mommy is awake," cooed Kaliyo as she pointed at Uldisa floating inside the tank in just her trunks, her arms bound and outstretched beside her while her body floated limply. Uldisa watched as Kaliyo flashed her wicked smile and pointed at her.

Uldisa refocused her eyes on Della and noticed her daughter's hair was no longer a light tawny fuzz from having been shaved tight to the scalp and was now long enough to hide her pale scalp beneath a short blanket of hair a few centimeters long. _"I... I've been in here weeks, if not another month,"_ thought Uldisa, and her rage swelled. "You bitch! I'm going to kill you once I get out of here!" she screamed into the mask as she tried to thrash her body around, the bacta slowing her movement.

The smile faded from Kaliyo's face and a second later a deep resounding _pong_ reached Uldisa's ears before the med-center went dark as the generators failed, again. The fail-over system for the tank kicked in immediately and the lights flickered momentarily before Uldisa was left looking at her reflection in the side of the tank, her ice-blue eyes the only thing left that she recognized of herself. The sounds of a raised voice mumbling outside could be felt through the tank and moments later the emergency lighting took over and the dimly lit room reappeared again. Beyond the transparisteel wall, Kaliyo had put Della down and was furiously yelling into the control panel at the foot of her tank.

"Why the kark is it so difficult to keep those karking generators running?"

"Mistress Djannis, the equipment is old and the wiring keeps shorting out from the constant rain. We just lost two more tech's from electrical arcs," said the anxious voice at the other end.

The sly wicked grin resurfaced and Kaliyo said, "Well, as long as someone's died for this inconvenience."

Uldisa watched as Della stood on her toes and struggled to look over the panel at her mother, the top of her head and blue eyes the only thing visible. Holding up one arm and stretching herself, Della's fingers opened and closed in a child's clumsy wave, and Uldisa wiggled her fingers in response and thought, _"Why did I leave Zakuul? Life with my parents would have gotten better or I could have tried to go back to Odessen for that matter. Anything would have been better than ending up here."  
_

Punching at the panel with a finger, Kaliyo ended her call and looked at Della. "Say goodnight to Mommy and we'll go find something to eat."

Pressing a quick series of buttons on the control panel, the soft whirl of a motor could be heard from somewhere behind the tank and droplets of an orange fluid began a gentle free-fall through the clear liquid inside the tube connected to Uldisa's wrist.

Blinking slowly, Uldisa tried to fight the sedative that coursed through her as she watched Kaliyo scoop Della up into her arms and walk into the shadows of the poorly lit room before her eyelids became too heavy and closed.


	30. Chapter 30

"With respect Emperor Vowrawn, your Sith Lords have... have not been gentle and it's led me to cancel a few day's worth of appointments after their visits. This is on top of the two weeks that my Havoc girl was in the medcenter after _your_ visit," said Kaliyo, forcing a submissive tone while she ground her jaw angrily.

Vowrawn's flickering blue holo image looked unmoved as he said, "Do not think the venom in your words goes unnoticed. You are completely transparent to me through the Force, Mistress Djannis. You were paid well for my visit and any problems you have with your clientele are your own."

"Your _very_ generous payment of credits were enough for the visit and after-care but did not take into consideration the lost business afterwards. I've sunk a good amount of my own credits into this girl and have yet to make any in return - surely the Empire could afford to support my business. I mean, it would be terrible for Imperial Security if an information broker were to somehow get access to the pillow talk that takes place when your Ministers and Council members visit."

Leaning forward, a flash of white teeth in his grin, Vowrawn chuckled low at the audacity of Kaliyo's threat. "Brazen words, Mistress Djannis. I will need to think on this business proposition," he said before switching off the holo.

The stout, dark slick-back haired, and pock-marked faced Imperial Officer who stood stiffly across from Vowrawn spoke once the image of the bald Rattataki woman blinked away. "My Emperor, who does this alien _think_ she is? Surely she knows an attempt to extort credits from you or the Council will not go unpunished."

Reclining and resting his elbows on the armrests of the massive black chair, Vowrawn made a steeple with hands to rest his chin on and stared at the officer. The orange glow of the purebred Sith's eyes seemed to pulse, slow and evenly, making the man uneasy. After thirty seconds of waiting, the officer felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck and became conscious of the fact he had been breathing fast shallow breaths when he began to feel faint.

Vowrawn finally spoke, "Even if this prized possession of Kaliyo's isn't truly a member of Havoc Squad, she is a Zakuulan citizen who served with the Alliance on Odessen. I'm sure we can find a way to strengthen our position with both worlds and see just how badly either want her back."

Gursan laid out the clean diaper, a warm wet washcloth, and a small, soft white, jumper. While Solasta would have grumbled at the impracticality of the colour on a child that managed to wear more food than she ate, he was more than a little dismayed at the cute cartoon image of a cat on the chest of the outfit and thought, _"How could someone buy this as a gift for a baby cathar and not see the offensiveness of it?"_

Gursan forgot that he bought it a month earlier while stationed at Haven, Odessen's newest village.

Reaching down to pick up Aissa, he lifted the mewling kitling onto the change table, laid her on her back, and only managed to get the soiled diaper off his wriggling daughter once he had her distracted with a toy. Blowing out the breath he was holding, Gursan dropped the baby bomb into the waste basket and turned back to the change table just in time to catch the sight of Aissa crouching on the table's edge, a split second before she lunged at him.

Checking the chrono in the top corner of her screen, Solasta logged out of her data terminal and stood. Furrowing her brow, she stood there for a few seconds, trying to remember what she was about to do. _That's right. I was going to go visit Devin,_ she thought. Walking from her office, down the hallway, to the open doorway of his office, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the troubled brooding expression he wore as he stared at the screen of his data terminal. His eyes weren't burning bright with the Force, Light or Dark side, so she new that there wasn't anything critical to be alarmed about as she gently rapped the open door-frame and broke his concentration.

"Hello General, please come in. How is Aissa?" said Devin, his expression becoming warm and friendly.

Solasta entered and sat in the chair across from his desk. "Aissa is doing well and is with her father today. What has you looking so serious?"

Raising an eyebrow and leaning towards Solasta, Devin lowered his voice and said, "You will have the same report waiting for you - Missy made contact with Theron on Zakuul and was captured. For some strange reason, Theron's people sent her to Nar Shadda in a shipping container and set her free."

Solasta's gaze sharpened and she eagerly asked, "Is she alright? Do we have an asset on Nar Shadda to intercept her?"

"She's fine according to her last call. Nico's en route for a routine run and should have her home in a day, but I'm guessing you didn't visit me to discuss this."

"I did not," said Solasta as she leaned back in the chair and relaxed, "We will be celebrating the _Skha ya zhdеstvo shi'tari lem_ for Aissa's birth in a few months. Gursan and I would like to ask you to be her _Tvy N'enk'ri._ "

Raising an eyebrow, Devin cautiously said, "I'm not sure I understand, Solasta. What is it you're asking of me?"

Solasta thought for a moment. "The _Skha ya zhdеstvo shi'tari lem,_ or loosely translated would be called the Rite of Genesis, is a ceremony where cathar parents officially present their kitlings to the Pride. The _Tvy N'enk'ri_ translates to Soul Guardian and would be the equivalent to what humans call a Soul-parent. It is an old and largely forgotten tradition outside of cathar communities and the role is mostly symbolic with minimal duties."

Devin's initial confusion blossomed into a broad infectious smile and his eyes widened. "You mean like a Godparent? Yes, I would be honoured to be Aissa's _Tehvie Nenkree."_

Solasta cringed slightly at hearing Devon's pronunciation.

"This would make Mia her Godmother, right? Mia's going to be excited when I tell her the news."

"There is usually only one _Tvy N'enk'ri_ , but yes, I suppose one could look at it like that," said Solasta with a slight canting of her head to the left.

* * *

Uldisa stared through the window at the children playing tag in the nursery that also doubled as their classroom, dining hall, and the folded up cots along the wall, their bedroom. The youngest, a small Evocii boy, was _it_ and chased the others around to try and catch someone. _Your a very long way from Hutta Space,_ she thought as the muted screams of laughter from inside the room gave her hope that the insulating innocence of childhood would prevent them from seeing the horror of their lives. If any of them survived Kaliyo, they might have the resilience to forget this place.

Not likely, but she held onto hope that Della may still leave this place even if she had accepted that she never would. Closing her eyes tight, the tears that had collected in the corners ran warm and lazily down her cheek as she remembered being ripped from the bacta tank after Emperor Vowrawn's visit and the events guaranteeing her stay.

Every day since then, every return visit to the medcenter after some overzealous Sith Lord would Force choke or burn her with lighting was little more than a thick cloudy dream thanks to Kaliyo, but the nightmare of the day she came out of the bacta tank stuck with her, clear and lucid.

 _"I will kill you, you bitch!"_ she could hear herself scream over and over as the guards struggled to pin down her arms and legs, slick and greasy from the green healing fluid that hadn't been washed off yet.

 _"Hold her still while I administer something to sedate her,"_ one of the Med-Techs was yelling overtop of the medical tray that was kicked off the table, spilling its contents onto the floor.

When she had been subdued, the sound of Kaliyo's voice stilled Uldisa and she stopped struggling against those who held her down. _"Let me up and face me yourself, you sadist."_ Uldisa challenged. Feeling the Rattataki woman's stale breath on her cheek, Uldisa craned her neck to try and look the other woman in the face, but could not see her.

"I have something better than a sedative for _you,_ " Kaliyo purred into her ear, "One of my chemists have come up with a new variant of Spice that I'm calling Black Fire. It has killed any of my test subjects who let themselves go into withdrawal, so consider this your unbreakable leash."

"Why? Why do you hate me? Why do you hate Havoc Squad so much?" hissed Uldisa as she jerked her body, hoping to break the guards hold on her.

Stepping around to stand beside the examination table, Kaliyo threw back her head and cackled aloud, the grey of her irises flashing brightly as she said, "I don't hate Havoc. They were just meat that got cooked by my plasma grenades while I was trying to help free the galaxy from your precious Emperor's son. You on the other hand, I hate because of your fat and lazy society that never had to experience anything unless a droid served it up on a platter for them." Grabbing Uldisa's chin with one hand, Kaliyo wrenched her mouth open. "Your transformation is nearly completed. Your indignities and injuries are bringing you closer to knowing what living in the underbelly of the galaxy is all about - to knowing what _my life_ was all about."

Leaning forward and pressing her mouth roughly over Uldisa's, Kaliyo kissed deeply and the soft hiss of the narcotic being delivered by stim injector was heard. When their mouths parted, Uldisa spat in Kaliyo's face before the drug could steal her motivation.

Wiping her cheek with the back of her hand, Kaliyo said, "Really, you're only giving me more reason to love what you're becoming."

Every day since then, Uldisa had been locked in a haze and only the reduced dosages of Black Fire on days she _entertained_ would allow her to feel anything. Those days, she could grab onto the rage that otherwise hung just out of reach, elusive like a pleasant dream that the dreamer struggled to remember after they woke - familiar and warm, yet without form.

On two occasions, when she became the least bit lucid, Uldisa tried to force herself clean but the fine powdered glass shards that she felt in every vein and nerve ending forced her path back to the painless dreamlike state of the medication provided, and encounters with guests became bearable as she viewed the world as a stranger through her own eyes.

Concentrating her focus, she readied herself to go inside for her weekly visit with Della when a guard grabbed her by the elbow and said, "Your time is up."

"Not yet. I haven't even gone in," she whimpered.

The guard pulled hard and dragged her back down the hallway, saying, "Well you shouldn't have stood there daydreaming the whole time."

* * *

Hevarl Boleme stirred his caffa and gently tapped his spoon on the lip of the mug before lying the dull silver utensil on the grey cloth napkin. His colleague, a grey-haired Imperial Officer in a stiffly pressed grey uniform and joyless expression on his face sat across from him, patiently watching for an answer as Hevarl raised the mug to his lips and drank.

"I have retired and have no wishes to return to duty – Imperial, Alliance, or otherwise, but I am flattered by the offer," said Hevarl as he fought hard to suppress the smile that threatened his face and would no doubt bring a Kaas City Security Team to investigate this foreign emotion. _"I'd be committed with the insane,"_ he mused and had to redouble his efforts to contain his amusement.

The somber expression on the Imperial Officer's face remained unchanged. "Boleme, you should reconsider what I'm offering. The new Emperor already tires of the Alliance's assistance and many argue we need to restore the glory of the Empire before we appear weak and subservient. The experience you have gained working for the Alliance, and forgive me for saying, the passing of Merrique clears any barriers for you to pick whichever command you wish."

"My answer is still no– " Hevarl paused as the boarding announcements overhead confirmed that his gate was now open. Lifting the mug to his lips, he drained a couple of mouthfuls of caffa before standing and saying, "Thanks for thinking of me, but I'm quite content with my family on Odessen."

"It is always a pleasure to chat, Hevarl," the defeated sounding Officer said, "If we had more time we could have visited the new brothel that has been setup in Grathan's old jungle facility."

Hevarl laughed, unable to contain himself. "I'm already overdue two weeks and have no need for a prostitute."

A wan smile, the first show of any expression, appeared on the Officer's face as he said, "Well, not like our younger days, right? Who was that pretty little mistress you kept?"

"Merrique. It has only ever been Merrique," said Hevarl. His tone flat and abrupt, not at any slight against his dead wife but at the fact no respectable mistress would have him given the meager rank he was able to achieve in the Imperial Military. Picking up his black leatheris travel document organizer from the polished ebony table, he left without saying good-bye.

* * *

Solasta returned home to find Gursan semi-reclined and asleep on the couch. His light grey military undershirt was ripped and bloodied in several spots with stains that matched tiny claws. These trailed up the front of his shirt to where Aissa was tucked into a ball, half dressed and fast asleep, in the crook between his shoulder and chin, and Gursan cupped his daughter tenderly with one hand.

Quietly padding past the pair, she walked into their bedroom and began to change out of her uniform. Unclasping her belt, she laid it on her dresser and noticed her handheld data pad's message indicator blinked. Pulling it from the belt holder, she switched it on and read the message that her counterpart on Zakuul had sent her.

:begin

Sol, contact me when you have a chance.

Emrys

:end

Switching off the handheld, she replaced it and thought, _I'll can call him later - right now I want to jump in the bath and enjoy this peace and quiet._


	31. Chapter 31

Solasta sat at her desk, rolling her caffa cup lazily in place on the desktop and day dreaming about the tender touch of Gursan's fingertips in her fur after she bathed and fell asleep on their bed the previous night, the desperate want in his kisses when their mouths met, and the strength in his shoulders and back as she pulled him over top of her. It wasn't until the holo terminal on her desk began to chime that she realized the was purring deep and slow to herself.

"Good afternoon, Emrys. How is Zakuul today?"

"Good morning, Sol. Things continue to get better here. Slowly, but always better. Say, did you get the message I sent you last night?"

Solasta thought for a moment and a look of recognition lit up her face before she canted her head downward in embarrassment. "Yes, I did. I was going to call you back this morning, but it must have slipped my mind. Why? What's up?"

"Well, I've got a bit of a strange situation here. A Rattataki male was brought in on an identity fraud alert after he tried to use a credit stick that is registered to someone else. Seemed like a normal case of a pick-pocketing – nothing unusual – until we traced the owner to find a missing person's report and a flag on the file with _your_ name."

Solasta could feel her fur stand on end, asking, "My name on a missing person report? Who is the missing person?"

"A Miss Uldisa Alsou and her daughter," Emrys read off.

Solasta's stomach dropped and she felt herself become nauseous as she asked, "Uldisa and Della _Varin_?"

Emrys furrowed his brow and re-read the screen in front of him, "No, a Miss Uldisa and Della _Alsou_."

 _That's right, Therin and Uldisa didn't get soul-bound so she would still have her family's clan name_ , thought Solasta.

"We've interviewed the suspect but he's refusing to cooperate. I thought you might like to ask him where he got the stolen property before we have a Knight interrogate him."

"I will grab the next shuttle to Zakuul. Send me what details you do have," Solasta growled and disconnected the holo call.

Hylo Visz looked up from the lists of manifests that were scrolling across the terminal's screen when her eye caught a commotion at the other end of the cavernous room that served as her nerve center for underworld logistics. Standing to get a better look from the raised platform that dominated the room, she watched as several of her warehouse workers scurried to clear the aisle between shipping containers and out of the way of a determined looking cathar carrying a small child in her arm.

 _Hmm... this should be interesting,_ she thought.

Although she and General Dinn did not have any reason to dislike each other, they did appreciate an unspoken professional courtesy of keeping a respectable distance between themselves, making sure to never mix the official and above-board operations under the general's command and her endeavors for taking care of the Alliance's more surreptitious business transactions. Even with the questionable merchandise her crew dealt with there was a line that they knew to never cross, and if someone had, Hylo would have already put a blaster bolt into their skull, so the visit from Solasta had to be something else.

"Good day, General Dinn," she called out once Solasta was close enough, "I think we should mark this occasion and celebrate. This is your first visit to this part of the base."

Solasta grinned broadly as her boots resounded heavily up the steps to where Hylo was standing. "I need your fastest ship," she said with a direct and terse military purpose.

"You'll find that little fighter model that the Commander commandeered," the expression on Hylo's face radiating amusement at her own joke, "from Iokath is probably the quickest thing we've got."

"No. I need something with a top-of-the-line hyperdrive to get me to Zakuul in as little time as possible. The sort of ship that would have outrun Imperial blockades back in the day."

"General, what makes you think that _I_ have a ship like _that?_ "

"Restricted ales and spirits from a dozen planets that do not trade with the Alliance, assorted black market field gear, cutting edge sensor jammer tech, mobile pulse cannons, Volkoof-Strood Infiltrator stealth tech, and Class One or better hyperdrive assemblies being redirected from the Republic's salvage operations at Kuat Yards."

The corner of Hylo's mouth curled upward in sly grin. "Very well, General. I'll have my prototype freighter prepped and brought to the main hanger in the next hour."

"You have twenty minutes," grunted Solasta.

"Now, now, General. I'm not one of your soldiers who are programmed to jump on command."

"Do I need to list more of your wares?" said Solasta, and an uneasy air surfaced between them.

"I see. It'll be ready and waiting for you in thirty minutes," and pointing at Aissa, Hylo asked, "Will your co-pilot need a booster seat?"

 _"Scaa!_ [Shit!]" growled Solasta as she turned and stormed back towards the hallway.

 _"Ri'zhalo,_ [You are welcome,] _"_ Hylo sung out, light-heatedly, in passable catharese.

Gursan woke early that morning to help get Aissa ready for a day at the command center with her mother. They left the apartment together, Solasta carrying a drowsy kitling on her shoulder, and walked together until their path's parted in opposite directions; one to the main base and Solasta's office, and the other to the ground transportation pool where he would meet the rest of the preparatory security forces team that spent the previous two months serving in Haven.

Boarding their assigned ground transport, Gursan settled into a spot near the rear and managed to get another thirty-minute nap during the trip to Haven for the final two hour debrief meeting before his team, the newly trained Haven security team, and Haven's newly elected Governor would sit a luncheon to celebrate their combined success.

Hours later when the meeting was adjourned, Gursan stepped outside the meeting room and into bright and open atrium that gave a spectacular view of the newly developed community. Pulling his holo communicator from his belt, he contacted Solasta to tell her he was thinking of her and the tender evening they spent together the night before, but only got a ' _Receiving party not available at this time'_ message. Figuring that Solasta was likely in meetings of her own, he replaced the holo and grabbed his data pad from its leatheris belt pouch and sent a message to her instead, _"Still thinking of last night and can't wait to be with you tonight."_

Hearing a pleasing chime overhead, announcing the luncheon would begin, Gursan put the device away and straightened his military dress shirt before following the others into the nearby meeting room that was dressed for dining service.

* * *

Hevarl walked leisurely to his shuttle gate and grinned to himself while other Imperial citizens walked briskly past him to their gates, all wearing the same droll and joyless expressions. Imperial guards posted along the hallway of the spaceport gave him a sidelong glance and nervously fingered the trigger on their blaster rifles as he passed, wondering if the old soldier's brain was addled. Finding his gate, the security droid scanned his identity before passing through the checkpoint and out to the tarmac where a short line of people filed into the waiting shuttle.

Once aboard, he took his seat, closed his eyes, relaxed, and waited for what hew knew, and dreaded, would come next.

Taking deep breaths, he practiced the relaxation techniques that Arcann had taught the village as the shuttle departed. Moments later, he and everything aboard began to shake as they passed through the atmosphere, and he felt the blood draining from his hands as he gripped the arm rests. Chuckling softly to himself, he thought, all _the years of service to the Empire and Alliance, and I still cannot stomach the shuttle ride off-planet._

Once the shuttle had landed and the passengers could disembark, the transfer onto the ship was a typical efficient imperial exercise for the passengers, military and civilian alike. _How perfectly disciplined and trained us Imperials are,_ he thought, watching the obedience and precision that everyone unknowingly moved with.

Hevarl made his way directly to his level on the ship to find the room assigned to him, which was little larger than a wardrobe closet in size with a modest refresher and room for his luggage – transported, security scanned several times no doubt, and already stowed beneath the single bed by a steward droid. While the larger staterooms on the upper levels of the ship and offered fine dining and a ballroom, he was satisfied with his economy bunk in the mid-section; it had a clean and efficiently run galley where he could eat anytime he wanted. In a little less than thirty-six standard hours he would be back on Odessen, so spending the credits on a luxury stateroom didn't make sense without Merrique.

Stretching out on his bed, relaxed, he thought, _I need to report_ _ _to General Dinn and Commander Riggs_ that Emperor Vowrawn and the population are ready to stand on their own, or at least as equals with the Alliance._

* * *

Gursan would have traded the extravagant lunch that was served for anything Caly had on the menu in the diner, but the security team still managed to fill their bellies to the point that the white noise of the transports repulsors had them sleeping within minutes of leaving Haven's transport station. Forty-five minutes later, when the transport decelerated suddenly and jarred everyone awake, Gursan would have swore they boarded just minutes ago. Picking up his stuff, he exited the transport and stood outside with his face raised to the Odessen sun, enjoying the temperate weather that signaled the end of the winter.

Turning to enter the transport station, he pulled out his data pad and smiled at the message waiting indicator that blinked. Hoping for a reply from Solasta, he eagerly unlocked the screen and was crestfallen at the new messages. Skipping over the one from his Commanding Officer with a new assignment, he opened the one from his mother and read, _"_ _Gur'santhar, when will you be coming by to pick up Aissa?"_

Pulling out his holo, he connected to his parent's apartment and quickly asked, "Aissa is with you? Where's Solasta?" before his father could even greet him.

"We're not sure. She showed up at our door very early this morning and left Aissa with us, saying you would collect her later," said Chaen Laikthur.

Gursan marched briskly through the base, to his parents, and collected Aissa. Judging by how tired Aissa, and his parents looked, it had been a great day for everyone, but he still didn't have any answers about where Solasta had gone to explain the unscheduled babysitting. Carrying the sleeping kitling back through the command center to Solasta's office, he noted the half drank caffa on the desk and nothing out of place otherwise, so he went home.

No sooner had they gotten inside the apartment and he laid Aissa on her bed to finish her nap when the holo began chiming at him. Rushing into their common room, he yelled "I'm coming," as he looked around for the holo remote, but couldn't see it anywhere so reaching out to the unit, he pressed receive button on the panel and was greeted by his wife.

"Where the _kark_ are you, Hellcat?"

"I just dropped out of hyperspace over Zakuul and I'm making my approach to land," said Solasta.

Gursan just stood there. Speechless. Watching Solasta concentrate on the ship's instruments.

After a few seconds of the silence, Solasta looked up and saw the mix of anger and confusion on his face. Raising her eyebrows, she asked "What?"

"You're _where_? Why are you _there?_ When did you leave Odessen and why didn't you message me?"

Solasta realized she had forgot to message Gursan between dropping Aissa off at his parents and rushing to the hangar. Canting her head in embarrassment, she said, "I will be back later. Well, more likely early tomorrow morning, so don't wait up."

"I received orders to join a security planning team for Commander Miriah's visit to Zakuul in a few days – are you there as part of an advanced team? Should we switch to a channel with stronger encryption?"

Solasta hesitated, trying to think of what to say when the ship's instruments began beeping at her, "I'm not really sure why I'm here yet, but I'll be able to better explain after my visit. This isn't Alliance business, but it _is_ important. The Air Marshall has cleared me to land so I have to go."

Gursan forced a burst of air from his nostrils in frustration, his jaw squared, and the anger clearly painted on his face as Solasta abruptly disconnected their call. "If you run into any trouble, day or night, you contact me immediately. Got that Hellcat?" he muttered to himself.

Hylo's prototype freighter handled much smoother than Solasta had expected and the landing on the assigned pad was smoother than parking a speeder bike. After powering down and securing the ship, she strode out and marveled at the modified Corellian XS model freighter. The dull black paint could not hide the sleek body and the repositioning of cockpit from the ship's center-line to the right side gave it a unique feel during flight.

"General Dinn," called out a voice, "We are your escorts to Controller Emrys' office."

Solasta turned to see a small contingent of Zakuul Knights walking towards her and canted her head to greet them.

* * *

The fat Rattataki sneered at Solasta, saying, "What a soft and pretty thing you are,"

Placing the palms of her hands on the table and leaning forward, Solasta growled low in her throat and bared her teeth as the claws in her finger tips extended to scratch along the metal table top, making Emrys wince in pain. "You would be wise to answer my questions, or you will find out that soft and pretty things can quickly become deadly. Now, tell me _where_ you got that credit stick from."

Leaning back in his chair and placing his hands on the table, the heavy binders making a sharp clink on the table top, the Rattataki just chuckled. "I grew up on Rattatak. I am a true son who knows pain and death. You do not frighten me."

Solasta unbuttoned her Alliance jacket and handed it to Emrys.

Emrys took the jacket and looked at it before raising his glance to meet Solasta's eyes. "Your interrogation is unofficial now?"

"What? No, I just don't want to get blood on it," growled Solasta.

The hard clicking sound of the interrogations room's lock disengaging alerted Emrys to the end of Solasta's interview. He looked up at the chrono on the wall and felt faint again, noting it had taken forty minutes – he had sat on the bench outside the room for the last twenty-five – and leaned forward, replacing the cold compress against his forehead. He had been witness to several interrogations by Zakuulan Knights, and the twisting of a suspects mind through the Force would burst eardrums, cause bloodshot eyes or nosebleeds, but he had not expected the cold, measured, savagery, Solasta displayed.

When Solasta had stepped outside and the door shut behind her, she said, "Which way to the refresher so I can wash my hands?"

"The... the Alliance..." stammered Emrys, "surely doesn't con... condone this, does it?"

"This is not Alliance business. This is..." and Solasta hesitated, trying to reason out what it was she thought she was doing, "consider this a private investigation into the kidnapping of two Zakuulan citizens. While I wash up, I suggest you decide whether or not I am to be detained – or if I am free to go find them."

"You got the information you needed, then?"

"I did."

"What of the prisoner?"

"If you get a med droid down here quickly, he will live. Either way, you should start thinking of a good story for what's happened here."

Emyrs' eye's opened wide and his nervousness poured out in his words, "I can't explain any of this! The prisoner will surely file a grievance and how can I refute any of it?"

 _Chuffing_ loudly, Solasta turned and went back into the detention cell, the door shutting behind her. Moments later she returned with a thick coat of black Rattataki blood covering her right hand. "The prisoner does not wish to make a statement and I suspect you will only have one form to complete. Now, where is that refresher?"

Emrys was gone when Solasta returned. All that remained next to where he sat was her military jacket, folded neatly on the bench, and the prisoner's binders that she insisted be removed so he 'had a fair chance to defend himself'. Picking up only her jacket and folding it over her arm, Solasta carried it as she rode up the lift from the detention cell levels and began slipping her arms into the sleeves as she walked across the polished white floor of the enormous main hall. Noticing the black blood splatters that had dried on her pants she began to quietly grumble and squawk her displeasure until she heard her named called out.

"You're Solasta Dinn," said gaunt, grey-faced, Zakuulan woman with the dark sunken eyes of someone who slept too little and worried too much.

Solasta looked the female over, then the rail-thin male with broad muscular shoulders that stood next to her, and said, "I am. Who are you?"

"Uldisa's parents and Della's grandparents, and we are the ones who attached your name to the missing persons file. Uldisa often spoke of you and the Alliance, so it seemed like the right thing to do," said Uldisa's mother.

Uldisa's father had been staring at Solasta while his wife spoke, but when she finished he said, "You're the first cathar we've seen. I imagined you would be taller. Bigger, somehow."

Furrowing her brows, Solasta's voice dropped until it was nearly a growl, "I imagined all Zakuulan's were fat, spoiled, and lazy, but a few like your daughter and yourself have proven me wrong. Your hands are rough and your back is strong. I guess neither of our people are what the other expected."

With that, Uldisa's father straightened his shoulders and stood a little taller - prouder. "Will you help us find Uldisa and Della?"

"You will go home and wait. I will find a way to bring them to you."


	32. Chapter 32

Gursan tossed and turned. His sleep was broken, restless, and frustrated until the sound of the apartment door opening and the telltale sound of military boots heavy on the polished floor of the apartment's hallway brought him a welcome relief. Climbing from his bed, he made his way from the bedroom to find Solasta in the kitchen and stood in the doorway, watching her from behind as she moved between the cooler and the cupboard. They both knew the other was there but neither spoke for several minutes.

Gursan finally broke the silence, "Just what the kark were you doing on Zakuul, Hellcat? You can't just dump Aissa off at my parents and jump a ship without telling anyone."

Turning to face Gursan, a piece of leftover spiced gorak sticking half out of her mouth, she noticed the dark circles under his eyes and agitated expression on his face, and Gursan's eyes bulged when he saw the spatters of dried blood on her pant legs.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" his voice rising as he took a few steps towards her.

Looking down to where Gursan was pointing Solasta casually said, "Not mine. Belongs to who the person who told me where to find Uldisa and Della," and stuffed another piece of meat into her mouth.

"So, you had to go to Zakuul? Couldn't someone just contact you here with the information _?_ "

"If it were THAT easy, there wouldn't be blood on my pants," quipped Solasta, and swallowing her mouthful, continued, "Three months ago, Uldisa left Zakuul and took Della to Dromund Kaas. Well, they paid to go to Dromund Kaas but were extorted to either pay more credits or remain as slaves in a place called Lod Graffans Essate, and they didn't have the credits, so... "

Gursan's stance relaxed at this piece of news and he took a few more steps into the kitchen, opening his arms to invite Solasta in for comfort but she did not accept and continued devouring the leftover gorak.

"No, never heard of it. I've never been that deep into Imperial space for that matter either. Why would they go there?"

Solasta shrugged, "How should I know? Go grab my datapad so I can research where to find this Graffans Essate."

"It can wait until tomorrow – come to bed," said Gursan, taking her by the hand and leading her to bedroom.

The next day was overwhelming as the command center buzzed with activity. The discovery that Missy's apartment had been broken into and ransacked while she was away searching for Theron became a catalyst for Commander Riggs' sudden plans for a trip to Zakuul, and led to Gursan being asked to assist with the security planning. Overtired, anxious, and impassioned, Solasta came down hard on her departments, demanding a full review of all operations while Lana had her specialists reviewing the recording that showed Theron, on Odessen, and inside Missy's apartment.

By mid-afternoon, Gursan had finished his meeting and collected Aissa so Solasta could focus on her research of Dromund Kaas while her teams worked furiously to find and shore up any deficiencies in security. Hours sitting alone and staring intently at her console passed by with Solasta giving little thought to anything going on around her to the point she didn't even hear Hevarl Boleme, or the guard escorting him, approach and step inside her office.

"General Dinn, you have a visitor," announced the guard who stood prone before her.

Solasta's head snapped up, her gaze intense at the two men, "What?" she barked.

"You have a visitor, General," repeated the guard.

"Thank-you, Corporal. You are dismissed. Hevarl, please come in and sit," said Solasta as her attention drifted back to the console.

"General Dinn, I've returned from Dromund Kaas and came directly from the spaceport to share some information. It has come to my attention that talk among the Imperials is they wish to become equals with the Alliance in the galaxy, and rumour has it that Emperor Vowrawn tires of our support."

"Uh huh," said Solasta, absently.

"General, the Commander should know of this immediately."

"I will ensure this is relayed to the Commander immediately," answered Solasta, still studying her screen until a thought struck her and she spun on her chair to face Hevarl. "Say Boleme, have you ever been to Dromund Kaas? Do you know of a place named Lod Graffans Essate? I'm searching the Alliance's planetary databases, but nothing is matching, or the data's been lost. It's supposed to be less than a thousand klicks from the capital city, but all I can find are vast areas of unmapped jungle."

Hevarl was shocked. He just finished explaining that he had returned from Dromund Kaas, when a shiver crept up his spine at recognizing the name that was spoken to him a little more than a day earlier, and Solasta was now mispronouncing, "Could you mean Grathan, as in Lord Grathan's Estate?"

"I suppose that could be it. The person who told me of this place wasn't very… coherent when we spoke, so I may have gotten it wrong."

Gursan finished changing Aissa, carefully pulling out everything he needed beforehand to avoid turning his back on her again, and scooped her up to his shoulder with one hand. Aissa, over-tired from missing her nap when Gursan collected her from the command center, had been fussing in typical cathar fashion with vocalizing low, sleepy sounding, squabbles as he walked back out of their apartment and pressed the visitor chime on the wall of the neighbour's apartment, and waited.

He pressed the chime again and waited.

After a few more minutes he decided to come back later.

Aissa snuggled against his cheek, settled into a deep rhythmic purr, and instinctively began kneading his shoulder with her claws, and Gursan turned back to his door so he could take his kitling home to sleep. He managed to take on step but stopped when a familiar voice called out ' _Vod!_ [My brother!]' to him. Looking over his shoulder, back down the hallway, he saw Torian stepping off the lift and waving to him.

" _Su cuy'gar,_ [Hello,] _"_ said Torian, softening his voice as he let them both inside his apartment, "Caly and I were just enjoying a picnic outside the hangars in the military wing."

Once the door shut behind them, Gursan said, "I need your help – Sol's going to get herself, or both of us, killed."

Without any hesitation Torian said, "Whatever I can do to help – you only need to ask," in his usual reserved and serious tone.

"When the Commander and her team leave for Zakuul tomorrow, we are headed into the heart of Imperial space."

* * *

The sun hadn't risen yet as Solasta and Gursan visited his parents to drop off Aissa before they rode their speeders to the far landing fields. Slinging their packs over their shoulders, they started walking towards the _Rai_ _Enka'ri_ and the maintenance lamps from the underbellies of the ships berthed all around them illuminated the ground to light their way. The once quiet and remote landing field was now bustling with activity from the ground crews that rushed cargo sleds and maintenance skiffs between landing pads at all hours in a synchronized ballet of chaos that made Solasta yearn for the days in the Republic Army instead of her desk and seemingly endless reports.

As they neared the _Rai Enka'ri,_ Solasta felt a pang of guilt when she noticed the faded paint on the Republic and Havoc Squad markings that were once bright, vibrant, and made it known to any to looked at her that she was a Republic ship to be reckoned with. Now, fluids eked from between hull plates, leaving greasy stains that ran down her sides, the cockpit windows were grey and dirty, and the ship she once called home was is in a sad state of neglect.

Approaching a worn D5 Mantis that was heavily repaired with mis-matched parts from other ships and bore a sloppily painted Mandalorian crest, it's small crew of warriors stood next to it, laughing and joking as Solasta passed by. Despite the events of the year before, she didn't think twice about them, or any of the other Mandalorian ships that were berthed near hers. It was becoming common to see the Mandalorian people visiting Odessen with what appeared to be a growing friendship between them and the Alliance. Besides, she had been injured enough times over her military career that holding any type of grudge would have set her against the majority of the galaxy before any fringe groups of fanatics like the Neo-Crusaders.

Passing in front of the Mantis, a hush fell over the Mandalorian's as one of their females said, in perfect catharese, _"Zrtravejt ah shyah rai_ , _Solasta dom Hnira Kosit,_ [The sun rises upon you, Solasta of Clan Kosit,] the female's helmet modulating and obscuring her voice.

Solasta's ears flattened and she let out a long growl before spinning to face them and replying, _"H_ eo _gi'ez ri zvok tras dus?_ [Where did you hear that name?]" as the small group of Mandalorian warriors started walking towards her and Gursan. Even now she wasn't worried – the familiarity of the name Clan Kosit bespoke a friend, not a foe.

The petite female who spoke removed her helmet and Solasta canted her head curiously to the left, examining the cathar with chocolate brown fur, striking deep green eyes, and a friendly grin. The stranger canted her head forward in a respectful greeting and Solasta noticed the multiple ear piercings that adorned her both ears, and a familiar pattern in the fur on her face.

 _"Pil Ra stni ot. Ri, Zêoro'ini, uceri a' nrisit zuyol ra srd ra cham 's tep tiltil ii kii nid Ord Mantell._ [Because I share it. You, General, used to watch over me in my uncle's house as a child on Ord Mantell.]

Solasta furrowed her brow and studied the other cathar intensely before muttering, _"Skae Niemira?_ [Little Niemira?]" as she motioned her hand low, mimicking a child's height.

 _"Ja,_ _ot s ra._ [Yes, it's me.] _"_

Rushing forward, Solasta dropped her pack and both females purred loudly as they pressed their foreheads together and rubbed cheeks to exchange scents.

"Why didn't you contact me or come to Odessen sooner?" asked Solasta.

"I had no idea where you were for so many years and it wasn't until I heard the songs of Khomo Fett's defeat by the hand of Aric Jorgan that I even knew you still lived," said Niemira, and giving Gursan a good look-over she murmured a pleasing _mreow, "...s' ri chast ii zhen – ra vysa._ [...and you have a mate – I approve]."

"If we're done with the reunion, we only have a small window before it will be impossible to hide this side-trip from our hyperspace jump logs," said an older, deep blue skinned and battle grizzled Chagrian male as two burly, and heavily armored, warriors carried a soldier's footlocker and placed it the elder Mandalorian's feet. Unlocking the case and opening the lid, the Chagrian reached in and held out a grey helmet, painted with red flashes, that was clearly a piece of Mandalorian combat gear.

"For those who are not Mando'ad we will share those words we can translate to basic. For the Mando'ad among us, the welcoming of brother Corr Rachnaar; Gursan Dinn, to our people could not be more meaningful than here upon the field which saw battle and the end to Khomo Fetts revival of the Neo Crusaders." Looking Gursan directly in the eyes, the veteran continued, "You have fulfilled all tenets of the Mandalorian _Resol'nare_ and I now invite to join your brothers and sisters with the blessings of Mand'alor. Do you accept this honour?"

Gursan stepped forward, balled his fist, and held it to his chest to salute the veteran before reaching out and taking the helmet, and answering in Mando'a, " _Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it._ _Ni_ _vorer bal hara'yiaor at oyacyir de Resol'nare_ [Truth, Honor, Vision. I accept and pledge to live by the Resol'nare.]"

"It is done. We are as one clan, as _aliit ori'shya tal'din_ [family is more than blood]. Come, we will have time to celebrate this occasion once we are in hyperspace," and turning to the crew of warriors, he yelled, "Load up and prepare to resume our course to Dromund Kaas."

"Grab you bag, you're flying with us," said Niemira and pointed at the pack Solasta had dropped.

"I don't understand. Why would we – "

"Torian of Clan Caldera contacted us and told us you needed assistance, and the galaxy smiled on us both. Our hunting party is already passing through Imperial space, close enough to Dromund Kaas, that a stop there to visit this pleasure facility will not be questioned, and your _riddur_ [mate] would not accept his place among the Mando'ad unless you were welcomed - hopefully my presence confirms _our_ place among the Mandalorian's."

Solasta and Gursan walked back to where their packs lay on the ground, and Solasta hissed low, "What part of a Phantom Op and secrecy do you not understand, _Kas'rit?_ "

Picking up Solasta's pack, Gursan grinned and handed it to her saying, "How many parsec's into Imperial controlled space do you think we would have gotten in your Republic issued SpecOp ship? At least now we have a fighting chance to pull this off."

* * *

E'lin Laikthur sat on her couch and watched the news updates on the HoloNet while her granddaughter slept soundly beside her until the morning sun had begun to make it's appearance. The early dawn pale-grey light outside the apartment window turned a peach hue and Aissa rolled herself into a sitting position, her wide grey eyes blinking away the sleep as she yawned wide and smacked her lips.

Gazing fondly and running her hand over Aissa's head, E'lin asked, "Is my sweet girl hungry?"

"Yeeee" cried Aissa, her best attempt at the word yes in basic, as she bounced excitedly in-place.

Pulling her hand back, E'lin froze in horror. Her mouth agape and eyes fixed at the ball of kitling fur that covered her hand.

"Chaen! Chaen, get out here - quickly! Something's wrong with Aissa!"

Within seconds Chaen was running down the hallway from the bedroom, wearing nothing but his night clothes, and stopped dead when he reached his wife. A look of horror on her face at the mass of fur in her hand, then at his granddaughter, a puzzled look on her face.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Aissa's hair is falling out. We need to get her to the med center," said E'lin, still staring at her hand.

Walking closer, Chaen reached out his hand to examine Aissa, and she stretched her neck to meet his hand with her forehead and began to purr softly. Running his fingers over Aissa's head he watched as tufts of kitling fuzz floated into the air or stuck to his fingers, and massaging her scalp a little he could see a fine grey coat bristling beneath. "I think she'll be okay. It looks like she's molting - no wait, shedding - and all that baby fuzz is supposed to fall out."

"Oh. Well, go get me a brush from the refresher and we can pretty her up," said E'lin. As Chaen went to the refresher, she cooed to Aissa, "Won't Mommy and Daddy be surprised when they get back from their security conference."


	33. Chapter 33

_"Hiibir gar riddur gurire su'yr be ner likr._ [Take your wife off the bridge of my ship.]"

The blue Chagrian with dull brown head tentacles, the one hanging over his left shoulder missing its tip - broken off a good hands length from the end, stood firm, calm, and stone-faced as he spoke to Gursan without even glancing in Solasta's direction.

Staring down the Mandalorian veteran, undeterred by his clear avoidance of her and determined to have her orders followed, Solasta repeated herself, "We need to go to Dromund Kaas _NOW."_ A few tense seconds passed without any speaking before Solasta said, "I know you can understand me. You conducted a ceremony in basic on the landing field no more than an hour ago."

Reaching out, Gursan took Solasta by the arm but she jerked herself free of his hold, refusing to be moved. "Sol, we can't just make a straight shot for the planet. We need to look like we're following a hunting route, so we don't raise the Imp's suspicions," his tone bargaining for some cooperation. When a few more seconds passed, and she still did not move, the veteran turned to look at Solasta, his expression sullen and morose.

"You may address me as Vrad Wost. Your _riddur_ is correct, jumping to the nearest major hyperspace lane and flying directly into Imperial space would raise alarms. We will make a few jumps along some tributary space lanes, purchase trophies as evidence of a successful hunt in case we are boarded for inspection, then contact a border outpost to request clearance to visit this Grathan's Estate for some relaxation before we get on a direct route to Dromund Kaas. If all goes well, we will conceal our intentions and arrive sometime in two day's time."

Gursan tugged gently on Solasta's arm again and said, "We should do a gear check and get settled in our quarters."

Solasta _chuffed_ loudly, having calculated the timelines in her head, "This will be nothing more than a 'smash and grab' Op. At best, we will only get in, liberate any prisoners, and get off-world before the Imperials can scramble a response."

"A measured approach will give us the advantage of an unimpeded departure - your strategy would avail us to the opposite," said Vrad.

"I do not need to you lecture me on tactics. I am a General in the – "

"Alliance," answered Vrad for her. "You are a guest on my ship and there is no Alliance among us. Only Mandalorians."

Solasta relaxed her stance, her pupils had become narrow black knife-slits from rage and started to resume their shape as she said, "Your plan will leave us no time to spare or margin for error."

Grinning wide, a flash of white teeth bright against Vrad's deep blue lips melted his hard gaze and he laughed. "I did not think we would be visiting long enough to sample the _seyi'r_ [whores]."

Solasta growled low as she turned and stomped her boots on the deck plates, down the stairs that led from the ship's cramped bridge, and through the hallway that ran through the middle of the ship. Gursan turned to follow but stopped when the veteran spoke again in Mando'a, and he looked back at Vrad.

 _"Gar ganar gaanader a dral riddur. La cuyir ori kotep. Nu narir va sarna kaysh_ [You possess a strong wife. She is very brave. Do not let her go.]

Gursan gave a quick nod of respect and emphatically grunted, " _Nu draar!_ [Not never!]"

Chaen and the steward droid shuffled around sweeping up the tufts of kitling fuzz that collected together into small light clumps at the foot of E'lin's chair, occasionally chasing small clumps that rolled away like miniature tumbleweeds caught in the Tatooine's dry harsh breeze. Aissa sat on her lap, squirming, and repeating the words 'Ayne-lee' as she held up the toy manka cat named Ainsley for her grandmother to brush next. After nearly an hour, E'lin felt she had groomed all of the kitling fuzz that would come loose from her granddaughter and stood, turned to sit Aissa on the chair, and rubbed her hands over the new smooth fur covering Aissa's scalp.

"Come Chaen. Feel here on Aissa's head," said E'lin as she lightly pressed her forefinger to the spot she wanted her husband to inspect.

Dutifully, Chaen came to his wife's side and gently probed the short soft grey fur where she had marked two spots high on the kitling's forehead above her eyes, and after a few seconds he grinned wide. "I can feel the flat anchor plates. She may be able to grow her own horns when she's old enough. Two hearts and horns. She's taken the best of our people," proudly proclaimed the elder Zabrak.

"I thought she would have kept the mottled dots on her coat, but she has some very beautiful brown stripes," E'lin mused aloud as she stood back, admiring her handiwork and the short velvety soft grey fur with sharp brown stripes – a stark change in her granddaughter's appearance.

Casting more of a critical eye at their efforts, Chaen felt a little disheartened at the sight of the bright grey-eyed child stared curiously back at them. Aissa had as many patches of short grey fur as she had patches of long, coarse, baby fuzz that stood out like stands of wild bushes growing untended and made her look sickly. "Perhaps, we could take her to the salon next to the cantina and get the some of those tougher spots blended in," he suggested.

Gursan and Solasta wobbled against each other as they walked through the narrow durasteel hallways, hands entwined, and both stepping clumsily from having drank too much at the feast that was served in his honour. Passing through the ship, some of the crew slapped Gursan hard on the shoulder or exclaimed " _Kandosii!_ ["Well done!"] to congratulate him on joining the Mando'ade. When they arrived at their quarters, Solasta leaned against the door and began to purr slow and rhythmically as she pulled Gursan against her and into a deep kiss. Fumbling with the control panel on the wall, Gursan found the door release and they both spilled into the small closet sized room before the door could open completely, Solasta pulling him with her as she fell backwards. Gursan took a few steps before loosing his balance, partially pulled off center by the sudden shift in her position, but mostly stumbling over his own feet.

Falling on the bunk that was mere foot inside the doorway, Gursan flopped beside Solasta. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close and said, "As much as I would love to _celebrate,_ we need to get some sleep."

Snuggling herself next to Gursan, Solasta's slurred her words as she whispered, "D'yu just wan to lie close an talk?"

"If you're okay with that," said Gursan, a more seasoned drinker, but still a little tipsy.

"Uf course. Wha'ever you wan' is fine wit me, _Kasss'rit_."

Kissing her forehead, Gursan said, "It didn't take long for you to move past your frustration at Vrad's flight plan."

"Ah' spen the day with Niemira preppin' gear. She insiss-ted on fitting me with Mando gear an bringin' me up to speed with how it worked. I chose t' swap the jet pack for more power cells for m' cannon."

"How was it? Spending time with Niemira – I'm sure the gear was fine."

"It was awkward at firs'. What d'you say to the family of th' mate y'nev'r got bound too? It got eas'r the more we talked about th' paths our lives took. Ah' didna' know that cathar can b'come Mando too."

Feeling Solasta's body relaxing in his arms, Gursan whispered, "Yes, any who can prove themselves worthy are welcomed. At dinner, I overheard Vrad talking to the pilot. We bought enough hunt trophies at the first planet we stopped at, so he's agreed to contact the Imp's when we drop out of hyperspace at the next lane change. In two day's we should be back at home with Uldisa, Della, and anyone else we can rescue."

"Tha's good, wu'll beat th' Command'r back to Od'ssen. Ah' promise wee'll _cellibrate_ then," murmured Solasta before giving herself to sleep.

The drop from hyperspace hours later placed the ship near a Hutt controlled space station and a long-range communication to Imperial Border Security Forces could be made. While the crew still slept, except for a skeleton crew to fly the ship, Vrad had made sure to set his chrono so he could be on the bridge to personally make the holo-call. Nodding to the tired looking co-pilot, the com-request was initiated and Vrad fought to stifle his laughter at the young, fresh faced, Imperial soldier who answered the call.

"Please state the nature of your business for contacting Imperial Outpost Velavas," the nervous looking communication technician asked.

Vrad broke into a wide smile, raised his voice, and spoke in an obnoxiously boisterous tone, " _Su cuy'gar_ Outpost Velavas! This is the hunter ships _Markalirya_ and _Tacu'asirya_ requesting permission to enter Imperial space in one day's time for a visit to the pleasure retreat in the jungles of Dromund Kaas. Me and my hunters have been months in the outer rim. We have satisfied our thirst for blood and now hunger for companionship."

Wide-eyed and swallowing hard, the soldier said, "Please transmit your registrations and manifests," and put their holo-call on hold.

Vrad laughed a deep bellow and said, "Send the requested data now - before we keep the young man up past his bedtime."

The response took several minutes. When the holo-com flickered back to life, the Imperial spoke quickly and avoided eye contact with Vrad, "I am transmitting your codes for entry into Imperial space, and landing codes for Dromund Kaas. You have been cleared for twelve standard-hours to visit once you have landed.

"Only twelve standard hours? Ha! My hunters will barely have time for a cuddle afterwards," yelled Vrad and let loose a roll of laughter.

The holo-blue of the young man's cheeks and forehead darkened as he blushed and uttered, "Yes... well..."

"That's fine. Our appreciation to your Empire for the visit," said Vrad and disconnected the call.

Solasta's ears twitched and she was awake before the holo finished its first chime. Rolling to her side and sitting up, she placed her feet on the floor and knew they had returned to normal space by the lack of vibration in the deck plates from the hyper-drive. Stepping swiftly to the holo unit that hung on the wall, she pressed the privacy mode, a censuring measure to only record one's head and shoulders while they are in their quarters, she was greeted by Colonel Siavonna.

"General, there's a call from the Commander's retinue on Zakuul," Siavonna said before Solasta could even speak, "shall I patch her through?"

"How did you – " Solasta began to ask.

"The General made it very clear that my job was to keep her up-to-date with any – and all – changes to the security of the Alliance. No matter what," said Siavonna before the holo flickered and the image of a very serious and dour Aric appeared.

"Sol, it was urgent that I contacted you. Miriah had a very disturbingly vivid dream, possibly a Force vision, of Odessen's destruction. We need you to begin contingency plans for any attack or invasion – when you're back, of course. _Nya stjolkk, huca._ [Good hunting, cousin.]"

Aric's image flickered away and Solasta was left standing in the dark, staring at the wall beyond where his image was. Confused at being contacted when nobody should know where she was, her stunned state was broken when Gursan spoke, his words thick and slow from sleep, "Who was that?"

Turning, she pounced on on top of Gursan and began throwing wild punches at him. "How! How is this a Phantom Op if you are telling everyone where we are going? If this goes bad and we are caught, and Vowrawn challenges our presence in Imperial space, Miriah needs to genuinely be surprised by the news. He'll know through the Force if she has any knowledge of this or is lying to him!"

* * *

On Dromund Kaas, Vowrawn, the self-proclaimed Emperor of the Sith looked out the large window of his bedroom and admired the rooftop gardens that surrounded his Imperial Palace high atop the ebony building in the heart of Kaas City. He studied the plants that glistened with heavy droplets of rain on their fronds, the water stained patches of patio stone that the humid air hadn't dried yet, and thought, _It's a rare morning that the rains have stopped falling._

His entranced study of grounds was broken by the distant lightening that assaulted the clouds with bright forks and fingerlings of electricity. The slow baritone bellows of thunder following seconds later, reassuring him that the deluge of rains would return soon enough.

The gentle sound of his holo-com chiming from the desk behind him broke his attention to the skies and he turned quickly to answer it before it disturbed his mistress who laid wrapped in the lavish crimson Ottegan Silk sheets of his large blackwood bed.

"Who dares disturb at this early hour?" he demanded before the holo had time to display the caller's image.

A thin, sharp faced Imperial Intelligent Officer appeared, and bowed his head as he said, "Please forgive the intrusion, Emperor. You had asked to be notified if there were any news of the squatters in Lord Grathan's Estate."

"Yes. What of it? Be quick now and don't test my patience," snapped Vowran, feeling his desires awaken at the sounds of his mistress stirring among the bedsheets.

"One of our remote outposts has just logged clearance for two Mandalorian ships – a hunting party that has been in the mid-rim for months and wish to visit Grathan's Estate to celebrate."

"Excellent. They will have been in deep space for months and will be more than Kaliyo and her guards can handle. Send a skiff of whatever swill they like to drink with my compliments. Hopefully they will rid us of that conniving bitch without any complications to the Empire."


	34. Chapter 34

Dropping from hyperspace, the sound of the ships engines roared in the sudden quiet of normal space until the hyper-drives powered down and only the hum of the ship's flight engines remained. Outside the viewport of the cramped bridge, Dromund Kaas hung close-by with scores of Imperial Frigates, Destroyers, and Dreadnaughts parked in formations around the newly built space dock that orbited the planet while shuttles flew hurriedly between them. An eerily silent hung around the bridge as the crew transmitted their clearance codes to the Imperials.

The assault team assembled in the mess hall, kitted in their heavy Mandalorian armor, intently listening to the overhead speaker for any updates. The chirping of Solasta's com device alerted her of a new message broke the terse mood of the room. Pulling the unit from her belt she switched on the handheld unit, decrypted the message, and read.

:begin

 _The commander plans to leave Zakuul and head to an abandoned Imperial transponder station._

 _Siavonna._

:end

Solasta stared at the words on her screen, her heartbeat quickened, and she could feel her mouth drying. Something about the message seemed familiar and fingerlings of doubt scrawled at the base of her skull as the message sunk in, reminding her that there was something she was supposed to do. A message she was supposed to deliver.

 _"You didn't tell her..."_ whispered a matronly voice in her head. " _You were supposed to warn her..."_ whispered a child's.

 _I didn't tell... Miriah? What was I supposed to tell her?"_ she thought as her mind drifted and fought to grasp a memory of what should have been reported. Her trance broke when Gursan place his hand on her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"

Turning to look at Gursan, her expression blank, Solasta said, "The commander is on the move – we might not get back to Odessen before her."

The white noise humming from the overhead speaker broke with the sounds of the bridge and every head in the room turned to face it as Vrad's voice could be heard, "We have been cleared to land. Be ready to move in twenty-minutes," and ended his announcement with raising his voice and chanting, " _Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur!_ [Today's a good day for someone else to die!]"

The room erupted in response to his words, repeating whatever he said in mando'a, and Solasta watching adoringly as Gursan emphatically cheered alongside his fellow Mandalorians.

* * *

Standing on the bench, a newly, neatly, groomed Aissa played with Ainsley, dancing the stuffed toy around the cantina tabletop and chattering in a mix of catharese and basic languages that was all her own to entertain herself. She was acutely aware of her grandmother squirming restlessly in the seat across from her but knew it wasn't anything serious, so she continued her play until an elder human female approached. Looking up, she smiled broadly at the familiar face.

E'lin leaned to her right, trying to see past the line-up of people who were ordering from the cafe attendant, and nearly banged her shoulder into the hip of a robed female Jedi who was passing beside her.

"My apologies, Master Chantalle. I didn't see you there," said E'lin, her smile poorly masking the uneasy tone in her voice.

Sarai smiled warmly at the bright wondering eyes of the kitling who held a stuffed toy up for her to see. "That's quite all right," and sensing E'lin's anxiety, Sarai said, "You seem troubled. May I of help?"

"Chaen has gone to order lunch and forgot his cred-stick, but I can't see him to wave him back for it," as she looked past Sarai and continued her search for her husband.

"I could sit with your granddaughter while you run it to him, if you like," offered Sarai.

The expression on E'lin's face, and the tension in her shoulders, visibly relaxed as she slid herself off the seat, "Thank-you, Master Riggs. I will be right back."

Sarai sat herself next to Aissa and said, "Hello little one. What can you tell me today?"

* * *

Two mid-size freighters descended slowly through the upper atmosphere of Dromund Kaas and pressed into the near impenetrable black rain clouds that engulfed the planet. The winds buffeting the ships, straining the maneuvering jets, while heavy rain pelted angrily against the hull all around them. Inside, Solasta marveled at how the Mando's seemed oblivious to the pitched howls of the wind, the violent vibrations in the deck beneath them, and everyone seemed to be in high spirits, bullshitting and joking as they checked their gear over, yet again. When the turbulence outside finally ceased it was a matter of only a few minutes before the sensation of the ship coming to rest on the landing struts confirmed that they had arrived.

Sharp cracks of lightening and rolls of thunder pounded the sky above the team as they walked through the airlock and down the ship's ramp to the barren looking landing field. The only other thing inside the ring of trees that marked the boundaries, besides their ships, was a large skiff parked a short distance away, laden with crates that bore the markings of various ales and spirits from across the galaxy. The dented and dull red coloured droid that stood next to the skiff waited patiently until Vrad stepped forward, and apart from his team, before it spoke.

"Greetings from his most exalted Emperor Vowrawn. He has sent you, the mightiest of Mandalorian hunters, some refreshments to make your stay as enjoyable as possible at the Empire's most exclusive pleasure den. Emperor Vowrawn was very specific that you be told that any, and all, damages during your visit are covered by the Imperial Treasury, so do not think twice about any unfortunate accidents during your stay."

"Droid, we didn't even think about it one time," yelled a warrior, drawing laughter from the group.

Vrad turned to look at one of his hunters. "Khela! Get this secured in the hold before the rainwater dilutes any of the bottles," directing a young male to collect the skiff with their newfound boon and load it into the cargo hold of the Mantis that had landed furthest away. The young man gave a slight nod before striding off to the skiff with the droid following, chattering about the humidity, rain, and the chaos it played on it's servo's.

Niemira walked down the ship's ramp carrying a long-barrelled rifle slung over her shoulder and Solasta marveled at the small brown _Kii_ [child] that she babysat many seasons ago who had grown into a strong independent _Kith_ [female]. When Niemira reached the group, Solasta pulled her aside and said, "Stay close to the team, let the heavy-geared warriors take the lead and try to stay out of sight."

"What? And deprive the hunt of our best sniper?" said Vrad with surprise in his voice, "I don't think so _jarma._ [recruit.]"

Gursan snickered at Solasta being called recruit, and Niemira's eye shone with amusement as she grinned wide and said, "I will be fine."

Vrad raised his voice and proclaimed, "Well, General of the Alliance, I have done my part and got you here. This is now your hunt to lead."

Solasta slid the battered grey and red helmet over her head, locked the connector harness in-place, and peered through the narrow 'tee' shaped visor at Vrad as the display powered on. She gave him a respectful nod and opened her relay.

"Our objective is to liberate hostages from a series of buildings to the south-west. Stay close – according to recon, the jungles are teeming with creatures that will gladly have you for dinner."

" _Tsikador bal kebbur at taylir laam!_ [Get ready and try to keep up!]" barked Gursan in Mando'a.

The team slid their helmets over their heads, dug their heels in, crouched, and waited. Solasta glanced around her at the Mandalorians standing in a semi-squat stance, looking like they were ready to sprint a race.

Perplexed, she asked, "Gursan?"

"I prepared everyone for a 'Dinn Charge' and we're ready to rain down fire on any who are foolish enough to get in our way, Hellcat."

" _Bonnomoo'r?_ [Hellcat?]" asked Niemira.

Spinning to face Niemira, Solasta hissed in catharese, " _Su! Tya nei dus ra tras!_ [Quiet! Don't call me that!]"

Gursan snickered into his relay and said, "Bonono-moor?"

 _Chuffing_ loudly into the mic, Solasta breathed deeply and said, "No charge this time. A measured approach might serve us better, right Vrad?"

 _"Gar hibirar iviin'yc._ [You learn fast.]" said Vrad, and the sound of a vehicle rumbling near their position put an end to the discussion.

After a few seconds, a warrior called out, "THERE!" as she pointed to a slight break in the trees that Solasta hadn't noticed, but now recognized an opening wide enough for the incoming vehicle to pass through. Weapons readied, the team faced the dull yellow headlights that appeared in the darkness between the trees until it gave form to a battered and scratched black ground transport. Pulling through the break in the trees it lumbered loudly and parked right beside where they stood.

Hopping out of the driver's cab, an unremarkable looking human wearing a slave's collar and a pleasantly serene expression walked forward and said, "Welcome to the Emperor's Flame. Your armor and weapons will not be needed during your stay. They are forbidden by Mistress Ka– "

Pulling his blaster from its holster, Vrad pointed it in the face of the man and said, "I think they _will_ be required. Get back in and drive," and escorted the driver back to the cab.

Gursan opened the rear doors of the transport so the team could start climbing in. Solasta took one last look around the field and spied the pilot of their ship, waiting in the cockpit for the call to extract the team when the mission was done. The elder Mando grinned and gave nod, and she returned the gesture before taking Gursan's hand to be pulled up to the bench inside the transport.

They had barely begun traveling when the driver's radio unit crackled to life and a whiney-nasal voice spoke, "Transport three. What is your ETA?"

Keeping his pistol pointed at the driver, Vrad looked at the team riding in the back and raised his free hand to signal them. Slowly each warrior pulled their helmet off, grinning wide but not saying a word. Solasta removed her helmet as well.

"Answer it," grunted Vrad to the driver.

The driver stiffened, turned his head slowly to face Vrad, and the transport began to decelerate as he asked. "What do I say?"

"I don't care. Say whatever you want."

"What if I call for help?"

"Be my guest."

Reaching over to press the comm button, the driver's eyes never leaving the blaster pistol pointed at him, he opened his mouth to speak and Vrad began swaying his hand to strike up some imaginary band and the Mando's all began singing loudly, crudely, and drunkenly.

"Trans ... three... Mandalo... help!"

Inside the communications room at Grathan's Estate, the dispatcher laughed uncontrollably, gasping for air, at the broken reply and managed to force out the words, "Careful... careful you... you don't get... recruited before you make it back."

When the radio clicked off, Vrad grinned wide and said, "We may just let you live after-all."

* * *

"GET UP," shouted the massive Rattataki male as he grabbed Uldisa by the hair and pulled her from bed, her ass hitting the cold grey ferocrete floor before she was even awake and dragging her half-dressed across the room towards the hallway outside. "The Mistress needs you to work double shifts now, so this is the new time for you to visit your brat."

"Wait! Wait! At least let me use the refresher first," cried Uldisa.

Letting go of Uldisa the guard grunted loudly and said, "You have thirty-seconds and it's coming out of your visit time. After that, I'm coming in and dragging you out as you are."

Uldisa rushed to relieve herself and quickly wash, not from fear of the man dragging her out of the refresher, but from the knowledge that precious time from her weekly visit with Della was already being consumed. Ready, she stepped out of the small dank refresher and walked headlong into the guard who stood outside the door waiting, arms crossed, for her.

Grabbing her roughly be the arm, he said, "You're lucky. I was just about to come in and get you," and hustled her barefoot through the complex to the nursery.

* * *

"I'm from Coruscant and a prisoner like everyone else– the Mistress can't pay her thugs so many have left and only a few droids and mercenaries are left– we have a generator that keeps breaking down so only the security doors and electro-barriers to keep the wildlife out are powered."

The hysterical driver babbled endlessly during the short ride to the estate, as information flooded from him to convince Vrad that his life was worth sparing as they pulled through the outer gate and the blue electro-barrier flickered and sputtered several times before finally sealing the transport inside the walls, and the driver resumed his exposition.

"There's only a few guards on the walls to watch for animals that stray too close– opening the gate's barrier will probably short-out the generator as it tries to compensate for– "

"Slow down," said Vrad, cutting the man off as he motioned at Niemira with his free hand.

Solasta watched as she grabbed her sniper rifle, walked to the rear of the moving transport, and slid out. Speeding up, the transport lurched to the left and made its way towards the tall mansion that was set at the back of the compound with its back against a tall cliff-face.

Pulling up in front of the main doors, the driver shut off the engines and looked at Vrad.

Waggling his pistol, Vrad said, "Get out and run for you life," and the little colour the driver's face had regained from the excitement and non-stop talking drained.

"I'd rather you shoot me now than take my chances outside the walls."

"Very well," said Vrad, and fired a stun dart. The driver slumped over the console unconscious.

Sliding out of the passenger seat, Vrad spoke into his relay, "Our driver is having a little nap and apologizes for not joining us. He did share that there are only a few guards and the power generator is _delicate_. What are you orders, Hellcat?"

Displeased, Solasta _chuffed_ and said, "Don't call me that. If we are expected as guests, there will be no reason for them to suspect anything. Niemira – call out any movement you see and be ready to cover us when things heat up."

" _Duy ibac,_ [Roger that,]" came her reply in mando'a.

"Vrad – take two warriors and see if you can create a diversion with that generator."

"IF?" he asked incredulously and broke into laughter, "Just tell me how big you want the explosion! Sarika and Marin, you are with me. The rest of you follow the Hellcat."

Solasta shook her head and gave up trying.

Turning to face the massive building before them, she examined the dull grey walls that had large chunks missing, and a few spots nearer the third or fourth level had holes large enough for her to walk through, exposing the insides of the mansion to the fine drizzle that had started to fall. Hefting her assault cannon off her shoulder, she led the team to the main entrance and stopped suddenly when the doors parted and a giant beige-skinned Houk stepped through the door. Solasta stood frozen. Shocked at how massive the male was. The top of her head barely reaching his sternum, his clothes pulled tight against a frame of pure muscle, and a head like a pile of mashed yellow squash with golden marbles for eyes.

"You're the Mandalorian's that Mistress is waiting for. Wait, why are you carrying weapons? Weapons are forbidden by the Mistress."

Pulling a comm device from this belt, he raised it to his mouth, and a telltale high-pitched _whizz_ of a precision bolt passed overhead. Solasta watched as a small black mark appeared on the Houk's forehead, his mouth fell open to let his jowl's hang limp, and the contents of his skull splattered on the floor behind him.

"Team, we are in play. Anything with a blaster or lightsaber is a hostile. Vrad – make it a big one," said Solasta as the Houk dropped to his knees and collapsed sideways before her.

Della sat on her mother's lap and pointed at the different colourful shapes she had drawn, explaining what each one was, as Uldisa struggled to keep her eyes focused on the coloured lines that twisted and bent backwards on themselves as her eyes moved over the page. Several times Della had to steady the sheet when the tremors in her mother's hands got too severe and Uldisa despised her daughter seeing her in this state. Blinking her dreamy state away, she concentrated all her focus on keeping the room around her steady, blocking out everything with every bit of strength she could summon to the point she didn't hear the heavy combat boots on the floor behind her after two strangers forced their way into the room, the screams of the children and other parents, or the single blaster shot.

It wasn't until Uldisa felt her ribs being crushed that she realized Della had her arms locked around her chest and the dead Twi'lek matron laid on the floor with a pistol in her hand, her vacant eyes staring at her.

Looking up at the Mandalorian who stood beside her, the blaster rifle still prone and pointed at the dead Twi'lek, Uldisa said, "You shouldn't be in here. The Mistress will be angry."

The other Mandalorian holstered his blaster pistol and spoke into his relay, "Hellcat, we have found children and a few adults who are also prisoners. Two of them match the description of your Uldisa and her daughter."

Solasta released the trigger on her cannon, the barrel red-hot from the relentless stream of chained plasma shots that had sprayed the group of security droids that had advanced through the door at the far end of the hall. She was about to speak when an explosion resonated throughout the building, shaking the floor and walls as fine powdery dust filled the air, and the lights all blinked out.

"How was that, Hellcat?" yelled a jubilant sounding Vrad over the relay.

"It was perfect. Be ready for anyone that comes your way to investigate. Niemira, how do the walls look?"

"I'm scanning, but so far I've only seen two Rattataki and put both down – one fell outside the wall and the critters wasted no time dragging the body away," said Niemira in a hushed and measured tone.

"Ha! At least you got to kill something. Droids are all we have shot at!" chimed in one Mandalorian.

"Droids? Did you drink too much Spiced Tihaar and forget the Alliance Commander's assault on Darvannis? THAT was a war on droids!" joked another.

"Start making you way down to assist in the courtyard. Gursan and I are finishing our sweep of the last floor. Everyone, start helping these people out to the transport and prepare for our evac," instructed Solasta.

Several Mando's responded, one after the other with " _Duy ibac, Hellcat._ [Roger that, Hellcat.]"

Solasta groaned and the banter resumed.

"We found a Sith Lord with his robe down. He must have been the slowest in his class, he was so surprised that he force-threw his saber at me without even igniting it!"

"Ha! Are your sure your busting into the room didn't _extinguish_ his lightsaber? _"_ added someone, getting a chorus of laughs.

Continuing their advance through the darkened and water-soaked hallways, Solasta pulled her helmet off, preferring to use her natural ability to see in the dark over the enhanced imaging of the visor, and clipped the spare relay from her belt over her ear. The thrill of Gursan kicking in doors as they systematically worked through the west wing reminded her of their days running training drills at the academy, but the elation at their bodies moving and brushing against each other in synchronous rhythm wore off quickly as they found abused and malnourished slaves cowering inside the rooms. Most curled up, frightened, and refusing to accept that she and Gursan were truly there to liberate them.

Making their way to the third floor, things began to feel like a routine security sweep as they only found bare storerooms or rooms with broken furniture stacked in piles to the ceiling, piles of mouse droids – most with blaster holes as if someone used them for target practice. Checking room after room, keeping a disciplined military pace, and cautiously passing the holes in the walls they had examined from the ground, Solasta lowered her voice and said, "Looks like this floor has been abandoned for– "

"You dumb-asses better be checking on that explosion and working on getting my generator working," echoed a female voice over the building's internal comm system.

Solasta froze and stared at the speaker that hung on the wall a few meters away, the support grip of her cannon slipping from her hand, and the barrel hit the floor with a single dull metallic clink.

 _"It can't be. I did NOT just hear Kaliyo Djannis' voice."_

"...and someone put a carbine slug in that moron we sent to the landing field – he still hasn't brought the Mandalorian's credit sticks to my office."

Placing her cannon entirely on the ground, Solasta pulled off her gloves and flexed her fingers several times, letting her claws extend fully before slowly retracting them.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Gursan after watching Solasta's pupils shrink to paper thin slits, Solasta's voice dropping low to a hiss as she said, "That's the psychopath who nuked my team on Zakuul," before she took off running down hallway.

Not wasting a second, Gursan followed in hot pursuit and watched as she stopped at various intersections to crane her neck, listening for sounds to orient her before racing off again in a different direction. When he finally caught up, he found her pressed against the wall at the edge of an open doorway where dim light and loud abrasive Rattataki music spilled into the hallway.

Solasta motioned for him to be quiet and he slowed, making his footfalls light for the last few meters, and approached. Gesturing with her hands that their target was ahead, Gursan leaned his body against hers and peered around the corner, spying the bald grey tattooed scalp of someone sitting behind a massive antique wood desk with their back to the door. Motioning directions with his hands, Solasta drew her blaster pistol dodged across the open doorway and got into position.

Giving her a nod, Gursan whispered into his relay, "On my lead," but it was too late.

On his nod, Solasta spun into the doorway and walked casually through the office towards the seated occupant. Swinging in behind to follow, he raised his rifle and kept a bead on Kaliyo.

Hearing the footsteps approach, Kaliyo said, "It's about karking time you brought me my cred's. Any news on the generator?" without looking up from the console she was reading from.

"I have them. No word on the generator," said Gursan, loudly over the music, as Solasta dropped her pistol heavily on the desk and stepped around the edge to stand beside Kaliyo.

The bald headed Rattataki woman froze momentarily, not able reconcile the presence of someone beside her with a voice that spoke from behind her, then jack-rabbited to her feet, pulling her blaster pistol and swinging it wide to aim. Solasta sprung forward and wrapped on hand around Kaliyo's neck, the other around the forearm of the pistol hand, and drove her backwards against the wall before she could position herself to take a shot.

"Okay, okay, I surrender," said Kaliyo, her voice carrying the same haughty and dismissive tone as her eyes brighten, recognizing who held her, and her mood lightened as though she was greeting some long-lost friend.

"Colonel Dinn! It's been so long – you should have told me you were coming. Welcome to my new home!"

Solasta pressed her face close, not saying a word and hissing as she drew her claws deep through the muscles and tendons of Kaliyo's forearm. Kaliyo's scream dwindled into a slow sickly laugh as her fingers crooked and twitched until the blaster pistol fell to the ground.

"I guess I probably deserved that," she joked as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Grab her and let's go," yelled Gursan. Agitated, he turned he smashed the stock of his rifle into the speaker to silence the thunderous music and primal screaming vocals.

Solasta tightened her grip around Kaliyo's neck, "You deserved it. That and _so much more_ for killing… for killing…

 _…you can't remember their names,_ whispered the child in her mind.

…for killing my team, for countless people you've enslaved or killed here!"

Tapping Solasta on the shoulder, Gursan said, "C'mon, we don't have time for this. Just bring her back to Odessen and we'll deal with her there."

Ignoring Gursan, all of Solasta's focus was squarely on Kaliyo as she growled, "What have you done to the people here? What have you done to Uldisa?"

Kaliyo smirked. "Nothing really. Everyone had a full schedule of social activities and plenty of companionship. A potent cocktail of stims, hallucinogens, and some _re-programming_ made sure everyone had fun. It's too bad your last team got cooked, they could have made me a fortune here."

Solasta's rage took over and she gave into her instincts, lunging forward, sinking her fangs into Kaliyo's cheek, thrashing her head several times as Kaliyo loosed a blood-curdling scream and punched futilely at Solasta's armored chest piece with her working hand. Drawing back, black viscous blood oozed from the jagged hole where a chunk of flesh hung free, and Solasta spat small pieces of flesh and blood in Kaliyo's face.

Kaliyo raised her hand to the savaged flesh of her cheek, the back of knuckles raw and bleeding, and asked, "What... What was that for? Dozens of Sith and Imp's gave good credits to enjoy themselves, and those Sith? They're a queer bunch – there's no telling how many credits they would have paid to perform their dark rituals on the corpses of your team."

Solasta's breathing slowed. Even. Deliberate. Baring her fangs, a low guttural growl took root in the core of her.

Extending the claws on the hand wrapped around Kaliyo's throat, she penetrated the flesh on the back her neck and worked her claws between the vertebra. Kaliyo's jaw clenched, her face tightened and twitched as her body convulsed, and the scent of urine reached Solasta's nose before she retracted them from the woman's spine. Slowly pulling her hand away, dragging her claws intentionally across Kaliyo's throat to leave a rough trail of deep jagged gashes. Thick peals of blood surged from the cuts and ran in black syrupy rivulets as the Rattataki female slowly slumped to the floor, making wet gurgling sounds.

" _Now_ we can go, _Kas'rit,_ " said Solasta, turning towards the door.

* * *

Vowrawn sat reclined on the oversized bantha-skinned lounger reading the ancient text engraved in the latest relic that the Imperial Reclamation Service had sent for his inspection. He and the lounger were both dwarfed by the wall of windows that offered a panoramic view of Kaas City, the stream of shuttles that passed by in the distance outside, and the lesser towers that could only aspire to the majestic height that he commissioned for the new Imperial Citadel.

A solitary polished ebony hallway lead from the Council Chambers to his anteroom, and the young confident Imperial Officer who now served him strode purposely along its length without a thought for the Emperor's personal guard, dressed in blood-red linens and armor and stationed along it's length. Approaching Emperor Vowrawn, the officer stood a respectable distance and waited to be acknowledged.

"What is it," asked Vowrawn, feigning disinterest and not looking at the man.

"Emperor, you wished to be notified when the Mandalorian's had gotten out of hand."

"Yes. And?"

"A plea for aid was received from Grathan's Estate and we send a surveillance droid. It appears there are a number of small fires burning, evidence of blaster and plasma weapons discharge, and a small crater where their generator used to stand."

Sitting prone, Vowrawn flashed his perfect white teeth and laughed deep. "Very good. Prepare the bombers and have them level the grounds after our Mandalorian guests have left."

"Not before, my Emperor?"

"No need to agitate the Mandalorian people or give them reason to think there is anything valuable enough to protect by destroying it. When that is done, send a team and bring me whatever is left of that Rattataki bitch's body."

* * *

Solasta stepped into the cozy room assigned to her and Gursan, surprised to find he was just now undressing out of his black cortosis bodysuit. She took a moment to drink in the sight of her husband, standing at the foot of the bed, stripped to the waist, and the crooked grin on his face betraying him having already started drinking with his Mandalorian brothers and sisters to celebrate a successful mission.

Standing herself directly in front of him, she pushed him to sit on the bed, straddled his lap, and kissed him softly on the lips before he could protest. Caressing the back of his neck with one hand she whispered, "I only want to celebrate with you tonight."

"What about Uldisa and Della?"

"Uldisa is under observation in the med-bay, and Niemira is with Della and those children who don't have parents."

Gursan didn't argue and playfully kissed her lips as he slid his hands beneath her cortosis top to stroke her back.

When they finished slowly and tenderly loving each other, Solasta laid curled on her side, knees pulled to her chest and her back pressed hard against Gursan. Sighing contently, Gursan rolled on his side, wrapping his arms around her and enveloping her with his frame.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm so happy you are in my life and I was a fool at the Academy. Today made me realize that I should have paid more attention to the attention you showed me. There are so many years wasted that we could have been together if I had only noticed. I love you, Gursan."

"I love you too, Sol," said Gursan as he kissed the back of her head, "but that was a long time ago and we're together now."

The adrenaline rushes and day of running around took hold of Solasta and her body relaxed under Gursan's embrace. Feeling herself drift, she purred softly and gave herself over the fatigue.

 _"You should get home, Laynie will be missing you,"_ whispered the elder voice.

"I want to get home. I miss Laynie," murmured Solasta.

Gursan thought for a second and whispered, "You mean, you miss Aissa."

"That's what I said."


	35. Chapter 35 - Epilogue

Alayna turned slightly and bumped the kitchen door open with her hip as she held firm to the serving tray with empty teacups and dishes that she carried, passed through before the sweeping arc brought the door back to her, and approached the petite grey cathar who stood at the counter and deftly sliced vegetables. Sliding the tray on the counter, she said, "Father seems in good spirits today. He thinks it will be warm enough for us to spend the afternoon on the terrace."

Keeping her attention on the sharp blade that she worked, Aissa's voice was low and terse as she answered, "You can stop calling him that. He's _not_ your father and she was not _your_ mother _."_

Resting her hand on her Aissa's shoulder, Alayna watched as the smooth fur on the back of her sister's neck bristled as she said, "Yes, I know. You keep reminding me of this fact and I can sense your feelings– "

Aissa spun on her heels to face the taller, older, Zabrak and felt a tiny pang of sadness as she looked at the facial tattoo with subtle purple-ochre strokes mimicking the chocolate brown fur stripes that had graced her mother's face. The moment of sentiment passed as quick as it came and the anger that seethed beneath the surface washed over her emotions again as she cried out, "You can sense how I feel? Can you? Can you sense how it felt to be stranger watching my mother have endless conversations and arguments with herself - with the voices in her head? How it felt to spend every day helping mother search the same rooms in this apartment for long-lost squad-mates or long-dead childhood friends from Ord Mantell?

For _YOU_? For her precious _Laynie_ when she could not remember who _I was_?

Can you sense how it felt to spend every day wishing she would wonder if someone else was missing? Maybe just once ask where I was?"

Aissa's tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheek, leaving a black streak where the fur absorbed them. "That's not entirely true. Once... only once did she look me in the eyes and ask 'Where's Aissa?' Do you know what I told her?"

Alayna gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and gently shook her head, her voice solemn as she said, "No. What did you say?"

"All the frustration– the anger– the betrayal by the galaxy at stealing my mother from me drew ice through my veins as I told her 'Aissa is dead.' After that, I left and hide myself away."

"I... I didn't know, Aissa. Where did you go? how did you survive?" asked Alayna.

 _Chuffing_ loudly between sharp breaths, refusing to mewl aloud and reveal her true despair, Aissa said, "I just moved into one of our other apartments and lived off the credits in my trust."

"What brought you back home?"

"Father begged me for weeks to come back. He said mother would not eat or sleep and began searching non-stop for me. For _me_? I had to _die_ to know that mother loved me. Do you know how _that_ feels?"

Laynie shook her head. "No. I can't begin to imagine what that was like. You eventually came back though. Why?"

"So, I came home, and you know what happened? She didn't say a single word to me about leaving, or coming back, and she immediately resumed looking for _you."_

Alayna's eyes glassed over, and she breathed deep to hold her own emotions in check as she said, "Truly, it pains me to know that she obsessed over me when you were right here, caring for both of them. Perhaps, someplace down deep she knew you were there beside her but couldn't find a way to say it?"

Aissa's voice rose, "Perhaps I was never good enough! Perhaps she only ever loved you, and... and..." then trailed off as her back stiffened and the anger in her face faded. Alayna's eyes widened and a moment of quiet passed as they stared into each other's swollen glassy eyes.

"Father has passed into the Aether," whispered Aissa.

"You felt that? You're Force sensitive?"

Aissa slowly nodded and they stood quietly, numbed, looking at each other for several minutes before Alayna said, "We should go see him."

Together they walked through the apartment, arms linked and Aissa leaning against Alayna for support. As they started up the large curved stairway to the large parlor and bedrooms on the second level of the apartment, Alayna asked, "Have you never been tested to see if you're a candidate for training?"

Aissa's anger was replaced by grief, her tone sober and resigned, "No. Master Sarai Chantalle said that it would destroy mother and forbid anyone from mentioning it. So, ever since Odessen, I grew up having to deny who I was and what I could have become while you got to live the life of Jedi Temples, instruction, and travel."

When they reached the landing at the top of the stairs, they turned into the parlor where the afternoon sun fell lazily through the massive wall of windows onto the assorted couches and polished grey floor tiles. Across from them, the steward droid appeared from the short hallway that led to the bedrooms, struggling clumsily against his failing leg servo and stiffly flailing his arms in panic.

"We know already, See-Two," Aissa called out before the droid could speak.

Stopping and lowering his arms, the droid said, "Mistress, I shall contact the medics and notify those the Master had listed for this event," as they passed by him towards the master bedroom.

Alayna softly projected a wave of serenity through the force to calm Aissa and found she accepted it willingly. "I understand why you resent me, and I don't wish to compare our pains, but you should know that my mother– my birth mother died defending the station where we lived. My life there was very lonely while she worked all hours to support us, and it wasn't until your parents– "

"Our parents– "

Pulling Aissa a little closer with an affectionate tug of her arm, Alayna continued, "It wasn't until _our_ parents took care of me for those few months that I knew what having a family meant. When the Jedi came and took me away, I was thrown back into a solitary existence at the temple, and for many years I tried to forget them by convincing myself that they were already dead."

Aissa sighed heavy and made a sullen _mrrrr_ _sound in her chest._ "I don't resent you. I resent the lives none of us got to live and the life mother had stolen from her when she lost herself completely."

Pressing the door release, they walked into the bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed. Gursan was in the same spot Alayna had left him, his eyes closed and a look of peace upon his face as he laid in bed. They said nothing to each other for several minutes until Alayna asked, "What will you do now?"

"I don't know. I spent the past six years caring for mother and father and hadn't given any thought to what would come afterward."

"Come to the temple and get tested. You're how old? Your sixteenth year? You're older than most Padawan's, but certainly would be accepted by the Order if you're strong enough in the Force."

Aissa thought on this for a moment then whispered, "Do you know if he was alone when..."

"I sensed he was... happy. As if his mood was suddenly lightened. So, I have to believe she was here to greet him into the Aether."

Aissa rested her head against Alayna's shoulder and said, "I like to think she was."


End file.
